New Family
by kirallie
Summary: After the death of his godfather, Harry recieves a startling letter. Deciding to take an active part in his own life he leaves England to search out his sole remaining relative in St. Louis, a second cousin he's never met and who has just lost his entire
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own either Harry Potter or Anita Blake. Set after OOTP for HP and after Incubus Dreams but Anita doesn't have the 2__nd__ triumvirate with Nathaniel and Damian. As much as I hate it Sirius is dead and I really wish he wasn't but it is necessary for this story. Eventual Anita/JC/Richard, Asher/Nathaniel, Harry/Jason/Requiem?  
__Thanks to Mercy Rose, my beta. _

**Chapter 1: Truths**

Harry stared at the owl that had just arrived. He'd only been back one full day, and already something had happened. It gazed serenely back, perched on the end of his bed; apparently unaware of the confusion its very presence caused in him. He wasn't expecting any mail and he didn't recognise the bird so Harry felt he could safely rule out any of his friends being the sender.

"Don't suppose you know if that's dangerous?" he indicated to the package tied to the owl's leg with a flick of his wrist. The owl puffed up, looking as indignant as an owl nearly overbalanced by a large package tied to its leg could, and screeched.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Harry apologised to the owl as quickly as possible. The owl shook itself to calm the feathers that had puffed up and studied him closely, but accepted the apology and settled again. Harry smiled slightly before removing the package from the owl's leg and offering it some of Hedwig's water and an owl treat that was sitting on his desk.

Harry studied the parcel closely. It was well wrapped and addressed very neatly in black ink. All in all it looked rather official actually. Harry nervously studied it for a while before throwing a small pencil at it. Nothing happened to the pencil, but that still didn't mean it wasn't a portkey. Harry carefully weighed the pros and cons of touching the box before deciding to open it. Ready to jump back in an instant he carefully opened the wrapping to reveal a plain box, which he also opened. On top was an envelope, addressed by the same hand as the parcel. He carefully opened it, removing a sheet of parchment and another envelope. Harry unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The included letter was forwarded to us by an American muggle law firm and is addressed to your father. As the sole remaining Potter it has been sent to you. Inside the box you will find several items that your parents left in my care to be given to you when you started Hogwarts. My sincerest apologies for the delayed delivery. Headmaster Dumbledore was insistent that you not receive them and kept your location a closely guarded secret. It is only in the last week that I have been able to obtain your address._

_I must also apologise for my absence during your trial at the Ministry last summer. As the Potter family solicitor it is my duty to defend you against all charges. However, I was not informed of the trial until three weeks after the fact. The Ministry has since claimed they had a problem with their owls at the time. _

_I have enclosed a non-time specific portkey to my offices for your use. It is necessary for you to go over your parents will at some point before next summer and your coming of age so that you may be prepared. Gringotts has also informed me that you are a beneficiary in Sirius Black's will. The reading of this will be on August tenth at four pm. I will leave the day free so that we can go over your parents will before the reading._

_Yours Sincerely,  
Alexander Merewether  
Merewether and Associates  
Diagon Alley_

Harry stared at the letter in shock. He had a family lawyer? He could have had professional help last year? When he thought about it, it made sense. What little he knew of the Potters was that they were an old Pureblood family so it seemed obvious that they would have to have some sort of legal advise available. He wasn't surprised that the Ministry had kept his lawyer from his trial or that Dumbledore had interfered in his receiving the box. Dumbledore kept too many secrets, supposedly for Harry's own good for Harry to trust him anymore.

He was curious about the other letter. Why would a muggle law firm write to his father, especially one halfway across the world? Harry decided to open it before looking through the box or thinking about the 10th, or Sirius, or Dumbledore, or the Prophecy or Voldemort or well... Perhaps he should focus a bit more on what he was currently doing. Shaking his head to clear his brain, Harry reached for the letter. He opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of crisp white paper.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is with deepest sympathy that I write to inform you of the deaths of your cousin Charlotte and her family. The sole survivor being the second youngest son, Richard, who was out of state at the time for work. The family was gathered to celebrate the birthday of the youngest son Daniel when a radical group destroyed the house. It is unclear at this time why your cousins family was targeted or if they were even the actual targets. Charlotte often spoke of you to me and it was obvious she remembered you fondly. The reading of the various wills will take place on August 25__th__ at my office. If you are unable to attend please contact me by the 30__th__ of July and the relevant documents will be forwarded to you. Once again, I offer my sincerest regrets to you and your family during this terrible time._

_Sincerely,  
__Matthew Tate._

The second letter was an even bigger shock to Harry than the first. His father had family in America? Why hadn't anyone ever told him? Did they know his parents were dead? Harry didn't think so; after all, the letter was addressed to James Potter. He had a cousin, well second cousin, in America. A cousin he was determined to meet. He had a cousin named Richard who worked. How old was he? Would he want to meet him? Why exactly did Harry not know of this cousin, and why did this cousin not know that his parents were dead? Harry refolded both letters and put them back in their envelopes for safekeeping and to show to the lawyer. Mr. Merewether was his name wasn't it? It seemed like his solicitor held no great love for either Dumbledore or the Ministry, which Harry quite emphasised with, so he'd ask him for help. Maybe. Well, at least he'd go and see what this Merewether was like. If he was trustworthy, then Harry had some ideas for how this guy could help him. If not... well, it wouldn't be the first time someone had failed him. Now however, it was time for whatever was in the box.

An hour later he was done and had another reason to add to his growing list for being mad at Dumbledore. What right did the Headmaster have to keep these things from him? Harry ran his hands over his fathers' wandholster, appreciating how beautiful it was. Made from dragonhide it had a stag, wolf, grim and lily worked into it and was charmed to be invisible to all but the wearer when it was on. Had his father suspected Wormtail at the time to leave him off? Harry could feel the magic radiating off it, and he wondered what charms there were on it. He'd have to use a charm to find out, but he'd wager there were some dead useful things on it. Probably a ton of really useful charms on it, like an anti-summoning one, and something to make it invisbile or at least unnoticable to anyone but the wearer, and a well, Harry didn't know quite what. But he'd find out. He strapped it to his arm and slipped his wand into place before practising his draw a few times. Next there was a set of battle robes charmed to fit the wearer. He also discovered, quite by accident, that they would change to look like a muggle leather jacket if needed. All he had to do was twirl the second button on the left hand cuff. The robes were lightweight and extremely comfortable. Much better than anything the Dursley's had ever given him. The best contents though were the stacks of photos and his parents' journals. He'd have to spend a day putting the photos into his album and reading the journals thoroughly, he'd finally get a chance to know his parents, even if it was just by reading their thoughts. At the very bottom of the box were two slender boxes containing his parents' wands. Hardly daring to breath he carefully lifted them from the boxes and was shocked to feel the magic react positively to him, tingling through his hands, not as strongly as the reaction he'd felt the first time he'd held his own wand, but still there was something there. Harry grinned, maybe there was a way for him to use magic this summer and to have a back up wand when duelling Tom, if he worked hard enough. Once he was done looking he packed everything into his trunk, except the robes and holster that he was already wearing.

A little while later he was sitting on his bed, as he stared at his trunk, which now contained two extra wands. Would they register as underage magic? After all, his parents had been full adult wizards. The question he needed answered was this, is the tracking charm on the wand or the person? Harry also had a sneaking suspicion that when he had been younger the wards reacted to any magic, rather than his own magic. After all, there had been that incident with Dobby. However, at the beginning of last year, they'd known it was him, and Tonks had been able to use her own wand without anything happening, so he was pretty sure the wards had changed. Well, either the wards had changed, or there were both. If he was wrong and there were both, or even if using his father's wand wasn't enough to change the read out of the magical signature enough to confuse the wards about it being his own magic, then he'd be expelled for sure, and there were no extenuating circumstances this time. But would that be such a bad thing? There were other schools. He went to his trunk and took out his father's wand. There was only one way to find out. Suddenly feeling reckless he took a deep breath and aimed it at Dudley's old, broken alarm clock and muttered a repairing charm. Half an hour later there was still no Ministry owl. Harry grinned; he had a way to do magic. He had some serious planning to do.

------------

It was two days later that Fawkes appeared in Harry's room and nearly got hexed for his troubles. The phoenix gave the bird equivalent of a glare as Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Fawkes, you startled me." Harry apologised as he reholstered his wand.  
"Got a message for me?" The phoenix relaxed as Harry stroked his feathers, taking the parchment from the bird.  
"Thanks boy. The Headmaster's not working you too hard is he?" Harry asked as he absently stroked Fawkes, smiling faintly as the bird gave a negative trill.  
"That's good. Does he want a reply?" Fawkes gave another negative.  
"See you at school then." Harry told him, finally stopping his petting and moving his hand safely away. With that the bird was gone in ball of flame.  
"Wonder what the old man wants Hedwig?" Harry asked his loyal pet. The snowy owl joined her master on the bed, affectionately nipping his fingers earning a small laugh.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you are doing well. Remember, what happened was not your fault. Sirius would not wish for you to grieve forever. I must insist that you not leave the wards; you are too vulnerable outside of them and regret to inform you that you will have to remain at Privet Drive for the entire summer. An Order guard will arrive to escort you to Kings cross on the first. I have taken the liberty of having your supplies purchased and have enrolled you in the appropriate NEWT courses. You will receive your OWL results and mail upon your return to school as it is simply too dangerous for you to receive mail at this time. Do not send any mail as Hedwig is too easily recognised. I have also managed to convince Professor Snape to continue your lessons as long as he receives a written apology for the incident last term. It is very important that you learn to protect your mind, as we would not want a repeat of this year's tragic event. I will see you after the Welcoming feast. Once again I ask you to forgive an old man who has only done his best to protect what was left of your childhood. I have only ever done what I thought best for your safety._

_Sincerely,  
__Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster of Hogwarts…._

Harry stared at the parchment. Distantly he noticed that his hand quivered with fury. How dare he! No mail and no rescue until school? Who did the man think he was, dictating Harry's life like that? And what of the letters he was supposed to write every three days to inform the Order he was safe? Harry supposed he was to forget about them now. He'd been counting on them! The Dursley's would realise sooner or later it was an empty threat now. Harry hadn't believed the Headmaster would actually do this. He was suddenly very grateful for the portkey Merewether had sent. He would go to Sirius' will reading, with or without permission. The headmaster had no right to stop Harry from going, particularly since it was partly his fault Sirius had died in the first place! This did change his plans though. He couldn't risk returning to Privet Drive for the wait until he needed to go to the States as he'd originally planned, he'd have to disappear for a bit.

----------------

Harry groaned as Dudley's magically repaired alarm went off. Why had he set it for 5am? He lay back down only to have Hedwig nip his ear rather hard.

"Ow! What was that for?" he complained. She simply stared at him and then at the wall where his calendar was. Pointedly. It didn't take Harry long to get the message.  
"Oh, right. Sorry girl." He automatically apologised to her as he slipped out of bed and dressed quickly, throwing his battle robes over the top of a huge shirt and pants Dudley hadn't been able to wear since he was ten. He was still a bit groggy, but he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. And he was worried about his nightmares. They had, unbelievably, gotten even worse on his birthday. Voldemort's idea of a gift obviously. Automatically, he quashed thoughts of it. Wincing a bit as he moved around, he packed his trunk as quietly as possible, double-checking all of his hiding places. He hadn't packed any earlier in case the Order decided to show up for a surprise visit or Moody was around and spying on his room. No sense in tipping them off to the fact he was leaving. Once he was packed he shrunk his trunk down to the size of a pack of cards and pocketed it. Harry snuck downstairs and made a breakfast to be remembered, eating his fill for once and leaving the rest as a farewell for the Dursley's. He left the note he'd written on the table as well as 500 pounds for their silence to the Order. The note basically said thanks for nothing and that hoped to never see them again. He cleaned up and went back to his room.  
"Come on Hedwig, we're leaving." He called. She settled on his shoulder and he grabbed the portkey. With a tug Harry Potter left Privet Drive forever.

--------

Harry staggered but managed to not fall as his feet slammed back into the ground, dislodging Hedwig from her perch.

"Are you alright young man?" Harry spun to see an older woman watching him from behind a desk. She didn't look harmful, but Harry knew by now better than to judge by appearances.

"Yes ma'am, I'm just not very good at portkeys yet," he said quietly, yet politely.

"That's perfectly understandable dear. Are you here to see someone?" She questioned kindly.

"Alexander Merewether ma'am," he replied, trying to discreetly watch everything around him without appearing paranoid.

"And who shall I tell him is here dear?" she asked with a small smile.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, bracing himself for the usual reaction to his name.

"Oh! I'm so sorry dear. I mean, Mr Potter. I didn't realise. Go right on in, he's expecting you." she replied, obviously a bit flustered that she'd been calling him dear.

"Thank you." Harry said automatically as he slipped past her into the rather large but cosy room she had indicated.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. Welcome." said the solicitor.

"Thank you Mr. Merewether" Harry replied automatically.

"Please, call me Alex. I'll assume the parcel reached you then." Mr Merewether smiled at him as he extended his hand for Harry to shake, which Harry hesitated to accept.

"Yes sir, just before the Headmaster had all my mail redirected to Hogwarts. Thank you very much for sending it." Harry said, even as he ignored the voice in his head screaming that he was being rude to someone who had already helped him. He also didn't feel comfortable calling someone he had just met by his or her first name.

"No problem Harry. As I told you in the letter you should have received it years ago. Please make yourself comfortable. Would you care for some tea?" Mr Merewether gestured to the tea set to the side with the hand that Harry had refused to shake and Harry was grateful that he had gracefully made no complaint of that fact and that he didn't seem that angry about it.

"Thank you. There was no need for all the apologies, the fact that you tried is enough." Harry said awkwardly, feeling even worse that the other man was being so pleasant.

"Thank you Mr. Potter. Being unable to contact you has been quite frustrating." Mr. Merewether smiled at him again.

"Harry, please. I'm not just here for my parents will Sir, I need your help. But, could I please see…" Harry indicated the mans arms and he nodded, rolling his sleeves up. Harry pulled out his wand and cast several revealing spells, and then relaxed at the sight of unmarked skin and reholstered his wand.  
"Sorry but I had to be sure." he apologised.

"Nonsense, I'd do the same if I was you. What is it you need help with?" Mr. Merewether asked him.

"Do you know what was in the letter from America?" Harry questioned the man.

"No, but I know you have family over there from your father's side, so I'd assume it has something to do with them." Mr Merewether looked at him keenly.

"Does everyone know that but me?" Harry had intended it to be a rhetorical question, as he had only muttered it under his breath, but Mr Merewether had overheard him.

"You didn't know?" he asked, eyebrows high in surprise.

"The only family I was aware of is the Dursley's." Harry responded. "It isn't as if I had anyone to ask," he continued dryly.

"Your paternal Grandfather had a brother, Nicholas Potter, a squib. He moved to America in the forties and fell in love with an American muggle. They married and had a daughter, Charlotte. I believe she is also married." Mr Merewether explained what he knew to Harry. It was refreshing, Harry felt, to talk to someone who wasn't trying to hide everything they knew about him. So he offered his own information.

"She was. They were all killed except for her son, Richard. The wills are to be read on the 25th. That's why I need help. The Headmaster said I wasn't to leave the house this summer. When I show up for Sirius' will he'll know I've disobeyed him and find some way to make sure I stay put. I need to go to that reading Alex. My whole life he's kept this from me, I need to know…" Harry trailed off, rather embarrassed by his rather passionate outburst.

"If your other family wants you?" Mr Merewether suggested. Harry nodded. That fit the end of what he would have said as well as anything else he could have come up with.  
"Harry, how have the Dursley's treated you." He asked gently. Harry froze, not having expected that question. No one ever asked that question.

"Fine." He said automatically.

"Why don't I believe you?" Mr Merewether said as he looked at him with penetrating eyes and Harry fought not to squirm. "My father was your grandfather's solicitor. I went to Hogwarts with your parents, two years below them. James and Lily were good friends," he continued. Harry had let his eyes fall down, rather than risk giving something away with his gaze, but now he looked up. "You need to talk to someone Harry, and I can give you a wizards oath to never repeat anything said here unless you give me permission." Mr Merewether said, and he looked him straight in the eye as he made that promise. Harry was terribly tempted.

"I can't, please don't ask." Harry said, twisting his robes in one hand and turning his face away. He had to look away from the disappointment he saw in the solicitors eyes.

"Alright, just promise that one day you will tell someone, before it eats you up." Mr Merewether looked at him solemnly.

"I promise." Harry said. It was an easy thing to promise. It wasn't one he had any intention of fulfilling soon though...

"Okay. So basically you need to disappear for the time between readings. That shouldn't be too hard to manage. Perhaps a portkey straight to America this afternoon. The only problem is you are still a minor, I'll presume your Aunt knows nothing of this?" Mr Merewether spoke professionally of his problems, and Harry relaxed a bit as he realised that the solicitor would not be trying to follow up on his earlier line of questions.

"I left a goodbye note." Harry offered as he shrugged noncommittally.

"Hmmm. We have two options then. Try to push through emancipation papers or find another family member willing to take responsibility for you for a year. The emancipation would be hard without proving abuse or some other extreme circumstance. Your best option would be to try to talk to your cousin Richard. Explain it's only for a year and that you'll be in school for most of it." Mr Merewether offered helpfully.

"That's another thing. Does it say anywhere that I have to go to Hogwarts? Could I transfer to another school?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"Say in America? Shouldn't be too hard to arrange. The closest to St. Louis is the Salem Academy, which I assure you is quite a good school. I can start the paperwork today if you would like." Mr Merewether suggested. Harry nodded gratefully.

"Thank you Sir," he said.

"No problem, James was a good friend. He'd hate to see you unhappy. I'll leave you to read their wills while I get all of this started. You can lock the door after me for security, if you'd like, and I'll knock when I'm back." Mr Merewether offered. "Also, help yourself to anything you wish here. If you need anything else, just ask Alison, my secretary. I'm sure she'll be happy to help you," he said as he gathered up the papers he would need to take with him. Harry watched him leave, and cast a complicated warding on the door after he had left. It never hurt to be cautious. With that done, he turned to the desk. There was a lot left to do.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Same as before.  
__Pairings so far: Ron/Hermione, Jean-Claude/Anita – eventually Jean-Claude/Anita/Richard, Asher/Nathaniel. Harry/Jason/Requiem?_

**Chapter 2 – Wills**

"How is he?" A small dark haired woman asked.

"Why do you care? What are you even doing here Anita?" Shang-da asked aggressively.

"Despite what you may think I do still love him." Anita said as she stood firmly in the way of the bodyguard forcing him to acknowledge her.

"He just lost his entire family, what do you think? He hasn't come out since the funeral. We are guarding the house but he won't let us in to guard him." Shang-da said as he sighed in frustration, but Anita relaxed. At least he was talking to her, which as far as she was concerned was all to the good.

"The police haven't found anything new. There's no evidence suggesting anyone is aware of Richard's status. It could be a coincidence," she offered, trying to help. Everyone in the pack was uneasy, knowing the Ulfric's family had been killed.

"I don't believe in coincidence." Shang-da said as he looked her in the eye, daring her to brush it off, take the easy way out.

"Neither do I Shang-Da." She replied. After all, Anita had seen too much to be that innocent.

-----  
Alex knocked before unlocking and opening the door to his office. He walked over to his desk, waiting for some sort of acknowledgment from the teen seated in front of it but nothing came.

"Harry?" He asked tentatively. The dark head lifted and turned revealing a dry but tear stained face.

"So many lies. How could he do this to me?" the boy choked out. "I never should have gone to the Dursley's, it's right here on parchment." Alex knelt beside the distraught teen and did something few people had, he hugged Harry. Harry flinched, and stiffened, but Alex was determined to help this child, and he simply hugged him harder, until the boy clung back to him, desperate for anyone to help him in his turbulent state, and grateful for any emotional support.

"It'll be all right Harry, I promise. I went to the Dursley's, and they signed the papers transferring you to Salem for the remainder of your education. I've already filed them with a friend at the Ministry. There's nothing Dumbledore can do to stop it." Alex said soothingly, hoping that the news he offered would help the young man in his arms.

"Don't bet on it. He'd do anything to keep his 'weapon' under his control sir." Harry sounded bitter, but he had eased off his hold of the solicitor, and now appeared embarrassed.

"That's why I also got you a portkey. It's set to activate as soon as you leave Gringotts today, everything you asked for. So even if Dumbledore tries something you'll simply vanish. It will take you to the Ministry in Washington D.C., and from there you have a plane ticket to St. Louis and a hotel reservation, all under the name of James Black. I even got you a fake passport under that name. The Dursley's are aware that you are on an all expense paid holiday but don't know where it is so they can't tell if asked and they gave their permission so you can't be classed as a runaway. They also signed their part of both the custody transfer and emancipation papers so we won't have to go back in case one doesn't go through. I also managed to get them to relinquish all financial authority and to remove Dumbledore from that as well, although they don't realise they signed that one." Alex grinned at a Harry who was so shocked he forgot about his earlier embarrassment.

"What did you do? Put them under Imperio? There's no way they would willingly help me!" he exclaimed.

"They're used to dealing with two types of Wizard, under age children and adults unwilling to cause a scene. They've never had to deal with an adult Wizard who is also a lawyer and can sprout off enough legal jargon to thoroughly confuse anyone." Alex explained as he smiled at Harry's amazement at what he considered a simple matter.

"Thank you." Harry said. Said so sincerely and with such gratitude that it made Alex even more curious about this boy. What had happened to make this young man so grateful for such a small thing?

"No problem. Are you sure there are no charges you would like to bring against them?" He offered. It was a long shot, although he had to try. But even so, his client still shut down in front of him.

"No sir, they never touched me," Harry said, but Alex shook his head. He didn't believe that for a second. Even if it were true in the sense the boy meant, which he wasn't sure was true; there was more than one type of abuse. He'd met the muggles he lived with after all.

"Very well. How about we go through all of this together, I'm sure you have lots of questions and I'll admit I have some too. While we're at that Alison will be doing a bit of shopping on your behalf. You are going to be making a statement after all. " He said, trying to show the Harry that he wouldn't push, that there was at least one person the boy could rely on.

-----

The table in the Gringotts meeting room was quite full, except for one empty chair. The Weasley's, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, the Tonks', Alastor Moody, Albus Dumbledore, Narcissus and Draco Malfoy and a solicitor representing Bellatrix Lestrange where spread around three sides while the Black family solicitor, Ministry Witness and a Goblin sat at the head.

"We are just waiting for Mr. Potter, and as soon as he arrives we can begin." The Black solicitor announced.

"Mr. Potter will not be attending today due to security concerns. I will relay all relevant information to him later." Headmaster Dumbledore spoke up smoothly, his eyes twinkling, having already prepared for this.

"I'm sorry sir, but we received a note not three hours ago from the Potter family solicitor stating that Mr. Potter will be here." the solicitor looked down his nose at the headmaster, not at all impressed with him.

"And I am. I apologise for being late, but we got caught up going over my parents estate." Every head turned to see Harry standing in the doorway, but not the Harry they were expecting. Gone were the usual rags or school robes and instead he was dressed in black slacks, with a white silk shirt and dress shoes, courtesy of a quick shopping trip by Alex's secretary. Over that he wore his fathers battle robes, proudly displaying his heritage. His arms were crossed over his chest and his whole stance oozed confidence and anger.

"Harry, I must insist that you return to the Dursley's immediately for your safety." Dumbledore said sternly, secretly alarmed that Harry had somehow managed to get around the guards he'd posted at Privet Drive. How had he done that?Had the wards been weakened?

"Does it make you feel powerful Dumbledore? Lying and controlling peoples lives?" Harry spat out bitterly. Okay. So he had been planning on not loosing his temper. But seeing Dumbledore there, listening to him trying to manipulate his life again had made him angry. And he'd lost his temper.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Dumbledore asked mildly, not even a hint of understanding in his voice.

"I've read my parent's will." Harry bit out. How he could speak with his teeth clenched so hard was beyond him. But he had.

"Harry what are you talking about? What will Albus?" Remus Lupin interrupted the silent battle of wills between Harry and the Headmaster.

"Guess I'm not the only one you lied to about that. They left a will Remus." Harry said as he turned from Dumbledore to catch Remus' eye.

"I was unaware the Potters left a will Remus." Dumbledore interrupted. How had Harry found their will?

"More lies sir?" Harry all but spat, taking many aback. The Malfoy's smirked, watching the unfolding drama with interest. They had not been expecting this when they came. Golden Potter arguing with his mentor?  
"It's a good thing Alex was loyal to his friend. His letter arrived two days before you decided to redirect my mail." Albus stared in stunned shock, but sure enough those were James' robes that Harry was wearing. Everyone watched as Harry took a deep breath, calming himself.  
"Sorry again, you didn't need to get dragged into that." Harry apologised to the room in general as he sat in the empty chair next to Remus, slipping him a piece of parchment.

"Very well, now that everyone is here we can begin. I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind and body do hereby state that the following shall occur upon my death. To Albus Dumbledore I leave Grimmauld Place and a warning, to leave my Godson alone. To the Weasley's I leave 1 million Galleons and don't even think about refusing, it's non-returnable. To Hermione Granger I leave all the books in the Black library plus 100 thousand Galleons, and please don't use it all on more books. To good old Mad-Eye Moody I leave all the Dark Arts stuff that's laying around Grimmauld and see if you can't get my dear old mum off the wall while your at it. To my cousin Andromeda, I reinstate you into the Black family along with all the rights and responsibilities, etc. I also leave you and your family a further 1 million Galleons. Go on a second honeymoon or something.

To Narcissa and Draco I give a choice. Denounce Voldemort and Lucius and receive the name and protection of the Black family and its future Lord or be completely disinherited. Choose carefully, because you have until the end of this to decide. To Bella, if you had a willing part in my death and actually meant to cause harm than you are herby removed from the Black family and given a warning, Voldemort will die but you will fall much sooner. However, if this did not happen then you have the same choice as the Malfoy's but longer to decide since I doubt you're actually present. You have two weeks instead.

Now to the two people who mean the most to me. To Remus Lupin, the last of the true Marauders. Moony I leave you 3 million Galleons, the Hogsmeade cottage and the French villa. Have fun old friend and would you please buy some new robes! Wanted criminals dress better than you Moony! Even though I can't make it official I also name you Harry's new godfather, so take care of him for me. And finally, to my beloved godson, Harry Potter. The person I consider my own son. Remember what I told you that night, and that we are always with you. Do not blame yourself for my death; I just hope I got to go out fighting. I name Harry James Potter my heir and therefore heir to the House of Black, to take up the position of Lord upon his coming of age or emancipation. From now on he is Harry James Potter-Black. All remaining assets of the Black family are his. Sorry kiddo, I tried to get you emancipated but it didn't work. Don't follow blindly Harry; make your own choices in life. I love you pup, take care of Moony for me.

Goodbye everyone, we'll see each other again one day. Just don't make it too soon." The solicitor lowered the will.

"Your decision Mrs. Malfoy?" Everyone turned to stare at Harry, who had broken the silence of the room with that quiet question.

"How can you protect us? The Dark Lord will kill you boy." She sneered. Harry didn't react to her taunt as he once would have though, he remained sitting, staring calmly at her. Draco stood and moved over to Harry. The two teens stared at each other.

"Can you beat Him?" Malfoy asked him quietly.

"At the moment? No. When the time comes I will." Harry looked him fiercely in the eye, daring him to make a smart remark.

"I won't bow down to you." Malfoy warned him, grey eyes flashing rebelliously.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone to." Harry replied. Draco thought it over carefully, and Harry sat there, waiting patiently for him to decide. Malfoy looked him in the eye, and then did something that shocked everyone who had been watching them.

"My Lord Black." He gave a short, crisp bow and Harry nodded, extending his hand. Draco hesitated and then clasped it.

"Allies?" Harry questioned, wanting to be clear.

"Allies Potter. Nice new look." He sneered, but this time Harry didn't mind.

"You can thank my lawyer," he said, smiling faintly.

"How dare you turn your back on our Lord! On your father!" Malfoy's mother stood up suddenly, toppling her chair in her righteous indignation.

"Do shut up mother." Draco Malfoy turned to his mother, his eyes blazing with defiance and contempt.

"Harry!" An outburst Harry had been waiting for.

"Yes Ron?" he said calmly, standing and turning to face him.

"How can you shake that Death Eaters hand?" Ron stood with his fists clenched, his face a bright red.

"He's not a Death Eater Ron, and frankly we need all the allies we can get. Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry turned to the lady, dismissing Ron and his biased views.

"Never! You are no longer my son boy!" She spat out at Malfoy, and with that she stormed out.

"Guess you're a Black now Mal… Draco." Harry said. He wasn't surprised Mrs Malfoy had left, only that her son hadn't gone with her.

"Headmaster! Do something!" Ron spluttered out, angry at being dismissed, and that Harry was ignoring him in favour of that... that... ferret!

"What do you want him to do Ron? He has no authority over me." Harry said mildly.

"What do you mean Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. He had a feeling he would not like what he next heard.

"It's quite simple really sir. As of this morning I am no longer enrolled at Hogwarts. I'll be attending school elsewhere. The only legal control you ever had over me was that of Headmaster of my school, and now you're not. I don't recommend trying to bully the Dursley's either. The paperwork has already been filed. Who is responsible for Draco now?" Harry looked him in the eye as he delivered this blow to the headmaster, before sweeping his gaze around curiously.

"Even though you are still a minor, you My Lord." The Black solicitor answered promptly.

"Oh, that's very, weird. Guess I have to decide what to do with you." Harry turned to Mal.... Draco with a grin.

"That won't be necessary Harry, I'll have him sent to a safe house." Dumbledore interrupted, desperate to gain any sort of control that he could over Harry now that he had no direct authority over him.

"No you won't, I've seen your idea of safe Dumbledore." Harry spat out, his eyes flashing. "I'll have Mr Merewether find a place and then we'll set up a few things. Do you want to stay at Hogwarts?" He addressed the last question to Draco.

"Not particularly." Draco answered, reeling inside at the changes that were happening. And Potter was asking him what he wanted?

"Okay it'll be somewhere else then. Is there a floo I could use while everyone else is signing things? I'll sign after." Harry announced, pleased that he could do something to help Malfoy, and annoy the headmaster at the same time.

"Certainly Mr. Potter-Black, this way please." The Goblin who had spoken moved quickly to the door.

"Back in a bit." Harry said to everyone before he left. Just outside he bent to the Goblin's level. "Could you please make sure no one leaves while I'm gone?" he asked quietly.

"For a price." The Goblin grinned toothily at him.

"A hundred galleons?" Harry questioned. He had no idea how much a bribe usually was. Surely that would be enough?

"A pleasure Mr. Potter-Black." The Goblin nodded to him, and Harry smiled and nodded back.

Half an hour later Harry was back and looking very cheerful.

"Right, your accommodation and school problem is being dealt with. Mr Merewether will meet us in the atrium with your portkey and to set up the fidelius, and I'll be your secret keeper." He announced clearly. Best to let everyone know that they wouldn't be able to find Malfoy er... Draco. He wasn't a Malfoy anymore right?

"Harry!" Harry turned to face the girl.

"Yes Hermione?" He looked at her, appearing bored.

"How dare you treat the Headmaster like this! After everything he's done for you!"

"Done for me?" Harry laughed. It fell like glass, cutting through the room in bitter tinkling shards.  
"I owe him nothing." He spat and then paused to think.  
"Except maybe a few good hexes. I won't play the good little pawn anymore Granger. Afraid that you won't get as many privileges now that you can't spy on me?" Hermione and Ron paled.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"Did you know there's a snake in your office? Very talkative little guy." Harry smiled like a predator sensing prey.  
"By the way, congratulations on getting together you two, you deserve each other. Wonder how long it'll be until you turn on each other?" Harry said before he took a few deep breaths, trying to regain some calm.  
"Finished reading Moony?"

"I'm so sorry Harry, I swear I didn't know."

"I know. Me or Dumbledore?" Harry asked, trying to be gentle, and knowing that he still sounded a bit stiff and formal.

"You cub, always you." Harry nodded and gave his first real smile of the afternoon.

"Then let's go you two. You mind rooming together? The place is big enough by the sound of it." he addressed both Remus and Draco.

"You won't be there?" Remus sounded concerned, but now was not the time.

"Sorry, I've got more stuff to do. Plus, you'll probably be safer without me there. Just don't kill each other," he said as Draco and Remus followed Harry from the room leaving a stunned silence behind. Sudden laughter broke the silence.

"This is hardly a laughing matter Alastor." Dumbledore snapped at the other man, his tension getting the best of him.

"Isn't it? I warned you Albus. That boy's is no ones weapon, got too much of his parents in him." Moody grinned fiercely.

"We need to stop them before they leave." Dumbledore said sternly, trying to ignore what he had been told.

"Let them go. It's obvious Harry's planned this all in advance. It's time you started trusting his judgement, he's not a child anymore." Tonks stated.

"His judgement is what got your cousin killed Nymph…" Tonks stood, overturning her chair, and slammed her hands on the table.

"Don't you dare! If you weren't so obsessed with playing games with peoples lives Sirius would still be alive. You knew being locked up like that was killing him! You knew Snape and Harry hate each other!" She yelled. With that she stormed out, her parents following.

"Well I never! The nerve of that girl! Come along, we need to stop Harry." Mrs. Weasley said as she got up.

"We need to get back to the shop Mum." Said the twins in chorus before they bolted, plans to contact their eldest two siblings already forming.

-----

"Harry where are we going?" Remus questioned Harry as he strode to the atrium.

"You two are headed for Japan. Draco's already enrolled in the school there. Mr Merewether has gotten you a job at their firm there. Don't worry, they know about your condition and it doesn't matter. Only the Headmaster and the firm will know where the House is, besides me of course." Harry explained. The solicitor stepped up to them as they entered the atrium.

"Everything's ready. Here is your portkey gentlemen." He said, handing them a piece of paper and a spoon. They quickly read the slip of paper that would allow them to enter the fidelius charmed house and then the two vanished.

"Thanks for all the help sir. I'll owl you when I get there." Harry said sincerely to the man who had done so much to help him.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still no change. I don't suddenly own either of these series, pity.  
__Thanks again to my beta, Mercy Rose for all her help. _

**Chapter 3 – Meetings**

Harry stared up at the building in front of him, fighting down the urge to bolt. He'd been in America for fifteen days now and had found he liked the country. He'd gotten the shock of his life when he'd seen a newspaper article on vampire rights the morning after arriving. Apparently certain types of magic and magical beings were common knowledge over here, and it was a pity the American Ministry welcoming committee had forgotten to mention it when they removed the British monitoring charms from his wand when Harry had arrived. He'd been very impressed with how professional and helpful they'd been. It was refreshing to him that these people hadn't made any kind of fuss about his name. They'd simply blinked and then done their job. They'd helpfully told him that Salem students were allowed to use magic during the holidays so he wasn't too worried about needing to defend himself. Harry had spent the first three days shopping for clothes and things he'd never been allowed to have before. He'd even bought some books on the various types of 'known' magic, figuring it would be a good idea to see if he had any aptitude for them. So far he'd managed a ritual circle but that was it. He wasn't too worried though, the fact he could do that at all was encouraging and he needed every advantage he could get. Harry came out of his thoughts as he followed a group of three guys towards the office. The middle one, a guy maybe ten years his senior left his two companions and headed inside confidently. He wasn't sure why, but they were an odd-looking group to him, and they made him feel uneasy. He studied them, but he couldn't pick anything else up. Sighing to himself, Harry plucked up his courage and also went in.

Jamil kept an eye on the dark haired kid standing to the side of their destination. They'd passed him a moment ago, and he was now hovering outside the building. He wasn't doing anything threatening or even vaguely suspicious but something about him had the enforcer watching his every move, not that the kid was doing much. He'd guess the boy was aged between 12 and 15, so where were his parents? In black slacks and a green dress shirt he looked much too well dressed to be a runaway or anything like that, although his hair could use a little work. Shang-Da moved smoothly, and Richard was protected, standing between them, as he went back to scanning their surroundings. He silently indicated the teen to his fellow enforcer.

"You two better wait out here." Richard ordered, and with that he headed inside, leaving behind two unhappy bodyguards. Shang-Da tensed as Jamil did, sensing as he had the unusualness of the teen that followed their Ulfric inside. They knew Richard wouldn't consider him a threat until it was too late because of his age. It was small comfort that unless the boy was magical they'd be able to get there fast enough to help their Ulfric, but there was nothing they could do unless the boy attacked, and by then it might be too late. So, they would obey their Ulfric. They would stay outside, until he had gone in. Then they would follow. After all, what use in being a bodyguard if you are not there to protect your charge?

Richard held the elevator for the approaching teen who flashed him a small grin.

"Thanks." The boy spoke softly.

"You're welcome." Richard said as he studied the kid. The small teen fidgeted uncomfortably as they waited.  
"British?"

"Let me guess, the accent gave me away?" The boy gave a half-hearted lop-sided grin before chuckled ruefully even as the humour melted from his face.  
"I'm in the process of moving here actually," he explained politely.

"Welcome to St. Louis. I'm Richard Zeeman." Richard extended his hand but the kid just stared in shock.

"What are the odds?" he said. The he flushed  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Harry Potter-Black." They shook hands. Then the boy spoke again.  
"Related to Charlotte Zeeman by any chance?" Richard looked at him in surprise.

"My mother, why?" he said slowly. He was sure he didn't recognise this boy. How did he know his mother?

"Wasn't expecting to meet you until the actual reading." The boy grinned lop-sidedly at him again.

"You're here for my family reading?" Richard felt more confused then ever. Who was this boy?

"Yeah. I know I didn't know your family even though I should have and that's a really long story but I'm sorry about what happened. I know what it's like." The boy blurted most of that out without stopping for air. Richard noticed his cheeks flush slightly, and despite the small blush the scent of his embarrassment was heavy on the air.

"You do?" Richard tried hard not sound doubtful, but he really didn't believe the boy did.

"My parents died when I was one and my godfather died a few months ago so yeah." The boy shrugged his shoulders, and the scent of his sorrow filled Richard's nose. Okay, he reassessed in his mind, so maybe the boy did know.

"I'm sorry." He offered his own condolences. He felt awkward trying to talk to this young boy, and was relieved when they arrived on their floor, the boy, Harry, following him out into the offices.

"Mr. Zeeman, I'm so sorry for your loss." The solicitor the Zeeman's had used for years came forward with his had extended.

"Thank you Mr. Tate." Richard said as he shook his hand.

"And you are?" Tate murmured, only just having spotted Harry who had come in directly behind Richard.

"Harry Potter-Black sir. You sent a letter addressed to my father, James." The boy said quietly.

"Ah yes, will your father be attending?" Mr Tate looked the young boy, wondering why he was there.

"No sir, he died a long time ago." Again, it was quietly said, but Richard got another large wave of the scent of the kid's sorrow and grief.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Potter-Black, I wasn't aware of that. Also, if I may ask, why the name Black?" Mr Tate asked.

"My godfather just died and he named me his heir. As part of that I had to take his name." the boy explained.

"Well then, let's get started." Mr Tate said as they followed him into his office, where he gestured for them to be seated before turning to Richard. "How much do you know about your mothers extended family Richard?" he asked gently.

"That they live in England." Richard replied, shrugging apologetically as he looked at Harry who nodded.

"Correct. Mr. Potter here is your cousin, or more exactly, your second cousin. Your grandfathers were brothers. And I believe James and Charlotte, who were cousins, corresponded up until the early eighties." Mr Tate said.

"That was when my parents died. According to their will I should have been sent to Charlotte if my godfather was unable to care for me but the will was never read so I ended up with my mother's sister." Harry spoke up. Both older men noticed the barley suppressed wince, but they didn't call the boy on it.

"Part of Charlottes will deals with that as well. To save us all time I'll give you a summary and then give you copies of the wills, if that's okay with you Richard. Mr. Potter you will receive a copy of Charlotte's as that is the one relevant to you. Basically Richard, you inherit everything from all your family members. There are a few small personal belongings to be given to various friends of course and in place of his father Mr. Potter receives a reasonable sum and some of Charlottes' things, mainly photos and letters. However many of these did not survive the incident, although you may be able to claim insurance on some items. Then we come to the part that now deals directly with the two of you. How old are you Mr. Potter-Black?" Mr Tate swung his gaze to Harry.

"Just sixteen, and its Harry sir." Mr Tate smiled at him.

"Very well Harry. Then this is relevant. Charlotte was obviously aware of your parents decision regarding any children should something happen to them and made provisions for that. According to her will any child of the Potter family left in her care is to have guardianship transferred to either her husband if he outlived her, or one of her children, in order of age. Therefore, technically Richard should be your guardian. Do you have a copy of their will with you Harry?" The teen handed over a folded piece of paper from inside his pocket. "All right, according to these Harry is your responsibility Richard, however there is obviously paperwork stating he is the Dursley's ward." Mr Tate said after he studied the papers.

"Mr. Tate? Mr. Merewether, my solicitor I mean, he had the Dursley's sign two sets of papers, one to transfer custody and one to emancipate me. The odds of the second set going through are pretty slim, as my godfather tried before in his will." Harry explained quietly. "All Mr Zeeman has to do is sign them and I'm his." he said, and flushed again as they looked at him.

"You don't want to live with your Aunt anymore?" Richard asked out of curiosity. Most kids he knew would rather stay with the familiar when it came to family. It made him curious about his cousin's former home life. So far he had the feeling he could get to like his cousin. The boy was polite, well spoken and Richard had a bad feeling about the earlier wince and Harry's willingness to live with a complete stranger over his Aunt's family. He could think of several reasons why, and none of them were good ones. With a start he realised he was already thinking as if it was already decided Harry was going to live with him.

"I…" Harry swallowed. "The Dursley's… we don't exactly get along. But I'm away at school most of the year since I turned eleven. It's a boarding school in Scotland." He said, as Tate frowned in thought before a look of surprise crossed his face.

"The school wouldn't happen to be Hogwarts would it?" Mr Tate asked, and Richard watched as Harry paled and froze. "I thought so," he said in satisfaction. Tate's eyes flicked briefly to the teens forehead and he smiled. "Welcome to America Mr. Potter." Richard frowned at the way Mr. Tate stressed Harry's name and Harry paled even further.  
"Relax Harry. Nicholas and I were good friends, and he told me a lot about England and I've kept up with the news since. I'm rather annoyed at myself for not making the connection earlier actually." Mr Tate still looked quite pleased with himself for having made it now.

"Please don't tell anyone sir! The Dursley's know I'm on vacation somewhere and Alex, Mr Merewether I mean, knows exactly where I am. But that's all. It's safer that way." The teen was obviously very upset, and nearly pleading. Richard had to wonder why his guardians wouldn't know where he was, and why he wanted to keep it that way.

"You have good reason to get away for a while Harry, I'm sure. I give you my word that I won't tell. Besides, why would anyone ask me? Anyway I doubt you're the only Harry Potter in the world." Mr Tate looked awkward now, trying to comfort and reassure the distressed boy that he wouldn't do anything to endanger him.

"Ok, what are you two talking about?" Richard demanded. He was quite upset. It was obvious he hadn't intended to, but Mr Tate had upset his new cousin quite badly.

"Let's just say your cousin is rather well known in certain circles in Europe and would prefer to remain anonymous while here. I assure you it's nothing bad." Mr Tate hastened to reassure Richard. "The US Ministry...?" he trailed off, looking at Harry questioningly.

"Knows I'm here and promised to stay quiet. I'm actually enrolled at Salem's for the remainder of my schooling, no matter what happens with the custody." Harry said. It was quite obvious that he'd just pulled himself together, as his face was still rather pale, and he looked a bit weak, slumped in his chair. But he wasn't panicking any had to wonder where such a young boy had learned that kind of emotional control. It wasn't a normal thing for teenagers to have.

"From what I hear it's a good school. Harry could you wait outside for a while? I need to speak to Richard." Mr Tate looked steadily at Harry. At Harry's worried look he smiled. "I won't tell him anything, that's your job," he said. Harry nodded soberly.

"All right." Harry agreed, and then he got up and slipped out the door.

"I don't have a clue what's going on." Richard burst out as he looked at Mr Tate, hoping that the other man would help him.

"I'm not surprised. The only reason I have any idea is because your grandfather told me years ago and I've made sure to keep an eye on things since. For some reason though I never made the connection between that Halloween and your mothers side. Charlotte should have told you years ago but she obviously had her reasons. My advice to you Richard is to sign the custody transfer. He's a good kid, and it looks like he's had a hard life but he's a regular hero." Mr Tate smiled briefly as a private joke before becoming serious again. "Events have forced him to grow up far too quickly. It's only a year until he's of age anyway if you find you don't get along, although I doubt that will happen. He'll be at school for a lot of that anyway although my advice is to not let him board at the Academy. Spend the time until school starts with him Richard, get to know each other. You can trust him with your secret." Mr Tate looked at him steadily as he dumped that information on Richard.

"My secret Mr. Tate?" Richard tried very hard not to panic. How had he guessed? How much did he know?

"I'm old Richard, not senile. I can put clues together. It doesn't matter to me, and I think it won't matter to Harry from what Charlotte said once about one of James' friends. Give the young man a chance." Mr Tate smiled warmly at him, apparently as at ease as he claimed Richard's cousin Harry would be. Richard doubted that. He'd only just learned to accept his own beast. How could a stranger do it as easily as Mr Tate was claiming? How could Mr Tate? Richard thought it was obvious he didn't really understand, but he was grateful for the support. Mr Tate didn't think he was a monster. Despite all the other secrets he was hiding about his cousin, Richard felt a burst of affection for the lawyer who had been with his family for so long. However, it appeared that he only knew Richard was a werewolf, not that he was Ulfric of the pack, which was a relief.

"I'll consider everything you've said sir." Richard replied, still reeling from having his secret found out by his lawyer, who apparently not only didn't mind, but who wanted him to take care of a child!

"That's all I can ask. Come on, Harry's probably getting worried." Mr Tate smiled once more at him, and then the two men went out to the outer office to find Harry apparently studying the paintings. He looked up as they entered. "Here's your copy of the will Harry. It was nice to meet you." Mr Tate extended an envelope and his hand with another warm smile for Harry.

"Likewise sir." Harry shook his hand and smiled hesitantly back, even as his eyes flicked uneasily between the two men as he stuffed the envelope back in his pocket.

"Well, we're all done. I'll draw up copies of custody papers for you here; let me know when you decide. I'll also contact you with the information you'll need for dealing with the insurance companies. Have fun boys." Mr Tate said briskly as he quickly ushered them to the office lobby, eager to get started.

"Well, that was odd." Harry leaned back against the wall as he spoke, simply to break to heavy silence that had come up.

"At least you know what was being discussed. I have no idea what Tate was going on about, except that he would like me to take custody of you." Richard grumbled. He didn't like not knowing, although he was just as eager to break the silence.

"I'm sorry. Don't let him push you into it. I've already had one set of guardians who had me forced on them." The boy spoke stiffly and quietly, and seemed to press himself back into the wall just a little more. Faintly, Richard smelled deep nervousness, almost approaching fear, from the boy. It hung in the air like smoke after a fire.

"How about we have a late lunch at my place, talk for a while? I can show you some pictures if you want. Then we go from there." He offered awkwardly. This boy was his cousin, and Richard had scared him! He tried to make it up to the boy. Ulfric or not, and even having learned to withstand Anita's intimidating gaze, his cousin Harry's measuring stare made him want to squirm. Emerald eyes to old for the body they were in seemed to see right through him for a few seconds, assessing his intentions and judging his soul in a way not even Anita had. Then the boy looked away and the sensation vanished.

"Okay." Harry replied. They walked towards the doors to the elevator, only to find the other two men waiting patiently.

"Jamil, Shang-Da, this is my cousin, Harry Potter-Black. Harry these are friends of mine." Richard said with a sigh. He was annoyed that they hadn't waited outside, but not enough to get angry, and maybe scare his cousin again. He knew as well as they did that they took their job seriously, and that they couldn't protect him from threats inside the building when they were outside it. Richard needed to let them do their job, as they let him do his.

"Pleasure to meet you." Harry greeted them. The two men simply nodded. "Talkative chaps." he commented a bit awkwardly. Richard smiled.

"Can't get them to shut up." he replied teasingly. The two enforcers exchanged glances; something had put Richard in a better mood then he had been before coming. "We're going to go home and grab a late lunch. Would you like to come?" Richard asked, ignorant of the silent communication of his bodyguards. The boy stared intently at him again, but this time Richard was prepared for that soul-touching, too-deep gaze. Slowly the boy nodded his assent, as did the two enforcers. "How did you get here Harry?" he continued, making conversation to try to help his cousin relax.

"Walked from the hotel." the reply was cautious and short.

"Which one?" Richard ignored the fact that the boy obviously didn't really trust him and pressed a bit more. It was much more forward and rude than he normally was, but this was his cousin. Richard felt he had the right to know.

"The Hilton." The reply this time was even shorter, and more clipped then before.

"Nice. How long have you been here?" Richard tried to sooth his cousin as he opened the door and Harry climbed into the back of the car with Richard's bodyguard Jamil.

"Fifteen days and four hours." The boy said seriously. Richard laughed and gave him an easy smile.

"You're keeping count?" he asked. Harry shrugged.

"I was nervous," he said. Richard smiled at him again and closed the door before swiftly moving to the front and getting in.

"You like it here so far?" he asked, once they were all in the car and moving.

"I love it! It's not too different from England in a lot of ways but in others it's completely foreign." Harry spoke up enthusiastically. Apparently he had decided to make nice. It made him look more his age, Richard thought.

"So it's your first time here?" he asked, enjoying watching the play of emotions on his cousin's face in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah. The Dursley's aren't big on holidays," his cousin said. Hearing the hesitancy and seeing his face fall slightly, Richard changed the topic. He aimed for something safe.

"What's England like?" he asked.

"All right I guess. Very wet and cold a lot of the time but we've had some pretty hot summers the last few years. Surrey, the area I grew up in, is pretty boring; all the houses are the same and all. Few times I've been to London it's been pretty hectic though, but that could be because I'm usually running late for the train to school." Harry fell silent after that, but Richard was encouraged. It was the most he'd gotten out of the boy for a single question so far. Even if that wasn't very much information for having lived a lifetime there. He had time to ask for more. After all, soon his cousin would be living with him.

"So what's your school like?" he threw the question out, hoping to keep the boy talking. How could Richard learn anything about him if he didn't talk?

"Like most I guess. Teachers are, were, I mean, okay. Binns, the history teacher, has the entire class asleep within three minutes. The, um, chemistry teacher went to school with Dad and they hated each other so… Let's just say its not my favourite class. Astronomy's okay except for getting up at midnight for class." Harry offered. There were pauses in what he said as he thought about what to say, but nobody interrupted him.

"Do you know what subjects you'll be taking this year?" Richard asked.

"Not yet. I have a meeting on September 1st to choose my classes and finish enrolling. They want to see my last exam marks to get an idea of how I'm going. What do you do?" Harry spoke quietly for the most part, but the question at the end was a clear indicator to Richard that he didn't want to talk about school. It was also a fairly obvious change of topic. Apparently the boy was as subtle as Richard pushed thoughts of his some-times girlfriend aside.

"I teach high school science. Hence all the questions about school." Richard teased gently, even as he wondered about the comparisons he kept making about Anita and his cousin. Why was he comparing them? They were nothing alike.

"Really? What's it like?" Harry asked the question excitedly, and the three werewolves could even smell his eagerness to know. Richard was a bit surprised. Most kids wouldn't have wanted to know.

"A lot of work but it's rewarding." He said slowly. What else could he say to his cousin?

"Last year we had a really pathetic teacher, and she didn't really teach us anything. So some of us started a study group and I got... elected to lead it." If the others noticed his pause, then they didn't question it. "Everyone said I did really well, but I wouldn't want to do it for a living." Harry offered, trying to do his own part to keep the conversation going. He really didn't want an awkward silence.

"What do you want to do?" Richard asked. He was curious to know.

"No idea, I've got plenty of options though. It's just a matter of deciding. Mr Merewether said I don't have to worry about working but I think I need to do something." his cousin replied firmly. Just like Anita, Richard thought absently. Can't sit still. Then he had to rack his brains to remember who Mr Merewether was. Ah, his cousin's solicitor.

"Well off?" He asked.

"Apparently the Potters are an old family, so yes, you could say that. Plus Siri... my godfather that is, made me his heir, which was what the whole adding Black to my name thing was about. Before that I was just a regular Potter." his cousin explained awkwardly. Richard and his bodyguards politely pretended not to notice as the boy swiped at his eyes hurriedly.

"Oh. Well, here we are." Richard said, pleased that they had arrived home in a timely manner. It would have been very awkward to sit in silence.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still no change.  
__I have no idea how old everyone in AB is meant to be so I'm putting Richard at 26, Anita at 24, Jason 20, Nathaniel 19, basically everyone but the vamps in their 20's except people like Merle who I know are older._

**Chapter 4 – Getting to Know You**

Harry got out of the car and stared at his cousins house.

"It's not much but it's home." Richard said quietly, even as Harry turned to him and grinned that lop-sided grin that was quickly becoming familiar to Richard.

"It's great," the boy said quietly in his polite British accent. "Not at all like England." Richard smiled at him in response.

"Thanks. Come on in." Richard said as he led the way up the drive. "Feel like anything in particular for lunch?" he asked

"Anything's fine with me." Harry claimed as he followed the man into the kitchen. "Can I help?" he offered. He felt out of place in a kitchen and not doing anything.

"I've got it. There should be some juice and milk in the fridge, so help yourself. I don't have any soda though, I'm sorry." Richard said with his head inside the pantry. He straightened up and winked at Harry. "But thanks for the offer."

"That's fine I'm not used… I mean, I don't like... soda." he announced the last word carefully. That was how the Americans said it, he was sure of that, even as he mentally kicked himself for his slip, so busy lecturing himself inside his head that he didn't notice the looks the other three exchanged.

"So, just sixteen. Got a girlfriend waiting for you back in England?" Richard asked as casually as he could, even as he sliced lettuce for sandwiches.

"No, not really interested." Harry said, briefly pulling a face as he remembered Cho Chang and that disaster.

"Boyfriend?" Richard offered tentatively. He'd been around Anita and the vampires long enough not to be squeamish about the choices others made in that regard, although the fact that Jean-Claude wanted him still made his stomach curl. Plus he'd seen the wince when he asked about a girlfriend. Harry started to choke on the juice he'd just sipped.

"I'll take that as a no." Richard said in amusement, finding the look on his cousin's proper British face very funny.

"There was a girl, Cho, but it didn't work out. I liked her in fourth year but she was dating Ced... this boy and then he died and I tried but… I don't know." Harry shrugged, staring at his glass. He didn't understand why, but he felt compelled to tell this man a little about himself. Maybe it was because he was family. Family who was actually interested in Harry. "What about you?" he asked, both to distract himself and change the topic to something that wasn't about him. He was uncomfortable with all this scrutiny about him. Back home either nobody cared, or they assumed they knew everything about him thanks to the bloody papers and that stupid Rita Skeeter!

"No one at the moment." Harry looked up from his inner contemplation, because Richard's voice was strained, and the smile he gave was a little forced. "I had a fiancé but it didn't work and now she's dating someone else."

"Ouch. Um, no offence meant and you don't have to answer or anything, but how old are you?" Richard grinned.

"Twenty six." he said easily. Harry nodded and smiled shyly at him; his guess had been pretty much right on and Richard wasn't offended, or thought that Harry was unbearably rude.

"They don't talk much, do they?" Harry said, motioning to Jamil and Shang-Da to indicate whom he was talking about.

"Not around strangers, but they'll warm up eventually. Come on let's eat, you two as well." Richard said, bringing plates to the table. The four sat down and dug in. "So, other than your trip to Salem do you have any plans for the rest of your holidays?" Richard asked Harry. If his cousin was to stay with him, then it was something he needed to know.

"I don't know. I guess more sightseeing. Plus any catch up work I need to do, because there's probably a difference between our school systems." Harry said. He didn't know why Richard was asking him this. Why would he care about what Harry was planning on doing? Either he'd ignore him, or tell him to do something no matter what he'd had planned right?

"Want a native guide? It'd give us a chance to figure out if this'll work." Richard offered. Harry's head shot up in surprise from where he'd been looking down at his food.

"I won't make an impulsive decision Harry, either way. From what I've seen and heard so far you're a good kid but there's a lot we don't know about each other and a few secrets would have to be shared for this to work. I'd like to have decided before school starts so you can get settled either here or on campus. Do you start on the twentieth?" Richard asked seriously.

"Yes, your holidays are longer than ours." Harry said slowly. Inside he could hardly believe it. His cousin wanted to spend time with Harry, and do things his way!

"That gives us twenty-six days then. What do you say?" Richard said, careful to give Harry a choice. He knew it was important that his cousin not feel that Richard was dictating to him, otherwise the boy wouldn't trust him. Harry studied him for a bit.

"Sounds good." he finally offered.

---------------------------  
"So, what do you think?" Richard asked. It was later that day, after Harry had left.

"He doesn't seem like a bad kid, but he's hiding something." Shang-Da said slowly.

"I know. When Tate guessed the name of his school he froze, and he looked terrified until Tate promised not to tell anyone Harry is here. Apparently Harry is well known in certain circles in Europe. Although why he'd be famous I don't know. I'd like to know what circles as well, but I think it needs to come from Harry." Richard said, even as he sighed deeply.

"Are you serious about him living here?" Jamil asked. If the Ulfric was planning on that, then they needed to know.

"Yes." Richard looked at them defiantly.  
"He's family." He offered as an explanation. Richard couldn't leave his cousin by himself.

"He's been abused." Shang-Da said quietly. Richard sighed.

"I thought so, some of his reactions were off, and of course there was a lot that you noticed simply because of what he didn't say." Richard admitted. It disturbed him that not only was his cousin abused, but that a stranger like Richard could pick up on it so obviously. Why hadn't anyone in England noticed?

"He won't trust easily, even if it seems like he does. He will take a lot of work." Shang-Da said. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Even as he offered his Ulfric an out, Shang-Da new what his answer would be.

"He's family Shang-Da." Richard said simply. And that was enough. But Shang-Da had to try.

"Don't let that blind you. If he stays he'll need to be told." Even as he said it, Shang-Da knew how Richard would react. The other man winced and huddled in on himself, as if protecting himself from a blow, although the movement was slight enough that a human wouldn't have noticed it.

"I know. Tate all but said he knows and that I should tell Harry, that he'd accept it. Sounds like Harry's dad may have been friends with a werewolf. I'll call someone; have them meet us for lunch tomorrow. Gradually introduce Harry to some of the pack. Hopefully that will help him accept us." Richard said.

"Who will you choose?" Jamil asked. Richard sighed again.

"I don't know. Who in the pack won't scare him?" he wondered out loud.

"Jason." Shang-Da said at once. Richard stared hard at him, but Shang-Da knew it was true, and knew Richard knew it too. Richard had far too great a blind spot when it came to Jean-Claude, and it affected Jason. That was the only reason why Richard would ignore the werewolf in the first place. Shang-Da knew Anita would take care of Jason, she was after all Lupa and Bolverk, but Richard was Ulfric, and he needed to be responsible for everyone, not everyone except those who fed the vampires.

"Fine." Richard gave in reluctantly. "Call him. Tell him to meet us at the Lunatic Cafe tomorrow."

---------  
Harry opened his door and smiled up at his cousin.

"Sorry, slept in." he apologised as he let his cousin and one of his strange friends, Shang-Da, he thought it was, in.

"That's fine." Richard followed Harry into the suite. From the look of things Harry hadn't been exaggerating when he'd said he'd never have to work. "Did you have anything specific you want to do?" He questioned as they waited for Harry as he sat on a chair to put his shoes on. The suite was really nice, done in pale blues and with at least three rooms. Through an open door he could just see a bed, still unmade. A large suite made sense though, considering how long he'd been staying in it.

"Nothing in particular." Harry replied.

"Well, I thought we could have lunch at the Lunatic Café, it's near the University so there will be some young people there. A friend of mine said he could meet us there. I think you'd like Jason." Richard offered.

"Sounds good, I wouldn't mind stopping at a bookstore at some point. I've run out of stuff to read." Harry said. Richard glanced around, noticing quite a few books scattered around. It seemed his cousin had been busy while he was here. Was that a book on ritual magic? He moved closer for a better look.

"Magic books?" he asked, gaze moving around, seeing other titles he recognised. Some because Anita had them.

"Yes. I picked them up because it's so different here. I can't get books like that back home. Besides, it'll make a good gift for Remus, he'll get a kick out of it." Harry said unconcernedly.

"Remus?" Richard questioned. Who was he?

"My unofficial godfather. I'm ready." Harry tossed over his shoulder as he grabbed his wallet and room key and they left.

---------

Harry followed Richard into the café. It was crowded but not so badly that they wouldn't be able to find a table.

"Richard!" They turned to see a blond haired man waving them over.

"Jason?" Harry questioned, falling into step behind his taller cousin and his friend, because why fight your way through a crowd when there's someone bigger around to clear a path?

"Yeah, Jason. Ignore half of what he says, because he'll flirt with anything that moves and loves to tease." Richard said to Harry with a smile. Harry grinned uncertainly back for a moment, unsure of whether Richard was teasing him.

"Joy." Richard chuckled at Harry's dry response.

"Jason this is my cousin, Harry. Harry this is Jason." Richard made the introductions. They sat after shaking hands.

"Pleased to meet you." Harry said.

"Oh, you're British. Great to meet you." Jason said in delight.

"Is everyone going to comment on that?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Probably, after all Richard never mentioned any English family. How do you like it here?" Jason said with a laugh.

"It's very nice! I haven't seen the school yet but I'm glad I changed." Harry answered back.

"Poor you, stuck in high school. At least you can ask Richard for help with your homework." Jason teased his new friend.

"Mmmm." Harry said noncommittally. "So what do you do?" Harry changed the subject, even as he absently smiled politely at the waitress as she gave them all a glass of water. Gratefully he took a sip of his.

"I'm a stripper." And spat it straight back out, coughing.

"A what?" He managed to splutter as the other two laughed and even the bodyguards smiled.

"A stripper, you know someone who takes off their clothes for money." Jason teased. Richard patted Harry on the back till he stopped coughing, although his face was now a bright red colour that didn't look likely to fade soon.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Harry glared at the other man who was still smiling at him.

"Did what?" Jason gave him an innocent look.

"Waited till I'd taken a sip and you might as well give up, I've seen better innocent acts." Harry said sternly, even as he began to smile back himself.

"You've got to admit it was funny, even better than last night." Richard commented, smiling at the memory of Harry's reaction to his question about a boyfriend. Harry turned away, acting offended and setting all of them off laughing, unaware of the looks they were getting.

"Fine, it was funny." Harry reluctantly admitted. "So you're serious? You're really a stripper?" he asked, wanting to know that the other man wasn't just playing a trick.

"Yeah. Is that going to be awkward?" Jason asked with a smirk. Harry was in that instant strongly reminded of M... Draco.

"No. It's just that I never met a... a stripper before. Do you like it?" Harry explained awkwardly, even as his blush surged.

"Oh yeah! You should bring him by the club Richard." Jason said, charmed by his Ulfric's polite, blushing, British schoolboy cousin. He couldn't wait for Anita and Jean-Claude to meet him.

"And get caught smuggling a minor in? No thank you, I like my job." Richard said sternly.

"Sorry Harry, you'll have to wait another two years." Jason told Harry seriously, then spoiled it by laughing again.

"The suspense is killing me! However do you have any suggestions on what to order?" Harry asked with his own smile, trying to casually move the conversation to something that wouldn't leave him blushing for the next ten minutes. It seemed impossible for him to do anything but smile with Jason. Even though he had only just met the other, he felt more comfortable with him than he had with anyone else he'd met here so far, including his cousin. Even the teasing he received from Jason didn't make him feel uneasy. Jason reminded him a lot of the Weasley twins, and he'd always enjoyed their company. Conversation turned to lunch and Richard smiled, glad that Harry and Jason were getting along. At this rate he'd be willing to sign in a week, tops.

-------

Harry collapsed back onto his bed, exhausted but happy. He'd had a great time with Richard and Jason just wandering from shop to shop. With their help he'd picked out half a dozen more books, some on muggle school subjects, some on magic and some science fiction novels that Jason swore all teens love. So far Harry found himself genuinely liking his cousin and his friends, not that Jamil and Shang-Da were all that talkative. But Shang-Da had offered him advice on a book; even though Harry had nearly jumped the first time he'd heard either of them speak.

Sitting up he opened the letter that had been left at reception for him. Inside the envelope post marked London was another envelope, this time from Japan. Grinning he tore it open.

_Dear Cub_

_You'll be happy to hear that we haven't managed to kill each other yet. In fact, away from everyone back home ferret is actually pleasant company, quite talkative and charming. He's settling in well at school and although he has no real friends yet it's a little soon for that._

_My job is satisfying. The people are all very kind and understanding. They don't care about my condition; in fact I get three days a month off – paid! Very different from what I'm used to._

_Hope you are well and having fun. The 'Ferret' says hello as well. Don't study too hard; remember whose son and godson you are. Do not let the backstabbers steal your ability to trust, there are good people out there. Write back soon._

_Moony._

Harry smiled, pleased that they seemed to be getting along. He wished he could be with them but it was dangerous enough with just the two of them together. Harry went to his desk and grabbed the paper he'd bought for letters. He'd almost used the hotel stationary the first time he'd written to Mr. Merewether but luckily he'd noticed the company letterhead, which included the address before he'd sent it. There was no point in making it easier for the Death Eaters or Dumbledore find him.

_Dear Moony and Ferret,_

_Glad to hear you're getting along. Guess it means I don't have to send a Howler or come yell at you myself. I'm having a great time! I have made some friends, all older than me. There aren't many people my age around; I will have to wait till school for that. One's a stripper! He had a great laugh when he told me, he waited till I'd taken a drink and enjoyed watching me nearly choke to death. Don't let his profession get to you; he's a wonderful guy! He loves to tease and flirt though, which takes a little getting used too. There are two other guys and if it wasn't for the fact they're completely different nationalities I'd say they were twins because of the way they act. Always so silent and still. If you want to be scared out of your wits they are very useful, very good at not being noticed. My main new friend is a Muggle high school teacher. He's a really nice guy, easy to talk to, and really tall too! I really wish I'd hurry up and grow; only the stripper is shorter than me!!_

_School hasn't started yet; I go there in a few days to chat about my classes. I've no clue what to take. I've been doing a lot of sightseeing and shopping. It's great having a group of native guides. You'll be so proud, I actually have an entire new wardrobe that fits! Word of advice though, never go clothes shopping with a stripper unless feeling adventurous. I'm sending a book I thought you might like. The hotel's great, I get room service every night for dinner and most mornings and they call me sir! Miss you a lot! Hope we can see each other soon._

_Cub._

He folded the letter and put it in an envelope before shrinking the book and slipping it in. He'd take it down to the desk tomorrow before Richard picked him up for a day at his place.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: It's a real pain having to do this every chapter. Don't own them, wish I did, but I don't.  
__I'm an Aussie so the school system will probably end up an interesting mix, especially subjects, as I don't know what they do in America.  
__Also know nothing about child abuse, so just using some of what others have written in fics where the Dursley's were utter monsters._

**Chapter 5 – Secrets and School**

"Welcome to the Salem Academy Mr. Potter-Black. I am Mrs. Smythe, the Headmistress." The woman who spoke had short blond hair that was cut to her ears. She was dressed in a muggle suit, and seemed perfectly comfortable in it, unlike most of the wizards Harry knew back home. She looked very mature, but her face had few wrinkles. Harry knew from what he had read while waiting for her outside in a school brochure that she was only about 10 years younger than Professor McGonagall. She didn't look that old.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Harry said as he took the offered seat in front of her desk. Her office was nothing like Dumbledore's. It was missing the multitude of portraits and nick knacks that Dumbledore had filled his own with, and even the furniture was modern and comfortable. To Harry it felt newer somehow. Actually, almost everything in America had felt that way to him. Harry had grown up at Hogwarts, a school that was a thousand years old. It was claimed by some that the very school itself was alive, and it was true that it had built up an extraordinary supply of magic from the children who passed through those halls. It was this ancient awareness and sense of magic that was absent here that Harry missed. Hogwarts had always felt like home to him, and he had accepted the magic that hung heavy in the air there as natural. Salem Academy, although a prestigious school, did not have the same aura Hogwarts possessed, indeed, no other magic school in the world was like Hogwarts, and that lack of long centuries of magic and awareness that Hogwarts school had translated to Harry as a feeling of newness to Salem Academy. The pleasantly modern office furniture helped that impression too.

"Mrs. Smythe will do." The woman said a bit sternly, her hazel eyes firm.

"Then please, call me Harry," he offered. Teachers calling him by his last name always made him think he was going to be in trouble. Although to be fair, when he thought about it, when they called him Potter he usually had been.

"Very well Harry. Have you had time to read the material we sent you?" Mrs. Smythe asked. She reminded Harry a bit of Professor McGonagall. They looked nothing a like, and it was more the way she held herself and spoke that reminded him of his Transfigurations Professor and it helped that she was missing his old teachers distinctive Scottish accent.

"Most of it Mrs. Smythe. I have my OWL results like you requested." Harry politely told her as he handed her the official piece of parchment. Mr. Merewether, Alex, he reminded himself firmly, had needed to go to the Ministry to get another copy, as the original was at Hogwarts and Dumbledore had refused to give it to anyone but Harry, obviously hoping to get him into the castle. How stupid did the old man think he was? Harry was very unimpressed with that poor ploy, although he was rather impressed with his marks, because for once he hadn't really held back. Everyone had spent the last five years telling him how important those tests were, so instead of holding back like he usually did for his grades, Harry had tried harder than usual. By doing almost the best he was capable of he had achieved Outstanding in DADA, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration with Exceeds Expectations in Herbology, CoMC and of all things, Divination. He was happy with his Acceptables in Astronomy and History of Magic, especially since he'd been distracted by the Aurors attacking Professor McGonagall and those wonderful visions, courtesy of Tom. Harry wondered if she'd be interested in the special circumstances regarding those tests.

"Not bad at all Harry, considering what I've heard about the teaching standards at Hogwarts these days." Mrs. Smythe told him kindly. "I heard there were..." she paused delicately, "incidences regarding those tests. However I also heard you can conjure a corporeal Patronus?" she asked. Harry just started at her, slightly stunned. Merlin! Did everyone in the Wizarding World hear about _everything_ else? If that was true, there was no hope for him.

"How did you hear about that?" he asked in consternation. Then he remembered her question...  
"Oh, yes Mrs. Smythe, mine's a stag." She smiled reassuringly at him.

"Very impressive. Don't worry; I merely made some discreet enquiries because you are to be a student here. I would do the same for any other, although I don't usually contact Britain. We don't have many transfers from that country. Rest assured that I did nothing to let anyone know that I was enquiring about you. I also feel I should mention that our curriculum is very different to that of the European schools in that we insist our students also pass muggle high school. You have had a purely magical education for the last five years, correct?" she asked. Harry nodded, feeling slightly relieved.  
"For the first and possibly second terms you will be privately tutored in those subjects to allow you to catch up with your peers. You will still need to fill out the relevant subject choices so we know what to tutor you in specifically although all subjects will be covered in general. We believe this enables our graduates more opportunities as they can then easily enrol in a muggle university. You will need to return your choices by the tenth at the latest. My suggestion is you discuss them with someone close, perhaps even a muggle or muggle-born relative or a close friend. Have you decided to board during term?" she looked at him steadily, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know yet," he said honestly.  
"I have... family... in St. Louis but we only just met. They may be getting custody but even then I don't whether they would want me to board or not." he said slowly. He knew better than to leave hints that could be used to trace him back to Mr. Zeeman. Mr. Zeeman, who after two days of Harry being as polite as possible and calling him Mr. Zeeman all the time had finally told Harry to call him Richard, as Mr. Zeeman made him feel uncomfortable. Harry had apologized and was doing his best to remember, but it was a bit hard and he still had trouble remembering inside his head. He was doing well when he talked to his cousin out loud, but he still felt a bit uncomfortable. His cousin Richard was from muggle and squib lines, and he'd have no chance if Death Eaters tracked Harry to him, so Harry was being as careful as he knew how.  
"They don't know about me... us." he continued.

"Perhaps you should explain to them before they decided on custody." Mrs. Smythe suggested.

"I will Mrs. Smythe, I was planning on telling them tonight." Harry admitted to her. Since Richard was family it was quite legal for Harry to tell him about their world.

"A good idea. Well, unlike Hogwarts we do not have Houses, as we believe in school unity, not pitting students against each other." Mrs. Smythe said. Harry got the impression she didn't think much of the houses of Hogwarts.  
"If you are interested in Quidditch we have eight school teams, four junior and four senior, and you will be eligible for the senior teams. Tryouts are held second week. I have been told you are a Seeker?" She smiled.

"Yes ma'am." Harry answered enthusiastically. He didn't know if his ban extended to America, but he wasn't going to mention it until somebody else did.

"There are two teams looking for Seekers and reserves. As you know our curriculum is for eight years, not the seven it is in England, and this means you will be the same age as the muggles here when you graduate. There are three main meals and two small ones held in the main hall. Breakfast and dinner are for the boarders while the others are for everyone. Your days will be very long and busy and we don't want our students collapsing from lack of food. If you chose to live at home there is a group of twenty or so students who portkey to and from St. Louis daily. They meet in a small building, and the information of where, and the rules you must obey before, during and after that portkey are to be found in your information packet. Dress code is informal, with no robes unless specifically stated for that class. We encourage that students wear jeans and t-shirts for most of the time. For formal dances and other such occasions when dress robes and suites are appropriate you will be informed. I believe that is everything. Mr. Hawkes, one of our science teachers, will give you the tour. He should be waiting for you outside this office." she concluded. Harry smiled tentatively at her, a bit overwhelmed.

"Thank you very much for explaining things to me." he said.  
"I do have one request though. I know you know who I am, but I don't want it to get around. I was wondering if I could just use two of my middle names?" he tried to look as serious and responsible as possible. It was a big thing to ask.

"Well," said Mrs. Smythe slowly as she thought about it. "Normally I would not allow it, but under the circumstances, it might be wise. You are very lucky in that so far I am the only one who has seen the records with your name on them. This school knows how to be discreet, and nothing is seen by anyone else before each student is enrolled for security purposes. There have been cases like this in the past. We pride ourselves on giving everyone an equal chance here, and sometimes we have to do a bit more to give that. Which names did you wish to use Harry?" Harry smiled at her in relief.

"James Black." he said, after all it was the name Mr. Merewether had made all of his reservations under so he might as well get some more use out of it. She offered her own, rather knowing smile in return.

"I see." she said lightly.  
"Well then James Black, that can be arranged. However, I believe there is a physics teacher waiting to take you on a tour of our school." Then before Harry could even get up or thank her again the door opened.

"Actually, it's Biology Mrs. Smythe." someone drawled. Harry turned to see a man no older than twenty-five leaning against the doorway. He was tall; maybe six foot five and he had long black hair and brown eyes and was also dressed in muggle clothes. He was wearing black jeans and a blue dress shirt and sneakers. He was instantly reminded of Sirius and he felt his knees buckle.

"If you say so." Mrs. Smythe said, her eyes twinkling. Even through his shock Harry registered that they seemed to be sharing some sort of private joke. "So, are you going to take Mr. Black out, or just stand there?" she teased her teacher.

"Follow me Mr. Black," the man said to Harry with a wink at Mrs. Smythe. Harry recovered himself, firmly pushing memories of his godfather aside. Now was not the time. He offered a lop-sided grin to the teacher, feeling relieved that neither of them had noticed anything. Looking at him, he had a feeling he'd like this new teacher. Mr. Hawkes, hadn't Mrs. Smythe said his name was? He turned back to Mrs. Smythe to thank her.

"Very well Mr. Hawkes. I will see you during term Mr. Black." Mrs. Smythe cut him off before Harry could even say anything. He left the office, trailing after the Biology teacher Mr. Hawkes.

"What shall we see first Mr. Black?" the man asked. Harry was relieved that he didn't sound like Sirius. For a moment he had expected to hear the man speaking in Sirius's gruff voice, but he sounded as American as everyone else here.

"It's just James sir," he said, hastening his stride to catch up with the other man.

"Call me Ethan then, school hasn't started yet James." his new teacher said easily. "Thinking of taking Biology as one of your sciences?" he asked.

"I don't know sir, I haven't been to muggle school since I was eleven." Harry replied, a bit breathlessly since Ethan was walking so quickly and Harry had to stretch a bit to keep up. Normally he didn't hurry to walk beside a teacher, he'd always been content to walk with his friends, and they'd always walked much more slowly than this man did.

"That's where the Europeans go wrong, no offence James. If they didn't try to segregate themselves so much they'd have half the problems. There's even talk that we'll go public in a few more years, once people are used to the preternatural and all here. Please tell me you at least know what a TV is!" he finished his little spontaneous speech with a pleading voice. Because of his agitation he'd increased his pace, and was now going so fast Harry barely had breath to talk.

"I used to live with purely muggle relatives so yes I do. I didn't even know magic existed till I got my letter." Harry explained with a grin on his face, unvoiced laughter hovering in his tone and eyes even as he tried very hard not to gasp for breath.

"At least you'll have an easier time than most transfers then. Last one was a 'pureblood', and didn't have a clue." Ethan exclaimed in relief, even as he stopped walking. It was so sudden Harry nearly ran into him. Only years of fast reflexes and Quidditch helped him stop now. "Right, this is the main hall where meals and assemblies are held. Food here is pretty good. You boarding?" Ethan asked, all in one breath.

"Maybe." Harry replied. He didn't know what he was going to do yet, although he half hoped Richard might let him stay with him. If he accepted Harry, which Harry doubted he would. He let vague ideas of not telling Richard; of keeping his secret from him as he lived with his cousin swim idly through his head, knowing he wouldn't do that. Harry was also mildly impressed the man could fit all that in one breath. He thought of Hermione with a brief pang, but pushed that emotion aside.

"The boys your age aren't a bad lot, I mean, there's a few trouble makers in every group, but I think this lot is pretty good generally. Any questions? No, ok then, outside now." he said. Harry followed Ethan out of the building. "The rest of the building is staff offices and quarters, so if you need a teacher and they're not in their class room then that's where they're likely to be. Over to our right you can see the Quidditch pitches; there are two since we have two sets of teams. The big building to the left is the library, and let me assure you, it will become your best friend." Ethan said with a smile. They walked towards it. Harry smiled; it was bigger than the one at Hogwarts! Again he thought of Hermione, before resolutely pushing all thoughts of his ex-friend aside. Ethan led him past the building, staying on a well-kept path. "To the right of us is the Science and Arts building, and all of those classes are held either in there or outside. I prefer outside myself. To the left is the History and English building. Any questions, no? Ok then. And now, back the way we came." They turned around. "See behind the main building? That's the Defence building, muggle and magical. Over that hill near the pitches are where we teach Languages, Astronomy and Divination. Maths and Arithmacy are in the building next to it. Fine Arts, Home Ec and anything technological are in the building next to the lake that is behind the Maths building. Sports are generally held on the pitches or in the lake except for things like Fencing and Martial Arts, which are held in the Defense building. Spell Building, Ritual and Blood Magics are held in an underground complex located under the lake. Some Dark Arts classes are held there too. Potions are held with the Sciences. If there's anything I forgot there's a map in your orientation packet, and I suggest carrying it with you for at least the first few weeks." Ethan said. Harry nodded, trying desperately to remember everything.

"Good idea. I thought Hogwarts was big but at least it was one building. Please tell me the staircases and classes don't change here!" he begged.

""You mean that's true? I always thought it was a story!" Ethan stared at him in amazement.

"It's true and a real pain when you're running late and the staircase you're on decides to go to a different floor. Or you forget about the trick step on Fridays or the door that only works on Tuesdays" Harry said ruefully.

"Ouch! No problem with that here. We do have a few ghosts and some teachers who aren't human. Do you have a problem with that?" Ethan asked Harry, suddenly serious.

"As long as they can teach I don't care. The best DADA teacher I've had was a werewolf; he got sacked when another teacher blabbed his condition to the school. Said werewolf is also my godfather." Harry said honestly, looking Ethan directly in the eye to show his sincerity.

"I'm glad you don't have a problem with it. Some students do and it can make teaching hard." Ethan said with a hint of some emotion Harry didn't recognise in his voice.

"You look human but you're not, are you? You feel different somehow." Harry said suddenly. Ethan shot him a surprised look as they wandered the paths around the grounds.

"You can tell?" he asked in surprise.

"Can't everybody?" Harry said in bewilderment.

"No, the only other person who can do that is our Advanced Dark Arts teacher, Amanda Belrose. She knew the first time we met. You might want to talk to her, because even if you're not in her class, maybe she can help you hone that ability." Ethan suggested.

"Ok. So, if you don't mind me asking…" Harry said, looking at Ethan hopefully.

"I'm quarter Fey. My grandmother is full blooded." Ethan told him.

"Wow! I've never met a Fey before. I've met a half-Veela, a half-giant, a giant, centaurs, goblins of course, a werewolf, merpeople and a few others including a giant spider named Aragog and even a troll, but never a Fey." Harry said excitedly.

"Veela, huh? That would be interesting to see." Ethan managed to say. He looked at the boy bouncing beside him eagerly, dazedly wondering what he meant by 'a few others'. Most people never even met that many. Who was he, or better yet, what had he been doing, to have met so many?

"Not really, it's really annoying when everyone starts drooling all over them." Harry complained good naturedly.

"You don't?" Ethan gave Harry a funny look immediately thrown from his earlier contemplation by this startling news.

"No, I don't. Well not really. I mean, it's hard to concentrate for a while and then I'm fine." Harry assured the man.

"Ever been subjected to Imperio?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. I can throw it off. Why?" Harry said shortly, looking at Ethan suspiciously. Why did he want to know this?

"You should really talk to Amanda. Do you know how rare that is? It's tempting to find a vampire just to see if he or she can roll your mind or if you can throw that off as well." Ethan explained, startled at how the boy before him had gone from good-natured to suspicious so suddenly.

"How about we don't but say we did?" Harry said shortly as they made their way back to the main building. Ethan couldn't think of anything to say to this suddenly closed off boy, so wisely didn't say anything to him at all.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you James. I look forward to seeing you around," he offered a bit awkwardly when they arrived at Administration.

"Same. Do you think I could do biology?" Harry asked by way of apology. He still felt a bit unstable, his emotions swirling around him, but he knew he'd been impolite to someone who seemed only to be trying to help.

"With a bit of tutoring, sure." Ethan recognised Harry's apology, years of teaching students coming to his aid as he tried to say the right thing. "Hope to see you in class then." He said to let the boy know he understood and accepted it. Ethan then waved as Harry's return portkey activated back to St. Louis.

------------------------------  
Richard really felt like hitting his head against something hard, preferably the nearest wall. Why had he agreed to have the coalition meeting at his place? Especially with Harry due at any time for dinner. He was looking forward to hearing how Harry liked the look of his new school. It didn't help that he was planning to tell Harry about his lycanthropy after the meal. It was only the right thing to do, letting Harry know that he would be living with a monster if he accepted Richard. He just hoped Harry would accept it and not be afraid of him. It would hurt if his cousin, a boy he'd only known a few days, rejected him. But still, it left a dull ache in him, something to match the nervous clenching of his stomach, and the pressure between his eyes that seemed to throb in his head.

"Richard? Are you alright?" Anita asked tentatively. He looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." Richard said shortly. They all nodded, thinking he meant his family's death. Truthfully that was part of it but the largest part was a certain green-eyed teen.

"Taxi's here." Jamil's voice cut through the silence.

"Jason, go with Jamil, keep Harry company till we're done." Richard ordered. The two men nodded to their Ulfric and left the house.

"Harry? Is he a new wolf?" Anita asked with a frown. Shouldn't she be aware of new wolves in the pack?

"No Anita, he's human." Richard patiently explained. He had known she would immediately jump to conclusions.

"Looks like a kid. Tutoring students after hours?" Christine, a were-tiger, asked rudely and suggestively. Richard growled, even as he was aware of Anita scowling at her too. It was nice to know that she at least didn't believe he would do what Christine was implying.

"Back off Christine. Harry doesn't concern you. And for the record he isn't a student. He may be living here soon and even if he doesn't he is under my protection. Hurt or infect him and deal with me." Richard said fiercely. Everyone blinked in surprise at Richard's outright protectiveness.  
"Anyway, we're finished here, as long nobody has anything to say?" he looked around, and people dropped their eyes and looked away as they murmured that there was nothing to say, and that they really should be going now. People began making their way outside but Anita hung back, motioning for Micah and Nathaniel to go ahead.  
"Anita?" Richard questioned.

"I haven't seen you this protective since…" Anita trailed off uncomfortably.

"You can say it Anita. You haven't seen me this protective since I introduced you to the pack. He's my cousin." Richard said tiredly. Why did she always have to question and know everything? He loved her, but she really was too curious for her own good sometimes.

"Cousin? Does he know about you?" Anita asked in surprise. It was the first time she had heard of a kid cousin of Richard's.

"I'm planning to tell him tonight." Richard said stiffly. Anita smiled gently at him, her heart aching. Sometimes she had to wonder about Richard. He might have accepted the beast inside him, but he still seemed to think he was a monster.

"Good luck." She said softly, reaching out to run her fingers along his arm comfortingly.

"I'll need it." He said shortly as they watched as Harry sat on the grass, smiling at something Jason had said. "Promise me something?" he asked her suddenly. He stepped closer to her and could feel the familiar energy rise between them. "If anything happens to me, protect Harry. He's just a kid but his life hasn't been easy." Richard said solemnly.

"Nothing is going to happen." She whispered, automatically denying the possibility as she reached to grip his arm, her brown eyes wide with alarm.

"We don't know that. Please Anita." Richard begged. He knew Anita would take care of his cousin if she gave her word.

"I promise." Anita said reluctantly. Once, Richard would have thought it reluctance for anything to do with him. Now, he knew it was still that she was trying to deny that anything would happen to him. It warmed him that she was concerned, that she cared for him.

"I plan to take custody of him. I'll update my will so responsibility for him will be split between you, Jamil and Jason." Richard told her. He might have chosen Shang-Da, but if Anita would protect Harry then Jamil was the better choice. Shang-Da and Anita clashed a bit.

"Odd choices." Anita commented. Richard smiled. He could practically feel her curiosity about why she would choose Jason. Jamil was a practical choice, and she could probably even understand herself, but Jason?

"He needs people he feels comfortable with and he genuinely likes Jason. Jamil is starting to get protective around him, more so than Shang-Da." Richard explained. And that was true enough.

"He doesn't know me." Anita protested. Sometimes Richard thought Anita argued just because she could.

"He doesn't know you yet." he corrected, "and I can't think of anyone better to protect him." he said sincerely.

"Nothing is going to happen Richard." Anita said fiercely, daring him to contradict her. "I better go, good luck telling him," she said, squeezing his arm gently before stepping away. Once she would have kissed him but things between them were still too rocky for that yet.

"Good night." Richard replied. He watched as Anita headed for her jeep, pausing to look at Harry who was now sitting between Jamil and Jason, chatting away. Richard smiled at the scene as Anita waved to Jason. And then she was gone, a small dark whirlwind of energy rushing away. Back to her leopards and her vampires. Away from him.  
"We're done Harry, come on in." Richard called to his cousin, eager to hear about his day. Maybe it would help distract Richard from his own thoughts to hear about the boy's day.

"Hello Richard. Sorry I was early, guess I was a bit excited after today." Harry apologised as he came in.

"No problem. I'm guessing the bag's full of school papers." Richard said easily as he indicated the worn backpack, sighing internally that Harry still wasn't easy enough around him to stop constantly apologising.

"Good guess. Orientation kit, subject selection, book lists, lots of paperwork." Harry said with a by now familiar lop-sided grin as he dumped the bag on the table.

"Need help with it?" Richard offered, and grew puzzled as Harry hesitated. "Harry? What's wrong?" he asked.

"There's some stuff I should tell you, about school and what Mr. Tate was saying." Harry stared at his shoes as he said this.  
"You deserve to know, after all it's your heritage too," he continued, still looking at his shoes.

"Lets have dinner and save the heavy conversation for after. I need to tell you some things too. Do you want Jamil or Jason to stay? They know about what I need to tell you." Richard offered, trying to make his cousin feel more comfortable. Harry thought about it. Technically he should only tell Richard because he was family and he did carry some Wizarding blood. Even if he couldn't use it didn't mean his kids wouldn't be able to. But he hated lying to people he considered friends, and besides, his great uncle had told Mr. Tate. The American Secrecy Act seemed pretty lax compared to the one at home and Ethan had said they were going public in a few years. Harry made up his mind.

"Could they both stay? They have to promise not to ever tell anyone though." he said solemnly, looking Richard directly in the eye.

"We can do that kiddo." Jason said easily, grinning at Harry's glare. He laughed. "You need to work on that glare, it's not very scary." he teased Harry. For a minute, the teen's eyes flickered with an emotion that went away again too fast for Jason to recognise, and his scent spiked sharply the same way. But as quickly as it came, it was gone.

"Oh sod off Jason." Harry said in his distinct accent as he smiled at Jason to show he was teasing. He knew Jason liked it when he was acted very British. Jason claimed it was because it made it easier for him to tease Harry.

"Come on you two, dinner." Richard said to them, smiling at their antics.

"Yeah! Food!" Jason cheered, as Harry and Richard laughed at him, and even Jamil smiled slightly.

--------------------------  
"The food was great Richard." Jason said as he laid down his fork. Conversation during dinner had been kept purposely light and unimportant and the tension level had dropped back to normal.  
"Your cousin gives bachelors a bad name, we're not supposed to be able to cook." Jason continued, now talking to Harry, keeping his face straight as if he were being serious.

"What's wrong with being able to cook?" Harry asked with a puzzled frown on his face.

"You can cook?" Jason asked in surprise, letting his chair drop back down from where he had been leaning back on it as he sat up in shock.

"Used to cook all the time back home." Harry said and shrugged, standing to help clean up and not adding that none of the Dursley's could cook so he'd been doing it since he could reach the stove from a stool. He didn't know what the big deal about it was anyway. He'd always assumed that most people learned sometime. So what if he'd started a bit earlier than most? He missed the glances exchanged as Richard automatically poured two cups of coffee and two of tea and the four headed into the living room.

"Guess it's time to talk so I'll go first." Richard said, and then paused to take a few mouthfuls of tea and to organise his thoughts, not that it worked.  
"First off I'm going to sign the papers. Even if you decide not to stay here no one will be able to make you go back to the Dursley's." He said.

"I…thanks." Harry said awkwardly as he smiled tentatively but Richard could not muster a return smile.

"There's no easy way to lead into this so I'll just say it. I don't want you to be alarmed, because I'd never intentionally hurt you Harry. I hope that you'll understand but I'll completely understand if you don't." Jason cleared his throat.

"You know, for just saying it, you're talking around in circles a lot," he said in amusement. Richard frowned at the young wolf, who immediately lowered his eyes in submission. But Richard had to admit he had a point.

"I'm a werewolf Harry. You don't have to be scared; I'd never hurt you. I promise you're safe here." Richard said, rushing it all out. He looked at Harry to see how he took it. He was getting more and more worried the longer Harry just sat and stared at him.

"A werewolf." Harry looked between the three men, puzzled.  
"That's it. That's what you were afraid to tell me? That's the big deal?" he asked, wanting to be sure he understood clearly.

"It's a pretty big thing. Werewolves can be dangerous. You have to understand Harry, if people found out I'd lose my job. No one wants a monster teaching their kids." Richard explained gently.

"Don't you dare say that!" Harry was on his feet, his anger almost boiling around him in physical form. Richard sat back in shock.  
"You are not a monster!" Harry said as he collapsed back onto his chair, shaking. "Please don't say that," he whispered. The other three stared at him in shock. This was not how they'd thought he'd take it.

"You're not afraid of me?" Richard asked hesitantly. Harry shook his head and stood, walking over to the couch to stand in front of Richard. He dropped to his knees and slowly put his arms around his cousin, hugging him tightly. Slowly, not wanting to startle him, Richard wrapped his own arms around Harry. It was the first time Harry had voluntarily hugged anyone here.  
"I'll never raise a hand to you, no one here will. I promise." Richard whispered, wincing as he felt Harry tensing slightly in his arms. So, his suspicions had been correct. He had only held the boy for a few seconds, but already the teen was pulling back, retreating into himself.  
"It's okay." Richard said slowly, as he rubbing soothing circles on his cousins' back, trying to get him to relax. Inside his emotions were a mess. On one hand he was ecstatic that Harry wasn't running far and fast from him. On the other hand he wanted to get his claws into the Dursley's for what they'd done to Harry, show them what pack justice was. He was such a kind kid, how could anyone hurt him? Especially to the point where someone would flinch away from contact. But there was a large part of him that was wondering how long it would take Harry to run if he saw what being a werewolf truly meant. He was convinced his cousin didn't really understand what being a werewolf meant. Richard held Harry tighter; because this was the first time the teen had initiated contact. Before he'd subtly flinched from him, from all of them. It was not even really noticeable unless you were looking for it, and even then it was easy to miss, but Harry really did not seem to like body contact. As werewolves, pack creatures who used touch to comfort and communicate they were more aware of it than ordinary people would be. He loosened his grip as Harry squirmed, trying to pull back.

"Sorry." He muttered, looking everywhere but at Richard. Richard didn't know what he was apologising for. He'd been the one to upset his cousin, not the other way around.

"Look at me Harry." Richard said, his heart breaking as hesitant eyes met his, waiting for rejection or punishment.  
"You didn't do anything wrong. You've had a lot to deal with lately, your godfather, my family, a new country and now finding out about me. I made an educated guess, that's all. There's nothing wrong with wanting physical contact, everyone needs a hug now and then. I won't turn you away or hurt you if you want one. Werewolves, shifters of any variety really, are very physical. We touch each other a lot; you've seen Jason and how he's always touching people. You can't bottle everything inside forever. I'm here when you want to talk, about anything. Okay?" He said. He knew he couldn't press the boy to talk about anything he didn't want to. That wasn't the right way to win his trust. Although he was concerned that his cousin appeared to be hiding so much. It really was unhealthy, and when he broke, Richard knew his cousin would fall apart big time.

"Okay." the agreement spilled easily from Harry, and Richard sighed, knowing his cousin didn't really mean it, and that he really didn't trust Richard. It hurt, more than he would expect. He smiled gently at Harry.

Jamil and Jason stayed quiet for the moment, not knowing what to say. Silence hung heavy in the air.

"Yeah Harry, at least you weren't naked in the shower and a girl came to talk to you." Jason grinned at the shocked and scandalised proper British look Harry gave him. It was funny, getting that look on Harry's face.

"Thanks." Harry said quietly to the room as his eyes slid to Jamil who nodded.

"There is no shame in admitting something has been done to you, it is not your fault." The usually silent man reassured him.

"So, does this mean you're staying?" Jason asked as he threw himself on the floor in front of the cousins.

"If Richard still wants me after I give my own confession." Harry said in as a gentle reminder that he still had his own secrets to share.

"Harry, of course we'll accept you." Richard protested. Why did his cousin believe he was so unworthy?

"Please don't Richard, not yet. You need to hear everything first." Harry said uncomfortably.

"Alright." Richard agreed mildly. Harry stood up and moved away from them, arms crossed defensively.

"Off topic, does that mean you two and Shang-Da are werewolves as well?" Harry asked.

"Yep, we are." Jason confirmed, pleased when Harry smiled at him.

"Remus is a werewolf, it's why he couldn't take me in. They wouldn't let him." Harry said. Richard was confused for a moment, before he figured out what Harry meant. Remus was his teacher, and his godfather. Apparently he was a werewolf as well. And because of that the authorities hadn't let him take care of Harry?!

"What? England has similar laws to here, that's illegal." Richard burst out. He was mad, infuriated that Harry could have had a loving childhood with someone Harry obviously felt cared for him a great deal, but his own government had taken it away just because his godfather was a shifter.

"Maybe the Muggle Government does, but we don't." Harry tried to lessen Richard's anger, shrugging his shoulders slightly as if it didn't matter much.

"Muggle." Richard repeated flatly. The look on Harry's face as he realized what he would said would have been comical if the conversation wasn't so serious.

"Yes, muggle. A slip of the tongue is not the best way to get into this, but yeah. Muggle means non-magical." Harry said, and then paused to take a deep breath.  
"I'm a Wizard. Well a Wizard-in-training to be more exact. We have our own government and everything, a secret world living next to yours. Your Mum should have told you Richard because the Potters are what are called a Pureblood Family, and an old one at that. That means we've been purely magical, or at least had a direct continuation of the magical line, for a long time. Your grandfather was a squib, a non-magical person born to a magical family. My mum was a muggle-born, sort of the opposite of a Squib. It means that your kids or theirs, etc down the line could end up being a Witch or Wizard." He explained.

"You can do magic." Richard felt he had to clarify. Harry didn't seem to mean what he knew of as witchcraft, most of which involved the magic of the earth and blood sacrifices and other stuff Richard was only vaguely aware of. Anita could probably tell him more about it. He seemed to be talking about a structured society of witches who lived on earth, yet not with everyday people. And they all did magic together, not just an individual coven. What ever he'd been expecting, this wasn't it.

"Yeah, I'm a real wand waving, cauldron using, broom flying Wizard." Harry said with a small grin and a flourish of his hand.

"You can actually fly on a broom?" Jason asked incredulously.

"There's a whole sport based around it. I'm the youngest Seeker in a century. I just enrolled in the Salem Academy of Magic; and in England I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Children are monitored for magical potential and then sent an acceptance letter when they're eleven. After that you disappear from the Muggle school system. I even had a ghost for a teacher in England. I haven't done anything like Maths or Science beyond primary school level." Harry said. He hoped they'd ask questions about things he'd just mentioned, so that he could carefully steer the conversation around topics he wasn't ready to talk about yet.

"You're a Wizard." Richard felt really stupid for repeating it like that.  
"So why can't I feel your power?" he asked.

"Huh?" Harry said, frowning at him in confusion.

"Being a lycanthrope I can usually sense power unless you're shielding really well." Richard said to him. Harry looked surprised.

"I noticed." Jamil said, and everyone turned to look at him.  
"When I first saw you, there was something about you. Not dangerous exactly but enough to make me cautious." he said to Harry.

"Really? Weird. Maybe you're not used my type of magic?" Harry said thoughtfully, not noticing Richard's stare.

"You thought I wouldn't want you because you can do magic." Richard asked him incredulously.

"Well that and the homicidal Dark Wizard whose been trying to kill me since I was one." Harry said flippantly, then froze as he realised what he'd just said. He closed his eyes.  
"I said that out loud didn't I?" He asked, looking ashen and swaying on his feet. He opened his eyes, and looked at Jason who nodded silently at him. In fact they were all deadly silent.  
"Um…" Harry said awkwardly, trying desperately to think of some way to convince then he'd been kidding.

"Maybe you should start from the beginning." Richard said, giving him no chance to try to work his way out of the mess.

----  
Richard stared at his cousin. He'd been through a lot, more than most people ever had. Sure, he knew of people who probably had worse childhoods; Gregory and Stephen came to mind, but to then to endure everything else in a place that was supposedly the safest in England? Fighting possessed teachers at 11, killing giant snakes at twelve, freeing his godfather at thirteen! And then this evil wizard had come back when he was fourteen! He hadn't said much about the last year, except that his godfather had died saving him, but it was clear that was another big thing he should talk about. Harry was one tough teen, no young man, he corrected in his mind. He may be young in body but he was old where it counted. You could see it in the emerald depths of his eyes, when he talked about what he'd been through. Although getting information out of him had been like drawing blood from a stone. Richard had always thought Anita was the most stubborn person he had ever met, and when she repressed things they would never come out, but his cousin was definitely the same as her. Harry had managed to keep his voice pretty flat as he'd talked, but he'd pushed himself into a corner and was pretty much curled up there, hugging his knees to his chest as if cold. Knowing he needed to act before Harry retreated further Richard moved towards him, dropping to sit beside him on the floor.

"You should never have had to go through any of that, especially alone Harry, but you're not alone anymore. You have a home here now and people who care about you. I won't abandon you." Richard said as he carefully wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, ignoring the way his cousin tensed further. "We can get your things from the hotel in the morning and redecorate one of the spare bedrooms however you want." Richard said, not knowing any other way to show Harry he really did want him. Harry looked up at him, surprise in his eyes.

"You still want me? Why? Didn't you listen? Everyone dies! They get close and he kills them! He'll kill you." Harry exclaimed. The last part was said in a whisper.

"Harry, I'm Ulfric, the pack leader, I can take care of myself. I've survived the vampire council, he can't be worse than them." Richard said, trying to reassure his cousin. Warmth rushed over him, that his cousin was concerned about him. He did care. It wasn't trust, not all the way, but it was a start.

"Can they kill with two words?" Harry asked.

"That's not possible Harry." Richard said, and then flinched at the bitterness and pain that flowed in Harry's laugh. Where had he learned to laugh like that, like the vampires who served evil masters, who'd known despair and sorrow and pain for centauries? Richard didn't hear laughter like that often, and when he did, it was usually when he was near Anita, and always it had come from a vampire. He'd never heard anyone human laugh like that.

"Isn't it? It's the killing curse, Avada Kevada. You die; he says it and you just die." Harry spat out, glaring at him. "But I didn't because of Mum. All I got was this stupid scar and some sort of screwed up connection with him!" Harry ranted on, even as he pushed his hair up to reveal the lightning bolt. "I should never have come here. I'm putting you all in danger." Harry said as he tried to pull away but Richard didn't let him.

"You said only your lawyer knows you're here. Sounds pretty safe to me. We will work this out Harry, just stay here. Please" Richard said. Harry stared into Richards oh so serious eyes and swallowed hard. He wanted to give in, to let someone else worry about it but wasn't that what he'd done with Dumbledore? And that old man had used and betrayed him. But Richard wasn't Albus; he wouldn't use him like that, would he? Harry didn't know, but he thought not.

"Richard's right, you should stay. The pack can protect you." Jamil said, trying to offer Harry his own support.

"After the messes of the last few years there will be a lot who won't want to protect a human, no offence Harry." Surprisingly it was Jason who pointed that particular point out.

"I don't want them too! I can take care of myself, I've done it for years!" Harry protested, even as Richard growled and hugged him closer.

"You shouldn't have to Harry." Richard said.

"Never turn down help in a fight." Jamil stated. "As Richard's family you are afforded some protection, as Pack Vargamour it could be even more." He continued.

"No Jamil, I won't have him dragged into our world." Richard glared up at his bodyguard; furious that Jamil, who he had thought cared about Harry, suggested something that would only drag Harry further into their world, further into the dangers that surrounded them. Didn't he have enough to deal with?

"But it's okay for me to drag you into mine?" Harry said challengingly. His gaze was moving between the two men nervously, but his voice was strong. Even Jason was sitting up a little straighter.

"What sort of things can you do?" Jamil asked Harry.

"No Jamil." Richard's voice had dropped to a growl and his arm tightened around Harry who had uncurled as they talked.

"He's got a point Richard. Having someone with magic different to Anita's around could help the pack." Jason offered timidly.

"Can you heal?" Jamil turned serious eyes to Harry who swallowed.

"I know the theory behind the basic charms and potions but I haven't had the opportunity to test many of them." Harry said.

"A healer who doesn't rely on the Munin or sex." Jamil said pointedly to Richard who only growled dangerously.

"Please don't." Harry had tensed under his arm and Richard forced himself to calm down. He didn't want to scare or hurt his cousin. He was trying to protect him!

"I'm sorry Harry, I wasn't growling at you." He apologised.

"Jamil, please drop it. Richard doesn't want it and I don't know how long I'll be here for anyway." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" There was some hurt in Richard's voice so Harry rushed to reassure him.

"While I'm safe here others back home are dieing. I'll have to go back at some point to finish it one way or the other." He explained.

"No! Why you Harry? Surely there are more experienced, more powerful people who can handle it. What about that Dumbledore person or the Aurors, that's what you call police isn't it?" Richard bit out. But Harry shook his head.

"I…I can't tell you. Please don't ask. If I don't go back he'll eventually track me down. Dumbledore and I are the only ones he really sees as a threat to his power, he has to kill us. As long as I live…" Harry trailed off.

"You are a reminder of his failure and vulnerability." Richard concluded gloomily.

"Yeah, he has to kill me to regain respect." Harry agreed. He was leaving something big out, Richard knew, but they wouldn't push it, yet. "Maybe when it's all over we can discuss my being Var, um whatever that word was. You like hard words don't you?" Harry said, as he flashed a half powered smile. It was obvious he was trying to distract them from their earlier conversation. "So if Richard is Ulfric do you guys have nifty titles?" Harry asked Jamil and Jason. They looked at Richard who nodded his assent. Let Harry distract them for now. It didn't mean they would forget.

"Not me, I'm just a lowly beta. I am the local vampire master's pomme de sang though." Jason went first, flashing a grin at them. It was a lovely smile, but it lacked the usual energy they associated with him.

"That's French, though I've no clue what it means." Harry said. Jason laughed lightly, already pulling himself together.

"Roughly it means I'm his food." he said, and laughed again as Harry made a face.

"Ick!!!" he exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. Even Richard laughed.

"Hey! Don't knock it till you've tried it." Jason joked.

"No thank you. What about you Jamil?" Harry asked.

"Skoll." Jamil answered.

"He's an enforcer, one of my bodyguards." Richard explained at Harry's blank look.

"Cool. So Shang-Da's the other?" Harry asked.

"How'd you guess? Not like it's obvious or anything." Jason teased, and Jamil took a swing at Jason who easily rolled out of the way, laughing.

"How about we watch a movie? I think we've all had enough serious conversation for one night. How do you feel about musicals Harry?" Richard asked. Harry was smiling now, and the time for talking was over.

"Um, okay?" Harry hazarded a guess.

"Come on Harry, us stunningly handsome young ones will pick." Jason said as he offered him a hand up and Harry took it.

"Wow!" He exclaimed. Jason had easily lifted Harry to his feet, steadying him as he swayed form the sudden move.

"Werewolf strength." Jason explained to Harry, grinning at Harry's astonished face before they smiled at each other as they moved to Richard's videos.

_TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still the same, it never changes.  
__Okay, so I changed my mind, this is set after Incubus Dreams but the 2__nd__ triumvirate never happened. So Anita is seeing Micah, Jean-Claude and Asher with Nathaniel as her pomme de sang and Damian as her servant. Eventually Asher and Nathaniel will pair up, I've read it before and liked it. And yes, this will end up Harry/Jason maybe Harry/Jason/Requiem but not for a long while._

**Chapter 6 – Settling In and Meeting Anita**

Richard stood in the doorway watching Harry sleep. They hadn't gotten to bed until nearly one so he wasn't expecting the teen to wake any time soon. It seemed impossible but Harry looked even younger and completely innocent while he was asleep. But he hadn't been truly innocent in a very long time. Richard knew there was still a lot Harry wasn't saying but he had accepted the fact that it would take time to completely earn the boy's trust, if it was even possible; he'd been burnt badly and too often to trust anyone blindly. Especially family, because it was family that had done the most damage. Richard hoped that one day Harry would trust him with what had really happened during his time with his Aunt but for now he was willing to take it a day at a time, as long as Harry didn't get worse.

"Richard." Startled from his musing by the sound of his name he looked to see who was calling him. He turned to see Jason hurrying up to him.  
"There's an owl sitting on your table." Jason said.

"An owl?" Richard looked sternly at Jason. He was not in the mood for his jokes.

"Yep, and for an owl it looks rather pleased with itself." Jason said. Richard frowned at him. Jason appeared to be completely serious. Well, as serious as he ever was.

"A snowy owl?" The groggy question came from the bed. They both jumped guiltily. They hadn't been talking loudly, but apparently they'd been loud enough.

"How'd you know? Sorry for waking you." Jason chatted merrily at Harry. They watched as Harry fumbled for his glasses. Instead of answering he whistled. Both wolves instinctively ducked as something whooshed overhead. They straightened and stared; the owl that had been in Richard's kitchen was now settled on Harry's shoulder, affectionately nipping his ear.

"Nice to see you too girl. Richard, Jason meet Hedwig. Hedwig, that is my cousin Richard and our friend Jason so be nice." Harry said sternly to his owl, who was eyeing them suspiciously.

"You do realise you're talking to a bird?" Jason said. Harry grinned as Hedwig glared and hooted indignantly at Jason.

"A very intelligent owl. She was the first birthday present I ever received. Wizards use owls for post and as companions, they're incredibly intelligent. Got something for me girl or just showing off?" Harry asked the owl who simply flew onto the headboard and went to sleep. Well, thought Harry, guess that answers that question.

"Um, Harry…" Richard began tentatively.

"She's well trained Richard, she'll go out if she needs too." Harry reassured Richard earnestly.

"Ok, since you're up how about breakfast?" Jason asked chirpily.

"Sure, just let me get dressed." Harry agreed. The two men left to give him privacy. Hedwig opened one eye and hooted in question. Harry ignored it.  
"Welcome to our new home girl, he really seems to want me here." he said instead. Hedwig ruffled her feathers indignantly and glared at him. Harry glared right back. "I'm fine." he insisted to her. She glared at him one last time to show she wasn't convinced, then just hooted affectionately and went back to sleep. Harry slipped into his clothes from the previous day; he had slept in an over-sized t-shirt of his cousins', and headed for the kitchen.  
"Morning Jamil." he greeted Richard's bodyguard.

"Harry." The enforcer nodded to the boy, handing him a glass of milk, which Harry took with a grateful smile.

"I was thinking that after breakfast we go get your things, start getting you settled in here instead." Richard said. Harry stared at him; delicately sipping his milk, although Richard was sure Harry would be upset if he told him that was what he was doing. It rather reminded him of cat to be honest.

"You really want me here," he said slowly.

"I really want you here, you're family and a friend." Richard said firmly, and he rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. He was glad when Harry didn't flinch. "This is your home too from now on," he said. Harry nodded, unable to speak.  
"Want any help with your school papers? I don't know anything about magical schools but enrollment forms can't be that different." Richard offered. The two were alone in Richard's living room. Jamil and Jason had left after they had helped get Harry unpacked.

"Actually I could use some help picking subjects. I don't have a clue what muggle ones to choose. Mrs. Smythe said they'd tutor me till I catch up with the rest of my year though." Harry said. Richard smiled at him.

"And I'm sure we could help too. Lets take a look," he said. Harry went and got his bag from his bedroom and when he came back emptied it on the table, searching for the right papers.  
"Found it." Harry said as he put a small stack where they could both read.

Dear Mr. Potter-Black,

The following are the courses you are eligible for based on previous scores. You must include two muggle sciences, a math and a sport along with at least five other muggle subjects to fulfill the muggle part of your qualifications. All other choices are up to you but cannot exceed thirty-four or be under fifteen classes, excluding those marked as compulsory.

**Magical Subjects**  
_**Advanced Courses:**_  
DADA  
Potions  
Dueling  
Charms  
Transfiguration  
Herbology  
CoMC

_**Beginner Courses:**__  
_Healing/Basic Medimagic  
Spell Building  
Dark Arts  
Blood Magics  
Ritual Magics  
Arithmecy  
Magical Art  
Ancient Runes  
Wiccan Studies  
Ancient Magics  
Ancient, Blood and Ritual Magics combined  
Divination  
Nordic Runes  
Blood Runes  
Kanji  
Egyptian Hieroglyphs  
Magical Law (compulsory)  
Traditional Practices/Etiquette  
Enchantments (one term only)

_**General Courses:**__  
_Astronomy  
History of Magic  
Magical Diplomacy (one term only)  
Magical and Muggle Geography  
Apparition (one term only – compulsory)  
Animagus training  
Driving Magical vehicles (one term only)

**Muggle Subjects**  
_**General Subjects:  
**_History Modern History Ancient  
English – General/Advanced  
Commerce  
Business  
Legal Studies  
Computer Science  
Design and Technology  
Home economics  
Graphic Design  
Metal Work  
Wood Work  
Muggle CPR (one term - compulsory)  
Sexual Education (compulsory)  
Basic Health Care  
Muggle Driving (one term)

_**Fine Arts: **_Singing  
Dancing  
Poetry  
Painting  
Pottery  
Music

_**Sciences:**__  
_Biology  
Chemistry  
Physics  
Geology  
General

_**Maths: **__  
_General  
Standard  
Advanced

_**Sports:**__  
_Basketball  
Baseball  
Track  
Volleyball  
Soccer  
Football  
Horseback/pegasi-back Riding (one term only)  
Archery  
Weaponry Magical & Muggle  
Martial Arts  
Fencing

_**Languages:**__  
_French  
German  
Russian  
Japanese  
Latin  
Greek – Modern/Ancient  
Egyptian  
Spanish  
Norse  
Gaelic

Yours truly,  
Linda Plaj  
School Administrator

"That's a lot of choices." Richard said when they had completed reading the list. The two stared at the form, feeling a bit overwhelmed. "How about I help you with the 'muggle' subjects and you explain the magical ones?" Richard suggested.

"Sure. Think I'll ever do anything but homework?" Harry asked with a grin.

Three hours later they were finally finished. Harry filled in the return form.

Subject Selection: Sixth Year Students  
Student Name: James Black

**Magical **– _**Advanced:**_ DADA  
Dueling  
Charms  
Transfiguration  
Potions  
-_**Beginner:**_ Healing/Basic Medimagic  
Ancient, Blood and Ritual Magics combined  
Ancient Runes  
Dark Arts  
Traditional Practices/Etiquette Magical Law (compulsory)  
Enchantments (one term only)  
Magical Diplomacy (one term only)  
Magical and Muggle Geography  
Apparition (one term only - compulsory)  
Animagus training  
Driving Magical vehicles (one term only)

**Muggle** – _**Sciences:**_ Biology  
Chemistry  
Physics  
_**- General:**_ History  
General English  
Legal Studies  
Computer Science  
Sexual Education (compulsory one term)  
Muggle Driving (one term)  
Muggle CPR 9compulsory one term)  
- _**Math:**_ General  
- _**Sports:**_ Martial Arts  
Weaponry Magical and Muggle  
Horseback and Pegasi-back Riding (one term only)  
Fencing  
_**- Languages:**_ French  
Latin  
Ancient Greek  
Norse  
Egyptian  
**Secondary Choices:** Archery  
Commerce  
General Science  
Muggle CPR  
Japanese Gaelic  
Arithmecy  
CoMC  
Egyptian Hieroglyphs  
Spell Building

"This is impossible, you do realise that, don't you? There aren't enough hours in the day." Richard told Harry as they finished.

"It's magic Richard. Still, it is a lot fuller than I'm used too." Harry admitted.

"And you could have had one more subject. Do you really need all these?" Richard asked Harry incredulously.

"The classrooms are probably spelled somehow so that time moves slower in them, it's the only way they could cover that much. But yes, I do need all of these. Let's face it Richard, I have an insane mass murderer after me. I need all the training I can get." Harry said quietly as he packed everything up.

"I know, I'm just not entirely comfortable with you learning Dark or Blood Magics." Richard admitted.

"And you think I am? But I don't have much of a choice if I want a chance to beat him. This is enough to get me labeled a Dark Wizard back home. Can't wait to see their reactions to the saviour of the Light being classed Dark." Harry said lightly.

"Will they do anything to you?" Richard asked in concern.

"Probably. Good thing I don't plan to ever go back for good." Harry shrugged unconcernedly.

"So how do you get to and from Salem every day?" Richard asked suddenly. "Should I take you?" Harry laughed.

"No. There's a portkey from somewhere around here. I'm not the only student from St. Louis. I can't wait to play Quidditch again though!" he said with a smile.

"That's what the broom's for, right?" Richard smiled at Harry.

"It's a Firebolt Richard, and it's the fastest broom there is. I'm glad Mr. Merewether managed to get it back for me and that my ban doesn't extend to America." Harry said in exasperation, frustrated that Richard didn't seem to understand his broom was not _just_ a broom, but a highly expensive state of the art racing broom.

"Think family is allowed to come to games?" Richard asked casually.

"You want to?" Harry jerked his head around to look at Richard in surprise.

"Sure," Richard grinned at Harry's excitement. "Got to see my cousin beat everyone, haven't I?" He smiled at Harry.

"Should be possible, I'll ask if I make a team." Harry said.

"You will. Youngest Seeker in a century didn't you say?" Richard teased gently. Harry blushed.  
"I was thinking though, that if you want a head start on some of your subjects I could give you a hand." Richard made the offer again, hoping Harry would agree.

"Really? That'd be great! Sure you have time?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Positive, I've already done what I need to for school. I'll look through the books you've already got, and see if we need to get anything else. How about four hours a day? That gives us eighteen days." Richard said, planning aloud what to do.

"Thanks, for everything." Harry said shyly.

"That's what family is for." Richard said absently as he frowned at the supply list. "This is probably going to sound stupid but where do we get half of this stuff?" He asked.

"The American version of Diagon Alley. I haven't been yet, because I've been avoiding the Wizarding World for safety." Harry said.

"Family outing?" Richard suggested at Harry's worried frown. It lightened immediately.

"Sure." He agreed.

"Great, it's tradition to make school shopping a day out. Want anyone else to come?" Richard asked.

"Shang-Da, Jamil and Jason. Maybe we can get those two to look shocked." Harry said promptly. Richard smiled at him.

"Wouldn't bet on it. Although that does mean telling Shang-Da," he warned.

"Yeah, but he's your friend and bodyguard so he should know. Anyway, you've never seen the Wizarding version of a mall." Harry said.

"Only if you feel comfortable with it," replied Richard.

"I do. I like him." Harry said firmly.

------------------------  
Anita looked at the teen that'd opened the door. It was nice to meet someone who was about her height, maybe a little taller than she was. She smiled at the silent boy.

"Hello, you must be Harry. Is Richard home?" She asked.

"Hello Anita. It's okay Harry, let her in." Richard appeared from the hall. "Harry this is Anita Blake, she's a …friend." Harry heard the hesitation in Richard's voice so he kept his wand ready but out of sight as he studied the woman.

"Pleased to meet you ma'am." He said carefully.

"Call me Anita." Anita said cheerfully.

"Why don't you finish those equations? I'll check them over later." Richard suggested to Harry. He had no idea why Harry was being so cautious around Anita.

"Okay." Harry said as he headed back to his room. Anita noticed Richard's frown as he watched his cousin leave.

"What is it?" She asked in concern.

"He isn't usually that quiet, even with strangers. You're shielding aren't you?" Richard frowned harder.

"Always. He's sensitive?" Anita asked as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze and came in.

"Comes and goes. He didn't seem to pick any of us but he knew there was something different about one of the teachers at his new school." Richard explained.

"He's not going to Seckman?" She asked in surprise. Anita would have thought Richard would want Harry where he could keep an eye on him.

"No, it's a private school, and they're pretty selective. What brings you here?" He asked as he led her into his living room.

"You were pretty nervous last week so I thought I'd come see how it went. Obviously since he's still here he took it well." Anita replied.

"Turns out his godfather is one of us." Richard said, relief heavy in his voice.

"So you were worried about nothing." Anita said with a small smile for him.

"There's a difference between a family friend and someone you're living with but yeah. He seems to be settling in well. Jason's been a great help; he's really bringing out Harry's mischievous streak. I suppose I should thank Jean-Claude for giving him the time off." The last was said grudgingly but at least there was no hatred in his voice. Richard really was trying now to help keep the three of them stable. Anita appreciated it.

"He wants to meet Harry." She said, and braced herself.

"What?!" Richard roared, as Anita sat on the sofa.

"He heard Jason and Nathaniel taking." Anita explained.

"So? Why does that make him want to meet him?" Richard said as he paced agitatedly around the room. Anita sat there calmly, knowing that for once he wasn't getting worked up about her. She couldn't be blamed for anything this time.

"Because when they heard his full name both Requiem and Byron had a fit." She said patiently. Normally by now she'd be matching Richard's anger with her own, but today she just wanted to be with him, and since his anger wasn't directed at her, because of her, or about her, she felt calm enough to sit it out. It was, she reflected, really not like her at all.

"Shit!" Richard exploded. Anita looked at him in alarm. Richard was the ultimate boy scout - he never swore.

"Richard, what's going on?" She said as she reached for her gun, looking around the room for any sign of danger.

"I don't want any vampire any where near Harry, Anita. You can tell Jean-Claude that." Richard said in a low tense voice. Anita relaxed her grip from her gun and sighed.

"Why? He's a minor, Jean-Claude wouldn't hurt him." She said, beginning to get annoyed. Richard knew Jean-Claude, and even if he didn't trust him, didn't he trust her?

"Richard?" They both turned, startled, to see Harry in the doorway. Only Richard realised the significance of how Harry was holding his hand though. He had his wand drawn, ready to leap to Richard's defence. It made him smile. And his anger drained away. Who cared if Jean-Claude wanted to meet Harry? Harry was his to protect, and Richard could protect him from Jean-Claude, he knew that.

"Finished already?" he asked lightly.

"Only had one left. Is everything okay?" Richard hid another smile at the suspicious look the teen sent Anita's way. He didn't want her getting angry at him.

"Why would two British vampires know your name?" Anita asked with fake innocence. Harry fought not to react. hanks to many years of suppressing emotions he was successful.

"Technically I am the head of two old aristocratic families, and they probably know of them." Harry said as he struggled to keep his face bland. Richard had told him weres could tell if you were lying sometimes, and she'd been at the house when they had that meeting. So he told the truth. Partly. What he'd said was true enough, and if she drew her own conclusions from that, well, he wasn't going to correct her. Idly he wondered what kind of were was she.

"Try again kid."Anita let her face fall blank. So. Harry swallowed. She hadn't brought that. Well, it had been worth a shot.

"Get out Anita." Richard said suddenly. Anita reacted without thinking.

"What's so important about you?" She demanded of Harry, hurt that Richard would chose a boy he'd known only a little while over her. She reached out with her power to see and Harry went white.

"Get Out Now!"It was more a growl than a yell but it got Richards' point across.

"Fine." Anita said as she slammed the door on her way. She left in a huff, mainly because she knew that whatever was now going in on that house was her fault. Anita hated that. She hoped the kid was ok. She hadn't meant to lose control of her anger like that, but Richard always seemed to have that affect on her. She would call again later to apologise to Richard, and she'd ask him about how to make amends with Harry. It wasn't his fault she got jealous.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"You know how Jason lives with the vampires?" Richard said as he turned to Harry, ignoring Anita as she left.

"Yes." Harry said shortly.

"Apparently he was overheard talking about you with Nathaniel, one of the local leopards. Requiem and Byron, two British vampires, reacted to your name and now the Master wants to meet you." Richard explained carefully.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked.

"No, I won't let them make you." Richard hastened to assure him.

"Thanks." Harry said as he holstered his wand.

"Would you have really attacked Anita?" Richard asked curiously.

"Yes. I heard you guys shouting. I would have just knocked her out or silenced her. I don't like how she feels." Harry said simply, and shrugged.

"Thank you. I was wondering why you were so quiet around her." Richard said, even as he tried to figure out in his mind a way to explain his relationship with Anita to his teenage cousin. She really wouldn't like being taken out by a child. Actually, when he thought about it, Richard wasn't sure how he felt about his cousin being able to attack Anita. While he was happy his cousin would defend him, it worried him that the boy seemed confidant he could take Anita on and win. Anita was one of the most scary, dangerous and powerful people in St. Louis. Sometimes that annoyed Richard, but it was always reassuring when something bad came to town. He knew Anita would be able to handle it. And now his teenage cousin could take her out any time he wanted. Richard could just feel the headache coming.

"Is she human?" Harry interrupted Richard's train of thought. Although he'd never admit it, sometimes Richard wondered about that question himself. But even as such traitorous thoughts whispered in his mind he knew the correct answer.

"Yes, but she's a Necromancer." Richard said. Harry went white and swayed in the doorway, backing off slightly.

"Harry!" Richard cried as he moved, reaching to steady Harry even as he pulled back, eyes wide. "What is it? What's wrong?" Richard asked frantically. Harry kept backing up, hands up defensively. His eyes were glassy, and he was obviously not all right. "Easy Harry, it's just me." Richard coaxed soothingly.

"Cedric." Harry whispered, so low that Richard, even with his were-wolf hearing, nearly didn't hear him.

"Harry?" He reached out carefully and Harry screamed. "Harry!" He grabbed the teen, pulling him into his body as Harry lashed out. "Harry, it's me, Richard. Come on Harry, snap out of it! You know I won't hurt you." Richard murmured. He held Harry as he continued to fight, trying to keep him from hurting either of them. He lifted him and sat on the couch, Harry held securely on his lap. "Shhh, I'm here, it's okay, you're safe." He murmured to Harry as he gradually began to still, the fight going out of him.

"Please no, Cedric." Harry whispered. He then clung to him as he sobbed and Richard realised what was going on. Cedric was the boy Harry had watched die two years previous. The boy killed at Voldemort's resurrection. No wonder Harry had reacted badly to Anita's power. It actually made him feel a little bad for her, because he knew she'd blame herself when she found out, but it was then washed away in a wave of righteous indignation. As far as he was concerned it _was_ her fault Harry was now crying in his arms, caught up in a horrible flashback of his past. Harry sobbed, only a few tears, but giving a continuous deeply distressed keening sound. It was not the sound of a cleansing grief, but rather that of a brutal grief that had been bottled up until the excess spilled over. The wound was still there, hidden and festering. He pulled Harry closer and started rocking slightly. "Anita would never do something like that, I promise. She won't hurt you Harry." He said and kept quietly reassuring him until he felt Harry completely relax. Looking down he realised he was asleep. Richard allowed himself a long moment to marvel that Harry felt safe enough with him to trust him that much, before he let his doubts rise. Harry was probably just too tired to stay awake. It probably had nothing to do with how safe he felt with Richard at all. All the same, he stayed on the couch for another hour before carefully carrying Harry to his room and slipping him into bed. He took off the boy's sneakers, but frowned at the clothes he was still wearing before deciding to leave them on. He didn't want Harry thinking he was invading his privacy when he was unconscious. Then he shut the door and headed for the kitchen phone.

"Sylvie? It's Richard. I need Gwen's help. Can the two of you come over?" He asked.

"What's wrong? Are you alright? Has something happened?" Richard's second in command asked her Ulfric worriedly.

"I'm fine, and it's to do with my cousin, Harry. I was hoping Gwen could help him." Richard said.

"Hold on, I'll get her."Sylvie said, and Richard paced the length of the room as he waited for Gwen to come to the phone. He knew Harry wouldn't want to talk to her but he needed to talk to someone and so far Harry had refused to speak with Richard, Jamil, Jason, or Shang-Da. He wasn't talking to anyone, and that was the problem. Sure, he'd told them the basics of his life, but there was still a lot being bottled up. Richard had also learnt more during the aftermath of various nightmares Harry had that woke him screaming. Richard was pretty sure Harry thought they were secret, but whatever spell he was using to muffle the sounds had underestimated werewolf hearing. It hurt, that he was still trying to hide so much. What had caused the boy to learn to hide that he had nightmares that caused him to wake screaming nearly every night? During the day he looked fine, but Richard knew the boy only got a couple of hours of sleep at night. And that was just the couple of weeks he'd stayed with him. Richard suspected that he'd been having nightmares for a long time, possibly years. He honestly didn't understand how Harry had so much energy. From the amount of time he was able to sleep at night, Harry should be dead on his feet during the day. But he bounced around doing all sorts of things. Richard had suspected at first that he was taking something, some drug maybe, to help him stay awake and alert, but now he didn't think so. Besides, he'd done some research, and if Harry were taking any known kind of drug with the ability to keep him awake and alert there would be signs of it he wouldn't be able to hide by now. How had the people in England missed his problems? Or had they simply not cared about him?

"Hello, Richard?" Gwen's voice on the phone sent a rush of relief through him.

"Hi Gwen. I was hoping you could see my cousin professionally." Richard said to her.

"What's happened?" Gwen asked. Richard closed his eyes in relief, for once grateful that he was Ulfric, and that his people would help him when he asked.

"Anita caused him to have some sort of panic attack and flash back to some bad things that happened two years ago. It took a while to get him calmed down but he's asleep now. He's been having nightmares every night, and after this tonight is going to be bad. On top of that Shang-Da, Jamil and I all agree, we think he's been abused but he won't talk about it." Richard explained succinctly. He really hoped Gwen could help.

"How old is he?" She asked.

"Sixteen. He starts school in just under two weeks but he can't go like this. I was hoping a stable; caring environment would help and seems to, at least when he's awake. He doesn't flinch away as much. How no one ever noticed at his old school…" Richard trailed off; doing his best to calm the wolf inside him that had risen at the anger he felt that Harry, his cousin, his family and pack, had been hurt.

"I'd like to see one of these nightmares Richard." Said Gwen. Richard grunted. She took that as assent, because she said, "We'll come right over."

"Thanks. They usually start within two hours of his going to sleep and it's already been one. I don't know if he'll talk to you but he needs to talk to someone." Richard admitted his failure to being able to help Harry.

"We'll be there soon. Relax, it sounds like you've been doing great." Gwen encouraged him and then she hung up the phone even as he heard Sylvie asking where she'd put the car keys. Richard put the phone back. Was he doing the right thing? Harry had only been with him a little while, and maybe he was being hasty. But then he thought of the look on his face earlier. Richard never wanted to see such fear directed at him again, not from Harry, not from anyone. He buried his head in his hands, thoughts racing. He didn't notice time passing, or the knocking on the front door.

"Richard." His head shot up as he jumped, looking around. He relaxed as he spotted Gwen and Sylvie. "We gave up knocking, and came in the back. Are you sure you're alright?" Sylvie asked. This was not like Richard usually.

"I'm fine, just thinking. Maybe I'm over reacting and he just needs more time to adjust. What if he hates me for bringing you in?" Richard voiced his doubts; hopeful for reassurance he was doing the right thing with Harry.

"Then we'll deal with it. Which room is he in?" Said Gwen firmly.

"His." Richard replied, and Gwen smiled.

"Been redecorating?" She asked lightly.

"A bit, he still needs to choose furniture and paint." Richard told her.

"Sounds like fun. Can you give me any background? What his old home was like, school problems, that sort of thing." She asked as she took a seat across from him at the kitchen table.

"He's an orphan, and his parents were murdered when he was one as he watched. He was sent to his mother's sister even though he was meant to go to Mom. He doesn't say a lot outright but you can read between the lines. He got his first birthday present when he was eleven, wasn't allowed soda, has been able to cook for years, and that's all he'll willing let slip and even then he hesitates or tries to change what he's saying mid-sentence. He's way too small for his age, because the first time we saw him the others thought he was between twelve and maybe fifteen but that was being generous. He's really polite, more than usual for a teenager. We're all agreed that we think he was beaten and starved, at least. He's still a bit on the thin side and he flinches but that's getting better as long as he sees you coming or hears that it's you." Richard said, and paused to sip the tea Gwen had given him. "He started at his parents old boarding school when he was eleven and was thrown from one life threatening situation to another. He watched a schoolmate being killed and barely escaped himself. Last year he watched his godfather die. He blames himself for both deaths, you can see it, and he stinks of guilt. He found out his best friends were backstabbing glory hounds, along with the family he'd thought had seen him as one of their own, and that he'd been lied to his entire life so he ran. He came here believing I wouldn't want him either. Werewolves don't scare him, and his second godfather is one and is about the only person Harry's kept in contact with." Richard stopped again and Gwen laid a sympathetic hand on his. "He was ready to jump in and defend me from Anita earlier, with no thought of his own safety, just that I might be in trouble. It's like, if anyone else is in danger he'll do what it takes to protect him or her but it doesn't matter if it's him. He has nightmares every night, sometimes more than once. He's disorientated when he wakes and will either lash out or cower, depending on how bad it was. And he doesn't get more than a couple of hours decent sleep a night." Richard stopped.

"Will he talk about the dreams?" Gwen asked.

"Sometimes. I know he's seen his godfathers death frequently, and the same with the other boy. But that's it. I know there are others but he won't talk about them." Richard sighed in frustration as Gwen gave a soothing agreeing sound.

"That's a lot more than I often get." She said, and then stopped as a noise reached them.

"Harry." Richard was off down the hall as the whimpers changed to bloodcurdling screams of terror, even if they were muffled by whatever magic it was he'd put up to keep the sounds in. The two women were quick to follow.

Gwen stopped Sylvie at the opened door. Harry was pressed into a corner of the room, his knees curled up and arms raised to ward off a blow. He was apologising as fast as he could draw breath to do so, promising to be good. Richard was crouched in front of him, appearing as unthreatening as he could while quietly reassuring the teen that he was safe and trying to bring him out of his hysterical state. It was a heartbreaking scene. They watched as slowly Richard moved closer and Harry's arms came down as he uncurled slightly, his breathing beginning to calm. Richard slowly wrapped his arms around his cousin, drawing him in close and starting to rock them. Harry began to relax as the motion soothed him. Gwen gently pushed Sylvie back, quietly shutting the door. The two women went into the living room.

"How bad was that?" Sylvie asked Gwen as they waited. Whatever problem she'd possibly imagined her Ulfric having, it certainly wasn't this.

"Could have been worse. The fact that he let Richard get that close so quickly is a good sign. Looks like he was punished for his nightmares, probably for waking his guardians." Gwen said, curling up to Sylvie's side as she answered.

"No child should react like that. And I've never seen Richard like that either." Sylvie said first fiercely, and then reflectively.

"It seems Harry is good for our Ulfric." Gwen said with a smile. She looked at Sylvie and the two women shared smiles. They looked to the hall as Richard approached, a hesitant figure behind him.

"Harry this is Sylvie and Gwen. Sylvie is the pack Geri, my second in command. Gwen is her partner." Richard introduced the two to Harry, careful to stay between Harry and the women.

"Partner?" Harry said tentativley, as he frowned in confusion.

"We're together." Sylvie said bluntly. If the kid had a problem with that, well, it was his problem.

"Oh. Is that possible?" He said in astonishment. That earnt him some amused smiles.

"Yes it is. Does it bother you?" Gwen asked gently.

"Why would it?" Harry asked in genuine confusion.

"A lot of people see it as wrong." Gwen explained.

"I think Aunt Petunia said something like that, but she lied a lot." Harry offered as he shifted uncomfortably, obviously still a little out of it from his dream. "Is this pack stuff? Do you want me to go back to my room?" he asked Richard.

"Actually Harry, I would like to talk to you." Gwen said, not surprised when Harry eyed her suspiciously.

"Why?" he spat out, like an accusation.

"Do you know what a psychologist is?" Gwen asked.

"I'm not crazy!" Harry said in alarm as he backed away and into Richard who rested his hands gently on the panicking teens shoulders.

"No one thinks you are. I called Gwen because I'm worried about you and I care about what happens to you. I don't think you're crazy Harry." Richard said as he tried to calm Harry. He crouched so Harry could see the seriousness in his eyes. "I think you need to talk to someone, because your nightmares are getting worse kiddo," he said gently. He smiled, using Jason's nickname for Harry. It usually annoyed Harry since there was only four years between the two.

"I can't, we're not supposed to talk about that stuff." Harry said.

"Harry, anything you say to me is covered by doctor/patient confidentiality, so I can't legally tell anyone. On top of that, Richard is my Ulfric and can order me not to speak about it, and I will obey him." Gwen said.

"I…" Harry stuttered as he looked wildly between the three. He really didn't want to do this and he felt trapped by these people he didn't know. Why did they want to help him anyway? What would people think if they learned their precious saviour couldn't even protect himself? That he relied on others to do it for him? What would Richard think?

"It's okay Harry. Please, just try." Richard said softly. Harry stared into Richard's concerned eyes and found himself nodding slowly. Richard smiled and hugged him. "I'm proud of you, no matter what." He whispered for Harry's ears alone. Then he straightened. "Sylvie and I'll go out for a bit and let you two talk," he said, as Sylvie stood to join him.

"NO!" Harry yipped out in a painfully embarrassing high tone. Being a teenager sucked. Harry was grateful that his voice hadn't changed too much. He still sounded a lot like he had when he was younger, just a bit deeper now. And the voice changes had nearly stopped. Richard paused as Harry grabbed his shirt. "Please stay." Harry begged him.

"Do you want Richard to hear this as well or just be nearby in case you need him?" Gwen asked softly, watching Harry shift nervously.

"Nearby." Harry decided after a minute.

"All right, we'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Richard said and watched as Harry curled defensively on the couch while Gwen sat in the chair opposite before leaving with Sylvie.

"Stop pacing." Sylvie snapped at him. Richard had been doing so ever since they'd left Harry and Gwen.

"Sorry." Richard apologised to her as he sat down.

"You're really worried about him." Sylvie said as she studied Richard.

"Why wouldn't I be? You saw him! If you knew half what I do about his life…" Richard trailed off.

"Bad?" Sylvie asked.

"Yeah." Richard said shortly.

"Gwen won't do anything to hurt him Richard." Sylvie said, trying to reassure Richard, not as her Ulfric, but as a, well, a concerned parent.

"I know. I just wish he could tell me." Richard tried to explain to Sylvie his frustration and nervousness.

"Maybe he feels like he can't, that you'll be disappointed." Sylvie suggested a bit uncomfortably.

"That's ridiculous." Richard snapped. Why would Harry think Richard was disappointed in him?

"To you maybe, but to a scared teenager?" She shrugged. After all, Richard seemed to be forgetting that for all it sounded like he'd been through a lot, it was only a scared and scarred teenager sitting on his sofa talking to Gwen.

"Harry's braver than you know. It's like he's gotten worse since he moved in. When we met he was very confident. I mean, he was still a little suspicious but that's natural when meeting a complete stranger, and now…" Richard said.

"Maybe it's just that he finally feels safe enough to allow everything out. He seems to trust you." Sylvie said, even as she desperately wondered when the others would be finished. She wasn't the psychologist, that was Gwen's job.

"I guess." Richard allowed.

"Do you know what you're going to do next week? Do you want to leave him by himself?" Sylvie asked, thinking of the full moon next week. Everyone would be shifting. Who would take care of her Ulfric's new cousin then?

"I don't really know. I'd ask Anita but she needs to be there for the pard and tonight was a reaction to her so she's definitely out. And there's no way I'm asking any of Jean-Claude's people." Richard said vehemently.

"What about that co-worker of Anita's? The one who just married the cop. He'd be good company and he's a vampire executioner so he'd be good protection." Sylvie suggested, pleased her Ulfric had come up with a problem she could help solve. She hated feeling useless.

"Not a bad idea, if he's free." Richard said gratefully.

"You plan on introducing Harry to the pack as a whole?" She asked. It would be interesting if Richard did.

"No, I don't want him pulled any further into our world than I have too. He has enough to deal with as it is. Maybe when he's older." Richard said, and then fell quiet, fighting the urge to listen to the conversation he knew was happening in the next room.

_TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Still the same. _

**Chapter 7 – Full Moon, Requiem and First Days**

"Morning." Harry heard a voice say as he fumbled for his glasses and slipped them on, his cousin coming into focus. "Breakfast's nearly ready." And with that, a disgustingly cheery Richard left him alone. It was morning, why was the man so happy?

"Ok." Harry muttered as he got out of bed and grabbed some clean clothes.

"I was thinking of visiting a friend of mine at the university today. Want to come?" Richard asked Harry as he stumbled into the kitchen, practically sleepwalking. He knew that Harry could appear alert the second he woke up if he felt there was need, but most mornings he seemed to feel content to act like a normal teenage zombie in the morning.

"My appointment with Gwen isn't till five." Harry said, and Richard grinned, pleased that Harry seemed to want to talk with Gwen. Calling her had been the right thing to do. It had only been six days but he could see a small improvement, and Harry seemed a little less tense now that he was talking to someone.

"I think you'll like Louie." Richard said as he handed Harry a cup of tea. Harry refused to drink coffee, which was fine with Richard since he'd only started stocking the stuff for Anita. Dealing with her without coffee was just something no sane person attempted.

"Is he a werewolf too?" Harry perked up, eager to meet another werewolf like Richard.

"Wererat." Richard said.

"Wererat? Someone really needs to write new books in England." Harry said as he shook his head in disbelief.

"You could." Richard suggested.

"Right… No thank you, I have enough trouble with fame as it is." Harry said with a shudder making Richard laugh.

"How will you handle that at Salem?" He asked, genuinely curious.

"Handle what? Didn't realise James Black is famous." Harry said with a grin.

"Is that legal?" Richard wondered.

"Yep, there are no laws against only using part of your name." Harry said with a wink.

"Clever." Richard nodded approval, and only after that did Harry un-tense. Richard hadn't even been aware he had been. He sighed. Two steps forward and one step back. Still, at least they were making progress.

"I thought so too." Harry beamed as he ate his cereal, lost in thought. Richard left him to it, eating his own breakfast. He knew when Harry fell silent like that to just let him be, and that he'd talk when he was ready. "Richard?" Harry said tentatively a few minutes later.

"Yes Harry?" Richard replied.

"Isn't the full moon tomorrow?" Harry said tentatively. Richard put his spoon down. He'd been wondering if Harry would ask about that.

"Yes it is. You know I won't hurt you." Richard assured him, and then swallowed nervously. The next two days would be the test of whether Harry really did accept his condition, not that he'd actually get to see anything if Richard got his way. Unless of course Richard got into a fight.

"I know." Harry met Richard's eyes, emerald depths calm and trusting. Richard felt some his tension ease. Harry really trusted him, not an easy feat for the young Wizard. "What exactly will happen? Do you stay here or do you have a special place to go? What'll happen to me?" Harry's questions spilled forth now that he'd broached the subject.

"The pack has a place in the woods so that we can hunt. Never, no matter where you are, go into the woods on the night of a full moon. Once caught up in the hunt a lot of shifters will go for anything that seems like prey." Richard warned Harry who nodded seriously. "I'll be back by morning but I'll sleep for a good portion of the day. Do you want to stay here by yourself for the night? I was thinking of asking Larry, a co-worker of Anita's and a Federal marshal, to stay with you. He's a good man and will protect you if anything happens while I'm gone." Richard said. This was a gamble. Harry might not want to stay with another Necromancer. And Richard wouldn't blame him.

"No, it's okay. I'll be fine by myself." So, he didn't want to. Why, instead of the relief he'd expected he'd feel for accurately predicting Harry's answer, was Richard upset?

"Are you sure? Jean-Claude's still insisting on meeting you and there's nothing stopping him from showing up while I'm gone." Richard said, finally figuring out what it was. He was worried that if Larry wasn't here, Harry would have no one to protect him.

"But vampires can't get in without an invite, right?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Yes, you're right, but still…" Richard trailed off, uncomfortably aware that he sounded like a worried parent, like his mother. For the first time, there wasn't an automatic clench of his heart at the thought of one of his dead family. Oh, it still hurt that they were gone, but with Harry here to take his focus off his own life, Richard's grief had diminished. It hurt, it would always hurt, but the pain was no longer new, more like an old scar, comfortable and familiar, although still tender to touch.

"Richard, I'll be fine." Harry said with amusement before leaving the kitchen to go get ready for the day.

----------------  
"You sure you'll be alright?" Richard fussed. Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes as Jason hid a snicker behind his hand.

"Positive. Worst comes to worst I have an emergency portkey straight to Auror HQ. Get going before your wolves think you've gone missing or something." Harry ordered exasperatedly.

"I'll be back in the morning." Richard promised.

"You said that already. Go! The sun sets in half an hour. I promise, I won't leave the house and I've set up some low-level wards and alarms. No one's getting near without me knowing. Shang-Da, Jamil, can you guys carry him out?" Harry asked, and grinned as Jason cracked up and Jamil smiled. Even Shang-Da curved his lips.

"Brat! Alright, I'm going." Richard said, pretending to huff even as he ruffled Harry's hair. Harry dodged back with a laugh. It pained Richard to see how easily he avoided him, the obvious skill practise of years of needing to dodge.

"Be careful." Harry smiled at him, running his fingertips over Richard's hand in his own version of a good-bye handshake.

"You too." Richard told him. Harry watched as they drove off before shutting and locking the door. He switched the TV on and flopped on the couch, content to watch some mindless American drivel for the night. He knew there was no point in trying to sleep with Richard out in the woods somewhere.

------  
"Richard." Anita greeted him.

"Anita." He answered.

"Where's Harry tonight?" Anita asked him in concern. The day after Gwen came Anita had phoned Richard to apologise. He'd accepted, and even let her apologise to Harry, who had waved it off. Anita hadn't been satisfied with that, and she'd suggested they spend some time together; to make sure Harry didn't have another reaction to her and her magic. Harry had agreed, and Anita had taken him home, with Jamil along for the ride, and introduced him to Nathaniel. The two got on really well, and Nathaniel had convinced Anita to take them to the movies and for ice cream afterwards. Harry said he'd had a great time. He still wouldn't be alone with Anita, but he was fine when someone else he knew was in the room. Anita had to be content with that.

"Why do you want to know?" Richard asked her, although he thought he could guess. He was pleased that Anita was taking her duty to care for Harry so seriously. It would be no use to step in after something happened to Richard. Anita had to gain Harry's trust now, and Richard was pleased she seemed to realise that, although she had a lot of work ahead of her.

"Larry mentioned he might be keeping him company." Anita told him.

"He's not. Harry's safe where he is." Richard said.

"What are you protecting him from? This?" Anita asked with a frown, waving her hand around to indicate the lupanar.

"No, Harry knows and accepts what I am. He doesn't care that all his friends here are shifters, it honestly doesn't bother him." Richard said happily.

"Then what?" Anita asked in confusion.

"You and Jean-Claude." Richard answered honestly. It was the least he could do for her. He would let her try to gain Harry's trust; after all, he had been the one to ask her to take care of Harry if anything happened to him, but that didn't mean he would let her drag Harry into her own messed up life while he was around to prevent that.

"Me? I've only met him twice, and I wouldn't hurt a kid." Anita protested.

"It took nearly an hour to calm him down after you left the first time. The last Necromancer he met killed a school mate of his and nearly killed him." Richard told her quietly. He hadn't explained to her before why Harry had freaked out, but he felt that she deserved to know.

"I didn't know. Have you thought about getting him to see someone?" Anita said, frowning slightly in guilt and worry.

"He is and he's making progress. Eventually he'll need to see you alone and let you touch him with your power, but not yet." Richard said seriously.

"Let me know when." Anita jumped in.

"Eager to help?" Richard asked with a smile.

"He's just a kid Richard, he's what? Thirteen?" Anita said in exasperation.

"Sixteen actually." Richard corrected her.

"Doesn't look it." Anita said, this time with a more suspicious frown.

"I know. You should join your Pard. The moon is rising." Richard told her, even as he held her hand. Anita smiled at him.

"I'm sorry I hurt him." She apologised again. Richard stared at her with amber eyes. Then he nodded and moved away.

-----  
Harry was startled out of his doze by one of his wards being triggered. He'd already slipped into his battle robes and his wand was ready. He stayed still, waiting and listening, but there was nothing to hear. The sudden knock on the door nearly made him jump.

"Who is it?" he called out.

"I am Requiem, I wish to speak with you Harry Potter." Harry heard a voice say as he opened the door a crack.

"Have you ever been invited in?" Harry asked casually. How he could tell he didn't know, but the person on the other side of the door felt magical to him. Magic full of darkness and silence. Grave silence.

"I swear I haven't." The vampire said. Harry stared at him, avoiding his eyes, and trying to judge his sincerity. Finally he opened the door fully, allowing them to see each other properly. Harry was surprised by the appearance of the vampire, with his black hair and blue eyes he looked a bit like Sirius, even more so that the part fey biology teacher Ethan he'd met.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"First, I need to apologise for bringing attention to you. I should not have reacted the way I did. I may have unintentionally put you in danger and that was not my wish." The vampire, Requiem, said seriously. Harry was unimpressed with this apology. Anita's hadn't been too good either, but at least he'd been able to tell she was sincere, and that, more than anything else she'd done, had impressed Harry. It was so rare for him to find someone who was sincere like she was. And, she'd made up for it in his books by introducing him to Nathaniel. Harry really liked Nathaniel.

"Apology accepted." he said though. After all, it wouldn't do to stupidly offend the vampire. And he could accept the apology. It didn't mean he'd forgive the vampire any time soon.

"Thank you. Is it true that you will be Lord Black once of age?" Requiem asked him, his voice intense. Harry hesitated; there was something very important about his answer he felt. He could feel the magic building in the air, the vampire's reacting to his but he didn't know why.

"Yes, I am my godfather's heir. I will be of age next summer and will take up my full responsibilities then." He admitted at last, and stared in shock as the vampire dropped to one knee.

"I wish to re-affirm my allegiance to the House of Black. Before I died I was a Black, and once I died it was no different. My Master acknowledged my prior debt, but my family disowned me, so I was free to follow my new Master. But now the House of Black rises again with a new Lord and the oldest debt, of Blood and Family call to me. My Lord, I am yours to command." The vampire bowed his head.

"What? Why?" Harry blurted out, bewildered.

"My name in life was Orion Black. Great grandson of Phineas Nigellus Black. Grandson of Arcturus Black. Son of Callidora Black and her husband Harfang Longbottom, who took the name Black when he married into the family. I was a squib and their only son. When my parents learnt of my fate they cast me from the family, leaving only their daughter, a witch and my sister, as their heir." Requiem explained.

"Sirius mentioned you once, though he didn't tell me you were a vampire. You're his great something uncle." Harry told the vampire.

"Yes, I am sorry he cost you your family." Requiem said.

"Sirius was innocent." Harry said angrily. Requiem looked up, shocked. "He was framed by another one of their friends who is still on the loose. Sirius died protecting me." Harry said, and shut his eyes, fighting tears and gasped as the magic swelled a final time, taking hold of him. He opened his eyes and held out his hand, the Black Family Ring appearing on it when he knew he'd left it in his trunk. "Rise Orion Black. You are a son of the Black Family for all time. Your allegiance lies with us alone. Forsake all former ties you once had and come back to the Blood that you came from. To betray us is death. You have the protection of the Noble House of Black again." Harry said, barely aware of what he was saying. He didn't know where the words came from, as he did his best not to drown in the waves of magic swamping him. He didn't understand, nothing like this had happened when he'd accepted Draco as a Black. He gasped again as his magic flared a final time, extending to wrap around the now standing vampire before plunging into him. Requiem fell, gasping for unneeded air, staring at Harry in shock as the teen also collapsed. As suddenly as it had begun it stopped and everything was silent, only their heavy breathing could be heard. Not even a trace of the magic remained.

"Are you hurt My Lord?" Requiem asked quietly.

"I'm alright, just a little tired. Don't call me that though, my name's Harry." Said Harry, even as he knelt gasping for breath.

"As you wish M…Harry. Can you stand?" Requiem asked him. Harry glared at him.

"Can you? I'm not the one who had someone else's magic shoved through them." He said huffily.

"I believe so." Requiem said. However it took two tries and a little help from Harry who cautiously left the safety of the house before he managed to eventually stand.

"How did you get here? I don't see a car." Harry said as he looked around.

"I flew." Requiem said shortly, still a little dizzy from the magic backlash he'd gone through.

"Can you get back?" Harry asked him curiously. The vampire looked kind of wobbly. Like a muggle-born first year at their first flying lesson on a broom, Harry decided.

"Not at the moment." Requiem admitted after a short while. Harry thought about it for a few moments.

"Don't tell Richard I did this then. Come on in Requiem." He said. The vampire shot him a surprised yet grateful look as they went in, Harry hovering at his elbow in case he needed help.

"Thank you Harry." He said gratefully.

"Do you need anything?" Harry asked him. He had nothing better to do than play host he supposed. And he should probably look up what you were supposed to do for magical backlash like that although where he'd begin he had no idea, and what he was supposed to do with a vampire anyway? Harry breathed deeply, trying to focus his churning thoughts.

"Nothing you can give me." Requiem said with a careful smile. At Harry's puzzled look he continued. "I need to feed again."

"Oh. Um… you won't decide I look tasty will you?" Harry asked nervously. Helping was one thing, being the vampire's meal? He wasn't quite ready for that, no matter how good Jason claimed it felt.

"No, I couldn't. You are my Lord and I am bound to you. I can't roll you to make it pleasant, and to harm you would break my oath. Do you know what the consequences of breaking a magical oath are?" Requiem asked him. Harry winced.

"Ouch, okay, I understand. Will you be able to get home without feeding though?" he said. The vampire still looked a bit pale to him, but then, for all he knew it was his natural colour.

"In a little while. I will do what I can to distract Jean-Claude's attention from you." Requiem told him, closing his eyes to rest.

"Thank you." Harry said gratefully. Honestly, he didn't mind too much about the Master Vampire. He was confident Richard could handle it. Harry was more concerned about Richard.

"It is the least I can do." Requiem protested about Harry's thanks. They fell silent but Harry could almost feel Requiem wanting to ask him something. Actually, when he thought about it Harry actually could feel Requiem, sort of hovering at the back of his head in his own little bubble of emotions. And Harry was picking up on him. It was almost like mind reading. Except not.

"What is it?" Harry asked exasperatedly when Requiem had failed to talk for about half an hour. The longing in his mind, now that he was aware it was there, was getting uncomfortable.

"Why did you accept me back into the family? I am a vampire and a Squib." Requiem asked quietly. Harry looked away, uncomfortable about a topic that might reveal something of himself to the vampire.

"I know what it's like to not be accepted because you're different. It's not fair that they did that to you. I…I had to make it right. I know Sirius would have done the same." Harry said, pleased with the conviction in his voice. Because really, when he thought about Sirius, past the guilt and the hurt and everything else, he wasn't sure Sirius would have accepted him. Harry had loved Sirius dearly, but when he looked clearly, like Hermione had, even he could tell that Sirius had been about as responsible and mature as well, Ron probably. It hurt Harry to think that, but it was true. And another truth he realised was that he would never know if Sirius would have accepted Orion, who called himself Requiem, because he was dead. For the first time, that thought didn't send him running to his room to comfort himself. It still hurt, but Harry could look past that, and where once there had been a gaping hole of nothing, now there was something else. He was Lord Black, and now he could see that there were other Black's beside Sirius worth knowing. Malfoy, who'd turned out ok, and Orion. And if he got right down to it, even Tonks and her family were ok, even if they did follow Dumbledore. She was only trying to do the right thing in the only way she knew how. It wasn't her fault Dumbledore was a manipulative old coot.

"Thank you. I will never be able to repay you for this. If you ever need me, call and I will come. We are tied by magic now." Requiem said to Harry.

"I will." Harry nodded solemnly. Requiem stood and moved to leave, and Harry followed as far as the door.

"You are a very special person Harry James Potter-Black, not because of that scar on your forehead, but because of who you are. I hope you never lose that." Requiem said quietly. With that he was gone. Harry shut and locked the door, leaning tiredly against it. At the very back of his mind he could feel a small thread and he knew all he had to do was tug it and Requiem would be at his side as fast as vampiricly possible. And that, he supposed tiredly, was very fast indeed.

-----------  
Richard stumbled into the kitchen to see Harry at the stove, moving to whatever music was playing on his Discman. He smiled at the sight and waited patiently for the teen to notice him, not wanting to startle him since it appeared he was using magic to cook. Unless of course his pans had been taking flying lessons without his knowledge.

"Oh, hey Richard. I didn't wake you, did I?" Harry said as he slipped his headphones off. It had been Jason who discovered that Harry had never had a Discman before coming to America, and it had been he who introduced Harry to the sorts of music that he had on now.

"No, what are you cooking?" Richard asked him.

"Brunch I guess, seeing as we both slept in." Harry said with a smile.

"You were alright last night?" Richard asked worriedly.

"Fine, went to bed pretty late though." Harry said, and Richard could practically feel his eyes roll, even though Harry's voice remained mild.

"I thought I smelt a vampire when I got home, did you notice anything?" Richard asked. Harry had turned back to the stove so Richard missed his wince but he did notice the change in his scent. "Harry what happened? Are you hurt?" He said in sudden concern, silently cursing whichever vampire had come. If he got hold of them he'd ...

"I'm fine. It was Requiem, he came to apologise, and that's all." Harry said, trying to shrug it off as unimportant.

"I don't want them near you Harry, you don't know what they can do." Richard tried to explain his worry to Harry.

"Requiem can't hurt me." Harry said with certainty.

"Harry…" Richard started to speak but Harry interrupted him.

"No, listen Richard. Do you know what his name was when he was alive?" Harry said. It was time to tell Richard anyway. Maybe it would help him not to worry so much.

"No, what has that got to do with anything?" Richard frowned, not seeing where Harry was going with this.

"Everything, because his name was Orion Black. As in the Black family I'm heir and soon to be Lord of. He showed up, apologised and the dropped to one knee." Harry explained.

"What?" Richard yelped.

"As of next July I will be fully Lord Black and he is a Black. He's magically bound to the family, as are Draco and I. Neither of them can hurt me. I'd heard of him from Sirius once but he never mentioned why his however many times great-uncle was kicked out of the family. He can't hurt me now, if he disowns his name as a Black then he might be able to, but as long as he claims the Family name Black he can't hurt me. I slept in because my magic reacted to him and decided to re-instate him into the family yesterday." Harry said, and held up his hand where the family ring still rested as proof. "This was safely locked in my trunk but somehow it appeared on my finger last night. Magic has a mind of its own sometimes and we can't explain why some things happen, which is why he got accepted and bound back into the family again last night." Harry finished his explanation.

"Are you alright? Should you see someone?" Richard started to fuss.

"I'm fine, I've heard of this happening before. When nothing happened with Draco I figured I was safe from this bit of family magic, but guess I was wrong. Although maybe it was because Draco is a Black through his mother and she was never kicked out until I did it. Or because he's alive, or a Wizard, or, well, I really don't know. Besides, Requiem took the brunt of it, the magic shoved through him. It took him two tries and my help before he could stand and it was a while before he felt up to leaving but he managed to get home." Harry said.

"He called and told you?" Richard asked incredulously.

"No, I could feel it. Whether I like it or not I am the Head of the House of Black, and I can feel him and Draco to a lesser extent. Makes me glad that currently we're a small family." Harry said.

"You're tied to a vampire!" Richard yipped again. Harry sighed and slumped against the sink.

"Technically he's tied to me. Richard relax, stuff like this is normal; it's how the old families work. Please don't be mad. Any way, we could end up with a similar link if we're not careful." Harry said, trying to stop Richard from going into what he privately thought of as full-fuss-mode.

"What?" Richard said again, diverted at least for now from the fact that his cousin had apparently bound a vampire to him.

"I'm a Potter and you're a Potter. You may be older but you're from a Squib line descended from the younger child, which means I outrank you in Wizarding society. You'll be fine as long as you don't pledge loyalty to the Potter line or me though I think." Harry tried to reassure him.  
"Hasn't really come up before. Sit down; it's better to eat before it all gets cold. I remembered what you said about changing and meat so I cooked sausages, bacon, eggs and toast. Hope it's okay." Harry said as he served two plates and sat opposite his cousin. Richard allowed himself to be distracted andthey both dug in.

"This is really good." Richard said appreciatively after he'd finished his first plate, as he loaded up another.

"Thanks, it's the first time I've cooked with magic. I think I prefer the old fashioned way, although I don't mind the dishes washing themselves." Harry admitted, looking pleased with himself.

"Better than a dishwasher." Richard said, and they smiled at each other.

--------  
"We're here." Richard announced. He looked around.

"Are you sure this is the right place Harry?" Harry looked around.

"Yeah I'm sure. I better get going. Thanks for the lift." Harry said as he grabbed his backpack, a gift from Jason. The pack was dark green with two wolves embroidered on the front in silver, shown howling at the moon. That had earnt the surprised but pleased werewolf a quick hug. The times Harry initiated any kind of contact like that with anyone were still rare, and something to be valued. And he only did it with people he felt safe with.

"I'll walk you over. Sure you have everything?" Richard said, once again fussing at Harry. Harry was learning to simply ignore it.

"Yes dad." He said teasingly.

"Sorry." Richard said sheepishly. They got out of the car and headed for the portkey station where other teens had already gathered and were watching the new arrival with interest.

"Shang-Da will pick you up and I'll see you at dinner." He reminded Harry, who merely smiled at him.

"I know, but you better go before you're late for class." he said.

"You'll be alright?" Richard had to ask.

"Richard!" Harry exclaimed, and Richard laughed and left, leaving Harry to face his fellow students. A blond guy about his age stepped forward. Harry was instantly reminded of Draco when he'd been Malfoy, and a snotty little brat.

"You James?" He nodded warily. What did this boy want?  
"I'm Josh Noel, we're in the same year so they asked me to be your guide. You're British, right?" the other boy said, smiling at him. Ok, so maybe not like Draco when he was Malfoy.

"Yes, I moved here during the summer." Harry said, offering his own grin.

"Love the accent. Portkey's not for another few minutes. Your Dad didn't look too keen on leaving you." Noel said chattily, apparently not only willing, but eager to talk to Harry.

"He's my cousin, my parents are dead." Harry explained shortly. It wasn't that he was annoyed at Noel, but Harry didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is he a Wizard?" Noel asked.

"No, he's a Muggle, but he's taking it well though." Harry said.

"That's good. I'm Pureblood myself, although you wouldn't know it to look at me. Frankly I'd take technology over magic most days. What about you?" The other boy asked. Harry was a bit taken aback. Were all Americans as upfront as he was? Looking back on the people he'd met, Harry had to think they were. It was one thing coming from adults who might be responsible from him though, but another thing all together from a fellow student he'd only just met.

"My Dad was Pureblood, and my Mum was muggle-born. Does that matter a lot over here?" Harry asked shortly.

"Not really. Nothing like all that purity of blood trash they go on about in Europe. I mean, really stupid reason to start a war." Noel said, a bit more quietly then he'd been talking before.

"Yeah." Harry said shortly, feeling cross with the boy for no reason in particular.

"Get the feeling I just put my foot in it." Noel said sheepishly. Harry sighed. This was the first person the same age who was talking to him, and he was going to be Harry's guide at school. He wasn't talking to Harry because he thought Harry was famous, he was just trying to be helpful to the new kid. And it wasn't his fault Harry was getting upset about what he'd been saying.

"Not your fault. My parents died in the war and I've lost friends since because of the trouble lately." Harry said by way of apology.

"Don't blame you for leaving. Hey, the Portkey's ready, hang on." Noel said, and Harry grabbed onto what looked like a piece of old playground equipment. He felt the horrible lurch of magic yanking at his stomach, and as always, he thought of Cedric, and then they were at Salem. "It's the same one to get home." Noel explained. "What have you got first?" he asked. Harry studied the timetable he'd been sent.

"Advanced Charms with Professor Stardreamer." He informed Noel.

"Cool, same here. Main hall first though, start of year stuff. Might call you up since you're a transfer but you don't have to say anything. Come on, I'll introduce you to the group." he said, and headed for a group of teens. Harry followed him over to the steps where a group of two guys and four girls were lounging. "Everyone! This is James Black, he's new and from England. The guy with the three-foot ponytail is Lan Tyler, and he is our Healer. The pretty brunette next to him is Star Llewelyn, part Veela and our languages expert. The geek in glasses and with his head always in a book is Tim Knight, computer hacker extraordinaire. Rumour is he can hack anything. The red head next to him is Shelly Roberts; she transferred here two years ago from Australia and is a genius when it comes to Ancient Runes and Blood Runes, and Kanji and well, any kind of runes. The bored gypsy princess is Dumitrita, last name unpronounceable so we don't bother with it, and you can call her Rita for short. She's our Wicca, Herbology and Potions specialist. And last, but far from least is Nicole Pierce, Dark Arts and ritual Magic are her forte. We're all sixth years except poor little Tim who's only a baby fifth year but we all love him anyway." Josh said as he grabbed Tim in a bear hug.

"Hey! Let go!" Tim howled in outrage.

"Leave him alone Josh." Rita frowned at the blond before turning to Harry. "What's your best subject James?" She asked politely.

"DADA." Harry said quietly.

"Guess that pairs you with me." Nicole smiled at him in welcome.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry asked in confusion while the rest of the group howled with laughter.

"For certain things we pair off. You and Nic should compliment each others abilities nicely." Lan explained after he'd finished laughing.

"What's your specialty?" Harry asked as he turned to Noel, Josh, he supposed he should start calling him now, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops, forgot to properly introduce myself. I am Joshua Noel, Divination and Ancient Magic specialist. I usually go with Shell, Rita hangs with Lan and Star works with Tim. Basically, for one reason or another, we're the social outcasts here so we decided to run with that and call ourselves The Outcasts. Not very original I know but it suits us. Stick with us James, and we'll show you the ropes." Josh said as he threw an arm across Harry's shoulders, grinning from ear to ear. Harry gave him a hesitant smile in return. Josh claimed they were outcasts. But they seemed happy together, and they were inviting Harry to join them, but not insisting on it. They were giving him a choice.

"Sounds interesting." he said.

-------  
"The Outcasts Ethan?" The headmistress looked at Ethan in dismay.

"Don't look at me Amelia, it was Pat's idea. Seems to have worked too." Ethan said smugly.

"Did she see it in her tea leaves? I hope this doesn't backfire." Amelia frowned in disapproval.

"Think about it, they don't care about blood, money or fame, the three things most would try to befriend Harry, I mean, James because of. Plus their connections will give him an edge. They're all top of their classes in their specialist subjects meaning he has a well rounded support group that can and will fight to protect one of their own." Ethan said.

"Hopefully they won't tattoo or pierce him." Amelia said dryly, even as she frowned at his slip. Had it really been a good idea to let Ethan guess their new student James Blacks identity?

"His choice. Better stand up, it' time for your speech." Ethan said cheekily and Amelia Smythe shot her biology teacher a look before standing to speak.

-------  
"Tim, could I ask you something?" a hesitant voice interrupted Tim's concentration, and he looked up from his book. Without his glasses the younger teen looked a lot like Remus except his eyes were blue instead of wolf amber.

"Shoot." He closed his book carefully, marking his page, before giving Harry his full attention.

"You're good with computers, right?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yep, but ignore Josh, there are some government systems I have yet to find a way to get into." Tim said seriously.

"Okay. The thing is, except for a few basic lessons from my cousin I've never used a computer before." Harry admitted. Well, stretched the truth of. Dudley had never let him on the computer, but Harry had watched him.

"And you're taking the class. No problem, I'll help you out. I'll have you hacking within six months. I've got that class with your group anyway." Tim said with a smile. Harry smiled back in relief, before stopping to look puzzled.

"Thanks, but isn't hacking illegal?" he questioned.

"Only if you get caught. Finish your lunch and we'll hit the lab, get a head start before class." Tim said with another grin before turning back to his book.

"Thank you." Harry said, even as Tim immersed himself in his reading.

"Don't mention it." He said before he began to completely ignore Harry again.

------------------  
"So, what do you think?" Lan asked Nicole as they moved to class.

"About?" Nicole asked quizzically.

"James, what else?" Lan said irritably. What else would he be talking about?

"Shy but nice. Cute too, he'll be a real looker once he fills out. Why?" Nic asked with a shrug.

"Think he's got what it takes to be an Outcast?" Nicole raised an eyebrow.  
"What?" Lan really wanted to know; after all he'd only just met the boy, so how would he know? And why would Nicole look at him as if he was stupid for asking such a reasonable question?

"Nothing Lan. Gotta get to class. See you later." Nicole said. With that she was gone, leaving him to stare after her in confusion.

-------  
"Shang-Da! Over here!" Harry called out to Richard's bodyguard.

"Your ride?" Josh asked him.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"Count on it. Call if you need any help with the work." Josh offered.

"Thanks!" Harry said, even as he ran over to the enforcer, grinning. "I'm ready," he announced. Shang-Da stared for a moment before getting back into the car.

"Good day?" He asked.

"Great. I think I might have some friends." Harry said happily.

"Good. The boy you were with?" Shang-Da asked.

"His name's Joshua Noel. The others are Lan Tyler, Timothy Knight, Star Llewelyn, Shelly Roberts, Dumitrita and Nicole Pierce. They seem nice, and Timothy's helping me in computers. He's only a fifth year but he's in our class because he's really good. Do we have time to grab something to eat before my appointment with Gwen? I'm starved." He said, practically in one breath. Shang-Da was surprised at how animated Harry was.

"Takeout's in back." He said. Harry twisted around and grabbed the bag. Shang-Da watched him eat. Just one day at Salem and he was a different kid, excited and apparently genuinely happy. He listened contentedly as Harry chatted on about his day. Gwen was in for a shock. He also couldn't wait to see Richards' reaction.

----------  
"Richard? I'm home!" Richard grinned at hearing that familiar voice calling out; it felt good to hear Harry call the house home.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He called, and watched as Harry ran in and laughed as he skidded half way across the room in his socks.

"Oops." Harry said unrepentantly. He laughed again at his cousins' sheepish expression.

"Good day huh?" Richard asked.

"Yes. It's so different from Hogwarts. I was right about the rooms; they're charmed so time is faster inside than out. Charms was good, only a little harder than last year so far. I don't see the point to English yet, why do I need to know Shakespeare? I was pretty lost in computers but Timothy, my new friend, is helping me. He's a fifth year but Joshua said he's a computer geek and a great hacker, although I asked if that was illegal and he said only if he got caught. Chemistry is kind of like Potions and Potions is a lot easier without Snape breathing down my neck. Latin seems all right, and I can guess some of it cause most spells are in Latin. I'm really glad we went over that math stuff, because it was a big help. Ancient Magic is fascinating, and the teacher is a centaur. Back home he would have taught Divination but apparently American centaurs aren't as obsessed with it as those in England. How'd your day go?" Richard stared in amazement at Harry, who had only stopped talking because he'd run out of breath.

"Did you breathe at all? It was fine, a bit hectic but that's normal for the first day. Sounds like yours was busier. How did it go with Gwen?" Richard said. Harry shrugged.

"Not bad." he said.

"You like her?" Richard asked.

"She's okay, I guess." Harry said. Richard was becoming a bit frustrated with these short answers.

"You just don't like talking." He tried to guess.

"I talk. How long do I have to see her for?" Harry asked.

"As long as you need to Harry. Any normal school would have had you seeing the counselor. With everything you've gone through, its standard procedure so don't worry about it." Richard said, trying to reassure Harry.

"If you say so. Can I go do my homework?" Harry asked him.

"You don't have to ask. Most kids hate homework." Richard told him with a smile.

"It's not that bad, and besides I'm already behind enough in some of the subjects." Harry said even as he turned to go.

"Call me if you need help." Richard said to him, and then thought. "Can anyone help you with the magical part?" he asked.

"Joshua gave me his number. Is it okay to call him?" Harry questioned.

"As long as it's before nine." Richard told him. Harry gave him a brilliant smile.

"Thanks." He said, and dashed out of the room.

_TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Still the same.  
__And we're skipping forward in time a bit!  
__Does anyone know if Requiem has an animal to call? By pairing Harry and Jason and having Requiem tied to Harry I have the ingredients for a triumvirate in the future. Don't know if I'd do it or not but it is an option as long as Requiem isn't stated as having some other animal to call.  
__Glad people like the Outcasts! Had fun coming up with them. The name site someone gave me to help with Surrey Trouble was a big help in coming up with Rita's name!_

'_Parsletongue'_

**Chapter 8 – Holiday Fun and Changes**

"Merry Christmas!" Richard said loudly. Harry sat up, a hex ready on his lips and blinked at his cousin groggily.

"What?" he mumbled when he recognised Richard.

"Merry Christmas Harry!" Richard repeated and grinned at the still half asleep teen, even as he sat on the bed.

"Do you know how close you came to getting hexed?" Harry scowled at him.

"Oops?" Richard said unconcernedly, and shrugged.  
"Brought you some cocoa." He offered. Harry slipped his glasses on and sat up to accept the mug.

"Thanks. Merry Christmas Richard. So, what do we do today?" Harry asked as he sipped his cocoa.

"What do you usually do?" Richard asked him.

"I've only really ever had Christmas since starting Hogwarts and I always stayed at school for the holiday. Ro... my former friend used to wake me up in a similar way to what you just did and then we'd join Herm.. the other in the common room for presents." Harry said softly. Richard felt bad for asking, because Harry's voice still held pain when talking about his ex-friends, but it was getting better. The half names he'd just nearly said was the biggest slip he'd made. It made Richard hope that Harry would someday be able to talk about it with him. Ro and Herm. Idly he wondered if they were both boys or a mix.

"How about after we finish our cocoa we go open the presents from each other. Jason and some of the others are coming over later for a Christmas lunch and presents. And then you can pick what we do tonight." Richard suggested, trying to draw his cousin from whatever he was thinking about that hurt him so much Richard could smell it.

"I thought Jamil said there was some sort of get together tonight you are supposed to go to?" Harry asked him after a brief pause as he shook himself out. The scent of pain and sorrow immediately faded away. Sometimes Richard had to wonder if that was normal, or even healthy for Harry to do.

"It's at the Circus Harry, and I'm not leaving you our first Christmas together. Besides, Jean-Claude's organising it." Richard said in distaste. Harry laughed, because he'd heard a lot about the various events the vampire had put on.

"You should go Richard, don't cut yourself off from them because of me. You know Anita will show up to drag you there anyway." Harry teased him. They grinned at each other, remembering Harry's second and much more interesting meeting with the Necromancer. Harry seemed to like Anita now. He still wasn't comfortable alone with her but he hadn't had another reaction like the first one. He'd been around to see her and Nathaniel a few more times. Mostly, Harry went for Nathaniel, but he liked Anita well enough, and he was interested in all the were-leopards. Anita went out of her way to seem as unthreatening as she could when around Harry, although unthreatening for her was still pretty scary for most people. But Richard had eventually explained about the bizarre love triangle between Richard, Anita and Jean-Claude, which Harry hadn't quite understood. He'd accepted it, but his decision was mostly based on the fact that Richard loved Anita and wanted to be with her. Richard had also told him about Micah. He'd said that even though Jean-Claude, Anita and Richard were bound together, Anita was still the Nimir-Ra of the Blood-drinkers clan, and she had a magical connection which sort of made Micah, the Nimir-Raj, her boyfriend. That had confused him even more, so Richard hadn't explained anything about the incubus in Anita. It was enough that Harry accepted her because Richard loved her. Although after coming back from her house one day he'd given Richard a funny look when Jean-Claude was mentioned.

"I'll think about it. Come on, present time." Richard said as cheerfully as possible as he did his best to hide his nervousness. There were a few gifts that he wasn't sure about Harry's reaction to.

"Can I get dressed first?" Harry asked with a smile.

"No, it's tradition, we don't get dressed till after." Richard insisted a he scooped Harry up out of bed. Harry laughed and told Richard to put him down. Richard did so, hiding his concern that Harry, who had put on a lot of weight since he came to Richard, was still so small and light. He'd grown a bit, but not nearly as much as Richard would have thought. And it was very hard to get him to put on weight. He didn't eat as much as a growing boy should, and he often forgot meals. The two went into the living room and sat in front of the tree. Richard felt tears welling as his mind went back to last Christmas and all the ones before it. He jumped slightly as arms wrapped around him in an effort to comfort him.

"It's okay Richard, I miss Sirius." Harry said softly. He turned and hugged his cousin as the tears flowed, both remembering their missing family.

"Thanks, I guess I needed that." Richard admitted after they both stopped crying.

"Me too." Harry said, and in one of his dizzying mood changes bounced off the couch and grabbed a parcel.

"Come on! Open it!" He demanded. Richard laughed which had been Harry's motive for the bouncing. He took the parcel and carefully began to remove the paper. "Richard!" Harry complained. Richard laughed and tore into the paper, smiling at the green woollen jumper it contained.  
"All the way from England, so its real English wool." Harry said.

"As opposed to American fake wool?" Richard drawled as he raised an eyebrow and they laughed.

"I love it thanks." He said more seriously, and Harry smiled; suddenly shy.  
"Your turn." Richard said as he handed him a package. Harry opened it and grinned at the books inside, they were the last few of the series he was reading.

"Thanks!" He said in delight. They continued taking turns opening gifts until Harry came to one of the last. He frowned at the slender strip of leather with a buckle on it. "Huh?" he said in confusion.

"It's only part of the present. Stay here and keep your eyes shut." Richard said excitedly. Harry obediently kept his eyes closed, listening as Richard left the room for a minute.  
"Keep them closed and put out your arms." Richard told him, and Harry gasped at the sudden warm weight.  
"Okay, you can open them now." He said, and smiled at the look on his cousin's face. Harry stared in shock at the furry bundle in his arms as warm brown eyes stared back.

"Richard?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"He's yours, hence the dog collar. It wasn't a hint to start dressing like Jason." Richard said, pleased when Harry laughed, still holding the puppy gently.

"What's wrong with the way Jason dresses?" Harry teased.  
"What is he anyway?" he continued.

"A puppy." Richard told him with a straight face. Harry glared at him and Richard relented.  
"A Labrador, he'll grow big enough that a normal person will think twice about tangling with him to get to you and they make great companions. You said you'd wanted a dog for years so…. Do you like him?" Richard looked at Harry hesitantly, wondering if he'd overstepped.

"I love him!! But, won't there be a problem with…?" Harry hastened to reassure Richard before trailing off.

"He's young enough that he'll get used to me. Besides dogs are pack animals too." Richard said comfortably.

"As long as he doesn't think he's dominant to you?" Harry teased and grinned when Richard groaned. Why did Anita have to tell Harry that story?  
"You know, we're kind of ending up with a zoo here." Harry remarked.

"An owl and a dog hardly equal a zoo Harry." Richard told him with a smile.

"Um, close your eyes and hold out your arm. Oh, and no sniffing." Harry said as he scrambled to his feet and headed outside. He was back a few minutes later and a heavy weight settled on Richards arm.  
"Go ahead." Harry said, and the werewolf opened his eyes and blinked at the bird sitting on his arm and staring unblinkingly at him.  
"He's a barn owl, and they're really smart. Jason and Joshua helped me pick him for you. This way you have a way to contact people in the Wizarding World if Hedwig's busy or when I go back to England. So see, zoo. I got everything you need for him too." Harry rattled off nervously, chewing his lip pensively.

"He's great Harry, thanks. Just keep him and Hedwig apart. I am not ready to be raising baby owls. What are you going to call him?" Richard asked, indicating the puppy once more in Harry's lap.

"Padfoot." Harry said softly.

"A great name, I'm sure he'll grow into it. Mind helping me name the feather duster?" Richard offered. The owl in question gave an indignant hoot and flew off to sit on the windowsill, causing Harry to laugh.

"Hmm… How about Sergius, it's Latin for attendant, and you are a king so you need attendants." Harry said cheekily.

"Very funny." Richard frowned at Harry but he couldn't keep the smile from his eyes. He'd been a little worried about Harry's reaction to the puppy since it was black but his cousin seemed genuinely happy. Although sometimes it was hard to tell.

"I thought so. Are we done here?" Harry asked contentedly.

"No, there are two other things for you." Richard said, and went into the room he used as an office and came out with two holiday themed envelopes.  
"This one first." He said handing one of the envelopes to Harry, who opened it and pulled out a slender blue book with the American symbol on the front. He glanced up at his cousin, confused.  
"It's an American passport. Open it." Richard explained. Harry did and stared at the muggle photo of himself and his information listing the house as his home.

"Richard?" He asked hesitantly.

"It was something I've been thinking about for a while but after talking with Mrs. Smythe I decided it needed to be done. It's proof of your citizenship Harry." Richard said gently.

"I'm an American citizen? How?" Harry asked in amazement.

"I'm your guardian so all I had to do was fill out the paperwork." Richard said with a shrug.

"So I belong to two countries?" Harry asked.

"Sort of. Your passport says America and British. But Mrs. Smythe explained what the British Wizarding Ministry could and probably would do to you if you went back there and were still a citizen, so the British part is only muggle. Apparently the British have muggle and magical passports. As an American/British muggle citizen only they can't touch you just because technically you're a dark Wizard. As far as they're concerned, Muggle British doesn't count as British with them so long as you have a Wizarding passport somewhere else, so you're registered as an American Wizard with them. I… is it okay?" Richard asked. His answer came in the form of a dark haired seeker wrapped around him. Richard sighed with relief.  
"I'll take that as a yes then." he said as he hugged Harry.

"Thank you." Harry whispered, head buried in his cousins chest. He'd grown a bit since they'd first met and now stood a bit taller. He was not tall by any means but no longer abnormally short either. Just a little short, but definitely taller than Anita and Jason now, though not by a whole lot. Richard eventually pulled away and extended the second envelope to him, clearing his throat nervously.

"Speaking of safety, you actually have two passports," he explained.  
"One of them has your full name on it, and the duel citizenship, and the other is simply an American one, and has the name James Black. Your headmistress helped me to arrange it all." Richard explained, this time prepared for Harry's next hug. The duel citizenship was complicated. Harry was the Heir and Lord of House Black, which was based in England. British Wizarding law stated that unless you were born in England, and a citizen, you couldn't be Lord of a House, Family or Line. Harry had been a citizen of England when he first inherited, and because he was still technically a British citizen, if not a magical one, he could safely keep his titles in Britain. There were no laws stating that one had to be magical to be Head of anything in the magical world because it was assumed that if the Heir were not magical they would be disinherited before they could inherit. Mrs. Smythe had helped Richard find those clauses in the laws, and it had been she who had helped him hide the magical registration in England by calling in a few favours she had there. While it was going through someone might have been able contest the decision to allow Harry what was his by right, but once it had been completed and registered with the magical books that kept the records of Britain, there was nothing anyone could do.  
"This one isn't official yet and it won't be if you don't want it to be. No one suggested it either. No pressure to say yes Harry, okay?" Richard tried to reassure Harry, after he gave him the other envelope. Harry nodded and opened it, reading the papers inside. He frowned slightly.

"I don't understand… what is this?" Harry asked. Richard grinned at him.

"They're adoption papers. For me to officially adopt you. I know I'm your guardian but this is a lot more official. If my being a werewolf ever comes out it will be a lot harder to overturn this than just our parents wills. But only if you want to. I'm not trying to replace your parents or Sirius, I wouldn't want to try." Richard told him.

"Adopt… that would make me your child. Why? Why do you want this?" Harry said, feeling more confused than he'd been in a long time and Richard felt his heart break at the emotions crossing his cousins' face; disbelief, fear, uncertainty and finally hope. He pulled Harry back into his arms and refused to let go, wondering once again why his cousin was so broken inside.

"I love you Harry, I won't leave you." Richard told the boy in his arms.

"I…" Harry began, but it was choked and muffled, as he was trying not to cry, but it was happening anyway.

"Shh… You don't have to decide now, just think about it. Either way it won't change how I feel about you, okay?" Richard told him, and felt it as Harry nodded against his chest. Richard relaxed slightly, content to just stand and hold the teen until he wanted him to let go, relieved the boy was finally letting out more of his emotions. Finally the tears stopped and Harry sniffed.

"I'm a mess. We should probably clean up a little or else we won't get it done before the others get here." Harry said as he looked down and saw Padfoot sitting against his leg and looking up at him mournfully. He hadn't even felt the puppy before.  
"Hey Padfoot, I'm okay." He crooned, as he picked the dog up and cuddled him. "I'm going to get dressed." Harry announced without looking him in the eye, and Richard smiled as Harry left the room, clutching the puppy to his chest. Getting a dog had been a great idea. A hoot turned his attention to the windowsill where his new owl was perched.

"Come on Sergius, we better get you settled somewhere." He said coaxingly as he approached the owl and it flew to his shoulder, nipping his ear slightly like he'd seen Hedwig do to Harry.

-----------  
"Merry Christmas!" Harry heard, and he grinned at the phone despite knowing the other person couldn't see him.

"Merry Christmas Joshua. How's your day going?" Harry said.

"James, how many times have I told you? It's Josh. You weird British people and your full names thing." Joshua grumbled. Harry laughed at him. He called all of them by their full names, and the first time he'd called Tim Timothy where they could all hear him, the rest of the group had fallen into hysterics. The fact remained that Harry still called everyone by their full first name.  
"My day's been great! I got your owl, and thanks for the kit. Don't think my parents like it though." Joshua said.

"Promise them you won't use it at home and they'll be happier." Harry advised. The Weasley twins products had been a sure hit with Josh, he was too much a prankster for them not to be. Harry sighed, missing the twins. They'd always been great to talk to, and they had really good ideas.

"Good point. Got your stuff from me or the others yet?" Joshua chatted away happily.

"Nah, Archimedes must be slowing down in his old age." Harry said teasingly.

"Hah hah. He'll be there soon. Just be careful with mine, there's a stasis spell on it." Joshua warned Harry.

"Joshua…what did you get me?" Harry asked with a groan.

"And spoil the surprise, no way! What did Richard get you?" Joshua said in a fairly obvious attempt to change the topic.

"Books, CD's, movies, clothes, a puppy, a passport and adoption papers." Harry rattled off. There was dead silence on the line for three seconds.

"WHAT???????" Joshua exploded.

"Hey! Tone it down! You heard me." Harry complained, rubbing his ear.

"Passport… that means you're an American now. You okay with that?" Joshua asked excitedly.

"Yeah, this place is more like home than England ever was plus it's an added safety for me. They can't throw me in jail for being a Dark Wizard if I ever go back." Harry said with a laugh.

"Good point. What about the other papers?" Joshua questioned, even as he wondered why his friend was so obsessed with safety. He was like that at school too. Always alert, always ready. James was pretty intense, Josh thought.

"Not sure, it's a lot to take in, you know?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I mean, he's your cousin so of course he'd look after you till you do the whole coming of age thing but adoption? That's a lot more permanent and binding. Would you be a Zeeman now?" he asked, and Harry groaned.

"Hadn't thought about that part," he admitted.

"You were more focused on the whole 'does he really want to do this or does he feel obligated to do it' part weren't you?" Joshua asked in exasperation. Harry's silence was answer enough.  
"Don't make me hex you over the phone James Black. I've seen you two together, and he really loves you. Really think about it James, and not whether he wants it but if you do." Joshua ordered Harry.

"Thanks Joshua." Harry said sincerely.

"Hey, what are friends for?" Josh asked. Harry managed to squash his guilt at that, even as he thought of how many secrets he was keeping from the other Outcasts. Although he got the feeling sometimes that Nicole knew anyway. Not much got past her. Although he didn't know how she'd guessed.  
"So, what did you name the pup? What kind and gender?" Joshua questioned, eager to know everything about his friend's Christmas present.

"Padfoot, Labrador and male. He's really cute. I'll have to bring him one morning when someone other than Richard gives me a lift, because he can't exactly take him to work." Harry said as he smiled down at the puppy sleeping in his lap who suddenly woke as the doorbell rang. He was off Harry's lap and down the hall in a shot, barking like mad even as Joshua cracked up.  
"I better go, see you later?" Harry sighed as he told Joshua.

"Sure, but I'll give you the heads up now, we're trying to all get together for New Years, and you have to be there." Joshua told him. Harry thanked him and then hung up and headed for the living room even as Padfoot kept barking. He laughed as he saw the puppy jumping all over Shang-Da and Jamil, occasionally growling at the two men.

"Padfoot down! Come on boy, leave them alone." He ordered, and Richard joined Harry in laughing as the puppy decided to mark his territory, right on Shag-Da's shoe.

"Guess he showed you." Richard said as he scooped the dog up and gave him to his owner.  
"I think you better work on training him though Harry." He advised.

"Okay. Think I can train him to do that to Mr. Hargrove?" Harry asked, and smiles were exchanged; it was a well-known fact that Harry didn't get along with his fencing instructor. Although even Harry admitted the man was very good at what he did.

"Not if you want to pass." Richard said mock sternly, and Harry mock pouted in return before tightening his grip on the suddenly squirming bundle of black fur in his arms as the doorbell rang again.

"Anita, Jason." Richard greeted the two as Anita handed over presents for Richard and Harry, explaining some were from the Pard, and one each from her, and another one especially for Harry from Nathaniel, as well as Jason's gifts.

"Hi Richard. Hello Harry" said Anita, giving Richard a quick kiss before smiling at Harry.

"Hey Harry, who's the furball?" Jason greeted, giving Harry his best smile and full attention after a quick acknowledgement to Richard as his Ulfric.

"His name's Padfoot, Richard gave him to me." Harry explained as he held the puppy out to the werewolf who ended up getting his face licked.

"Cute puppy Harry. A nice choice Richard." Anita complimented.

"Thanks Anita. Why don't we move into the kitchen? Sylvie and Gwen will be here soon." Richard replied as he awkwardly held the gifts Anita had given him, as Harry was too busy laughing at Jason's complaints of puppy drool on his face to do anything to help him, not that Richard minded.

"So, are you coming tonight Richard?" Anita asked, and blushed as Harry snickered with Jason, earning himself a playful swat from his cousin, even as Anita smiled at their antics. She thought Jason was really funny, he knew, and she seemed to like Harry too. It was obvious the two had been betting on how long it would take her to start hounding Richard over Jean-Claude's party.

"I don't want to leave Harry on our first Christmas." Richard was explaining to Anita.

"So bring him. Jamil and Shang-Da can protect him if you think he's at risk. He's a minor and all the vampires know the law." Anita said with a shrug of irritation. Honestly, she was a bit exasperated. Hadn't she proved she wouldn't hurt Harry on purpose? Didn't Richard know Jean-Claude or she wouldn't let any of his vampires break the rules protecting minors?

"No." Richard said firmly.

"Richard, it's okay. Joshua's parents invited us to dinner so I can go there if you need to go." Harry said and shrugged. He was used to Richard having to go to these things by now, and it didn't bother him really.

"Let him come." Jamil said. Richard turned on his bodyguard.

"What?" He growled and Harry actually rolled his eyes, much to the amusement of Anita and Jason. Padfoot growled at Richard and they lost it, earning a glare from the werewolf king over their snickers.

"He can look after himself and we will stay with him for extra protection. You can't hide him from our world forever." Shang-Da said. Richard knew Shang-Da and Jamil were right intellectually, but emotionally he felt differently. Harry was a powerful Wizard from what he'd been told and his enforcers had been giving extra lessons in fighting hand to hand on top of what he got at school as well but Richard still worried. The hand-to-hand lessons Harry had soaked up like a sponge. When they stayed at human speed and strength Harry had a good chance of winning and could actually hold his own long enough for help to arrive even against their enhanced speed and strength. Richard really didn't have room to complain and he knew it.

"All right." he admitted. Every one stared at him in shock. Just because he shouldn't, didn't usually mean Richard didn't.  
"But stay as far away from Jean-Claude as you can." He said to Harry.

"Yes sir!" Harry mock saluted, breaking the tension.

---------  
"I'm going to kill him!" Richard heard and looked up at Harry's yell. All the presents had been exchanged during lunch, and the others, except for Jamil and Anita, had left half an hour ago for the Circus. Anita had left early because she was going with her were-leopards, and had to organise them. Jamil, Richard and Harry would have left too, but Harry's presents from his friends had arrived so they'd stayed for him to open them. Jamil was waiting for Harry and Richard at the car, presents for Nathaniel and others in Anita's Pard they'd organised gifts for with him. With much coaxing from various people, Richard had even chosen presents for Jean-Claude, and Asher, although he refused to by presents for any other vampires, although Harry had snuck one in for Requiem. Richard watched as Harry stormed into the room, opened package in hand.

"Who are you planning to kill?" he asked mildly.

"Joshua Noel!" Harry all but snarled. He actually did a really good imitation of a growl, which Richard supposed must have come from hanging around so many werewolves. Although come to think of it, the were-leopards had pretty good growls too.

"What for?" he enquired curiously.

"This." Harry growled again as he handed the box over and Richard stared at the apparently dead snake.

"A dead snake?" Richard asked in surprise as he put the box down on the table.

"He found out I'm a Parselmouth a month or so ago." Harry said. It had been during one of their study periods. The two had been lounging outside not far from the fourth year CoMC class when the day's subject, a fairly deadly snake, got away. Harry hadn't even thought before approaching it and coaxing it to go back into its enclosure. He'd then waited for the stares of distrust and fear of the other students, but they'd never come. Apparently being able to speak to an animal, any animal was considered cool at Salem.

"So…" Richard questioned. He really didn't see where Harry was going with this.

"So he obviously decided I need another pet." Harry snapped out.

"But it's dead." Richard said.

"No, it's a stasis spell, and it's very much alive. Although I don't suppose you recognise the species?" he asked hopefully. Richard studied the snake. It was not even a foot long, and had black and had dark green stripes.

"No, why?" He said with an apologetic shrug.

"Because maybe I want to know if I'll be dealing with a pissed off snake capable of killing me?" Harry said as flicked his wrist and his wand fell smoothly into his hand. Harry had been practising, and he could draw his wand as fast as was humanly possible. Richard had tried, and he couldn't even get it out of the holster faster than Harry. Harry told him it was because he needed more practise. Harry waved his wand over the snake and muttered the counter spell before Richard could answer. They watched as slowly the snake began to move and then suddenly was not in the box. "Wow! Okay, its extremely fast snake." Harry said in surprise.

"Harry? Start talking." Richard warned as he warily eyed the snake that was getting a little too close to his cousin for comfort. Richard might have super-speed, but he didn't know if it would be enough to reach his cousin in time, and he really didn't want to test to find out. He winced as Harry began to speak to the snake. It was a language that he felt no human should be able to use, and it just sounded wrong to his sensitive ears.

'We ssee each other.' Harry hissed to the snake. What he actually meant was, hello, but that didn't translate so well.

'~Tongue Sspeaker~, why do you hunt me? Why did you take me from my nesst?" The snake replied.

'I didn't, a ~nesstling~ did. ~My male nesstling~ thought we could be nesstlingsss.' Harry tried to explain that his friend Joshua had been the one to think the snake would be a good pet for Harry.

'He doess not sspeak?' the snake asked agitatedly.

'No, my ~nesstlingss~ don't speak.' Harry said in surprise wondering why the snake had asked.

'Not the ~hunter nesstling~ the ~wolf first~. Why doess he not sspeak like uss?' The snake questioned.

'He tastes of fear.' The snake added contemptuously. Harry frowned at him. Ok, he could accept the label for Joshua, and he supposed the snake meant wolf king, or wolf leader or something like that, which was accurate for Richard, but why would he think Richard would speak in the snake tongue? Harry didn't know, so he decided to ignore it.

'My ~nest hatcher~ fears that you will attack me.' He explained, stung that Richard's courage was being questioned.

'He is your ~nest hatcher~?' the snake asked in surprise. His tongue flickered out, tasting the air again.  
'He does not taste like your ~nest bound~. He remarked. Harry blinked in surprise. In snake talk, he'd said Richard was his father, or guardian.

'Do not harm any wolvess in my ~nessting place~. Harry warned in alarm. He meant his home, but that was the closest he could come up with to represent the house they were in.

'Who will ssstop me?' the snake questioned arrogantly.

'I will.' Harry hissed angrily.

'Agreed then, you protect the nesst, and I will protect you. We will ~join together~.' The snake said, with a distinct air of triumph.

"Harry?" His concentration broken, Harry looked up at Richard but still kept the snake in sight.

"We're negotiating." He snapped, not dealing very well with this unexpected turn of plans.

"Oh." Richard said in confusion.  
Negotiating what?" he asked, but Harry's concentration was already back on the snake.

'~Join together~?' Harry questioned. He registered that if he'd been speaking human the snake would have said bond.

'You are a ~ssspellcasster~, we will ~join together~.' The snake explained. Right, spellcaster obviously meant Wizard.

'You are a ~ssspellcassterss~ ssserpent?' Harry asked in amazement. He was stunned that a Familiar wanted to join with him. Didn't the snake know he already had a bond to Hedwig, or did that not matter to him?

'Yesss.' The snake said contentedly. Harry didn't know what to do. The snake wanted to bond, and if Harry refused, might get angry and attack them. And truthfully, Harry really didn't mind having another Familiar, especially not one he could talk to, and who could talk back in a language he understood.

'~This happens~.' Harry said, agreeing to the bond. The smallish serpent darted forward and Richard cried out as it buried its fangs in Harry wrist.

"Harry!" He shouted.

"Richard don't! Its okay, he's magical. We're, um, bonding. Whoa!" Harry said in a rush before he began to feel dizzy.

"What?" Richard exclaimed.

"Dizzy." Harry said as he swayed and Richard lunged and caught him before he could collapse. The snake removed its fangs and moved to curl around Harry's wrist.

'The joining issss ssstarted Massster. My venom can not give you death now.' Harry heard the snake say as he stared into the snakes' black eyes even as it stared at him, unable to look away.  
'You are a SSSSerpent Lord asss of ~before~. We obey you Massster.' The snake continued, and Harry felt something moving in his mind, something cold but comforting and he fought it, reminded of Snape and Voldemort and even Dumbledore probing in his mind before he recognised it as the snake, trying to form a bond in his mind. He struggled a little more before he gave into it, realising he'd promised to let this happen, even though he hadn't known what he was agreeing too. He let the snake know everything he did even as he felt strange knowledge entering him. The world around him faded until all he was aware of was the cool presence of the snake.

"Harry? Harry! Answer me!" Richard's frantic voice called to Harry and he blinked, startled as he became aware of the world around him again.

"Huh?" He slurred, still not completely alert, and feeling a little sick from the fledgling familiar bond.  
"Richard?" He got out.

"It's okay Harry, hang on. I'll get you to the hospital." Richard said. Harry forced his eyes to focus on a panicking Richard who was cradling him against his chest. It took a few seconds to realise they were in a car and that Jamil was driving.

"Stop car." He managed to say.

"What?" Richard looked at him incredulously.

"Stop." Harry insisted.

"Pull over." Richard said reluctantly to Jamil. Harry fumbled with the door handle before Richard opened it for him. He tumbled out onto the grass and threw up.  
"Easy Harry, it's going to be alright. Come on kid, we have to get you help." Richard said, soothingly stroking Harry.

"No, I'm fine Richard." Harry pushed himself to his feet and was surprised when he didn't sway. The world around him seemed different somehow, clearer and more alive.

"Harry you were bitten by a snake, collapsed and went into convulsions! That is not fine!" Richard exclaimed.

"I did? Huh, wonder if that was meant to happen?" Harry wondered aloud. He checked his wrist but Kek was gone. Where was he? Then he paused, wondering how had he known the snake was named Kek? Why did he also know his name was that of an Egyptian god of darkness, and why wasn't he worried about that? He shrugged it off and turned to his cousin. He needed to focus.  
"Where is Kek?" he asked.

"Who?" Richard said in confusion.

"Kek, the snake." Harry said. He felt strangely calm and distant as he talked, almost like being under the Imperious but not.

"The box in the glove box. We had a fun time trying to get it off you." Richard said.

"You should have left him." Harry told him as he went back to the car and removed the box.

"You were unconscious!" Richard protested.

"Did the convulsions start before or after you removed him?" Harry said pointedly as he opened the box and stuck his hand in as both werewolves stopped to think. Kek hissed happily and wound himself around Harry's wrist.

"After…" Richard said slowly.

"That's why they happened, you interrupted the magic." Harry said as he gently stroked the small snake, comforting him. The two men exchanged glances; Harry was behaving oddly, not like Harry at all. He was almost detached, as if nothing really mattered. He seemed to care more about the snake then the fact that he could have died and he hadn't really looked at either of them since regaining consciousness. He'd been totally focused on the snake.

"Harry? Are you sure you're alright?" Richard asked tentatively. Harry looked up at Richard and his cousin gasped, stepping back in shock.

"Richard? What's wrong?" Harry asked. He sounded vaguely curious but that was it, no concern at all. About anything really.

"You…" Richard said.

"Your eyes Harry." Jamil explained, holding himself tensely, ready to jump between the cousins if something had gone wrong with Harry. The teen turned and looked in the car's side mirror.

"Richard?" He said in a quavering voice. The werewolf didn't hesitate as he heard the fear in his cousins' voice. Finally, that was his Harry talking. He scooped the boy up into his arms and held him close; ignoring the possible danger the snake posed to himself, even though he knew Jamil would speak to him later about that.

"It's okay Harry, we'll work it out." Richard said. He wasn't sure how but he would do whatever it took. Having eyes that were slitted like a snake would be hard to hide, especially since it made the normal emerald of the rest of his eyes seem to glow with power. A bit like the three of them and the star gaze that happened occasionally when Richard, Anita and Jean-Claude used their powers together.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked. He was starting to panic, the detached feeling completely gone.

'You are Ssssserpent Lord now.' Harry heard Kek hiss, and he looked down at the snake.

'Kek? How did you ~shed my skin~?' Harry asked what Kek had done to change him. Even his hissing had an almost hysterical tone to it.

'~Be still~ Massster.' Kek said, and Harry felt himself start to calm slightly and realised it was Kek's doing.  
'We are ~joined together~. Are your sssenssess not better?' The snake questioned, and Harry stopped and thought about it. That was why everything seemed different he realised. He felt Richard squeeze his shoulder slightly and looked at him.

"Harry?" Richard asked in concern.

"Everything's different." Harry said softly.

"Different how?" Richard asked as he sat in the car, holding Harry on his lap.

"Clearer, more alive somehow. I'm not wearing my glasses am I?" Harry asked.

"No." Jamil said, and the two men once again looked at each other. Harry almost sounded like a new shifter, unused to their enhanced senses.

"It's the bond with Kek, it's affecting my senses, making them better." Harry explained.

"What else is it doing?" Richard asked. He was worried; he should never have let the snake near Harry, not until they could identify what species it was. Harry turned back to the snake and started to hiss again.

'My eyesss have ~shed their skin~, can I ~slither back into the old skin~ them ~to before~?' Harry asked Kek if he could change his eyes back, struggling a little to communicate the words he wanted in parseltounge.

'Yessss, you are Ssserpent now, think Human and it will be sso.' Kek said. Harry frowned in concentration and then blinked up at Richard.

"Better?" He asked, although Richards relieved smile was answer enough.

"Everything still weird?" Richard asked him.

"Yeah it is. I guess the sight stays no matter what my eyes are like. Kek says I can change them at will." Harry explained.

'Anything elssse ~skin shed~?' He asked the snake on his wrist if there were any more changes.

'You are Sssserpent Lord.' Kek said simply.

'But what doesss that mean?' Harry demanded. Kek stayed silent.  
"Bloody stubborn snake!" He muttered.

"Language Harry." Richard said reproachfully, although he was relived Harry had stopped talking in the snake's language. It was really very disturbing and felt unnatural to him.

"Apparently I'm a Serpent Lord now but he's refusing to explain it further!" Harry exclaimed as he glared at the snake. They all jumped as a cell phone rang. Jamil answered and then looked at Richard.

"It's Anita, they felt you panicking and want to know what's going on. You're blocking them." He said as Harry frowned, remembering his own link to Requiem. He focused on it and could feel the vampire's concern. He sent as much reassurance as he could before letting the link slip away to the back of his mind. He was getting better, but it still took him a bit of effort. Requiem had told him that over time it would get easier, until it was natural to him, but Harry wasn't there yet.

"Tell her we're on our way." Richard said, and Jamil looked at him.  
"As much as I dislike her Melanie may know something." Richard explained to Jamil.

"Who's Melanie?" Harry asked as he looked up at Richard.

"A lamia at the Circus." Richard said shortly.

"Lamia?" Harry questioned.

"She's a snake, kind of. She might know what's happening to you." Richard said.

"Oh. Okay." Harry accepted his explanation as he snuggled into Richards' chest and promptly fell asleep to Jamil's' amusement. He hung up and got back in the driver seat even as Richard got comfortable. He only hoped Melanie could help. Or, knowing what he did of the snake woman Anita disliked so much, perhaps that should more accurately be would she help.

_TBC…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Still the same._

**Chapter 9 – Serpent Lord**

Jean-Claude watched Anita as she paced the length of his office. The phone call to Richard hadn't calmed her at all, although he'd noticed the way Requiem had relaxed slightly during the call. That was puzzling; the British vampires had been acting a little strangely since learning of Richard's cousin, and Requiem more so than Byron. Maybe the others hadn't noticed, but after their first big fuss they'd taken a keen interest in not drawing any more attention to the boy. Of course, that had simply drawn his attention more.

"Calm yourself ma petite, our Richard will be here soon." He tried to sooth Anita.

"He better be all right." Anita said fiercely.

"It was not panic for himself we felt." Jean-Claude pointed out, trying to calm her.

"Shit, something must have happened to Harry then!" She fretted. Maybe that had not been the best thing to say to her then.

"Mon loupe really cares for the child then." He said slowly.

"He loves his cousin Jean-Claude so don't even think about playing your usual games." Anita warned him, and he felt her determination to prevent that like a wall of steel rising up in her. So, the boy had another protector in her. Before he could think much of that the door burst open and Jason ran in.

"They're here." He panted. Richard was only a few steps behind him, Harry cradled in his arms.

"What happened?" Anita burst out.

"I'm not entirely sure. Jean-Claude, call Melanie up here." Richard spoke first to Anita, and then to Jean-Claude.

"Melanie? Why?" Jean-Claude asked in confusion.

"Just do it please! Harry, time to wake up kid." Richard said to Jean-Claude before he focused his attention on Harry. The teen stirred and then blearily blinked his eyes open.

"Richard? Where are we?" He asked.

"The Circus. You feeling any better?" Richard asked gently as he sat him down on the couch.

"I think so." Harry said, and frowned in thought.  
"I'm not going to throw up again." He added certainly.

"Good. Jean-Claude?" Richard demanded.

"Melanie is on here way. Will you not introduce us?" Jean-Claude asked. Richard growled but there wasn't really anything he could do, and there was no objection he could make without looking silly.

"Jean-Claude, my cousin Harry James Potter-Black. Harry this is Jean-Claude, the Master of the City." Richard said finally.

"A pleasure to meet you Mon enfant." Jean-Claude said as politely as possible. Harry scowled.

"I'm not a baby, and I'm not yours, but thanks for the introduction. Okay, maybe I am going to be sick again." Harry said before he swayed dangerously. Anita, who had been hovering at his side with Richard, caught him, and he smiled at her gratefully before thanking her.

"Take deep breaths and try to think about something else." She instructed, and as Harry followed her advice his stomach began to calm.  
"What happened?" She asked unhappily. Harry looked up at Richard; there wasn't really any way to explain without spilling a lot of secrets.

"Harry was bitten by a snake." Richard tried to rescue him. The teen in question rolled his eyes.

"That is really informative Richard." He said snippily.

"What type of snake?" Anita questioned. Harry simply held his wrist up and Kek uncoiled to raise his head and hiss at Anita who recoiled form the serpent. After a moment she cautiously leant closer to examine it.  
"I've never seen a species like this." She said as she studied him.

"I am so killing Joshua for this. Him and his bloody sense of humour." Harry growled.

"If anyone's killing that boy it's me Harry." Richard growled dangerously, his beast rising up with his anger.

"Hey! No growling, you'll spook Padfoot if you don't break that habit." Harry scolding. Anita smiled; Harry was improving even as he sat there, which was probably a good sign.

"You summoned me?" A voice called from the open door. Everyone turned around to look. A dark haired woman walked in and then froze, staring at Harry. Harry fidgeted slightly, not liking the attention from a stranger.  
'SSSpeaker.' She hissed.

'Yesss.' Harry responded. Anita jerked back as the teen answered Melanie, surprised that the alien hissing sound was coming from him before she leant back in, trying to tell Harry with her body she wouldn't abandon him. He relaxed back into her a bit.

'But now you have grown, I can feel the ~ssshed ssskin~ in you. How did you do thisss?' She asked him. In answer Kek raised himself from Harry's arm and joined the conversation.

'We are ~joined together~.' He announced. The lamia's shock was evident as she stepped back. Harry frowned as she spoke in awe, because he had no clue what she'd just said, Parselmouth or not.

"Harry?" Richard asked for a translation, and Anita got up and looked curiously at him as well.

"No clue, that wasn't Parseltongue." Harry said.

"The boy is a Serpent Lord now." Melanie explained in English.

"Thank you, I got that part. But what does it mean? And don't just say I'm a Serpent Lord, that's all Kek'll say on the matter." Harry warned the lamia. Melanie studied Harry as everyone else stared at her.

"Can you change your eyes?" She asked him.

"I changed them back, but I haven't tried the other way." Harry said uncertainly.

"Do it." She ordered, and Harry obediently closed his eyes in concentration and the reopened them.

"What the hell?" Anita blurted out, her hand at her gun without her even realising it. She really had to get control of her faster reflexes she thought absently. Harry's eyes were slitted like a snake's and glowing slightly, she realised as she studied him. It was really rather pretty, she had to conclude after a moment, but still a bit of a shock.

"Senses?" Melanie asked.

"Weird, I don't need my glasses anymore." Harry told her.

"Open your mouth wide." She ordered again, this time more agitatedly.

"Excuse me?" Harry said as he stared at her, sliding back along the couch as she approached.

"Open your mouth." She insisted. He stared at her for a few seconds before obeying.  
"The process is still incomplete." She announced after peering in his mouth.

"How can you tell? What process?" Anita said as she glared at the lamia.

"His fangs have yet to appear." Melanie said coolly, even as she pretended to ignore Anita.

"Fangs! No way!" Harry blurted out. He had jumped off the couch and was now backing into a corner.

"They are retractable, as are mine young Lord." Melanie offered, trying to comfort the new Lord. Richard stepped around the group and went to stand with Harry, putting an arm around him in comfort.

"Those are the only physical changes you will undergo." She assured him before she frowned.

"What are you?" she asked him thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Harry looked at her in confusion.

"For the bond to work you must have some sort of magic." Melanie explained. Anita frowned, as Harry froze then looked up at his cousin.

"You failed to mention this Mon ami." Jean-Claude said disapprovingly as he also frowned at Richard; he did not like not knowing about a magic user in his territory. He'd thought Richard understood that he needed to protect his people, even as Richard protected his own. His frown deepened as Harry spaced out slightly and his eyes unfocused.

Harry focused on Requiem as the vampire opened his end of the link, worried about Harry's rapidly changing emotions. He tried to reassure the vampire but it didn't really work since Harry was half panicking at the same time. He let Requiem read what was going on from him and felt the vampire's shock and worry. Then he refocused on the conversation going on around him to answer Melanie.

'~Ssspellcasster~.' He hissed, using Parseltongue to keep the others from learning of the Wizarding World.

'Sssalazarss line.' Melanie said in delight, and her look was almost fond. Harry really didn't want to tell her the truth if she liked Slytherins but he couldn't lie about it.

'No, hissss heir tried to kill me but instead I gained sssome of hisss giftsss.' Harry explained what he knew.

'We are ~joined together~ ~Misstress of Lesssersss~, leave him.' Kek's hiss was decidedly unfriendly, although Harry thought he might feel a bit of jealousy from the snake.

'He will learn asss all have learned.' Kek finished.

'Asss you wish my Lord.' Melanie said. She didn't look very happy but she also didn't argue.  
'A pleasure meeting you young Lord. It hassss been too long ssince a Ssserpent Lord was called.' She said, and with that she gracefully left the room.

"Harry?" Richard asked again.

"Kek told her to leave, that I have to 'learn as all have learned', whatever that means." Harry said with a scowl.

"Trial by error?" Anita guessed, sympathy in her voice.

"Joy. Maybe I can look it up at school." Harry wondered aloud.

"Will you explain what is going on Richard?" There was a warning in Jean-Claude's voice that made Richard stiffen and step in front of his cousin protectively. Jamil stood even straighter, ready to protect them both. Even Jason moved closer to stand next to Harry, offering the teen a comforting smile. Anita scowled at Jean-Claude.

"No." Richard said firmly.

"The boy speaks Melanie's tongue and is obviously not human." Jean-Claude tried to reason with Richard.

"Hey!" Harry interrupted indignantly.

"Harry, stay quiet. He is human Jean-Claude, magic does not make someone non-human." Richard said with a growl.

"His eyes say otherwise." Jean-Claude said stiffly.

"He smells human." Jason offered and then ducked back slightly as both of his masters turned to glare at him. Anita touched him reassuringly and he sighed in relief at the contact with his Lupa.

"I am human sir, my ability to understand snakes is the result of a magical accident when I was a baby. The eyes are because of the magical bond with Kek." Harry said as he kept his voice calm; if they couldn't hear his accelerated heart rate he would have fooled them into believing he was unworried.

"You will soon have fangs if Melanie is to be believed, that is not a human trait. Why should I give you permission to remain in my city?" Jean-Claude asked. Only the wolves that knew what Harry was could see how close he was to pulling his wand from shear nervousness, but they didn't move to stop him.

"Because if you try to kick me out Richard will be pissed at you?" Harry suggested.

"Not good enough." Jean-Claude said, but then fell silent because Kek was suddenly on the desk in front of him, fangs bared menacingly.

"Call off your pet." He said softly.

"He's not my pet. I could ask him nicely I suppose, but until then I suggest not moving, because he's a magical snake and there's no guarantee his venom can't hurt you." Harry said to Jean-Claude. Then he turned to his snake.  
'Kek? What are you doing?' he hissed.

'The walking dead ssshall not threaten you. You are bigger than him, he should obey you.' Kek said insistently. Harry decided not to point out that Jean-Claude was taller than him, he knew that wasn't what the snake meant, although he was confused as to why the snake thought he was more powerful. He could feel Jean-Claude's power, and he knew that the vampire could call on much more. In comparison he didn't feel powerful at all.

'I really don't think he will like that idea.' Harry tried to reason with Kek.

'Too bad. The ~death raissser~ can be tolerated, sshe iss powerful. A good mate, but he is dead.' Kek said, and Harry turned bright red at that and began choking.

"Harry?" Jason asked curiously. Usually he was the one to put that properly shocked British schoolboy look on Harry's face.

"No way! I am not repeating that!" Harry said vehemently.

"Repeating what?" Richard asked.

"Kek's opinion of Anita." Harry said.

"Doesn't he like me?" Anita asked in surprise, although she didn't think it was that, unless the snake had said something incredibly rude, which she doubted.

"Um... The opposite?" Harry said, even though he couldn't stop blushing. With that Jason cracked up.

"Sorry I don't date snakes." Anita said as she glared at the snake in question.

"I'm not a snake." Harry said. She looked up at Harry in surprise before blushing herself.

"Oh. Shut up Jason!" She snapped, flustered. Jason was practically rolling on the floor in hysterics before he calmed himself.

"What? You'd be cute together. Ouch! What was that for?" Jason said in an injured tone of voice as he rubbed the back of his head where Harry had hit him.

"Yuck! No way! Um, no offence intended Anita." Harry said with another blush.

"None taken." She said as she smiled at the nervous teen. She felt much the same way.

"Ma petite." Jean-Claude spoke, and Harry jumped, having forgotten the vampire due to Jason's joking around.

'Kek back off.' He told his snake.

'No, he hass threatened you.' The snake insisted.

"He won't back off because you threatened me." Harry explained, so exasperated he spoke in English.  
'Can you harm him?' his next question came out in Parseltongue.

'Yessss.' said Kek. It was a very pleased hiss.

'He is ~joined together~ to the ~death raiser~ and my ~nesst-hatcher~. If he dies, they die as well.' Harry warned his snake.

'Do not fear. It will not kill him.' Kek said, and he sounded disappointed.

"Apparently his venom is dangerous to vampires so try not to move." Harry advised Jean-Claude. It was true enough, and if Jean-Claude thought it was dangerous enough that he might die? Well, it wasn't Harry's fault he hadn't asked how dangerous Kek was before making his assumptions.  
'He isss protecting hiss nesst.' Harry tried to get Kek to let him go.

'I protect ~nessstling~.' Kek was firm.

"Great, I'm not getting anywhere." Harry said in exasperation.

"Jean-Claude, promise that Harry is safe and that you won't try to make him leave." Anita said.

"Why should I?" Jean-Claude asked.

"So that you're not stuck there for a very long time?" Anita said sweetly, speaking to Jean-Claude as if he was very slow. Richard couldn't quite hide his smile.

"Look, I'm only in St. Louis for fourteen hours a day and since most of that is at night I'm asleep for it so what's the problem? I just want to live in peace, go to school, and hang out with my friends, normal teenage stuff. I'm no threat to you." Harry said.

"So you say." Jean-Claude said, but he was already weakening. His other two thirds would not back him on this.

"What is it with you! What do you want, a magically binding oath? Fine! I, Harry James Potter-Black swear on my magic that I mean no harm to Jean-Claude or any of his unless they first try to harm me. Happy?" Harry demanded. They could all feel the magic Harry's words stirred up but it was only present for a moment.  
"I break that and there are some rather nasty consequences, ones no sane person will risk. Can we go home now? I need to yell at Joshua and I should probably contact the school, maybe they can find some information." Harry said crossly as he glared at Jean-Claude.

"That's enough, lets go. Jamil, Jason." Richard ordered. The two wolves followed the family out as Kek reattached himself to Harry's wrist.

"Well that went well." Anita said falsely cheerful. Jean-Claude just looked at Anita in exasperation. He had no wish to hear her I-told-you-so's. He said goodnight before going to sit behind his desk, lost in thought.

_TBC…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: No change.  
__Don't worry about the Serpent Lord thing, this will not be a Harry is all-powerful fic although he is pretty powerful._

'_Parseltongue'_

**Chapter 10 – Secrets Shared and Truths Learned**

Harry paced the length of his bedroom for what must have been the thousandth time. Tonight would be the first time he'd seen his friends since his 'change' and he was more than a little nervous. What if they didn't accept him now? Okay so their group already had a half-Veela so obviously they were pretty accepting but this was a little different to being able to charm guys into following you around like puppies.

"Harry, Joshua is here!" Richard called. After the first day when Shang-Da had called him Harry, Joshua had asked him about it. Harry had told the Outcasts that Harry was his middle name, and that his cousin called him that as a nick-name, and that all his cousin's friends did the same because they didn't know any better at first, and then once it had been explained it was too late, and they already thought of him as Harry. He grabbed his bag at Richards yell, although he found it alarming that he'd heard and smelt Joshua before his cousin had called.

"Coming!" He called back. He picked Padfoot up and headed to the living room. Kek was content to remain on his wrist, accepting the puppy's enthusiastic licks without comment. He'd been surprised at how well all the animals got along, because he'd been sure one of the owls would try to eat Kek but they had simply accepted the small snake into their weird family.  
"Hey Joshua." Harry greeted as he smiled at his friend who shifted nervously.

"So, you liked the gift?" Joshua asked. He'd seen the snake and was hoping James wasn't too mad.

"I need to talk to everyone about him." Harry said and shrugged. He'd realised a few days ago that there was no point getting mad at Joshua, because he couldn't have known what would happen. He handed Padfoot to Richard and grinned as the puppy licked the werewolf's face happily.

"Sure. Well, you ready? We're Flooing from my place." Joshua said.

"Yeah, see you later Richard." Harry called over his shoulder to Richard as they left the house.

"Have fun and try to stay out of trouble. No drinking! New Years or not." Richard ordered as he appeared and gave them a playful push out the door. The two teens laughed as they scrambled into Josh's car, waving as the drove off.

"Still can't drive?" Josh asked as he stopped at a light, turning to look at his friend. There was something different about James but he couldn't figure out what.

"No, but Richard's been trying to teach me, and I'm taking lessons at school next term. I'm not very good at it yet." Harry said as he grinned sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it soon." Josh said, before he turned and concentrated on the road as the light changed.  
"So, what do you need to talk to us about?" he asked curiously.

"Can you wait, please? I'd rather only tell it once." Harry said as he fidgeted slightly in the seat, nervousness rushing back.

"Sure, we'll be at my place in a few minutes." Joshua said, and they spent the rest of the drive in silence.

------------  
"Well, we're all here. What's the news James?" Josh grinned at Harry while the others gave him curious looks. They were all comfortably ensconced in Lan's basement where they would be sleeping for the night. It was the only room large enough to hold them all and his parents were quite happy for them to make noise in it since they were two floors up.

"Is this place warded?" Harry asked. Lan blinked at the serious question.

"Only the basic wards on the rest of the house." He said tentatively.

"Think your parents would mind if we threw up some temps?" Harry asked.

"As long as they're down by morning. James what's going on?" Lan questioned. He wasn't the only one wondering from the looks on the others faces.

"Please?" Harry asked. Lan nodded and they went to work. It took an hour but when they finished the resulting wards were strong enough that it would take a team of Aurors at least a day to crack their wards.  
"Okay, did Joshua mention what he was getting me for Christmas?" Harry asked the group.

"Only that it was a great surprise, why?" Rita said. She was worried, what had the group's jokester gotten the newest Outcast? What could he possibly have gotten that required this much secrecy?

"He gave me a snake, this snake." Harry said. He hissed at his sleeve for a second and suddenly there was a small snake on the ground in the middle of their circle.  
"His name is Kek." Harry said.

"Egyptian god of darkness?" Star asked, curious as to why Harry had chosen that name.

"Yes, but don't look at me, he came with the name. Where Joshua managed to get his hands on a magical snake that happens to be extremely lethal and blindingly fast I have no clue." Harry said heatedly.

"What! I got the thing from the pet store, the muggle one! I swear it, there was no way I could have known." Josh looked panicked; he could get in a lot of trouble if Harry decided to tell a teacher or the Ministry.

"Which is why I gave up being angry at you, relax. Once Kek realised I was a Wizard he offered to bond, and I figured he meant a normal familiar bond so I agreed. Next thing I knew his fangs were in my wrist, Richard was yelling and I was getting very dizzy. Kek called me a Serpent Lord and then it got weird, I could feel this presence in my mind, cold but comforting and I suddenly knew things that I couldn't about snakes. I blacked out at that point. When I came to I was in a car with Richard and Jamil on the way to the hospital. They'd removed Kek and I'd gone into convulsions. I threw up and then got Kek from the box Richard had put him in. I felt really weird, and it was almost like being under the Imperious but not. That lasted till I saw my eyes, and then I freaked out. Kek won't answer any questions about what a Serpent Lord is but my senses are incredible now; I don't need my glasses and I knew Josh was at the door before he rang the doorbell." Harry stopped, watching his friends' reactions closely.

"What about your eyes made you freak, they look normal now." Nicole pointed out.

"Don't scream or anything, okay?" Harry said. He waited till they'd all agreed before changing his eyes.

"Wow! Shit, James I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Joshua couldn't take his eyes of his friend, guilt overwhelming him. How could he have been so stupid?

"That's not all, is it?" Nicole asked. She could tell James was still holding back. He nodded and opened his mouth wide. Two glistening, curved fangs appeared. They were like snakes' but a bit smaller than they should have been considering the size of his mouth, and they didn't look like they'd cause too many problems if he were talking. Rita moved a little closer, studying them and his eyes.  
"Incredible, are you venomous?" She asked.

"No clue, and I'm not exactly going to bite someone just to find out." Harry pointed out as he shrugged.

"Bite a rat or something." Tim suggested.

"Ewww! Tim, that's disgusting!" Shelley pulled a face and everyone laughed, tension gone. Harry let his fangs retract and his eyes change back.

"So, are you guys are okay with this?" Harry asked. He played with his shirt cuff, refusing to look at them, so he missed seeing the looks that passed among the group of fond exasperation.

"YES!" They all yelled together, causing him to jump and look up.

"James, you have to be very careful who you tell, and be careful around muggles. They might think you're a were-snake or something and panic." Tim pointed out even as he was searching his bag for his book.

"I know. There's something else I want to tell you. But I need magical oaths from all of you that you won't tell a soul about it or the Serpent Lord thing." Harry said seriously. The group instantly gave their oaths. They'd only known him for four months but the trusted him.

"I haven't been completely honest with you since first day." Harry began nervously.  
"My name isn't James Black, its Harry James Potter-Black. I'm hiding from the British Wizarding World so that's why I've been using James Black. I'm sorry I lied but I didn't know you at first and I've felt really bad about hiding this. Can you forgive me?" He finished miserably.

"I figured it out ages ago." Nicole shrugged, unconcerned.

"Harry Potter? Cool. But you don't have…oh." Tim had trailed off because Harry had raised his bangs and wiped the makeup off a lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"James Black or Harry Potter, you're still our friend." Lan stated, getting nods of agreement from the others.  
"I know why you wanted oaths though, because if the Death Eaters found out you're here, and living with a muggle…" Lan trailed off. They might not live in Britain, but they got the picture.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. He couldn't help it, but he was grinning like an idiot. His friends knew and it didn't change anything. Harry didn't feel worried in the least about concealing Richard's secrets from them, after all, they were not his to share, and there was no reason for his friends to need to know anyway.

"So, who's up for research when we get back to school?" Tim said, and grinned at their groans but Nicole nodded.

"Tim's right, we need to find any and all information there is on Serpent Lords. James, Harry I mean, needs to be prepared and every bit will help." She said firmly.  
"Goodness," she looked startled; "it'll be hard to start thinking of you as Harry now."

Harry smiled at her.

"Actually," he said, I'd rather you all just called me James." The other smiled and nodded at him.

"Fine, and Tim and Nic are right. I will see what the Veela have." Star stated earning a thankful smile.

"Now that that's sorted let's head outside. James has never seen a New Orleans New Years celebration before." Joshua said as he stood, helping Rita up. The group headed upstairs; laughing and fooling around like a typical group of teenagers.

-----  
"How'd it go?" Richard asked, passing Harry a glass of juice.

"It was great!" Harry said as he sat opposite his cousin.  
"They've decided we need to research when we get back to school and they don't care what my name is. Joshua was babbling for a while until I reassured him I wasn't mad about the bond though. They found the fangs kinda cool actually." Harry said clearly unable to believe it. He shrugged, and drank his juice.

"Planning to tell any of your teachers?" Richard asked. He was a little worried about that, what would they do?

"I'm going to tell Amanda, because she's been helping me out of class with my shielding and stuff so she'd probably pick up on it even if I didn't. Mrs. Smythe should be told I guess and the nurse, just in case." Harry said.  
"And she'll probably tell Ethan, like she told him about me being Harry Potter." he said. When Ethan had first told him he knew Harry had been very shocked, but Ethan had explained it was a security measure so that some one besides Mrs. Smythe knewwho he was. He could accept that.

"Make sure you do the oath thing, just in case they panic." Richard reminded him.

"I know Richard." Harry sighed in exasperation as his cousin fretted.

--------------  
Harry and Tim jumped as the heavy tome hit the desk sending dust flying and causing them to cough.

"I found something." Nicole said, smiling as she opened the book, turning it so they could all see. "I figured since Kek is an Egyptian name to start with Egyptian myths and history," she said.

"And you obviously found something in it." Tim commented, trying to remove the dust from his glasses.

"Here." They looked where she was pointing.  
"During the Sixteenth Dynasty there was a Pharaoh who could apparently speak with serpents. It is said that he even took on some of their features when in emotional extremes." She read aloud.

"This could be a normal Parseltongue or a were Nic." Tim pointed out.

"Except for this." She said as she turned the page and pointed the picture.  
"Look familiar?"

"That's Kek." Harry said in shock as he blinked at the page; it was definitely his bonded, or at least a member of the same species. As he stared the squiggles on the page changed, becoming understandable to him.

"I don't know what's up with those squiggles, they're not hieroglyphs or any writing I recognise, although Star might know, because she's doing Egyptian Hieroglyphs." Nicole commented.

"Parseltongue, they're written in Parseltongue." Harry said. They looked at Harry in surprise but it did make sense when they thought about it.

"Can you read it?" Tim asked.

'I am Ssserpent Lord and Great Pharaoh Asssim, King over all. To my Heir-nessstling I leave a gift. May Kek protect you ass He hass my nessst-group and me for all Eternity. You are my Heir, asss only one of my line can read thisss. Kek is yourss by blood, asss iss our title. You are the next Ssserpent Lord, and I bid to to usse your power well my Heir.' Harry read out.

"Um, could you repeat that, in English this time?" Tim said. He was looking at him strangely while Nic was studying the picture.

"What? Oh, okay. Basically the Pharaoh's name was Asim and he was a Serpent Lord. And yes, that is Kek in the picture. Apparently the Pharaoh left a gift for the next Lord, although he doesn't say what it is." Harry stopped translating; surely the rest was a mistake?

"And? Come on James, you can tell us. I put up silencing spells so no one else will hear you." Nicole said, giving him a look that said tell or else and he didn't want to find out what the or else was.

"He calls the reader his Heir and says that they are of his bloodline since only one of his line could read it." Harry admitted and shrugged.  
"It can't mean me though, I get my Parselmouth ability from Voldemort." He said with certainty.

"Do you really? I mean no one really knows if you did since no one's ever survived the Killing Curse before. What if it just activated some latent talents in your family, and not necessarily the Potter side? It could come form your mom, because after all Asim lived in Ancient Egypt. Although really there's no way to know." Nicole pointed out.

"What about a family tree spell? It would take a lot to go back that far but at least you would know." Tim suggested as he finally gave up on cleaning his glasses, which were still slightly smudged but were as good as they were going to get while inside the older part of the school library.

"Maybe, I'll talk to Amanda, I mean professor Belrose." Harry said.

"Has James got a crush on a teacher?" Tim cooed. Harry blushed at Tim's teasing.

"No Tim, she insisted I use her first name when we're alone since a lot of my spare time is spent training with her. That's all. I better get to class, because I don't want to be late for Professor Hawkes again." Harry said as he hurried off.

"See you later!" Tim told him with a grin.

---------------  
"You really like being different, don't you Harry?" Amanda said. She grinned as she watched him fidget.

"Not really Amanda. Can we please get on with it?" Harry asked.

"Spoil sport." Amanda teased.

"Amanda." Harry said as he frowned at the Dark Arts teacher.

"Okay. By the way, Alex said he thinks you can transfer up to my class this term." She relented and told him the good news.

"Really?" Harry asked in delight.

"Yeah, apparently you seem gifted in the Dark Arts." Amanda said. She grinned at him, because if she'd said that to him a few months back he would have panicked, but now he just accepted it. "Well, today we're going to see if you can keep me out of your mind while performing a ritual." She laughed as he groaned and then they got to work.

------------  
"What do you want Jean-Claude?" Richard glared at the vampire lounging in the Circus' 'living room'.

"Your cousin." Jean-Claude said softly.

"Leave Harry alone." Richard growled.

"Ah, but I can not do that Mon ami. He is a mystery and I do so enjoy a good mystery. Your protectiveness of the young one is surprising, and Anita's unexpected." Jean-Claude admitted.

"Why? He's my family." Richard said.

"But he is one of the Monsters, and you hate monsters. Even yourself." Jean-Claude said as he sat up straight and stared at Richard.

"Harry is not a monster! He is human! It doesn't matter that he can use magic. I may be a werewolf but that does not make me a monster either." Richard's glare went up a notch.

"Mon dieu! Finally you accept what you are. Who has helped you to see this Mon loupe?" Jean-Claude said in honest delight.

"Harry. I said I was a monster and my cousin blew his top." Richard admitted. Jean-Claude stared at Richard for a while before smiling slightly.

"The child is good for you. In a few short months he has made you see what others have been telling you for years. Harry has my protection for as long as he remains in my territory. None of my vampires will harm him." Jean-Claude announced. The statement was worth it just to see the look of shock on Richard's face but he meant it, the boy was good for their Ulfric.

"I… thank you Jean-Claude." Richard said sincerely before he turned to go.

"Will you not stay? Ma petite will be here soon." Jean-Claude offered.

"And that's why I'm leaving." Richard explained.

"Why must you fight so?" Jean-Claude said. He had moved without Richard hearing and was now resting a hand on his shoulder. Richard tried to ignore the spark of something it caused.

"Ask Anita. I'll see you later." Richard said as he forced himself to leave the room and not look back.

-------  
Richard stared as Jamil rushed Harry, grabbing the teen in a tackle. He could do nothing but stare in shock as Harry twisted in his Enforcers arms, breaking his hold and quickly moving out of reach. The two circled each other slowly, looking for an opening.

"Hey Richard." Jason tossed him a soda as he emerged from the house, taking a seat on the porch.

"What's going on?" Richard said as he automatically took a sip from the can but didn't sit.

"Relax, they're just sparing." Jason shrugged.

"Jamil could kill him at that level!" Richard cried.

"He won't, he's your bodyguard, heck he's practically Harry's bodyguard these days. He knows how to watch his strength. Besides, he has yet to land a hit. For a human Harry's pretty fast and agile." Jason said.

"How long have they been doing this?" Richard asked suspiciously. He turned back to the fight.

"Since about a week after Christmas, Harry had to beg Jamil to up their fights this much. Except for one or two bruises nothing's happened to Harry, Jamil is very careful. Harry needed the extra practice away from class to control his new abilities." Jason admitted. Richard finally sat next to Jason.

"He's good." Richard admitted after a while.

"He's improved a lot since Christmas." Jason replied. The two exchanged looks.  
"He's gotten faster and more flexible plus now he can sense Jamil's moves before he really starts them. If he had the extra strength it would be like two shifters fighting."

"He's not that fast." Richard said with a frown.

"No, but its close. I'm surprised you haven't noticed." Jason insisted.

"I haven't seen him in a situation where he's needed it." Richard pointed out.

"Point." Jason acknowledged, then turned and watched the fight and began cheering Harry on. The teen flicked a glance their way and grinned cheekily at them before turning his attention back to his opponent.

"I talked to Jean-Claude last night." Richard said. Jason looked back at his Ulfric, nodding. "He's given Harry his protection." The younger wolf grinned.

"That's good, right?" Jason said in delight.

"Yeah. But he never does something for nothing." Richard said, as he shrugged slightly.

"Maybe he's scared of Kek? That's one creepy snake!" Jason offered. Richard laughed at the face Jason pulled.

"Maybe." He said with a smile.

"Or maybe he's hoping you two can stop fighting all the time?" Jason suggested more seriously.

"Has he said something?" Richard asked. Jason stared at the fight, not answering.  
"Jason?" Richard tried again.

"He was arguing with Anita last night after you left. It was about you but I couldn't hear everything. I did hear him tell her to stop antagonising you all the time." Jason shrugged.  
"You guys are stuck with each other for as long as you live, he probably doesn't want to spend it fighting." He continued.

"Maybe. Good shot Harry!" Richard called out as he waved a greeting. Jamil glared at Richard, nursing his ribs.

"That's enough for the day kid." He ordered.

"Sure, you okay Jamil?" Harry looked worried and a bit sheepish.

"Fine, go say hi to Richard." Jamil said. Harry scrambled away and up the porch leaving behind a grinning Jamil. As Harry left his smile faded. He'd actually felt that hit, not as much as from another lycanthrope but still stronger than someone of Harry's build should have been able to manage. Unhappily, he wondered how Richard would react when he told him.

-------------  
"Hi Mr. Zeeman, I'm Star." Star Llewellyn held out her hand and was confused when the guy laughed.

"Sorry, I'm Jason, Richard's in the kitchen, so follow me." He said as he led her into the house. "So, you're one of Harry's school friends." He said.

"Yeah, I'm a friend of James. You're a friend of Mr. Zeeman's?" She guessed.

"And Harry. Here we go, you're the last to arrive." Star smiled at the blond and joined the other Outcasts in the kitchen.

"Hey Star." Harry smiled and gave her a hug.  
"Richard this is Star. Star, my cousin Richard," he introduced.

"Pleased to meet you sir." She said as she extended her hand and he took it.

"Richard's fine. You sure you'll be fine Harry?" Richard fussed.

"We'll be fine Richard. Now get going before you're late!" Harry ordered. Richard laughed and hugged his cousin.

"Fine, we're not wanted here Jason. See you later, it was nice meeting you all." He said. The teens chatted about school until they were sure they were gone.

"You sure about this Harry?" Joshua asked, more than a little nervous.

"Positive, come on. We need to do this out the back, we'll need the room and we won't have to worry about getting blood out of the carpet." Harry said with certainty.

"You're going to lose a lot of blood to go back that far." Lan warned.

"I know, but you brought supplies didn't you Lan?" Harry asked.

"Of course, but if I think this is going too far though I will put a stop to it." The young Healer pointed out.  
"I already tested your blood type to find out what type you are so we're all set if you need a transfusion or anything." He said.

"Deal. Let's get started." Harry said hastily. He really didn't want Lan to start asking questions in that direction. He was very glad that Richard's house backed onto the woods as well, because there were no nosey neighbours to watch a bunch of teens casting spells and using blood magic.

Harry stood in the centre of the circle, knife in hand. He'd stripped down to his boxers and was shivering in the cold night air. The ritual they were doing had been banned in the UK and was only borderline in the US, which was why they'd wanted no chance of being disturbed. He waited until Nicole had finished her part of the chant he and felt the spine tingling rush of magic as the circle closed, leaving him alone inside it. He took the knife and carefully slit his wrist, letting the blood fall into the cauldron to mix with the previously prepared potion. It didn't take long for him to start getting dizzy and he grabbed the cauldron to stay upright. He looked up as Shelley screamed, watching as Requiem dropped from the sky.

"Harry! What is going on?" The vampire said, looking very worried. He could feel Harry weakening.

"I'm okay, look out for the circle. It's okay guys, he won't hurt you, he's family. Nicole, explain it to him." Harry ordered before he turned back to the ritual, beginning the spell after using a quick charm to lightly seal the wound; Lan could do a better job later on this one. He watched as Kek raised himself above the cauldron and let some of his venom seep into the potion.

'It iss ready, you may drink young Lord.' Kek said. Harry grabbed the cup he'd put there for that purpose and filled it to the brim before looking at the others. If they'd done one thing wrong this could and probably would kill him. He smiled at them and downed the potion in one go, having learnt from years at Pomfrey's mercy that all potions tasted foul and were better if swallowed all at once.

Requiem watched along with the teens as Harry drained the cup. He did not like that his Lord was performing such a risky ritual for such little gain. Surely some other spell would have sufficed? He watched as Harry staggered a few steps before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed to the hard ground even as the girl screamed again. One of the young men stepped closer to the circle, obviously planning to break it but was stopped by Nicole.

"No Lan, he's meant to pass out." She said unhappily. The young man, Lan, backed down unhappily.

"Tim, now." She ordered sharply.

"Gotcha." Tim dropped the contents of the vial he'd been holding onto the parchment spread on the ground and watched as lines and writing began to appear.  
"It's working! Wow! Guys look at this." They gathered around the paper, making room for the vampire to join them, which was something he appreciated.

"Look, there's the Evans' line, Tim follow it back. Shelley follow the Potter one. Nicole, you've got the Blacks." Joshua told them, still keeping an eye on his friend who to all appearances was asleep inside the circle.

"Lily wasn't muggle-born! Look at this! I don't believe it!" Tim was all but bouncing.

"What? Merlin! How did they miss this?" Josh stared at it in shock. How had they missed that the Evans' were descended from Rowena Ravenclaw herself? Then again they'd lost the Slytherin line until Voldemort had shown up so it shouldn't be that surprising.

"Is there anyone the Black's aren't related too? There's the Malfoys', yuk! The Flints. The Potters, guess Harry's his own cousin. Hey Star, you're related to Harry! Even that idiot Fudge! Oh they're also very distantly related to the Slytherin line, guess that makes Harry and Voldemort very distant cousins, creepy."

"Potter's are the same, except for Slytherin and Fudge, thankfully. Actually, the Potters go back to Gryffindor. The Brit's are really an inbred lot aren't they? Very vague relationship to Godric Gryffindor, through a fifth cousin of Godric's, oh wait, and then a daughter or something. Anyone back far enough yet?" Shelley was avidly following her line.

"Nope, haven't reached BC yet." Tim answered walking around the parchment to keep his in sight.

"Same here." Nicole agreed.

"Um, guys? Is that meant to happen?" They all spun to see Lan pointing at a glowing Harry Potter-Black.

"Can't say that it is." Nicole said faintly and gulped; nothing in her research had indicated this could happen.  
"Get ready to break the circle if we have to." She ordered, and moved back to her spot, the others following. Kek reared up, hissing angrily causing Nicole to step back. As she did the snake settled again.

"Okay, Kek obviously doesn't want us to interfere." She said. They waited since it was all they could do.

"I found it!" Josh yelled.

"Asim, Pharaoh of Upper and Lower Egypt, Sixteenth Dynasty. Died at age twenty-seven, and he left four kids behind. Harry's descended from the second eldest, Badru." Josh said.

"His name means born during the full moon. Neat." commented Star.

"So after Asim his direct family never held the throne, since it went to the older son." Josh said.

"Talk about distinguished bloodlines, he's practically royalty. Many generations removed but still! Add to that the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin connections and wow!" Tim said. He was grinning. A grin that vanished as Harry screamed.

All they could do was stare in shock as the glow focused on several spots on Harry's body, his lower back, the back of both hands, his upper left arm, and his forehead. Slowly the glow faded and he stopped screaming but showed no signs of waking.

"Are you all right?" Lan spoke. The others turned to see Lan kneeling next to Requiem.

"I'll be fine." Requiem said. The teen helped the vampire to his feet. Harry's pain had flooded their bond before Requiem could even attempt to protect himself from it.

"What happened?" Josh asked, looking from Harry to Requiem.

"He is heir to the House of Black." Requiem said. The vampire shakily touched his own name on the Black Family tree.

"You're Orion Black?" Tim stared at him in shock when he figured it out.

"I was, yes." Requiem admitted. A low groan from the circle had them forgetting about Requiem's family connections.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Josh called.

"Any one see that herd of hippogriffs?" Harry groaned. They watched as Harry tried to get up only to collapse again.

"Don't try to move. We'll break the circle. Lan grab your gear." Josh started throwing orders around and Requiem stepped back to watch.

Twenty minutes later Harry was safely tucked into bed and there was no sign of the ritual left in Richard's back yard.

"I wasn't the only one seeing them, was I?" Lan asked as he collapsed on the couch tired from healing Harry.

"Protection runes." Requiem stated flatly.

"But that wasn't part of what we did, was it?" Shelley asked, confused.

"No, it would have made the ritual ten times more complicated and dangerous." Nicole told them. "I'll need to double check the marks but they look like Family Runes. Harry will need to hide them with glamour so Josh, since you're the only one staying the night, don't forget to tell him before anyone else sees him. I'll call when I've worked them out. I better get home before my parents start to worry." She said reluctantly and unhappily. The others murmured their own agreement before the group split up, Nic, Star and Lan apparating home since they were already seventeen. The others used portkeys.

"You staying?" Josh asked Requiem as he got his sleeping bag out and set it up in Harry's room.

"No, I need to return to the Circus before I am missed." Requiem said as he turned to leave.

"Don't suppose I need to tell you not to tell anyone?" Josh asked.

"My Lord's secrets are safe with me." Requiem said quietly. The vampire inclined his head and was gone. Josh crawled into the bag and fell into an exhausted sleep, the Family Tree securely tucked under his pillow, still filling itself out, unknown to him.

_TBC…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Still the same._

**Chapter 11 – Consequences and Discussions**

Harry groaned and rolled over, trying to ignore the voice calling him. He really didn't want to wake up yet.

"Harry, come on. Don't make me do something you'll regret." Josh threatened, shaking his friend.

"Go away." Harry slurred, burrowing further into his blankets.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Josh said as he grinned and pulled out his wand.

Richard jumped, the sound of his cousin screaming waking him. He blinked, disorientated and looked around his room, still half asleep. He was used to a bit more sleep the morning after the full moon.

"GET BACK HERE JOSHUA!" He groaned and slumped back onto the bed. Richard had forgotten that Josh was planning to spend the entire night with Harry; obviously his cousin had also wanted to sleep in today even though he had school. Hopefully the teen wouldn't hurt his friend too badly when he caught up with him. Richard rolled over and started drifting back to sleep as the house fell silent again. Either they'd gone outside or Harry had killed Josh. Thankfully Richard didn't have to go back to work until tomorrow. He burrowed back down to sleep.

Josh fidgeted slightly as Harry continued to stare at his hands and then at the mirror.

"What are they?" Harry whispered finally.

"Nic thinks they're Family Runes, a type of protection rune. The one on your back looks more like hieroglyphics though. But since Asim is your ancestor that's not a complete surprise." Josh explained to his shocked friend.  
"Harry, you have to hide them with Glamour." He said seriously. That broke Harry from his shocked study.

"Why?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"Because normally they'd only appear after the ritual we did if we'd added a few more steps and complications. And that is illegal here, not just in England. I really don't want to get arrested for something we technically didn't do." Josh admitted. Harry nodded at his friends' explanation. Besides, as interesting as they looked he didn't need the extra attention they'd garner. A few words later and there was no physical evidence of what they'd done the night before.  
"So, want to see the chart?" Josh offered with a grin.

"Yeah, better do it before Richard gets up and starts asking awkward questions." Harry said as he washed his face, taking one last look to make sure the Glamour was firmly in place before following his friend back to the bedroom.

--------

"What's with the Glamour Harry?" Amanda asked. Harry refused to look at his teacher; instead studying the book she'd given him.  
"You do realise I can order you to take it off." She said testily. That got a reaction, Harry's head shot up and he looked about to panic.

"Please don't." He all but begged.

"Harry? What happened? Are you hurt?" Amanda questioned as she stood in front of him, studying him closely.

"I'm fine Amanda, just don't make me take it off." Harry said. He looked miserable but she had a duty as a teacher so she did something she knew could destroy the trust she'd worked so hard to build with her student.

Harry gasped as the spell washed over him, letting his magic fight it but he simply didn't have the necessary experience to stop Amanda. He shuddered as his Glamour was dispelled and the marks became visible.

"What the hell did you do?" She cried out as she grabbed his chin, forcing his head up so that she could see the band of Runes going across his forehead.

"Nothing." Harry protested as he tried to pull away but her grip was too strong. He wished Kek was with him but the small snake was off somewhere hunting.

"Nothing? Harry do you realise what you've done? That ritual is banned for a reason! You could be arrested for this!" Amanda cried out.

"I didn't do it! Okay, so we did the family revealing ritual but we didn't do this one. They just appeared by themselves after the ritual." Harry was yelling as well by now, temper well and truly out of control. Amanda stepped back as his magic flared, becoming an almost visible thing as it encircled him. She winced as the few breakable objects in the room exploded. She knew she had to calm him down quickly before his magic got truly out of control and he accidentally hurt someone or himself.

"All right Harry, if you say you didn't do it I believe you. You need to calm down." She said soothingly. The rooms' wards were beginning to react, working to contain his magic inside the room. Amanda had never felt so relieved as a familiar hissing noise made itself heard. She looked down and sure enough Kek was slithering closer to his bonded, hissing in what she hoped was a soothing manner. She relaxed as Harry began to calm and the feel of magic in the room dropped.  
"Why don't we sit down?" Harry nodded listlessly and slumped into a chair. Amanda frowned, worried about his weird reactions.  
"Harry, I need you to tell me what you did and what happened." She said. All he did was silently shake his head, refusing to look up or speak. Sighing she stood again and went to her Floo.  
"Ethan, you there?" She spoke into the flames. A second later Ethan's head became visible. He frowned as he saw her expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

"Could you find Josh or Nic and bring them to my classroom please." She asked tightly.

"I'm on my way." Ethan said before he broke the connection and left to find one of the two Outcasts.

------

"Harry!" Josh rushed across the room to where his friend was sitting but the other teen didn't react.  
"Harry?" Josh questioned as he tentatively laid his hand on Harry's shoulder but still Harry didn't react.  
"What's going on?" Josh demanded as he drew himself up to stand protectively in front of his friend, glaring at the two teachers.

"I removed his Glamour." They watched as Joshua paled rapidly.  
"What have you kids been doing?" She demanded.

"Not that!" Josh growled convincingly. Then again, he'd gotten far enough in his Animagus training to know he was definitely some sort of canine.

"So what did you do?" Amanda demanded again. She didn't react to the growl and simply glared at him.

"Mr. Hawkes needs to leave, it has to do with Christmas." Joshua held his ground and Amanda finally nodded. They stayed silent until a disgruntled and worried Ethan had left.  
"Nic found mention of an Egyptian Serpent Lord from the 16th Dynasty. Part of the message said only someone of his line could read the inscription. Harry wanted to be sure so we decided to use the ritual." Josh explained calmly.

"There are other spells that aren't borderline illegal." Amanda said in exasperation.

"Yeah, but none of them can go back that far into someone's family tree. It went fine until Harry started screaming and glowing. When it was over the runes were there. He woke up and we put him to bed." Josh admitted.

"You stuck exactly to the ritual? No variations at all?" She asked, watching him carefully.

"No ma'am… Wait! Kek. Just before Harry drank the potion, Kek put some venom in it. I didn't think anything of it since Harry's immune to it." Josh exclaimed. The both looked at the snake that had taken up his usual perch on Harry's wrist.

---------------

Richard leant against the rail, inhaling the warm steam coming from his mug. He smiled as he drank his tea, staring out into the forest. The last two full moons had gone very well, and the pard had begun to fit in well with the pack as they hunted. Jason had even jumped a step up in the pack hierarchy when he'd beaten an older wolf that had been insulting the pomme de sang for the last few months. Richard was glad that Jason had forgiven him for the incident last year at the Circus; he still wasn't able to really think straight when it came to Anita. Seeing her in bed with Jason and Nathaniel who had both been shifted at the time had thrown him into a rage, something he still regretted. He wondered if Jason would be as relaxed around him as he was if Harry hadn't shown up when he did. Things had still been tense between them when the teen had appeared in their lives. Harry had been the only reason Richard had approached Jason but now things were back to normal, or even better than normal. Richard had to admit to himself though that it was a good thing he'd talked to Jason when he had, because if he'd left that conversation any later Harry would have had the ability to smell what he had whenever Jason was in the same room as the teen. As it was he'd had to teach Jason how to fully mask that particular scent. Jason had been quick to reassure his Ulfric that he would never think of acting on what the alpha wolf had detected and Richard had let him off the hook, letting him know he had never thought Jason would abuse Richard's, or Harry's, trust over that. He might act irresponsibly sometimes but he would never do anything to hurt Harry.

Richard inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air when a vague scent caught his attention. Without thinking he vaulted the rail, landing silently on the ground below the deck. He walked towards the tree line, where the scent increased. He growled as he recognised it, Harry's blood and in worrying quantities. He searched the ground but couldn't see a drop. His growl became deeper as he recognised Requiem's scent as well. Despite Harry's reassurances that the vampire could not hurt him he still didn't trust the vampire. It was obvious that whatever had happened had been carefully cleaned up in the hope of hiding it from him and he was not happy.

--------

Ethan frowned from his seat at the teacher's table. His eyes were locked on the Outcasts as they huddled protectively around their newest member. He liked the kid; he was a good student and didn't care about the various Wizarding prejudices when it came to blood and species.

"What's wrong?" A voice interrupted his ponderings. He turned to see Amelia looking at him in concern.

"James. Amanda called me to her room during their lesson. Something happened but she won't tell me what." Ethan explained briefly, being careful not to use the teen's real name where he could be overheard. The Headmistress turned her attention to the transfer student.

"He does seem withdrawn. Perhaps something happened during the holidays. I'll owl his family after lunch. Other than that there's not much we can do unless it starts to affect his classes or health visibly." Amelia Smythe offered.

---------

Harry followed Jamil into the house; tired from the long day after the late night he'd had because of the ritual. He sensed Jamil tense and looked up to see an unhappy Richard staring at him.

"Hi." He said as he dropped his bag and then took an unconscious step back as Richard stepped towards him. He didn't see Richard's flinch at his reaction but Jamil did.

"Are you all right Harry?" Richard asked softly, not getting any closer.

"Fine. I have homework." Harry said as he went to leave the room but Richard's voice stopped him.

"It can wait, we need to talk." He said seriously. Harry looked back up at his cousin, trying to work out what he wanted. He nodded and sat at the table. Richard sat opposite him as Jamil faded into the background like a good bodyguard.  
"I got a letter from Mrs. Smythe today. Apparently a few of your teachers were worried about you today. She wanted to know if anything had happened over the holidays." Richard said as he struggled to keep his voice even.

"I'm fine, just tired. We stayed up later than we should have last night." Harry shrugged, hoping Richard would drop it.

"Because of Requiem?" Richard bit out, a bit more intensely then he would have liked. Harry's eyes went wide.

"What?" Harry blurted out.

"Did he hurt you?" Richard asked in concern as he reached across the table to gently hold Harry's wrist, keeping him at the table.

"No, why would you think that?" Harry said in shock as he tugged ineffectively, unable to break the hold.

"Because I could smell your blood, a lot of it." Richard's said intensely, his whole body screaming concern and fear.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Harry protested. Richard reluctantly let go.

"Harry please don't do this, don't shut me out." He said tiredly. Harry froze in the doorway.

"I can't tell you." Harry whispered and bolted for his room. Richard let his head drop into his hands.

"That could have gone better." He commented bitterly.

"He's scared." Jamil replied.

"I noticed. But of what?" Richard demanded.

"Not us. Something else." Jamil offered with a shrugged, but he had no more idea what was wrong than his Ulfric.

"Stay with Harry, I'm going to the Circus." Richard said as he grabbed his keys and left.

--------

"Requiem." The vampire turned and waited as Richard approached.

"Can I help you?" He asked politely. He could think of only one reason the werewolf would want to see him, and that was Harry.

"We need to talk." Richard said. Requiem followed him into an empty room.  
"What happened last night?" he demanded as soon as they were alone.

"I don't know what you mean." Requiem protested.

"Don't lie to me! I know you were there just like I know Harry lost a lot of blood. What's going on?!" Richard said angrily.

"If Harry does not wish you to know then it is not my place to tell."Requiem told him, wishing he was not trapped with Harry's cousin, the third of Jean-Claude's triumvirate, and the Executioner's part-time boyfriend. Really, he wasn't sure who to be most scared of if he hurt the Ulfric. Probably Anita. Jean-Claude would probably punish him, and feeling Harry's disappointment with him would really hurt, but Anita could and would kill him, painfully and slowly. And there was no way back from that death, no way to be with Harry after that.

"Why? Because you're a Black?" Richard snarled.

"Yes. I can not tell you if he doesn't want me too." Requiem said, relieved Richard understood at least that much.

"Did you have anything to do with it?" Richard half pleaded for an answer. Requiem stared at him for a bit before answering.

"No, but I felt his blood loss through the link and went to investigate. And I stayed until he was asleep to make sure he came to no harm." Requiem told the Ulfric. He hoped what he had admitted was enough for the other, because he could say no more. Not without breaking Harry's trust in him, and he was not willing to do that. Not for anything.

"Is Harry in any danger because of what happened last night?" Richard asked, he needed to know at least that much.

"If people find out then yes. What he and his friends did had an unexpected result. Harry is in no danger from that in itself, but he would be if anyone learned of it. That is in all likelihood why he will not speak of it with you." Requiem gave him that much, Richard had to know that asking questions was too risky. Richard stared at the vampire for a bit before nodding in even understanding more than Requiem did. Richard knew that Harry took responsibility for his own actions, but this explained to Richard why he was refusing to talk. Harry was protecting his friends.

"Thank you." He said softly in relief, turning to leave. But he paused on the threshold.  
"I'm sorry for accusing you." With that Richard was gone and Requiem relaxed. Neither man noticed as another figure slipped away, having heard everything.

--------

Richard looked up to see Harry hovering in the doorway. He smiled warmly at his cousin to let him know he wasn't upset about what had happened earlier. Harry looked down at the ground. Richard sighed and put down the last minute work that needed to be ready before classes the next day.

"Come here kid." He called softly, extending his hand. Harry approached hesitantly and Richard pulled him into a hug. Harry stayed stiff for a while before slowly relaxing.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered and Richard tightened the hug.

"Nothing to be sorry about. I should have trusted you and I didn't. I'm sorry. I won't push you to tell me what's wrong Harry. Just let me know if you need anything, okay?" Richard felt Harry nod against his chest as he finished speaking.  
"How about we crash on the couch with a movie for a while?" He asked. Harry looked up and smiled slightly before nodding.

"Okay, but I pick this time." The teen stated, remembering Richard's last choice. The Phantom of the Opera was not his thing. Richard laughed at the expression on Harry's face as they made their way into the other room.

"I bought Pirates of the Caribbean yesterday, how about that one?" Richard suggested.

"Is that the one Jamil recommended?" Harry asked, already looking for the movie amongst his cousin's collection.

"Yeah, it should be right on top." Richard said, smiling as he watched Harry rip the plastic wrapping off it and then set it up himself. When he'd first moved in he hadn't had a clue how to use a DVD player and now he acted like any teenager around one. Richard raised his arm and Harry made himself comfortable leaning against his side, Richard's arm wrapped around him securely.

-----------

"Can I talk with you Nicole?" Nic looked up, startled by Harry's voice. The green-eyed teen had sat down opposite her without her noticing.

"Sure James." She said, closing her book.

"I told you that Richard had adoption papers, right?" Harry asked and she nodded.  
"I want to say yes." He said quietly.

"That's great, but why are you telling me and not him?" Nicole asked, confused.

"Should I tell him? It's a big thing Nic, it means he's stuck with me even once I'm of age." Harry sounded hesitant and she knew why. He'd told them enough since admitting his true identity for her to realise some of how he'd been treated over the years by friends and family.

"It's obvious Richard gave this a lot of thought before approaching you. He loves you James, for who you are, no other reason. He's not trying to replace your parents or anyone else. But you have to do this because it is what you genuinely want, not because you think it will make Richard happy." Nicole said seriously. Harry nodded.

"Joshua said something similar when I asked him Christmas day." Harry said, watching the other students as they worked or talked with their friends in the main hall.

"Well, sometimes he's smarter than he looks." She laughed as she said it and they shared a grin at the unofficial leader of the Outcasts expense.  
"Have you talked to one of Richard's friends? Maybe get an opinion from someone who's known him longer." She suggested.

"Thanks, I will." Harry said, standing up.  
"I've got to get to class but thanks again." He waved as he ran for class. Nicole smiled as he walked away. She watched him go and made up her mind. She'd give her answer to Josh about his question when she next saw him.

----------------

Harry knocked on the door nervously. He hoped he was doing the right thing but he needed an honest answer. Jamil had frowned when he'd dropped him off and Harry had had to beg the werewolf not to tell Richard where he was, but he was now confident that Jamil would keep this meeting secret. He smiled as Micah opened the door; he'd only met the wereleopard twice and didn't know much about him, except that Nathaniel had explained he was one of the chairpersons who ran the were-coalition thing.

"Harry, right?" Micah asked, curious as to why Richard's cousin was at the door. Nathaniel hadn't mentioned the boy was coming over today.

"Yes sir, is Anita home?" Harry asked, shifting nervously. Micah nodded and let him in, leading him through to the kitchen.

"Harry! Is everything all right?" Anita stood as soon as she saw the teen half hidden behind her boyfriend. Nathaniel turned from the sink to watch and smile at Harry.

"Yeah." Harry paused, gathering his courage.  
"Can I talk to you alone, please?" He pleaded slightly, trying to hide how nervous he was. He'd still never been alone with the Necromancer and that was what he needed right Richard found out that he hadn't made sure someone he trusted was still around before being alone with her he'd probably try to throttle him, but Harry needed to do this. Although Harry was reassured Nathaniel was here he did understand why Richard wouldn't be impressed with him as Harry's backup. Even Harry knew Nathaniel would choose Anita over him, although that didn't bother Harry.

"Are you sure?" Anita asked, worried about how nervous he was acting.

"Positive." Harry managed to say calmly. Anita nodded and Micah and Nathaniel left the room. She motioned to a chair and Harry sat perched on the edge of it.

"What do you need to talk about?" Anita spoke anxiously. She didn't try to hide her concern; the shy teen had somehow managed to find a place in her heart, even though she barely knew him.

"Richard offered to adopt me and I want to say yes but I don't know if he really wants it or if it's the right thing so I thought you could tell me from the point of view of someone who's known him a long time." Harry blurted out in one go. Anita stared at him in shocked silence, unsure about exactly what he'd said.  
"Anita?"

TBC…


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them._

**Chapter 12: To Say Yes or No?**

Anita stared blankly at the teenager sitting opposite her. She replayed what he had said several times in her head before coming to the conclusion that yes, she had heard right the first time.

"Why did you come to me with this Harry? Why not one of the wolves?" She asked carefully, still confused and panicking a bit inside. After all they barley knew each other, and well, it wasn't as if they'd mixed well the first time she'd used her magic around him. The only time. Oh god, Anita chanted over and over again in her mind. How could she get out of this mess? Harry stared down, seemingly fascinated with the tabletop.

"Because you know and care about Richard. I need an as unbiased opinion as I can get and everyone says you are brutally honest no matter what. I already asked some school friends for their opinions so now I'm asking yours." Harry finally looked up at her as he finished speaking.  
"Why does Richard want to do this? Does he really want to or does he feel obligated because we're related?" Harry's voice revealed his nervousness and desperation, and for all Anita still tried to hide her abilities, she could smell what he couldn't hide. He really didn't understand why Richard was offering to do this. Anitatried to breath, and not panic. Not panicking was good. Why had he picked her? She really wasn't good with relationships. Trying to think, Anita took her time to go through everything she knew of the situation and the cousins' relationship.

"I'd say he's doing this because he loves you and wants to give you a home that can't be taken away. He's changed since meeting you Harry, and it's a change for the better. You've brought joy back into his life and everyone is grateful to you for that. You've done something I couldn't, even when we were engaged. You've accepted him for who and what he is. For a long time he was consumed by self-hatred because of his beast and I'll admit that part of that was my fault." Anita said slowly and paused to gauge his reaction; she didn't want to have to have this discussion more than once. Really.  
"If he didn't really want to adopt you he wouldn't have offered, he's still your guardian regardless. The question is, do you want this?" Anita questioned him, sitting back in her chair but keeping eye contact with Harry.

"I've never had a real family before. The Dursley's never wanted me, but I was forced on them. The Weasley's, well, they didn't want me, even when I thought they did. Sirius was the first person to ever want me who knew me before my parents died, but then he died too. Remus couldn't have me, 'cause of stuff. After that I gave up hoping but then I met Richard. He's done a lot for me, things no one else ever has. About a month after school started I came home with some bruises because of some bullies and he was mad, but not at me. He was angry that they had hurt me and wanted them punished. Took me ages to convince him that Lan had already shown them not to do it again. I've never had that before and it feels…indescribable." Harry was blushing as he fell silent after struggling to describe what he'd felt. He wasn't any good at speaking of his emotions, and he hadn't meant to reveal that much either.

"You won't lose that if you say no to the adoption. To Richard you're Pack, family and nothing will ever change that. This would just make it formal so the whole world would know how much he cares." Anita said firmly while gently placing a hand over his clenched ones. She didn't like that he still flinched but at least he hadn't pulled away.  
"You have to do what you think is best for both of you but mainly for yourself. Richard can take care of himself." She continued. That earnt Anita a was only a small quirk of his lips that quickly faded, but still, it was something.

"My friends said pretty much the same thing. Thanks Anita." Harry said quietly.

"No problem. Do you want to stay for a while or head home?" Anita asked, inwardly sighing with relief that she hadn't screwed up, andknowing that Nathaniel liked having Harry around.

"I'll stay." Harry answered, still smiling.

-----------------

Richard watched, grinning as Harry played fetch with Padfoot in the yard. It had been a week since his talk with Requiem and everything seemed back to normal. He was looking forward to seeing Harry's first Quidditch match tomorrow and it was all his cousin had talked about for days. The other three teams had all already played at least one match this season and finally Harry's team had drawn one. The matches were called randomly and all four teams played multiple games. His bodyguards and Jason would also be attending to cheer the young Seeker on. Richard was a little nervous after hearing a few horror stories from Josh and Harry but he was confident that Harry knew what he was doing. After all he'd been playing for six years and was still alive and in one piece. He tossed Harry a water bottle as the teen collapsed next to him.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" He asked as Padfoot joined them on the deck, tongue lolling. Harry had done a good job of exhausting the puppy and himself.

"Definitely. I barley got to play last year because the Toad banned me." Harry said, pouring his remaining water into his hand for Padfoot to drink.

"Why did she ban you? You've never said." Richard asked, genuinely curious. Harry had told a few stories about 'the Toad', the horrible Umbridge lady that had been his teacher the previous year.

"I may have gotten in a fist fight with Draco." Harry shrugged as he answerednonchalantly.

"As in the Draco you write too at least once a week?" Richard asked, surprised at hearing that.

"We weren't friends then, more like rivals. He was always trying to get me into trouble and he succeeded that day. He really sucked up to her, drove everyone mad." Harry admitted as he smiled at the memories. They didn't hurt as much anymore, Draco was a friend and family now and he had Richard as well.

---------------

"GO JAMES!!!!" Richard winced as Jason all but screamed in his ear. Not that he blamed him. Harry had become quite graceful on the ground since beginning to train and bonding with Kek but he was pure poetry to watch once in the air. It was weird hearing people cheering for James since his cousin used Harry at home but he would put up with any name his cousin chose to see him so in his element. Richard's heart leapt into his throat, as Harry plummeted towards the ground only to pull up at the last second, the opposing Seeker not as lucky. The game paused as people rushed onto the field but the girl was back in the air a few minutes later, shaken but still able to fly. Harry had been able to fly circles around her before, now there was no comparison between them, the snitch was as good as his unless she got incredibly lucky. Richard smiled as he saw the rest of the Outcasts in the next stand, holding up a large sign to show who they were cheering for, not that they needed to with how loudly they were screaming. Even the usually quiet Rita and Nic were getting into it.

"He's incredible." Jamil commented proudly. Harry had really taken to the usually silent man, treating him almost like a favoured uncle/big brother. Jamil didn't mind and in fact seemed to reciprocate those feelings. Shang-Da simply nodded in response to his fellow enforcers comment. He wasn't as close to Harry but he did like the kid, unless he was the victim of one Harry's more interesting pranks and Jason's laughter.

Jason kept his eyes locked on Harry as the teen pulled of acrobatic stunts as easily as if he was taking a stroll down the road. Harry was born to fly and he loved seeing it. His feelings towards the teen were confusing and he'd been mortified when Richard had pulled him aside to have a quiet talk. Looking back he was glad it had happened when it had, because if they had left it much later Harry would have been able to notice. Half of the time it was like having a little brother but the other half was weird. Until recently he'd had a crush on Anita after all. Then again, there were some physical similarities between the two, both short and dark haired. Personality wise they weren't really anything alike, except, sometimes, Harry would say something, and the look in his eyes was like hers when facing an enemy, empty. Or even worse, how she was after, haunted eyes, and an expression so jaded it made you want to weep. He found himself wanting to protect Harry but he also admired his strength, for living through everything he had and still being so strong. The fact that Harry was four years his junior just helped make things worse. If he was older at least Jason could say something but he really didn't want Richard to eviscerate him any time soon. Resolutely he pushed these thoughts aside. Now was not the grinned and stood as Harry went into another dive, his werewolf sight allowing him to pick out the small ball just out of the teens reach. The screaming reached fever pitch as Harry suddenly let go of his broom, going into freefall. He watched as Harry's hand closed around the golden ball even as he tucked up for his landing, rolling to absorb the shock. Harry continued the roll back to his feet, raising his hand above his head to display the snitch and end the game as his broom fell to the ground a few feet away.

----------------------

Harry was bouncing as they returned home, still flushed with victory. He yelped and then laughed as Jason scooped him up and carried him on his shoulders in a victory loop of the front yard, earning laughter from the others.

"Make way for the world's best Seeker!" Jason called as they headed back to the others who were still waiting at the door. They obligingly parted and Harry ducked his head as Jason walked through the door.

"Anyone for pizza to celebrate?" Richard asked, still laughing at the two.

"Yeah!" Harry and Jason exchanged grins as they answered at the same time. Jason dropped Harry down off his shoulders, catching him easily before he could hit the ground. Impulsively Harry grabbed him in a brief hug before ducking into his room to put his broom away.

"Great game kid." Richard said as Harry walked back in.  
"Although, do you think you could hold back on the nosedives? I think you gave me a few grey hairs." He teased gently, but there was a serious question in his eyes. Harry missed it completely.

"Thanks Richard." Harry said absently as he collapsed on the couch beside his cousin, his eyes watching Jason as he searched for a good celebratory movie.

They were half way through Indiana Jones when the doorbell rang. As the only one no longer stuffing himself with food Harry answered it. He stared at the unfamiliar woman questioningly, his back straightening as he tensed while she stared down at him in disdain.

"Can I help you?" He asked, remaining polite.

"Where's Richard?" She snapped.

"Richard, there's a rude lady for you!" Harry yelled recklessly, still high on victory and sugar. He wasn't going to let anything ruin his night, even some impolite stranger.

"What are you doing here Christine?" Richard asked, walking up behind Harry and placing a protective hand on his shoulder.

"Does the school know you live with an underage boy Richard?" She baited Richard, angrily lashing out.

"What my cousin does is none of your business lady." Harry snapped, not liking the way she attacked Richard.  
"It's okay Harry, why don't you go rejoin the others?" Richard said calmly, gently pushing Harry in the right direction and getting a small nod in return.

The three shifters and Wizard waited impatiently for Richard to come back. It had been half an hour already and he was still outside.

"So who is she exactly?" Harry asked, wanting to break the silence.

"Christine is a weretiger, not the nicest of people either. She's part of the shifter coalition as well." Jason answered him.

"Well I don't like her." Harry sulked earning amused grins from the others.

"You're not the only one." Jamil told him, straining to hear what was being said outside. They looked to the front of the house as Richard slammed the door behind him, the bodyguards tensing.

"Jason, can you stay with Harry?" Richard asked as he searched for his keys.

"Sure thing." Jason answered, glad to spend time with his friend and possible crush.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern while watching Richard.

"It's nothing Harry, just some coalition business. Jamil, Shang-Da." The two man stood as Richard called them.  
"We'll be back in a while. Sorry to spoil the night." Richard gave Harry an apologetic smile as he prepared to go.

"It's okay, just be careful." Harry said. Richard nodded and flashed him a smile, and the three left.

---------------

Richard smiled tiredly at the sight of Harry and Jason fast asleep on the couch. Good thing it was the weekend, because Harry had obviously wanted to wait up for him. He gently gathered Harry up, trying not to disturb him but managing to wake Jason.

"Everything okay?" The younger wolf asked sleepily.

"Fine, I'm just going to put him to bed." Richard answered softly, careful not to wake his cousin.

"Sorry, he wanted to wait for you. Said he had something to tell you." Jason sat up and stretched, yawning.

"Its fine, why don't you take the spare bed for a while." Richard suggested.

"Thanks." Jason said, staggering to his feet and down the hall. Richard headed for Harry's room; smiling at how different it looked now that a teenager was living in it. A metal-framed double bed had replaced the heavy oak one that used to be there and was covered in a blue and silver quilt. All the furniture was now light weight and modern. The top of the line laptop that now sat proudly on Harry's desk had been a late Christmas gift from Draco and Remus; the rest of the desk was covered in schoolbooks and papers. Various posters covered the now light blue/green walls, most of them gifts from various Pack and Pard members although a few were from Josh. Richard smiled at the photos that held pride of place beside the bed. There was one of the two of them from Christmas as well as ones of Harry with various friends and a single photo of the Potters and Sirius. Richard managed to pull back the covers with one hand and gently lay Harry on the bed, getting a sleepy whimper from his cousin. He gently brushed Harry's hair from his face and the teen's eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Rich?" Harry slurred sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep kid." He whispered, pulling the covers back up to tuck Harry in.

"You're home?" Richard chuckled; Harry asked silly questions when still mostly asleep.

"Yeah, I'm home now." He answered.

"Good. Answers yes." Harry mumbled before drifting fully back to sleep. Richard frowned. What was Harry saying yes too? He slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him and then froze. Could Harry have meant what he'd just thought? But it was the only unanswered question between them that he could think of. He really hoped that was the case. Now smiling Richard turned towards his room. Harry James Potter-Black-Zeeman, now that was a mouthful!

TBC…

_Sorry it's shorter than usual but that's where it wanted to end. Plus its pretty much all I had time to write. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Still no change.  
__Hope people liked the growing interaction between Harry and Jason. Remember though, Harry isn't even seventeen yet. I know nothing of the adoption process._

**Happy Birthday Harry!**

Harry staggered into the kitchen, still mostly asleep much to the amusement of his cousin and Jason. The two werewolves had only been up a while themselves but they definitely looked more awake than the teen did.

"Good morning Harry!" Jason chirped cheerfully, earning himself a glare from his friend and a laugh from Richard.

"It's too early." Harry muttered, collapsing into his usual chair at the table.

"It's nearly lunchtime Harry." Richard pointed out, passing his cousin a glass of juice.

"No its not, you're reading the clock wrong." Harry insisted as he drank his juice.

"You should have gone to bed earlier then, instead of trying to wait up for me." Richards comment caused Harry to perk up a bit, the reaction he'd secretly been hoping for.

"I wanted to tell you something." Harry admitted.

"Well?" Richard questioned when it appeared Harry wasn't going to say anything else.

"Could we talk? Alone." Harry shot Jason an apologetic look as he asked but Jason just smiled.

"I should get going anyway. Congratulations again on the game. I'll see you later." He said easily and with that Jason left. But instead of talking Harry just played with the perspiration on his glass.

"Harry? What is it?" Richard asked in concern, thinking maybe what he hopedHarry was going to say wasn't really on the agenda.

"I…" Harry swallowed, feeling the words catch in his throat. Why was this so hard?  
"Yes, I want to say yes." He whispered, refusing to look at his cousin. But Richard would have none of that. He knelt beside Harry's chair and gently turned it so they were facing each other. He tilted Harry's chin up with one hand and searched his face, barely daring to hope.

"Say yes to what Harry?" Richard asked gently, because he had to be sure.

"The adoption." Harry's answer was so soft he almost didn't hear him even with his enhanced hearing and how close they were. Richard slowly broke out into a grin. He let out a whoop of delight, lifting Harry from his chair and spinning them around, surprising a laugh out of the teen.

"You really mean it? You're sure, you've really thought it out?" Richard knew he was babbling but he didn't care, Harry had said yes.

"I'm sure. I thought about it and talked to some people about it. I really want this, do you?" Harry asked, he had to be positive Richard also wanted this.

"With all my heart. I know I can't replace your parents Harry, but you'll always have a home with me." Richard stated seriously even as he pulled his cousin in for a hug.

"So what happens now?" Harry asked, because he didn't know much about the actual process.

"Well, most of the papers have already been drawn up. We have to go see Mr. Tate at some point but it's mainly just filing them with a judge and getting them approved. The court may want someone to come by, see what your living conditions are like and all. Since I'm already your legal guardian and family it's a lot easier than it could have been." Richard explained.  
"You'll have to decide what you want to do about your name though." That comment earnt a groan from Harry.

"Potter-Black-Zeeman is too much of a mouthful." Harry said and Richard nodded in understanding.  
"How about Potter-Zeeman in the Muggle world and Potter-Black in the Wizarding one?" Harry's question made Richard smile, happy his cousin wanted to use his name.

"Sounds good to me. You do realise we're going to have to change your passport now?" He teased. Harry groaned again at that and Richard laughed in delight, giddy with relief and happiness.

---------------

Jean-Claude stared in shock as Richard walked in, smiling. Something he very rarely saw.

"He said yes!" Richard's declaration was met with amused glances from the few others present, including Jean-Claude, Anita and Asher.

"Who'd you propose too?" Anita teased, although she had a pretty good idea she knew what he was talking about.

"No one. Harry said yes to my adopting him." Richard explained, and he couldn't seem to stop smiling.

"That's great Richard." Anita hugged him and gave him a small, chaste kiss. Ever since Harry had appeared in their lives he'd been making the effort to let her close again.

"Indeed, congratulations mon loupe. Where is young Harry tonight?" Jean-Claude was glad to see Richard so happy for once.

"At a friends, they're working on a project for school. That and I wanted him out of the house for a while. His birthday's coming up in a month and I want to throw him a big party for it and the adoption. He's never really had a real party before. The three of you are invited; it'll start during the day but run into the night. It's his seventeenth, a big deal back in England apparently so I want it to be special." Richard's invitation shocked the two vampire but they nodded in agreement.  
"The Pard's invited too so let them know?" Richard asked Anita.

"Sure, what day exactly?" Anita asked, wanting to clear her calendar, there was no way she was going to miss Harry's party, even if Dolph rang she was going to be there, at least for a little while.

"July 31st. School finishes this week so I'll need help keeping him occupied until then." Richard admitted.

"Nathaniel likes having him over, so do most of the Pard so we'll do what we can." Anita offered, smiling at Richard's enthusiasm.

"Thanks." Richard said sincerely. He took her hand, smiling and didn't pull away as something sparked between them. Anita let herself relax; maybe they could have tonight with no fighting.

----------------

Jason watched Harry as the teen clowned around with the quickly growing Padfoot. His birthday was fast approaching and Jason had no clue what to get him. It had been easier at Christmas, when his feelings hadn't been so conflicted but now he didn't know what to do.

"You like him." Jason spun at the quiet statement. He hadn't sensed Nathaniel's' approach and the wereleopard had startled him.

"What are you talking about?" Jason asked, trying not to let his nervousness show.

"You like Harry." Nathaniel shrugged as he answered.

"Of course I do, he's my friend." Jason's reply earnt him a look of disbelief.

"You know what I mean." Nathaniel said, now watching Harry. Jason slumped.

"Yeah, but its not like anything will come of it. He's not even seventeen and he's Richard's cousin, soon to be son. Not liking my chances here." Jason sounded defeated as he said it.

"He'll be seventeen in a few weeks and adopted parent or not Richard can't say anything if Harry likes you back." Nathaniel told him, trying to cheer him up, even as he touched Jason's arm gently.

"Harry doesn't see me like that, I'm more like an older brother in his eyes." Jason said.

"Are you sure? I've noticed him watching you sometimes." Nathaniel told him.  
"He may not know what he's feeling, seems like he has as much experience with relationships as most of us do."

"Maybe. But I don't want to make things awkward." Jason admitted.

"So don't say anything. Watch his reactions, maybe you'll see something." Nathaniel offered before going back inside. He'd stopped by Richard's house to grab the list of things Anita and the Pard were going to be supplying for the party and needed to leave before Harry noticed him and started asking questions.

---------------

"Only two more years of torture left!" Joshua yelled as they left their last class for the day, earning the group some odd looks. Nic and Harry shared a look behind the blonds back, rolling their eyes at his behaviour.

"Rub it in why don't you? It's going to be torture once you guys leave." Tim complained and the others felt a stab of guilt for being so excited when Tim would be left alone for a year.

"Sorry Timothy." Harry apologised for the group.

"Yeah, we're sorry. Now lets go! My parents are taking me camping this afternoon so I really don't want to miss the portkey." Josh said, all but pushing the others towards the portkey area.

"We'll see you sometime for your Birthday James. You going for your apparition licence?" Shelley asked as they walked.

"Yeah. I'm getting really sick of portkeys and the Floo. It'll be nice not to have to rely on them." He answered.

"Good luck then!" She called as the group split up to head home for the summer holidays. Harry paused to study the school; it didn't feel like he'd been at Salem for an entire year.

"James, come on!" Harry laughed at Joshua's frustrated yell but picked up his pace.

--------------

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Harry shot out of bed, wand raised, only to blink in shock at Richard who was standing in the doorway, grinning. He was obviously the source of the shout that had woken him.

"One day I will really hex you for that." Harry muttered as he put his wand away.

"Then it will be my fault for not dodging." Richard said, shruggingunconcernedly. For all the times Harry had threatened to hex him, he'd never done it, although Richard had ducked a few cursed aimed at him after particularly bad nightmares. Richard honestly didn't believe Harry would ever intentionally hurt him.  
"Come on, breakfast then presents." Richard all but dragged him to the kitchen.

"Is there a werewolf version of catnip and how much have you had?" Harry grumbled but let himself be pulled along. Richard just laughed at his cousins' grouchiness. He smiled as Harry froze in the kitchen doorway, staring in shock. Richard had gone all out for breakfast and probably a little overboard in the present department but it was worth it just to see the look on Harry's face.  
"All this…" Harry kept staring, unable to form a complete sentence in the face of what he saw.

"Is for you. Happy Birthday Harry." He whispered and suddenly found himself with an arm full of happily crying Wizard. Richard let him cry, knowing they were good, healing tears. Harry was still seeing Gwen and probably would be for a while to come and she'd told him to let Harry show whatever emotion he wanted to when he needed it. The tears didn't last very long and soon they were happily eating, Padfoot stealing whatever he could from their plates, when the owls weren't dive-bombing them for scraps. Kek was the only animal not trying to steal their food and that was because he was still full from the rat he'd eaten a few weeks previously at the school. A rat that had been missing a certain toe. Not that anyone was aware of just who he'd eaten, except him of course, he'd seen Harry's memories of the traitor and that had made the meal all the sweeter. Obviously the rat had been sent to look for Harry and Kek couldn't allow that, although he still had to tell his human what he'd done and just who exactly he'd eaten.

"So what did you want to do today?" Harry asked once he'd finished opening his presents. His favourite was a framed copy of the adoption papers that he'd already hung in his room in pride of place and the golden snitch with his full name engraved on it, in very small writing so it would all fit!

"We're going out for the day. You've been here almost a full year now and you haven't been to the zoo yet. So hurry up and get dressed." Richard pushed him towards his room as he talked, eyeing the clock. They needed to be gone soon.

---------------

Richard watched as Harry ran from one display to another, acting like the teenager he was meant to be. The zoo had been a great idea; he'd have to thank Anita for it later.

"Richard come on! They're feeding the seals in five minutes!" Harry yelled back to him so he picked up his pace. He loved seeing Harry this carefree and happy, he was so different from the suspicious, tense teen he'd met back in August. He'd give anything to let Harry always be so happy but he knew Harry planned to return to England eventually. The thought of his cousin, his adopted son, fighting a war…Richard hated it. He hated the very thought of a society that would expect a child to fight their war for them.  
"Richard? What's wrong?" He hadn't noticed that he'd caught up to Harry so the teen's worried question startled him.

"Nothing, lets go see those seals." Richard shook off any dark thoughts and smiled for his cousin as he used his height to make a way through the growing crowd. This was not the time for such dark thoughts, not on such a happy day.

------------------

"Almost there." Richard assured his annoyed cousin. Harry had been blindfolded since they'd left the zoo and didn't appreciate that or the fact that he was now slung over Richard's shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

"You said that five minutes ago! Where in Merlin's name are we? This is not the house." Harry muttered as he bounced along. So much for any dignity he had! He sighed in relief as he was put back on his feet but Richard took his hand, leading him further, but at least it was under his own power now.

"Ready? Okay, now!" Richard whipped the blindfold off and Harry was left once again staring in shock. He had no clue where they were but wherever it was huge. And filled with just about everyone he knew!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" The entire crowd shouted, nearly deafening him but he didn't care. This was the best birthday he'd ever had! He let Jason and Lan drag him further into the room and away from Richard who stood still, smiling.

"He looked rather shocked." Anita commented, smiling, as she handed Richard a drink.

"Well, I did blindfold him as soon as we got in the car." Richard smiled as he said it and Anita laughed.

"So he has no clue where he is, does he?" She asked.

"Nope." She took his hand as he answered and drew him into the crowd.

-----------

Harry watched, laughing as his friends tried to dance and failed miserably. They'd tried to drag him out there but he'd dug his heels in and refused to budge, he wasn't into public humiliation even on his birthday.

"Happy Birthday." Harry turned and smiled happily at Jason as the werewolf handed him a new drink.

"Thanks, best one I've ever had." Harry stated and it was true. He'd barley even paid attention to the small prickle in his scar he was so happy and busy.

"What did you and Richard do all day?" Jason asked, genuinely curious. Richard had refused to say in advance.

"We went to the zoo. I hadn't been to this one before." Harry answered smiling happily.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Jason said honestly.

"By the way, where are we? Richard was a git and blindfolded me." That statement caused Jason to laugh.

"We're at the Circus. Jean-Claude closed it for the night for your party." Jason's statement got him a shocked look.

"Really?" Harry asked, amazed. He didn't think the vampire liked him, let alone enough to do this for him.

"Really." Jason answered. He fell silent, watching Harry as he watched his friends dancing, eyes sparkling with amusement and happiness. Should he?

"Dance with me?" He asked softly.

"What?" Harry turned to him in surprise; surely he hadn't heard what he thought he had?

"Will you dance with me?" Jason shifted his feet nervously, now feeling like he shouldn't have asked.

"Okay." Harry took Jason's hand and they joined the others on the floor, both in shock that they were doing this.  
"I should warn you, I'm a terrible dancer." Harry grimaced in remembrance of the Yule Ball.

"Just follow me, ignore everyone else and let go." Jason told him and Harry nodded, blushing slightly.

-------------------

Requiem and Byron watched from the sides as Jason led a nervous Harry onto the dance floor before moving closer to whisper something. They shared amused smiles as they detected Harry's slight blush before Jason began showing Harry how to move to the music and forget the crowd. It was awkward at first, Harry was too self-conscious but gradually the teen let go of his embarrassment and the two began to move well together.

"They look good together." Byron commented and his friend nodded.  
"Were you planning to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Requiem asked.

"That you're bonded to the boy?" Requiem froze at Byron's statement.  
"I overheard you and Richard. I haven't told anyone." Byron offered reassuringly.

"Please don't. It would make things even more dangerous for him."Requiem pleaded softly. It was a lot to ask for.

"I won't." Byron said, "But I won't betray my oath to Jean-Claude either." he said. Requiem nodded. It was more than he could have hoped for that Byron would not go running off to tell anyone in the first place.

----------  
"They make an interesting pair, do they not?" Nathaniel turned and smiled at the blond vampire who had spoken.

"Yeah, if Jason ever works up the courage to tell him. He's scared Richard will kill him or it will ruin his friendship with Harry if he does." Nathaniel said. He subtly leaned closer to the vampire who gave no sign of noticing, much to his disappointment.

"Monsieur Zeeman has become more relaxed around Jean-Claude and Anita since the boys arrival. Perhaps they shall soon mend their relationship." Asher stated calmly, confusing Nathaniel.

"I hope so, Anita loves them both." He said uncertainly.

"If that happens she shall no longer need a pomme de sang." Nathaniel was really confused by what Asher was saying.

"I guess not." He replied softly.

"Would you consider being another's?" Nathaniel actually stopped breathing for a few seconds at Asher's question.

"Whose?" He breathed out.

"Mine." Asher whispered, his breath on Nathaniel's neck caused the wereleopard to shiver slightly.

"Ye…yes." He stammered.

"Then I look forward to the day they mend their ways." With that Asher was gone and Nathaniel was alone. But he had hope for the day that Anita no longer needed him and that made him smile.

-----------------

"Nearly midnight." Jason whispered in Harry's ear as they danced. He hummed in answer, too relaxed to bother with any other reply.  
"And you said you can't dance." Jason said, smiling at Harry.

"I couldn't, thank you for teaching me." Harry blushed slightly again.

"Your welcome." Jason said sincerely. Unable to stop himself he closed the small gap between them and gently brushed his lips against Harry's, earning a surprised gasp but nothing worse. He cautiously met Harry's eyes to see surprise but no disgust.  
"Happy Birthday." He pulled back as the music picked up again and then lunged forward as Harry swayed dangerously.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He asked as the teen clutched at his head.

"Scar… burning." Harry hissed out between clenched teeth. Jason quickly got them off the floor, letting his Masters feel his fear as he moved them out of the room. Richard soon joined them, having run from the other side of the room.

"Harry? Jason what's wrong?" Richard asked, worry written all over his face but Jason could only shake his head in answer. He didn't know what was wrong. Harry merely whimpered in pain and Richard quickly enfolded him in a hug.

"What's wrong?" Anita asked as she showed up with Jean-Claude.

"I don't know, we were dancing and then he was holding his head in pain. All he said is that his scar's burning." Jason explained. A gasp had them turning to see Nic and Lan standing nearby.

"Are you sure he said his scar?" Nic asked, worry clear in her eyes.

"Yes." Jason answered.

"Shit." Both teens swore. And Harry screamed.

TBC…

_I'm sure you can all guess what's happening, nice Birthday present huh?_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Still the same._

**Visions and Talks**

"Shit." Both teens swore. And Harry screamed.

Richard tightened his grip as Harry's legs gave way and his eyes rolled up. He quickly sat down, supporting Harry as the teen began to convulse in his arms, still screaming.

"Lan, did you bring your bag?" Nic asked and Lan nodded even as he took off for the room where he'd been told to leave his stuff when they arrived. As he left Nic dropped to her knees besides Richard.

"What's going on?" Anita asked, completely lost. She didn't have a clue what was happening. Did Harry have a medical condition that Richard hadn't told them about?

"I set up a silencing spell around the hall." Everyone looked up to see a worried Shelley fingering her wand as the rest of the Outcasts joined them in the hall. Lan quickly moved to Harry but hesitated as he went to pull something from his bag. Seeing his hesitation Josh glared at him.

"Screw the secrecy act, it's not like they're muggles." He snapped and Lan nodded and pulled his potions out, wandlessly resizing them and searching for the ones he wanted.

"What the hell?" Anita's hand had automatically moved to her gun as she swore but the glare Richard gave her made her stop. Even with werewolf strength to aid him he was having trouble holding Harry still as the teen tried to claw at his scar in agony. His screams were lessening but that was only because he was losing his voice.

"Hurry up Lan!" Rita snapped, dark eyes showing her concern. She dropped down beside the healer and began helping him with the potions.  
"Shelley?" She asked the Australian who frowned in concentration as she mentally reviewed all the Runes she knew.

"Maybe." She murmured as she bent over Harry and pushed his hair back to reveal the fact that his scar now looked like a fresh wound with blood pouring freely from it. It ran down his face in streams, sticking messily and clinging to sound of hurried footsteps made those not involved look up to see Requiem and Byron approaching. The Black vampire knelt as close as he could to his Lord.

"A vision." He said quietly.

"No, really? What was your first clue, the screams or blood?" Star snarled, her Veela heritage becoming more obvious as she got angry, her frustration at being unable to help her friend becoming more than she could handle.

"Shelley?" Lan asked as he finally found what he needed. She nodded and began tracing a complicated set of Runes over the scar.  
"Mr. Zeeman I need you to tip his head back. Someone get his mouth open." Requiem gently pried Harry's jaw open since Harry had finally stopped screaming only to clench his jaw so tightly they could hear his teeth grinding together.  
"Can we get some more people holding him please?" Jason promptly moved in to hold Harry's legs, looking sick and pale at seeing his crush like moved to hold his upper body down with Richard, lending him her greater than normal strength, and as much moral support as she could give him. Lan quickly went to work, pouring various potions down Harry's throat and forcing him to swallow them. It seemed an eternity later but in reality it was only about half an hour before Harry went limp in Richard and Jason's arms. Lan quickly checked him over before sitting back on his heals, exhausted.  
"It's over." He said relieved for his friend. He doubted his potions had done much except heal any damage done to Harry's body from his convulsing but there was nothing else they could do. Once a vision started all they could do was wait it out and do what they could to keep Harry from hurting himself.

"Is he?" Richard winced as he spoke, his jaw hurt from where Harry's head had connected.

"He's sleeping for now, thanks to some Dreamless Sleep. There's no physical damage now. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to know what he saw. It would be best to move him to a bed and I'd feel happier if a certified medi-witch gave him a thorough exam later but there's no way to do that without blowing his id. Madame Reinhardt, the school nurse, is in Brazil at the moment." Lan said tiredly.

"Thanks. Jean-Claude?" Richard looked up at the vampire and he nodded.

"Follow me." He murmured gently and Richard stood, clutching his cousin, his son, tightly to his chest. He'd never seen Harry like that before and would bevery happy to never see it again. The teen had only had one other vision since coming to America and that had happened while he was at school so he'd been pretty much back to normal by the time Richard had seen him, just tired. Richard tucked Harry into the king size bed in the room Jean-Claude had led him too and then stood there thinking. He knew he had to talk to Jean-Claude and Anita but he couldn't leave Harry alone.

"Jason." He motioned to the bed and Jason gave him a shocked look before hurriedly climbing in next to Harry and hugging the sleeping teen lightly, arms around him protectively. Richard knew the wolf would keep his boy safe.  
"Stay with him." He commanded, even though he knew he had no need to say so**. **

"Lan, Shelley, Rita, Nic, Tim stay here too. I want this room safer than a Gringotts vault." Josh began barking orders at his fellow Outcasts.

"You got it boss." Tim said. Their actions earnt raised eyebrows from the locals. Richard looked at Josh.

"You plan to explain right?" He asked and Richard nodded.

"You'll need help that knows more than you do. After all we all grew up on his story." Josh said with a weary smile at his friends sleeping form.

--------------

Jean-Claude watched as everyone made themselves comfortable inside his office. The two teens from Harry's school sat together and stuck close to Richard and his bodyguards. Asher took his usual place against the wall near his desk while Anita curled up on the couch with Micah and Nathaniel, Damian standing guard behind her. Byron and Requiem leant against the wall near the door.

"What happened back there? Is Harry sick?" Anita asked, genuinely worried about the teen.

"He's not sick Anita. It's a long story and frankly I don't know how much I can or should tell you." Richard said running his hands through his hair in agitation.

"We can tell." Everyone looked at Star who had blurted that out.  
"We probably know more than you do Mr. Zeeman and we know what can't be told due to the law." Richard nodded in acceptance. The two teens exchanged looks, trying to decide who would go first.

"We belong to a community of magic users that is spread world wide, a hidden world. Our magic is very different from Ms. Blakes' in that it isn't as specialised, it can be used for many things. Many years ago in England one of our community went as Dark as you can and began a 'reign of terror'. A lot of people died or just disappeared. A one-year-old child temporarily stopped him sixteen years ago. No one knows exactly what happened, just that he was unable to kill the baby and instead was ripped from his body to drift aimlessly. The child was left an orphan and sent to live with his mothers' sister and her family, a family that hated anything magical. At age eleven he received an acceptance letter to the school his parents had attended, a magic school. After that his life improved in some ways but in others became worse. Humans are very fickle after all and love nothing more than to tear heroes down. He was thrust into the limelight without really knowing what was going on." Josh stopped abruptly here and Star took over.

"Nearly every year he was forced into a confrontation with his parents murderer until when he was fourteen he was forced to watch as a school mate was murdered and the Dark Lord given a new body in a ritual that used the boy's blood before being forced to fight him. From then on he was plagued by nightmares and then the visions started. Because of the shared blood and the original murder attempt they are linked. This link was used to give him false visions that eventually led to his godfather's death in a rescue attempt. A few weeks into the next summer he received a letter from an American solicitor regarding the death of a cousin." Star finished.

"Harry." Anita said, looking pale. Josh nodded.

"Harry. What you saw tonight was a vision. He thought for a while that the distance would protect him but that proved incorrect. Harry is very important to our people, which is why when we first met him he was introduced as James Black. There are a lot of people who either want him to kill Voldemort or want to kill Harry. Before coming here he was betrayed by the people he trusted and considered almost family. He is our friend and we would fight to protect him but we know he still doesn't fully trust us and may never do so and we accept that. He's simply been hurt too many times. You want to know anything else you ask Harry. Try to force him though and you'll find out exactly what we can do." Josh met Anita's gaze steadily, threat clear. She nodded; surprised he would threaten the Executioner so easily.

"Compared to some of the things in our world Ms. Blake, you're not that scary."

"You expect me to allow him to remain after learning this?" Jean-Claude questioned, earning himself several glares.

"He must stay." Eyes turned to Requiem.

"He needs the support of family and friends, all of which are here. He needs a safe environment to heal and train. If he does not stop Voldemort, no one can."

"And how do you know so much Requiem?"

"My family belongs to their community and I have kept an eye on them. Harry's godfather was my several times great nephew."

"The kid's big news in England. Half the population wants him dead, the other on a pedestal. Our Kiss was aware of it and kept an eye on what was going on to a certain extent." Byron added, taking attention off his friend.

"It's simple Jean-Claude. Harry stays or you lose support of the Pack and I know of a few of us who will leave with him." Richard stated calmly. He would leave St. Louis to protect Harry if it came down to it and he knew Jason, Jamil and Shang-Da would go with him.

"He has my protection, as Lupa and Nimir-Ra Jean-Claude. Don't even think of trying something." Anita spoke up and Richard shot her a grateful look and she smiled at him slightly. A sudden surge of power had them all looking towards the door, conversation forgotten. Star and Josh exchanged looks and smiled.

"Relax, the others just finished the bedroom. Nothing and no one except maybe Voldemort himself is getting in there without our say so." Joshua explained smiling proudly at the abilities of his friends. They may be social outcasts at school but they were powerful outcasts, enough so that they had no problems with other students at school for a reason. He gave a nod of encouragement to the rest of the group, minus Lan, as they wandered into the office, all looking a little tired.

"We miss anything? Lan stayed behind to monitor Harry." Tim said as he flopped down.

"Just finished giving some general info on Harry." Josh assured them as the group arranged themselves around their already seated members. The rooms other occupants found themselves staring at the teens. Before they hadn't even registered on their senses but now they did, and in a fairly impressive way. They were children yes, but powerful children. And at least one was only partially human according to their senses.

-------------

The first thing he became aware of was that he hurt everywhere. The second was that his brain felt like it was full of cotton wool. And last but not least was the very masculine body wrapped around him. Harry went completely rigid, trying not to hyperventilate and or pass out. He had no clue where he was or what had happened but it couldn't be good. He felt the arms tighten slightly and began to fight.

Jason looked down at Harry, sensing the change in his breathing as he began to wake up. He waited for him to say something but the teen remained silent before stiffening in his arms. Thinking to reassure him Jason tightened his grip slightly but was shocked as Harry began fighting against him, lashing out wildly.

"Harry! Calm down. It's me, Jason. It's alright you're safe." He kept talking even as he tried to hold the thrashing teen still so that neither of them ended up getting hurt.  
"Come on Harry, snap out of it. You know I won't hurt you." Jason relaxed slightly as Harry gradually began to still in his arms.  
"That's it, you're okay Harry. I've got you, won't let anyone hurt you." He encouraged, kissing the top of Harry's head lightly, trying to give comfort.

"Jason?" Harry's voice was hesitant and unsure but at least he was finally talking.

"Yeah Harry, its me." He answered softly, keeping his grip on Harry just in case the teen panicked again.

"Sorry." Harry coughed, throat obviously still sore from screaming.

"No problem." Jason said, smiling even though Harry couldn't see it.  
"Are you all right?"

"Hurts." Harry whimpered, moving around slightly in Jason's arms, trying to get comfortable.

"You gave us a pretty big scare Harry. You scared me, thought I was going to lose my best friend for a while." He said. Harry went still as Jason's words registered. Best friend? Hadn't Ron claimed the same thing? And Ron had betrayed him. But Jason wasn't Ron, was nothing like the redhead, was he? Harry shuddered slightly and Jason tightened his grip again.  
"It's okay Harry, I've got you and I'm not letting go. I know you've got no reason to trust me, to trust anyone really but I will not desert you. You mean too much to me." Jason said fiercely. That was as close as Jason could let himself get to admitting what he really felt for the younger male. He didn't want Harry to have to deal with that on top of everything else. He smiled as Harry's arms came up and the teen clung to him, silent tears slipping from his eyes.  
"Shh, I've got you." He let Harry cry, just holding him to let him know he wasn't alone. When Harry finished and went to move away Jason loosened his grip, letting him. Harry sat up and looked away.

"Sorry." Harry said quietly, ashamed of his tears.

"Don't be, I don't mind. You feel better now?" Jason sat up, leaning against the headrest and giving Harry plenty of space for which the teen was grateful.

"Yeah. Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Lan's just outside. The rest of your group plus Richard, Anita, Jean-Claude and a few others are in the Master's offices chatting." Jason told him.

"About me." Harry stated flatly.

"Yeah. That vision scared us Harry. It was like you were having a fit or something."

"I wish." Harry said bitterly.

"What did you see?" Jason asked because he genuinely wanted to know, and if it were bad it would be better if Harry talked about it.

"The ministry's gone." Harry said quietly.

"Gone as in?" Jason swallowed nervously.

"Gone, not there anymore. Destroyed by Voldemort." Harry shut his eyes, fighting the pain. He'd known some of those people or had at least known their children. Shacklebolt may have sided with Dumbledore but he did not deserve to die like that. He stiffened for a second as warm arms wrapped around him and then slowly relaxed, letting Jason comfort him as much as was possible.  
"Fudge definitely can't deny Voldemort's return now, not that it'll do him any good since Voldemort killed him." He'd seen the fear in the Ministers' eyes as Voldemort had loomed over the cowering man before torturing him and then finally killing him. Tom had been aware of Harry's presence the entire time and had therefore personally killed and tortured as many as possible. The last thing Harry had heard before blacking out was Tom's voice wishing him a happy birthday. They both looked towards the door as it opened to reveal a worried Richard. The older man relaxed as he saw that Harry was awake. He quickly made his way to the bed and sat on the edge, reaching out a hand to Harry and gently smoothing the messy hair back.

"You okay?" He asked quietly. Harry nodded slowly before squirming out of Jason's arms and moving closer to Richard. Knowing what he needed Richard pulled the teen into his arms, hugging him tightly. Neither cousin noticed as Jason slipped silently from the room.

----------------

Ethan stared at the paper in shock. He should have expected something like this but it had come as a complete surprise. Voldemorts birthday presents certainly left a lot to be desired. He looked at the picture of the buildings remains. Floating above the ruins was the Dark Mark but just below it were three words. Happy Birthday Harry. Ethan angrily crumpled the paper and threw it into the fire. Poor kid, there was no way Harry hadn't had to watch everything through that bastard's eyes. It was really quite clever actually. By drawing attention to Harry's birthday he would remind the British Wizards that their 'saviour' was missing, had seemingly abandoned them to their fates. Why that didn't encourage them to band together and fight he would never understand. Instead there was an article all but blaming the teen for the destruction because he was not there. Honestly, what difference did they think Harry could have made? He was just one person, powerful sure but still just a kid.

-----------------

Amelia Smythe stared into her coffee as if it held all the answers to her questions, but if it did unfortunately it wasn't giving them. She sighed and her gaze flickered to the paper resting on her desk. The poor child. Joshua had owled her about what had happened at Harry's birthday party and her heart went out to the teen. He did not deserve the path fate had set before him at all.

"We need to speed up his training." Amelia looked up to see Amanda standing in her doorway.

"And explain it how?" She asked.

"We do have a time turner." Amanda pointed out.

"It's risky." Amelia rebutted.

"I know. But this war will not wait for him to be ready. You know that with each attack his guilt will grow and eat at him. All of the Outcasts need to be trained and fast, you know they won't let him go alone." Amanda pointed out.

"So be it." Amelia gave in tiredly. There was simply no other choice. Harry was stubborn enough to return half trained if he thought it would spare lives and no one could afford him doing that.  
"I'll inform the Minister." She said and Amanda nodded before leaving to let her boss do just that.

-----------------

Remus and Draco sat glumly in the parlour of their house.

"It's not fair." Draco looked up in shock at Remus' voice.

"You're drunk." He stated calmly.

"Why not. We know why that snake did it, to lure my cub out of hiding." Remus said bitterly.

"Potter's smarter than that, he won't fall for it."Draco tried to reassure the man, even as he questioned the validity of his own words. Potter was a Gryffindor.

"Has before." Remus spat out. Draco winced because he honestly hadn't meant to bring that tender subject up.

"Sorry. One thing I've learnt about Harry though, he learns from his mistakes. The Dark Lord won't get him with the same ploy twice. Besides you saw how he's changed. Would serve those idiots right if he never went back."Draco said, and he felt hope rising in himself at his own words. He was right, he knew it, felt it.

"Not really my cub anymore." Remus said softly and Draco looked at him sharply.

"That is the most stupid thing I've heard you say. Harry will always be your cub you stupid werewolf. It doesn't matter if his cousin adopted him or not. He loves you and you love him so get over it." He said haughtily. With that Draco stormed out of the room muttering under his breath about imbecilic drunk werewolves.

--------------

Albus stared around him at the remains of the ministry. His Order had received the alarm too late to be of much assistance but they had been there to see the message Tom had left for all to see. He knew that Harry must have seen the events of the previous night and he could only hope it led him to returning to the fold. They needed the boy to win the war. The Potters' solicitor had definitely made things a lot harder than they should have been. He had kept the man away from Harry for a reason and now all that hard work was for nothing. He still couldn't find the boy and his only conciliation was that neither had Tom. But it was only a matter of time.

_TBC…_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them, no matter how many times I wish for it. _

**Hope and Healing**

Anita looked up as Richard walked back into the living room.

"Still no change?" She asked softly. He just shook his head tiredly and sat down next to her.

"I don't know what to do Anita. He refuses to talk about it and won't see Gwen anymore. All we know is what he told Jason when he woke up." Richard told her, staring moodily at the floor in front of the couch. Anita wrapped her arms around him, feeling the tenseness in his body.  
"So much for a happy seventeenth." He commented bitterly.

"He's stronger than he looks Richard. Give him time to deal with what he saw. All we can do is let him know we are all here for him." She said encouragingly, tightening the hug.

"Thanks." Richard said softly, letting himself slowly relax in her arms and luxuriating in her scent.  
"I miss this." It was a confession so quiet that Anita almost didn't hear him. She swallowed hard.

"Me too." She answered in a slightly louder voice than him. Anita relaxed her hold as

Richard moved on the couch and then looked up at him. They were facing each other now, only a small space separating them. Richards' eyes held a familiar heat as he slowly closed the gap between them. Anitas' eyes fell shut as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. She reached out and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss and he responded eagerly to her encouragement. They only parted when oxygen became absolutely necessary.

"Rich." She was stopped before she could finish a word by his fingers on her lips.

"Shh. I love you Anita. I want this to work between us. I know you won't give up the others and I'm not asking you too. Just…please, can we try again? I know we'll never have 2.5 kids or the white picket fence, and having Harry here has helped me accept that and I find that I don't really want it anymore. But I don't want to have to live without you in my life like I've tried before. It hurts too much." Richard confessed and waited nervously for her to respond to what he had said. To his surprise she leant back in for another kiss.

"I love you too Richard, I never stopped. Even after all the fights and anger. I want us to work but do you really think we can?" She responded once they had parted again.

"I think so. When he's not threatening to kick Harry out Jean-Claude has been tolerable lately. Micah's not a bad guy; he's a good alpha for your Pard and I can accept that. Okay, Damian does creep me out a bit but I can learn to live with it." Richard said and gave her a small smile.

"And Nathaniel?" She asked, curious as to why Richard hadn't mentioned him when he had always seemed to have a problem with the young leopard before.

"You haven't noticed?" He asked with what she was shocked to admit was a sly smile.

"Noticed what?" Anita asked, puzzled by the question and his expression.

"The way Asher and Nathaniel have been acting around each other since the party." His answer was not what she had expected.

"What? You mean…"

"Looks like." Richard smiled warmly at her and squeezed her hand.  
"Are you okay with that?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah. All I ever wanted was for those two to have some happiness and if they make each other happy." She shrugged, trying to sort her feelings out. It sounded weird to put those two in the same sentence but maybe they'd be good for each other. Anita knew Asher would protect Nathaniel and that Nathaniel would accept Asher's scars, physical and not. Maybe they could both find healing from the past.

--------------------

Jason frowned at the sight before him. Harry was sitting on his windowsill just staring unseeingly out at the trees. Kek was coiled next to him, keeping a sharp eye on the teen while Padfoot sat mournfully at his feet. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder, carefully preening his hair for him. Jason shut the door behind him and made his way across the room, bending to give Padfoot a pat hello. He cautiously rested a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder but there was no reaction.

"Harry please talk to me." Jason said quietly. Green eyes flickered his way before turning back to the view.  
"What happened isn't your fault. We all hate seeing you do this to yourself." Jason said and then sighed as Harry continued to give no sign that he heard him.  
"Sitting here wallowing in guilt won't bring them back. Please Harry." Jason begged.

"Go." The whisper was hoarse but it was the first word anyone had heard from Harry in almost a month, screaming due to a nightmare not included.

"No Harry. I won't leave you like this." Jason stated firmly. He wrapped his arms around Harry, being careful not to disturb the owl. Harry went rigid in his embrace before slamming them both backwards. Jason blinked in shock as he suddenly found himself on his back on the floor, Harry pinning him down, fangs bared and eyes slitted. Harry was hissing softly and Jason froze, not wanting to provoke the volatile teen on top of him. He could hear Kek's agitated hissing and hoped he was telling Harry to calm down. They still didn't know if Harry was venomous and Jason wasn't too keen on being the one to find out, werewolf or not. He heard the door slamming open and could smell Richard and Anita. Harry glanced up at them and hissed in warning.

"Harry? What's going on?" Richard asked taking a cautious step forward. He backed up again as a nearby picture frame cracked.  
"Jason, you okay?" He demanded, frantic with worry, but unable to do anything to help either Harry or Jason.

"Other than the pissed off Serpent Lord on top of me? Sure. May have hit my head on the way down but nothing too bad." Jason said lightly but didn't dare take his eyes off Harry. He tensed as he felt something moving up his leg before realising it was Kek.  
"Please tell me the snake is heading for Harry." He said, licking his lips nervously.

"He is." Anita commented.  
"Calm down Jason, if Harry's senses are enhanced he can probably smell your emotions." She continued. Jason grimaced, easy for her to say when she was all the way over by the door. But still, the presence of both his Ulfric and Lupa/Bolverk was helping to keep from completely panicking.  
"What happened?" She asked.

"Not sure exactly. I tried talking to him. When that didn't work I hugged him, and the next thing I know I'm on the floor with Harry on top of me." Jason explained. Anita and Richard exchanged glances. Jason was always hugging Harry, it had been his way too get Harry used to contact and Nathaniel did it too. So why had he reacted so violently? Kek had made his way up Jason and then Harry's body so that he could hiss in the teen's ear. They watched in relief as Harry's fangs retracted and his eyes slowly faded back to normal. Harry blinked in confusion and he looked down at Jason.  
"Back with us Harry?" Jason asked cautiously.

"Jason? What happened?" Harry croaked, unused to talking.

"You tell me. Think you can let me up now?" Jason asked. Harry looked around and then blushed as he realised their position and what it must look like. Harry clambered off him and retreated to the corner to sit with his arms wrapped around his knees, Kek still hissing quietly to him. Jason stood as Richard slowly approached his cousin and sat next to him.

"Are you okay?" Richard asked quietly. Harry shrugged, refusing to look at any of them.

"Sorry." The teen whispered.

"No problem, I'm used to getting knocked down." Jason said with a grin. He moved to sit on Harry's other side.  
"You've had a rough time, no hard feelings." He said reassuringly.

"Do you know what happened?" Anita asked, crouching nearby, but far enough away so that Harry wouldn't feel crowded or cornered. Harry shook his head.

"Harry please don't do this." Richard begged. Harry finally looked at Richard as the man spoke.

"It's my fault." The wizard whispered.

"What is?" Richard asked.

"They're dead cause of me." Harry's breath hitched slightly as he said it. Richard held him by the shoulders and turned him so that they were facing each other.

"You listen to me Harry Potter. What happened was a great tragedy yes, but it was not your fault. The only ones to blame are Voldemort and his followers. He would have done it no matter what. You couldn't have warned anyone because you didn't know in advance. And afterwards there was nothing you could have done. He did it because he knew that their deaths would affect you but you can't let him win. You hear me?" The last was almost snarled and Harry flinched slightly. Richard was mad, mad at the murderer who had hurt his son and his beast was screaming for blood. Richard pulled Harry into his arms and refused to let go as the teen tensed and began to struggle. He simply held him tightly and began whispering that it wasn't his fault. Soon his struggles stopped and Harry clung to him, sobbing harshly. Jason moved closer and slowly leant up against Harry's back, adding his silent support. Even Anita laid a gentle hand on Harry's arm. The three exchanged relieved looks, thankful that now Harry could move on and begin to heal from this latest blow.

----------------------------------

"Hey Joshua."

"Harry? Are you okay?" Harry winced at the utter relief in his friends' voice. He hadn't really meant to worry him so much.

"I'm okay I guess. The mental breakdown must have helped." Harry tried to make it sound humorous but knew he had failed as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Ouch. But you're doing better now right?" Joshua asked tentatively.

"Yeah. I'm seeing Gwen again." Harry admitted.

"Good. The others will be glad to hear it. Maybe we can get together next week?" Josh asked hopefully.

"Maybe. I better go. Richards' calling me for dinner." Harry said as he heard his cousin calling.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Josh said.

"Sure. Talk to you soon." Harry hung up and headed for the kitchen. He'd been telling the truth. Since the incident with Jason he had been feeling better.

--------------------

"I am glad you are feeling better." Harry looked up to see Requiem standing a few feet away. He nodded to the vampire from his spot at the rail and Requiem moved closer.  
"Your compassion for others is your greatest strength but it can also be used against you My Lord. Do not stop feeling it but you can not let it dehabilitate you or he will win." Requiem stated quietly.

"I know." Harry answered just as quietly.  
"I could have hurt Jason without even realising it. I don't want… I can't let that happen again." Harry looked up at the vampire who looked so much like Sirius and impulsively hugged him. Requiem froze for a few seconds before awkwardly hugging him back.

"It will be all right Harry." The vampire whispered before pulling back and leaving. Neither noticed Richard watching with a small smile. The werewolf had found that Requiem was growing on him and was happy that whatever he had said had helped Harry.

----------------

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Coming of Age My Lord Potter-Black. I apologise for the delay of this letter but I am aware that you in all likelihood know of recent events over here. For the sake of your continued safety I have enclosed all of the necessary paperwork that requires your signature to complete your inheritance. Once signed they will automatically appear before the relevant parties. By Wizarding Law you are now a legal adult with all the responsibilities and privileges due your station. I hope that you enjoyed your Birthday and that you do not let events here get you down. Do not pay attention to the Prophet. I am ready and willing to file several suites against them if you so desire and have enclosed them for your approval or disapproval. It is a shame that our people are willing to place the world on your shoulders while they cower in the corner. I hope you are enjoying your life there and that your cousin is looking after you. _

_Once again, Happy Birthday Harry._

_Yours Sincerely,  
__Alex Merewether._

-----------------------------

"Harry, have you seen my lesson plans?" Harry rolled his eyes at his cousin's shout.

"On your desk!" He shouted back.

"Oh, got them! Hey, what's your Potions book doing here?" Richard called back.

"Sorry!" Harry yelled as he searched his own desk for his summer homework. He really hated the start of term. Tomorrow it would be back to the books and full time training. Harry sighed as he finally found his essays. He was looking forward to seeing more of his friends and Ethan and Amanda but he could do without the homework.

"Got everything ready?" Richard asked from the doorway, chucking the potion book at Harry. He smiled at the teen as the book was swiftly caught and stuffed in his backpack.

"Yeah. You?" Harry asked as he zipped the bag shut.

"All ready." Richard answered. He would have been ready earlier but they'd spent yesterday and today clothing shopping. Harry had literally sprung up overnight and barley anything had fit the teen. They'd been warned that it could happen within three months of Harry's birthday but Richard hadn't honestly believed it. Apparently it had something to do with a wizard or witches magic finally fully stabilising and going through a slight increase forcing their bodies to change to accommodate it. Harry was now 5'9", not tall by any means for a male but still considerably taller than he had been. Jason had sulked about it for a while in a joking way. He had liked having another guy close to his height and found it unfair that Harry had suddenly shot up. But Richard found that the extra height suited Harry well and he now looked like a healthy, fit teenager instead of the underfed child he'd met a just over a year ago. All of the physical training they had put him through had left Harry tanned and toned, not incredibly muscular by any means, he had more of a runners build which was useful since he had often had to run for his life in the past.  
"Come on then, movie night." He said and grinned as Harry dashed past him into the hallway. Harry seemed to have finally fully recovered from his birthday and Richard was relieved. He followed his cousin at a more sedate pace even as Harry yelled for him to hurry up.

-------------------

Harry fidgeted nervously and glanced at Joshua out of the corner of his eye. It was only the first day back, so what could the group have possibly done wrong this quickly? Josh shrugged slightly at him in response.

"Don't worry. None of you are in trouble. Since I am sure you all know what happened over the holidays I don't need to tell you that the war is escalating. I know that you will all wish to accompany Harry when he returns to England, which is why I summoned all of you. It would be foolish to believe that Voldemort will give you the time needed to finish your schooling and receive further training. Have any of you ever seen one of these before?" Amelia Smythe asked, holding the small golden object up and Harry's eyes widened.

"It's a time turner ma'am." Harry answered.

"Very good. Have you used one before Harry? Whatever is said here will not leave this room." She added seeing the discomfort on his face.

"Yes Mrs. Smythe, in my third year." Harry answered finally.

"Then I won't have to explain how to use it to you." She said. Amelia looked at each of the students in turn.  
"Using one of these is not a matter to be taken lightly. However you will be using this for as long as necessary. You will attend classes as normal and then use the turner to repeat the day. During your second time you will remain in a secure section of the school or be removed form the grounds to receive further training from people such as Aurors, Unspeakables, other Ministry workers and even some muggle military personnel who are aware of our world." She paused and the group exchanged shocked looks. They were definitely getting special treatment

"In short, you will be trained for war."

TBC…


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Don't suddenly own them.  
__Sorry about the incredibly long wait._

**Chapter 16 - Training and a Merry Christmas**

Harry dodged, twisting out of the way of a barrage of curses while blocking the incoming sword. He was breathing heavily and really wanted a break. Unfortunately there was no way he'd be allowed one until he finished the exercise. For a muggle the guy was an absolute slave driver who loved watching them try to fight while avoiding spells. Colonel Roberts certainly had a nasty streak but he was brilliant. Harry could see Lan across the room involved in the same exercise as he was. The rest of the group were the ones throwing the spells at them while they fought. He sighed in relief as the Colonel signalled that his and Lan's time was up, a sound echoed by his friend.

Most of the time Harry had trouble remembering what day it was, let alone how long it had been since they had started this crazy training regime. It had been worked out so that they would attend classes with the rest of the school and then use the time turner to do the day over, this time in extra curricula training. What was scary was that they had all noticed that they were aging as if they were living all that time so instead of being seventeen and a half Harry seemed to be eighteen. Good thing wizards tended to live for longer than Muggles or they would not like losing a year or two to the time turners. Harry smiled tiredly as Nic sat down beside him.

"Looking forward to Christmas?" She asked.

"It's Christmas?" Harry returned, gratefully guzzling water from the bottle she passed him and ignoring her laugh.

"Don't tell me you lost track of time." She stated, amused by his question. Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe." Harry said, gaze switching to Shelley and Lan.  
"Is it just me or are those two?" Nic smiled as his rather obvious topic change.

"Seems like it. They make a cute pair." Nic said.

"They like each other a lot." Harry stated quietly, still watching the couple thoughtfully. He found his thoughts wandering to a blond haired werewolf and forcefully made himself think of other things. He didn't know why he thought of Jason so much but he couldn't afford to be distracted, not when things were becoming so desperate. Since his birthday in July there had been four more devastating attacks, all with a message for him. The Prophet was going crazy and Harry had finally been convinced by Richard, Mrs. Smythe and Rita to allow Alex to file the suites against the paper for slander amongst other things. Since then they had toned it down but the message was still clear, they believed Harry had cowardly deserted them. Harry had been tempted to send a statement saying he'd return when the reporters actually printed the whole truth in their articles and did something to help the war, like actually fighting back themselves.

For now, he pushed aside thoughts of the Prophet, the stupidity he had left behind, and tried to ignore the ever-present thoughts of Jason. Maybe when this was all over he could allow himself to finish those thoughts about Jason, if he lived that long of course, but now was not that time. Now was the time to train, to fight, and prepare. Harry stood up, and determinedly focused on a target on the wall. He murmured a spell, and it burst apart. Concentrating on the next, he let himself focus only on the spells he was using.

-----------------------------------

"Merry Christmas!" Harry jumped onto Richard's bed, grinning at his still half asleep cousin. Richard cracked open one eye, gave a half hearted glare and tried to roll over so that he could go back to sleep. Harry however was having none of that. The teenager smirked and climbed off the bed, moving towards the door in preparation of running for his life.  
"Are you getting up?" Harry asked innocently. When there was no reply he pulled his wand and whispered before bolting down the hall.

"HARRY!" Harry chuckled as he heard Richards' scream even as he hid behind the Christmas tree. He had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing as Richard stormed into the room, dripping wet. Finally he couldn't hold it in any longer and half collapsed against the wall from the force of his laughter.  
"Not funny." Richard growled.

"You're the one who wouldn't get up." Harry finally managed to gasp as he got his laughter and his breathing under control.

"Brat." Richard took an affectionate swipe at Harry's head and to his surprise the teen let it connect. His surprise must have shown because Harry smiled at him. Richard returned the smile before grabbing his cousin up in a warm hug.  
"Merry Christmas." The two sat down and dug into the large pile of presents heaped beneath the tree.

------------------------

Harry smiled to himself as he got dressed. It was hard to believe it had been a year since he had received the small serpent that was currently basking in the winter sun on his windowsill. Hopefully this Christmas would be a little less exciting. Then again he had probably just jinxed himself by thinking that.

'Massster.' The snake hissed

"What isss it Kek?' Harry looked up as the snake addressed him thoughtfully.

'I don't underssstand humansss." The little snake hissed.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, puzzled.

"Everyone isss acting ssstrange.' Kek hissed, sounding very baffled.

'It'sss Chrisstmass Kek.' Harry hissed helpfully.

"Chrisstmass? What isss Chrissstmass?' Kek asked and Harry paused to think about it.

'A holiday to celebrate sssomething depending on your beliefsss. It meanss sssomething different for everyone. People give giftsss to thossse they care about and ssspend time with their Nesstlingss.' He answered finally.

'Humanss are sstrange.' Kek hissed decisively and Harry laughed.

'No argument here.' He bent to finish tying his shoelaces and then held his arm out to the snake who slithered up his hand to curl around his wrist. He stroked the warm scales as he left his room to search for Richard and Shang-Da. Jean-Claude was once again throwing the party and hopefully it would go better than the last one to be held at the Circus but Harry didn't think it would, there was no way Voldemort wouldn't take the opportunity to strike again. At least he hadn't gotten any overly dangerous or living gifts this year. The others had obviously monitored Josh while he was shopping since he had given him a nice ceremonial dagger that would be very useful for rituals and the like. The gift certificate for the local prank shop had been carefully hidden in the card envelope.

As soon as Richard saw Harry they all began walking towards the front door, now ready to leave.

"You're bringing Kek?" Richard questioned.

"He's curious about Christmas and made it clear that I am not leaving him behind. I figured I might as well bring him, besides its not like anyone who's going to be there doesn't know I have a pet snake." Harry shrugged as he answered. He slipped his battle robes on and twisted the button so they changed into a coat. Richard watched but didn't comment, his cousin had every right to be paranoid.

----------------------

"Merry Christmas My Lord." Harry looked up and smiled at Requiem as the vampire greeted him very softly.

"Merry Christmas Requiem." Harry answered, giving the vampire's hand a squeeze out of sight of anyone watching. He also used the opportunity to slip him a small package.  
"It'll automatically unshrink when you go to unwrap it." Harry informed him softly.

"Thank you Harry. I have something for you in my rooms. Later if you can slip away." Requiem told him, hiding his nervousness. He didn't know how his Lord would take his gift.

"Sure thing. I better move on." Harry flashed him a smile and moved off into the crowd to greet his friends. Requiem watched as various shifters greeted the young Wizard and smiled. It seemed Harry could make friends easily amongst a very diverse group.

"So what did you get him that has you nervous?" Byron asked as he joined Requiem. Requiem glanced at him before answering.

"It is a family heirloom. One of the few I was able to keep after being thrown out. It is his by right now and I have yet to give him an appropriate gift as the Head of my family." Byron nodded at Requiems answer. He didn't know a whole lot about that world but he knew that the old families held tradition highly and that Requiem had been struggling to find something suitable for Harry.

------------------------

Harry laughed as he danced, squished between Nathaniel and Jason. He was honestly enjoying himself with the two shifters and had quickly relaxed and forgotten about the people watching them. For some reason he always found it easy to lower his guard around them and he didn't know why. Okay, so he had an idea why he did around Jason, even if he wasn't anywhere near ready to admit it. But Nathaniel? Maybe it was the whole victim vibe the other gave off. It would be very hard to see him as a threat, even in leopard form. He just wasn't scary at all. If anything Nathaniel brought out his protective instincts.

"Having fun?" Jason asked as they danced and Harry nodded, feeling no need to talk. The sudden catcalls and whistles had them stopping in confusion until Harry saw someone pointing above their heads. He looked up and groaned, causing the other two to look up as well. They were conveniently standing below a rather large bunch of mistletoe.  
"Oh boy." Jason muttered.

"Go on kiss!" Someone yelled and Harry went crimson. He could see Richard making his way through the crowd in concern. Harry looked at Jason and Nathaniel and then shrugged. Why not? He stepped closer to Jason and bent his head down enough so that their lips brushed. Jason made a surprised noise before returning the kiss. They parted and Nathaniel moved up to kiss Jason as well, making the werewolf's eyes go wide in shock. Harry and Nathaniel stared at each other for a split second before kissing as well. Harry turned back to the crowd and cocked his head, daring them to say something. Seeing the look on Richards face he cracked up, falling against Jason who managed a nervous chuckle. Harry looked at him and winked causing Jason to frown slightly. The werewolf watched as his friend concentrated and then laughed. Jason indicated for Richard to look up and sure enough there was a bunch of mistletoe above him. Richard looked next to him to see Anita and then looked back at Harry, throwing him a glare. Harry just smiled innocently but Richard knew Harry had done something to make that mistletoe appear.

"Go on Richard." Harry called, causing everyone to look above the Ulfric and Lupa. Anita glared as the whistles started again.

"Anita?" Richard asked quietly. The two looked at each other before he bent towards her even as Anita tilted her head upwards. They kissed softly and then parted even as everyone began clapping and cheering. Richard looked over at Harry and couldn't help but feel nervous at the mischievous glint in his eyes. People began laughing as mistletoe began randomly appearing all over the room and Richard shook his head.

----------------------

Harry leant against the wall, smiling tiredly. Requiem watched him before smiling as well.

"You look happy." The vampire commented and Harry shrugged.

"This has been the best Christmas I've ever had Requiem. I have a family and friends." Harry's smile widened as he spoke and Requiem nodded.

"Last year was a little more eventful." Requiem commented and Harry snorted.

"That's one way of putting it." The wizard answered. The two were in Requiems' rooms having slipped away separately from the party a few minutes earlier. Harry had never been in them before and was happy to see that they in no way resembled any of the rooms in the Noble House of Black. He took the package Requiem held out to him.

"I should have given this too you on your birthday but I had trouble finding something appropriate." Requiem told him, motioning for Harry to open it. He did so and found a very old pendant on a silver chain. The pendant was silver as well, set with a sapphire and a Celtic inscription.

"It's beautiful, thank you." Harry said softly, fingering the pendant gently.

"It has been in the Black family for as long as anyone knows. As the Head of the Family you should have it. The inscription is for protection against curses but obviously it won't block any of the Unforgivables." Requiem explained and Harry nodded, slipping the chain around his neck, tucking the pendant into his shirt to rest against his skin. He looked up and smiled at Requiem before hugging him briefly.

"Thank you." He said softly but clearly. With that Harry slipped out of the room, wanting to get back to the party before he was missed.

-------------------------------

"Joy, back to the grindstone." The group laughed at Josh's groaned statement even as they gathered around the time turner. First day of classes was over so it was time to go back and train for the day. They looked around as it stopped to see what had changed in the training room over the Christmas break but most of it was the same. Sure enough Colonel Roberts was there and the look on his face had most of the group wanting to run. This was not going to be a fun day.

Three hours later they were all ready to drop. They had all kept up their physical training over the break but the Colonel was not impressed. Only Harry had gotten a vague grunt of approval and he had the unfair advantage of being able to train against shifters daily plus his own enhancements. They were all looking forward to when they got their next teacher since they were meant to be a retired Unspeakable. Hopefully he, or she, would not be as bad as Roberts. Harry frowned thoughtfully to himself. Somewhere he was sure, there was a flaw in that logic that made it not make sense. But he was too tired to think. And he had a feeling his own thoughts were a bit muddled. Surely though, they were allowed to dream, weren't they?

-------------------------

Nathaniel shot Jason a puzzled look as the werewolf slumped in a chair.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern for his normally cheerful friend.

"You were right. I definitely like Harry." Jason groaned as he finally admitted out loud what he had known in his mind and heart for quite a while.

"Oh. Been thinking about Christmas have you?" Nathaniel asked mildly. Jason shot him a glare for that comment.

"I can't stop thinking about it! He kissed me. It may have been small but it was him. Okay so you kissed me too and then you two kissed as well but…" Jason trailed off and Nathaniel smiled at his friend.

"But you enjoyed his kiss more than mine? And maybe even felt a little jealous when I kissed him?" Nathaniel asked softly. Jason nodded miserably.  
"I don't like Harry like that so you don't need to feel jealous." Nathaniel assured him.  
"There's nothing wrong with enjoying his kiss."

"Richard." Jason stated glumly and Nathaniel shook his head, sending his long hair flying.

"He won't do anything if Harry indicates he wants you too. Just be careful. Harry's been hurt a lot, he might bolt if things move too quickly." Nathaniel pointed out.

"I don't want that. I don't want to scare or hurt him and I'm afraid if he finds out it will. Yeah he kissed us but that's what you do under mistletoe." Jason said tiredly.

"I get the feeling that tradition or not Harry wouldn't have done it unless he felt comfortable doing so." Nathaniel pointed out. Jason perked up a little at that and Nathaniel smiled, glad to give his friend some hope. He honestly thought Harry and Jason would be good for each other. Now if only he could convince both of them and make sure Richard didn't decide to rip Jason to shreds for it.

TBC…


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 17 – And So It Begins**

Harry laughed as he watched Padfoot and Jason wrestling. He dropped his school bag and slipped outside to join them just as the dog pinned his friend.

"You know the fact that a mere dog can bring you down Jason…" Harry trailed off teasingly and the shifter looked up at him with a wide grin.

"I let him win. It wouldn't be good for his ego if I always beat him." Jason insisted as he rolled smoothly to his feet.  
"How's school?" He asked as they headed back inside.

"I can't wait till summer! At least it will only be training then." Harry admitted and Jason frowned, seeing the exhaustion in Harry's eyes. He wrapped an arm around the teen and steered him to the couch. He sat beside Harry and kept his arms around him. Harry sat stiffly for a minute before relaxing and resting against Jason.  
"I'm so tired." Harry admitted quietly.

Jason wrapped him in a tight hug, offering him what comfort and support he could. He knew what Harry was saying; he wasn't just physically tired but also emotionally drained. He wanted to go to England and tear Voldemort apart to spare Harry but he knew he couldn't. All any of them could do was try to be there for the teen wether Harry felt he needed them or not. Jason knew that seeing Harry like this was tearing Richard up, not to mention the others who knew the whole truth about Harry. Well the whole truth that Harry had told them, because Jason suspected there were still a few secrets Harry had yet to share but he didn't care. He was content merely to sit here now, holding Harry quietly while they both tried to find the inner strength to carry on. For now, it was enough.

----------------------

Remus sighed as he put Harry's latest letter down. He could read between the lines well enough to pick up on some of what his cub was leaving out, like the physical and emotional toll everything was taking on him. It was great that Harry finally had the friends he had always deserved and was receiving the training he needed but the stress and his continuing visions as well as the press were all adding up.

"How's Harry?" Draco's question made him look up and smile slightly. The teen had changed a lot since they'd met during that disastrous year at Hogwarts. He was more at peace with himself and a whole lot less arrogant than he had been. Although Remus had to admit that much of his former attitude had been his parents influence and not the Draco who was living with him now.

"About to have a mental breakdown?" Remus tried to joke but it fell flat. Draco held out his hand and Remus handed him the letter. The two were silent as he read it.

"Brilliant. All of this causes Harry to have a mental and emotional breakdown and in the meantime Voldemort takes over the world. Think the press is working for him?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"I'd say at least some of them are, as I doubt any place in Britain is Death Eater free these days." Remus admitted tiredly.

"Except maybe Gringotts. I heard Lucius talking once, and he said it's pretty much impossible to get anyone loyal to either the Ministry or Voldemort in there." Draco commented as he turned to leave the room.  
"I'll be back later tonight." Draco said as casually as he could. The slight blush on the blonds cheeks as he said that made Remus smile slightly.

"Have fun." The werewolf teased gently, causing the blush to deepen as Draco left as quickly as he could without running, leaving a chuckling Remus behind.

-----------------------

Harry bolted upright, gasping for breath and covered in sweat. He stayed completely still hoping he hadn't woken Richard before he remembered it was the full moon and so his cousin wasn't home. He scrambled from the bed and threw on some clothes even as he tapped the chain around his wrist, feeling it warm against his skin. Nic had come up with the idea for the bracelets after hearing about the DA Galleons although they didn't work exactly the same way. All of the Outcasts and Amanda wore one and they were spelled so that they could not be removed unless the entire group agreed to it. To anyone else they appeared to be a simple titanium chain, thick for the guys and delicate for the girls. They could be used to call the group together, as a danger alert and even a portkey, depending on your thoughts when you touched it. Harry had been thinking of calling everyone to his place and sure enough he smelt and heard Josh walking pass the wards a few minutes later. Over the next fifteen minutes the others arrived and settled into the living room.

"Voldemort is pushing his plans forward. I had a vision and before you ask he wasn't aware of my presence, I'm sure of it." Harry addressed the last to Amanda and the teacher nodded.  
"He will attack Hogwarts in three days, along with the new Ministry building, Gringotts and Diagon Alley." Harry explained and everyone paled. They knew that there was no way the British Ministry or the Order could repel such a large attack. Lan was staring at him as the others stared at various parts of the room trying to sort out their reactions. With this one attack Wizarding Britain could and most likely would fall.

"You're going back." Their Healer stated quietly and firmly. Heads snapped back to Harry and he nodded.

"Harry…" Amanda trailed off after a glance at the fierce look in his emerald eyes and then slowly nodded.

"How soon do you want to leave and how are we travelling?" Josh asked seriously. It was weird seeing the prankster looking so serious but it was something they'd been seeing more and more of as their training escalated.

"As soon as possible, hopefully tonight. As for travel, we need to remain under the radar." Harry answered as he stood and moved to stand beside a window.

"You want to be gone before Richard gets home." Shelley pointed out quietly and Harry nodded slowly.  
"How can you do that to him?" She asked in shock.

"Because I have to." Harry answered quietly.  
"I'm not asking any of you to come with me." Harry began and Rita snorted indelicately, getting everyone's attention.

"You think we've been training for fun? We're a team Harry, to the bitter end." She stated calmly, earning agreeing nods and murmurs of agreement all around.

"Be ready to go in two hours, say your goodbyes and pack what you need. Heavy on weapons and potions. We'll meet in the woods behind the house." Harry stated, easily slipping into command. Josh may be the groups' unofficial leader and founder but when it came to war Harry was in charge.

"I'll head back to the school and get a few going away gifts." Said their teacher. Something about Amanda's grin as she said that had them all a little worried about what the 'gifts' were.

------------------------

Harry looked around his room sadly. It felt strange how quickly it had become his and now he was leaving, perhaps forever. He smiled sadly as he packed the last of what he needed and let Kek coil comfortably around his wrist. The notes and the fact that most of his personal belongings were still here would hopefully convince Richard that he did plan to come back, if he survived what was coming. It always amazed him how much he had accumulated in under two years and most of it would be unnecessary in the war zone he was willingly walking into. Harry left his room and closed the door behind him before slipping into Richards' room and leaving a note on his dresser along with the envelope containing letters for everyone else.

He aimlessly wandered the house, storing up memories and fighting the part of him that wanted to wait until morning, to wait until he could hug Richard goodbye, even if the man didn't realise why he was being hugged so fiercely but he knew he couldn't. Time was of the essence if they were going to save lives. He smiled slightly as Kek hissed comfortingly and Hedwig hooted, swooping down to perch on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath Harry took one last look around the place he had called home for the best two years of his life and then turned and left, locking the door behind him and hiding his key on the porch.

--------------------------

Harry looked around at his friends as they gathered at the same place where Harry had used the family tree ritual and smiled slightly. Gone were the casual clothes they all preferred and their relaxed attitudes. They were all dressed in clothing supplied by their muggle military trainers with battle robes thrown over the top. Various weapons could be made out secreted on their bodies in various places if you knew where to look. All of them carried no less than half a dozen knives and at least one gun as well as their wands and belts of potions and poisons. They were only waiting for Amanda to return now.

Harry stepped away from the others and opened his link with Requiem. He felt the vampire's concern since it wasn't often he opened it this wide. He managed to send the vision along with what they were planning and felt Requiem's concern and then acceptance. The vampire sent him feelings of hope before they both slowly withdrew from the link.

They all tensed as another figure joined them but it was Amanda. She smiled grimly at their reactions but this was what they had been training for and she knew it since she had been the one to suggest it, she simply acknowledged her feelings about what she thought of what these young people had already been through and let them go. She tossed Harry a packet and he caught it easily, a Seeker's reflexes augmented by his bond with Kek. The teen cocked his head, staring at her in puzzlement.

"It took a lot of work to get those so don't lose them." She said and watched as Harry opened the packet only to stare at her in utter shock. The rest of the group huddled around him to look and then joined him in staring at her. Harry silently handed out the badges, identifying them all as Unspeakables in the employ of the American Ministry.  
"This way you should avoid any nasty messes with the British Ministry so keep your badge with you at all times. They'll keep you from having to turn over all your weapons as well." Amanda explained, enjoying their reactions.  
"Apparently you all impressed your trainers and there are jobs waiting for you when you get back if you want them. If not then you'll simply return the badges when you return. Good luck and show them just what a diverse education can do." She grinned as they vanished, the badges having been quickly turned into temporary portkeys to get them to London quickly.

---------------------

The group of teens instantly turned, protecting their backs as they landed in an abandoned alley somewhere in London. They checked their surroundings before wands and guns were lowered and then holstered. Harry moved to the head of the alley since he was the only one with any chance of knowing where they had landed. He looked around and gave a relieved sigh as he spotted the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on." He slipped out of the alley but kept to the shadows and the others followed, still on alert. He'd have preferred to just call the Knight Bus but wasn't sure if it was still running or how safe it would be so instead they would use the Floo in the pub. He pushed open the door and stepped inside, holding the door for the others. The pub fell silent as they moved further inside. Harry smiled slightly as he saw Tom behind the bar; the old man had always been kind to him.  
"Hello Tom, it's been a while." He made sure to move his head enough to flash his scar and watched Tom's eyes go wide in shock.  
"We need to contact the Ministry or whoever's in charge these days. Know how?" Harry asked, keeping his voice down even though the others were keeping the natives away. Tom simply nodded and led them over to the fireplace. Rita and Lan went first and the Harry followed by Josh, Shelley, Star, Tim and Nic.

------------------------------------

"Dumbledore! Let me through! Headmaster sir!" The group parted to let Arthur Weasley through.

"What is it Arthur?" The leader of the Order of the Phoenix asked patiently.

"He's back. Harry's back. Showed up at the Ministry an hour ago with a group of people. The whole place is in an uproar." Arthur explained.

"What does that coward want?" Ron snarled from his seat.

"Obviously he has finally realised his duty and has returned. We need to get to the Ministry and bring him back here for safety." Dumbledore stated as he began to stand.

"Um, I don't think that's going to work." A voice said mildly. Everyone looked at Arthur Weasley.

"I saw him sir, even if just for a second. He's not the Harry that left here; he'd different, older, harder. He won't just do what you say and I doubt the people with him will just stand by and let you take him." Arthur said quietly.

"I'm sure we can make the boy see sense Arthur." With that comment Dumbledore swept from the room and Arthur sighed. No, he didn't think Harry would see sense, at least Dumbledore's version of sense. Where ever he'd been and what ever he had been doing had made the boy grow up. It was a process that had been started when Harry had shown up for Sirius' will and was now a lot closer to completion. He had the feeling Albus was in for quite the shock.

----------------------------

Harry wanted to scream, to rant, and to rave but he held the urge in tightly and instead gave Minister Scrimgeour a pleasantly blank look. He'd seen the vampires back home use it a lot and had worked hard to imitate it for situations just like this one. He could feel Rita and Nicole's utter disgust with the man, Lan's confusion as to his attitude and Tim's utter disbelief of how big an idiot the Minister was being. The others were spread further around the room but he could tell they felt the same. He gave a near silent sigh as the man began ranting, again, on how there would be no attack and that as children they should leave the war to the adults. He was especially vicious in his attack on Harry.

"Minister." Harry finally cut in coldly, gaining everyone's attention even though he hadn't raised his voice.  
"We didn't come here for this. Where I have been and what I have been doing for the past eighteen months is not up for discussion nor is it any of your business seeing as I am not a citizen under your jurisdiction. I am here for one reason, to stop Voldemort, and after that I plan to leave and never return. We also have the backing of the American Ministry in this as we have already shown you." Harry paused for breath, remembering the reactions their badges had caused.  
"Frankly as far as I'm concerned you have brought this upon yourself with your backwards ideas of blood purity and your childish prejudices. The only reason I am getting involved is to protect my family and friends since once done here he will move on to the rest of the world and because of that stupid prophecy. If it wasn't for that I'd leave you all to rot." Harry finished, having never once raised his voice.

"So you are a coward!" Someone yelled.

"Who's the coward, the society that buries its collective heads in the sand while placing the weight of the world on a child's shoulders or the child who leaves to receive the proper training to deal with said problems? If you lot hadn't been so scared the first time around you could have stopped him then but instead you hid and let it be someone else's problem. After this I'm through with your world." Harry stated calmly letting what he had said soak in. His group tensed as the doors opened and then Harry growled softly, because he was so not in the mood for this. He felt Josh and Rita move to flank him as a familiar figure moved towards them even as the other Outcasts subtly drew weapons and even the Minister frowned slightly.

Albus Dumbledore had arrived.

TBC…


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry, but the St. Louis group will not be going to England to help with the war, too many politics involved. _

**Chapter 18 – Meetings and Letters**

Richard stared down at the piece of paper in his hand in disbelief. He didn't want to believe what he had read but all the evidence was there, he'd triple checked. Anything Harry could possibly need in a war zone was gone along with the teen himself, Kek and Hedwig. He'd already rung around a few of the groups' parents and they were gone as well. Why hadn't Harry waited? He had thought things were going well, had he been wrong? But Harry had opened up a lot more and other than visions his nightmares had decreased a lot. He rarely even flinched from physical contact any more. So why had he snuck away in the middle of the night when he knew Richard would be gone? A sad whine had him looking down to his feet where Padfoot was curled up mournfully. Smiling softly Richard picked the dog up and placed him in his lap, scratching behind his ears slowly.

"I know Padfoot. We just have to believe that he will come back boy." Richard soothed although who he was trying to reassure was up for debate. He gathered the other letters and got ready to leave, there was only one person who would have had any warning to Harry leaving and who would be able to at least be able to say if the teen was all right. Breathing deeply and letting the anger course through him, Richard left to find Requiem.

--------------------------------

Harry stared silently at the man he had once looked upon as a grandfather and now hated almost as much as he did Tom Riddle. He could feel the Outcasts standing loyally around him, weapons drawn and half-aimed at the old man, and did his best to control his emotions. For his part Dumbledore just smiled warmly, blue eyes twinkling madly. Harry slammed his mental shields up to full strength and smirked slightly as the twinkle dimmed, even as he felt his own anger surging. So the old man had tried to read his mind after all.

"Harry my dear boy. I knew it was only a matter of time until you would realise you had made a mistake by leaving. I'll have the Order begin your training immediately. Do not worry, we'll have you ready to face Tom when the time comes." Albus announced not seeing the looks from even the Ministry workers since they had been there, listening to Harry and the Minister argue for several hours now.

"What is he on?" Josh's question made several of the workers forget themselves and snort or actually laugh in amusement.

"Guys, meet Albus Dumbledore the Wizarding Worlds' biggest manipulator and fake." Harry drawled and with that many lost it, breaking out into honest laughter for the first time in a long time.  
"Albus, I give you my fellow Unspeakables for the American Ministry of Magic and the best fighters of our generation, the Outcasts." Harry finished, not giving names. None of them wanted Dumbledore able to track their families down.

"Now Harry, you should know better than to try and pretend to be a government official." Dumbledore frowned as he chastised the teen, making the Minister laugh this time.

"He's not pretending Dumbledore, his credentials are genuine, we've checked." Scrigemour stated, still chuckling mirthlessly.  
"The Americans were quite clear on the outcome should we do anything to 'harass or hinder' this lot and frankly we have enough on our hands with Voldemort so I strongly suggest you mind your own business." The Minister finished sternly, making it clear that his suggestion was not in fact a suggestion at all. This earned, him an appraising look from Rita. Perhaps he was more interesting than he first appeared, not to mention smarter.

"Look Dumbledore, I came back for one reason, to stop Riddle for once and all. After that I'm gone forever as far as I'm concerned. If it weren't for the fact that a lot of innocent children would die if I did nothing I would never have come back anyway. As far as I'm concerned this world created Voldemort through its own stupid prejudices so you should deal with him and screw the prophecy. But I won't sit back and watch as hundreds of innocent children are massacred." Harry said fiercely.

"The only place with that many children is Hogwarts Harry and as you know it is very well protected. Hogwarts has never fallen and never will." Dumbledore said calmly. Harry stared at Dumbledore as the Headmaster stated that before bursting out into almost hysterical laughter.

"Safe? SAFE!? Have you completely lost it you senile old man?! Every year I attended that school something happened, from possessed teachers to gigantic serpents petrifying students and you call it safe? Unless you take drastic steps Hogwarts will fall before the week is over." He snarled.

"You can not possibly know that Harry." Albus tried again.

"Yes, I can. I've seen it." Harry stated firmly and groaned mentally at the flash of triumph in the old mans eyes.

"So you still have not mastered Occlumency. Surely you have learnt from the events of your fifth year."

"Don't you dare bring that up you bastard!" All eyes turned to Tim, and even the other Outcasts looked surprised. The young hacker was not one for shouting let alone swearing but Dumbledore had gone too far.  
"Harry has mastered it but that doesn't stop the visions! Ask anyone and they'll tell you Occlumency doesn't help that type of bond you idiot!" A hand on his arm stopped Tim before he could get even more worked up and he smiled sheepishly at Harry.  
"Sorry." The hacker whispered to the green-eyed wizard and he nodded in acceptance.

"I am perfectly capable of keeping Tom out of my head Dumbledore, he was not aware of my observing his plans and so we have the advantage. As for you, you are the headmaster of a school, not a war leader so stay out of this. Yes, you defeated Grindelwald but that does not mean you are able to lead a war." Harry stated firmly.

"And you are Harry?" Albus asked stiffly, finally beginning to understand.

"At least I have the training and from some of the best in the business. And unlike you I have no intention to run everything, wether from the front or behind the scenes. So go back to Hogwarts and do what you are paid to do, run the school. If we see any of your Order members running around on little 'missions' for you and they will be apprehended. Clear?"

---------------------------

'Dear Jason,

Sorry about doing this in a letter but there is no time. Please don't be mad but I had to go back and fast. There will be an attack in three days, one that will all but obliterate the British Wizarding World if it is not stopped.

There is so much I'd like to say but there simply isn't time. Take care of Richard for me; make sure he doesn't do the whole depression thing. I swear that if there is any way then I will be back. Thank you for everything, for just being there when I needed it. You're my best friend and I hate leaving you but I couldn't ask you to come. This is hard, even just to write but I have to tell you just in case. I care for you Jason in a way I have never felt for anyone before. This is probably the lousiest way to tell you but I could never work up the courage to say anything before.

Jason put the letter down, unfinished, and buried his face in his arms. Harry had cared for him too but neither of them had had the courage to say anything and now Harry was gone, possibly for good. It just wasn't fair! He started at the touch of a gentle hand and then buried his face in Nathaniel's shirt, accepting the offered comfort of a friend.

---------------------------

Harry spun, dodging a curse and returned fire but with his gun, taking the Death Eater completely by surprise. He forced down his emotions as the body dropped to the ground and continued to fight, relying fully on his training. Luckily Voldemort had yet to make an appearance since Harry had no desire to face him yet, because he knew he wasn't ready for that battle. Around him Aurors and Outcasts alike fought to protect the Alley and its inhabitants. Most had been evacuated in advance but there were still many civilians present, the majority huddled inside the buildings for safety.

Harry rolled out of the way of some falling debris only to gasp in pain as a Death Eater fell on him, intent on killing him with his bare hands. He fought back but whoever was on top of him had the upper hand. Suddenly his attacker was gone and a hand was reaching out to help him up. He grabbed it and let the other pull up, a flash of surprise crossing his features as he recognised the young Auror. Of course, his classmates from Hogwarts had already graduated; he'd forgotten that they attended one year less than he did.

"Nice to see you Potter." The Slytherin said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the hand Zabini." He smirked back and then they were back to back, fighting again.

--------------------------

Harry groaned as he collapsed onto his bed. His whole body was throbbing in pain and his magical reserves had been taxed almost to the limit but they had succeeded, none of the targets had fallen to Riddle and that was all that mattered at the moment. He smiled and reached out to run his fingers over warm scales as Kek slithered over to rest on his chest, absorbing the heat from Harry's body to keep warm in the cool English climate. He hated being here so much and yearned to go home but he knew he couldn't. One way or another he was staying until the end. Sighing he made himself sit up, hissing an apology as he dislodged his familiar. He dragged himself over to the bathroom and ran the bath, as hot as he could stand it. He set to cleaning his body of the reminders of the battle and only wished he could clean his mind of the memories that were sure to visit as soon as he slept. Being back in this house wouldn't help any either. All it did was bring back painful memories of Sirius and that one happy Christmas they'd had here together. He choked back a sob and sank deeper into the water. He wanted to be back home with Richard and Jason and all of his friends, his cousins' pack. Without thinking about it he reached out with his magic and his mind.

'Requiem.' He called hesitantly, not sure if he could reach him over such a distance.

'Harry.' He smiled as Requiem's voice filled his mind.  
'What has happened young one?' He could feel the vampire's concern and instead of answering verbally he simply opened his mind further, allowing his memories and emotions to surge across the link.  
'You did what you had to Milord. If you had not stoped them how many innocents would have died? This is what you have been training for."Requiem's still and calm tones flooded through his senses, and Harry sighed, relaxing a tension in himself he hadn't known he was holding as something in Requiem's response gave him the answer to questions he struggled to form even subconsciously.

'I know… How is everyone back home?' Harry asked to change the subject.

"Richard showed up the day you left, very angry and hurt. He passed out the letters you left though. Since receiving your letter Jason has spent most of his time in his room.' Requiem told him and Harry winced, shame filling him.  
'He misses you a lot, anyone can see it.' Requiem continued.

'I miss him too, I miss everyone. I just wish this war would end soon. I need to go get some sleep. Can I call in a few nights?'

'Of course Harry. Would you like me to deliver any messages?'

'Just let them know I'm okay and that I miss everyone. Goodnight Requiem.'

'Goodnight Harry.' Harry broke the connection and got out of the now cold water, drying himself off before falling into his bed.

----------------------

"Draco?" Remus questioned as he looked around the entrance hall at the packed suitcases.

"You can't tell me you're not thinking the same thing. Harry gave me a chance when no one else would have, I'm going to back him up" The blonde stated calmly but firmly as he checked his gear. Remus pretended not to notice the slight tremor in his hands.

"What about Hana?" Remus asked, knowing that the two were very close.

"She said that she'd wait for me. I…I asked her to marry me Remus." Draco said, and Remus smiled to see that the normally calm and coolly collected boy's cheeks were tinted a decided pink. He chose not to mention anything about that.

"Congratulations. I know you'll be happy, she really loves you." Remus said with a smile even as Draco's blush deepened.

"Thanks. So, ready to go?" Draco asked to change the subject.

"Lets go help the cub." Remus answered with a grin, picking up his case and motioning for Draco to go first. He smiled as he watched the teen vanish into the fireplace, Lucius would have a fit if he knew his son was now engaged to the most delightful muggle girl. But the two truly loved each other and she was good for Draco. She didn't care that he was a Wizard either which was good. Hopefully Draco would survive to return to his fiancé and Remus intended to do whatever it took to make sure both Harry and Draco survived the war.

-----------------------------

"Harry is fine." Jason looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and stared at Requiem.  
"He is exhausted and misses everyone but is otherwise all right." The vampire continued and Jason nodded.

"Thanks." Jason said quietly.

"I'll let the others know." Requiem turned to leave the room.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Jason asked softly.

"I know he will do everything in his power to come home." Requiem answered just as softly and then left.

_TBC…_


	19. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

**Chapter 19 – The Waiting Game**

Albus Dumbledore stared around at the gathered Order of the Phoenix. He looked sadly at the few who had gathered. He was familiar with all those gathered at Grimmauld Place, and mourned the fact that there were fewer than ever due to the war and several members leaving after Sirius' will was read. Since Harry's return a few members had actually been detained for 'meddling in official affairs' by his group which had caused their numbers to shrink further. The boy had gotten to far out of control and Albus honestly didn't know what to do about it. With no knowledge of the new Harry, not even where he had been for the past year, he had needed Harry under his control and the sooner the better. There was no point trying to get to one of his friends; they were a rather determined lot he had discovered, much to his chagrin. Although he had to confess he admired their loyalty to the boy.

--------------------

Bill looked around the others who had gathered at Dumbledore's call. He hated being here but he knew those loyal to Harry needed at least one pair of ears in Dumbledore's circle even if he wasn't fully trusted thanks to the twins and Charlie openly siding with the teen. Listening to the group planning ways to bring Harry under their control made him feel utterly sick though he kept his face carefully blank. If they didn't need to know what the Order was planning he would stand up, tell them what he was really thinking and then storm out, slamming things purposely just to wake Mrs. Black up. He smiled slightly at the thought of doing it even though he knew he wouldn't. He just hoped the others appreciated what he was doing for them.

-----------------------

Nathaniel smiled slightly as he put the last of the dishes away. He could hear the others in the living room getting ready for the nights movie. His smile faded as he thought of the one person missing from the group. He knew everyone missed the teen, especially Richard and Jason, but they had to keep going. There was nothing they could do for Harry. Even Jean-Claude had been unable to negotiate for anyone to go to England which wasn't surprising considering how bad things apparently were over there.

Without even trying Harry had become a part of all their lives and had changed things. Would all those changes be undone if they received word of the teens death? Nathaniel didn't want things to go back to the way they were before Harry had arrived. He liked that Richard was getting along better with Anita and Jean-Claude. He wanted them to be happy together. Richard had been in a bad place before having to help Harry had pulled him out of it. But Harry easy acceptance of what he was had helped Richard begin to truly accept what he was.

"Are you planning to join us anytime soon?" The silky whisper in his ear made Nathaniel shiver slightly as he turned to smile at the blonde vampire. Nathaniel knew he was in lust with Asher, maybe even love but they wouldn't and couldn't do anything until the triumvirate sorted itself out. He was Anita's pomme de sang and she wasn't the sort of person who shared easily.

------------------------

Josh smothered a laugh as Harry's head repeatedly bashed into the table they were sitting around, tomes and parchment surrounding them. It was a rather amusing sight but he didn't blame his friend, they had been at it for three months now and had nothing to show for all their research. There had to be some way to kill the snake, they just couldn't find it. A simple Avada Kevada wouldn't do it and they didn't want to wipe out a portion of England by dropping a nuke on him, besides there was no guarantee that would work either.

"Found anything?" Josh shook his head in answer to Harry's question, laughing outright as the other teen proceeded to go back to bashing his head against the table.

"You do realise you're killing valuable brain cells, right?" He asked once he'd stopped laughing.

"So? Not like my brain cells are going to kill Tom." Harry retorted.  
"I'm just so sick of this! Why can't we find anything? Even if, if, we believe that prophecy then I have to have some sort of ability that he doesn't know about but it doesn't say that is what will stop him."

"So basically the prophecy is useless except for the fact that it pushed the two of you into becoming adversaries." Shelley pointed out.

"I don't know, the part about either dieing by the others hand. Does that mean that as long as they are both alive only they can kill each other?" Star asked, making them all think.

"As the only way to check is to try to kill Harry how about we ignore it for now?" Lan closed the conversation since none of them were willing to take that risk, especially Harry.

Sighing, they all turned back to what they were doing, desperate to find answers that had stubbornly hidden for months. They were running out of time.

------------------------------

Jamil watched his Ulfric as the other man listlessly tried to mark some exam papers but it didn't take a genius to see his heart wasn't in it. It had been five months since Harry had left and they only knew he was still alive because of Requiem. Ever since the teen and his friends had vanished to England for a war they might not win things had changed in St. Louis. Even Jean-Claude missed the boy, though he would never admit it. Harry had touched all their lives and changed them for the better. But now he was gone, to fight a war he shouldn't have to and even with the training he'd been given the odds were he wouldn't be returning alive. It had been Harry's presence and quiet comments that had led to Richard becoming closer to the other two thirds of the triumvirate but with him gone they were beginning to drift apart once more.

---------------------------

Jason rolled over on his bed to stare at the photo placed beside it. It had been taken the week before Harry had vanished and was of the two of them fooling around at a park near Richard's house. He missed the teen so much it wasn't funny and wanted to talk to him but he couldn't. No one other than Requiem had had any contact with the group other than Harry's good-bye letters and it had been nearly five months now. Looking at the photo made it obvious how much Harry had changed physically in his time with them. Sure he was still short but he'd lost the waif like look and now sported a healthy tan, so different from when he had first met Harry. Hopefully he would return in much the same condition as he had left. Jason knew the other Outcasts would protect Harry with their lives but he didn't want Harry to have to deal with losing his friends either.

Jason could admit to himself now that what he felt for the younger male was more than friendship and more than simple lust. Yes, he was still afraid of Richard if he were to pursue Harry but Harry's leaving had made him realise that the teen was worth anything Richard did to him. And from Harry's letter it looked like he wasn't the only one who had been hiding his feelings. Jason sighed, and tried not to reget what might have been. However, knowing Harry he had the feeling the boy he knew wouln't have said anything, not until the war was over and he wasn't number one on a mad mans kill list. If anyone found out Harry cared that way about someone that person would be in danger and Harry wouldn't let himself risk anyone like that. But when he came home there would be no reason not to say anything.

--------------------------------

Harry glared at the reports littering the desk in front of him. Just because he was technically the 'ranking' officer of the Outcasts he got stuck reading reports. He would much prefer to be doing almost anything else but there wasn't actually a lot to do at the moment. Since Voldemort had finally realised they were shooting to kill he'd scaled down raids a little to preserve his forces. Which of course meant he was planning something and shielding his mind tightly. The others were actually enjoying a day off, except for Rita who was still researching. Six months and they still hadn't found anything. Sometimes he seriously felt like pulling his hair out or just shooting himself. Speaking of…he yanked a few strands forward and sighed, he seriously needed a haircut. Shoulder length hair just felt odd to him, he didn't know how so many shifters and vampires put up with long hair.

"You need to take a break." Harry looked up and smiled tiredly at Star.

"When I finish these."

"No, now. Or I call the guys up to drag you downstairs." She threatened and he nodded, putting the papers down he stretched as he stood.

"You win."

"Good, movie marathon tonight. Better hurry or Tim and Josh will pick them all."

"No way!" Laughing they both ran downstairs to stop that disaster. For a while, Harry chose to forget the war he felt overwhelmed by and simply spend some time with his friends. And if his thoughts sometimes strayed into memories of a smile that made him feel special, and hope whispered in a sly soft voice of after the war, well, there was nothing wrong with that, was there?

TBC…


	20. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still do not own either Harry Potter or Anita Blake.  
__Finally got around to reading Dance Macabre, wasn't all that impressed with it. Too much sex and not enough plot to balance it. Any one read the next one? Is it the same, better or worse? I've been reading the Dark Hunter books by Sherrilyn Kenyon and they are really good, romance novels true but the storyline is good.  
__Posting this sort of beta'd in that Serpent in Shadows has grammar checked it. Still looking for a title. The other two people I sent it to have yet to respond even though they were eager to check it. _

**Chapter 20 –**

Harry stared down into the valley through a pair of night vision goggles. He'd been watching the valley all day and wanted nothing more than to get up and stretch, unfortunately that would reveal his position to the rather large army below. He slowly crawled back from the edge and put the goggles in his bag. A few seconds later a cheetah with a bag slung around its neck was running down the mountain at close to full speed.

---------------------------

Lan looked up as Harry walked in, dumping his bag on a nearby chair. After nearly two years in Europe they were nearly ready for the final move.

"So?" Harry looked over at him as he spoke.

"So what?" The dark haired wizard asked with a small smile. Lan rolled his eyes at the unofficial leader of the Outcasts. At least Harry's mood had improved over the last six months since achieving the animagus transformation. Though no one had expected him to be a cheetah. They'd all been betting on either a wolf or leopard but they hadn't ever thought he'd be a cheetah. They all knew Harry had been hoping on a wolf for his cousin and godfather but a feline wasn't too bad since he spent so much time with the St. Louis pard.

"So what are we up against cub?" Remus asked as he walked into the room. Harry smiled at his godfather. He'd missed him a lot when they had been separated, Lan didn't need magic to see that.

"Well if anyone wants to back out I won't blame them." Harry told them as he slumped into a chair.

"That bad?" Lan asked and Harry nodded.

"I've never seen so many people gathered in one place before. And not just wizards either, he's got were's, trolls, dementors, even vampires from their lack of heat signatures. At least thirty thousand strong. And we have what? Two thousand?"

"Strength of numbers doesn't mean everything. Quality is what counts." Remus countered but it didn't take a genius to realise he didn't really believe what he was saying.

"If we can take out Voldemort the rest may scatter." Lan pointed out but Harry shook his head.

"No, we can't let them scatter. The inner circle would simply split the army between them and continue the war. We have to capture or kill them all." He stated and the other two slowly nodded.

"So, war council?" Harry looked at his godfather and nodded.

"War council." He agreed.

-----------------------------

"Harry." He looked up and nodded at Draco as the blonde joined him on the roof.

"Draco. How's your wife?" Harry asked in genuine interest. Draco had spent the last two weeks back in Japan with his wife of a year.

"Pregnant. It was a bit of a shock." Draco answered, still sounding a bit shocked.

"Congratulations. She'd be what? About six months?" Harry questioned, trying to remember when Draco had last managed to get away from the war to see her.

"Yeah. Any chance of this being over before my son is born?" Draco wasn't really serious but he would like to be there for the birth of his first child, the first child born to the new House of Black.

"What about three weeks?" Draco stared at him with wide eyes and Harry had to suppress a laugh.

"What?" Was all the blonde managed to get out.

"You missed the war council. We found them, are outnumbered by a ridiculous amount but are planning to fight in about three weeks." Harry asked, still amused by Draco's reaction.

"How badly outnumbered?" Draco asked nervously.

"They have at least thirty thousand." Harry sighed.  
"Go home to your wife Draco. Your son deserves to have a father."

"Yeah, but there is no way he would survive in a world run by that maniac. I'd rather him live even if it is without me there. I'm staying Potter and you can't stop me." Draco told him firmly, making Harry smile.

"I know but I had to try." He answered. They sat in silence for a while, simply staring up at the stars.

"So what about you? Anyone special back wherever you were living before this mess?" Draco finally asked.

"Sort of…maybe. It's…complicated. I like him though and I think he likes me." Harry stammered a bit and Draco smiled.

"Him huh? Got to be pretty special to get your attention." Draco teased making Harry smile.

"Yeah, he is." He answered softly.

--------------------------------------

"Well it's crazy but technically it should work." Nicole told them as she finally set her notes aside.

"And the risk to Harry?" Shelley asked nervously. The group looked to their leader as Nicole sighed.

"Seventy percent chance of death, fifty five of possession, sixty two of insanity, thirty of becoming a squib and nineteen percent chance of this working with absolutely no ill affects." Nic told them quietly.

"That's a lot more than a hundred percent." Tim pointed out nervously.

"I looked at the possibility of each result separately, not in the one grouping." She told him.

"There has to be another way!" Josh almost yelled.

"Unfortunately the results become worse with every other idea we have come up with over the last two years. This is Harry's best chance of surviving." She countered angrily.

"Then let's do it." Everyone turned to Harry in dread. They'd all known he'd agree, the war had dragged on for too long and Harry more than all the rest of them was sick of the deaths.

"Harry…"

"No Moony. Like Nicole said this has the best odds. We can't let them win. Tell the Minister we move in two days." With that Harry stood and left the room.

"We better get moving then." Draco said and then left to do as Harry asked.

------------------------------

Kek hissed in agitation as he watched his bonded toss and turn in his bed. He knew what the young one planned to try and was worried for him. Even with his help and the protection runes inked into his very skin the spell was incredibly dangerous. Kek suddenly stilled in thought before giving a happy hiss. If snakes could smile he'd be grinning as he began to weave the magic via his bond to Harry. He could give his bonded this one gift; hopefully it would be enough to help ground him for what was coming.

Jason snuggled into the warm body behind him, arms tightening around him because of his movement. He shivered slightly as warm breath whispered across the back of his neck and then his eyes snapped open in shock. He'd definitely gone to bed alone, he hadn't slept with anyone in years, so who was in his bed? He inhaled deeply to catch their scent and froze as he breathed it in. It couldn't be, could it? Carefully rolling over he stared in wonder at the man beside him. Messy dark hair fell half across a familiar yet changed face, showing just a hint of a scar above one closed eye. Jason pushed himself up so that he was leaning over his still sleeping companion. He was older than he remembered and with new scares across his torso but it definitely looked like Harry. His eyes wandered around the room and he frowned, this was not his room beneath the Circus so where were they?

"Harry?" He whispered but the effect was immediate. Brilliant green eyes flew open and Jason was suddenly on his back on the bed, Harry restraining him.  
"Harry it's me, Jason." He stayed limp in the younger mans grip, not wanting to push him into violence. Harry blinked down at him in confusion before looking around.

"Jason? Where are we?" Harry asked softly as he let go of the werewolf and sat back. Jason sat up and shrugged.

"No clue. So which one of us is dreaming?" he asked making Harry look at him oddly.  
"Well I know I went to sleep in my room so does that make this my dream?"

"Funny because I remember going to bed in my room too." Harry told him.

"So we're both dreaming?"

"Or someone kidnapped us both and dumped us here without either of us waking. Considering how fortified our rooms are I doubt that." Harry answered. Jason nodded not really caring since it was obviously a dream, he was too busy memorising every change Harry had undergone in the last two years. He smiled as Harry blushed slightly from the scrutiny but the wizard was studying him just as closely. Reaching out slowly Jason brushed stray hair back from Harry's face.

"It's longer." He commented and Harry shrugged.

"Haven't been bothered to get it cut." He answered.  
"How have you been?"

"Okay." It was Jason's turn to shrug. It was the truth, he was okay, he just missed Harry, everyone did actually.  
"There have been a few problems of the usual sort but we've all managed to stay alive." He was running his fingers through Harry's hair as he spoke which struck him as odd in a distant sort of way. But Harry wasn't complaining, in fact he was leaning into his touch so he kept going. After all it was just a dream which meant this wasn't the real Harry, just what he thought the younger male would be like now. And he'd missed him so much. He found himself moving slowly closer to the dark haired wizard, his eyes closing as their lips touched. After all this was just a dream and it wasn't like dream-Harry was complaining. Actually he was responding rather enthusiastically. He yelped in surprise when Harry pushed him backwards on the bed, pinning him as they continued to kiss. He reached up to brush Harry's hair away from his face as they broke for air, not feeling even a sliver of fear as he noticed the wizards slitted eyes and extended fangs. Even in a dream he knew Harry would never do anything to hurt him.

"Jason." Harry whispered, burying his face in the werewolf's neck. Jason held him tightly in response, breathing in the familiar scent of his friend.  
"I want…" Harry trailed off, raising up to stare down at Jason who smiled up at him.

"Please." Was all the werewolf said before their lips met again.

**-----------------------------------**

He couldn't stop staring at his reflection, eyes wide with shock. There, in the flesh of his shoulder, a little to the side of his neck, were two holes obviously made by fangs. But these were not the marks he was used to as the Masters pomme de sang, no these marks had not been made by the fangs of a vampire but by those of a large snake. Or more accurately if he made himself accept it, a Serpent Lord. How…It had just been a dream, hadn't it? He gently touched the marks and hissed slightly in discomfort. At least there was no venom or if there had been his werewolf healing had taken care of it while he was sleeping. Digging around he finally unearthed some gauze and tape which he used to cover the wound. He dreaded seeing the reactions the bite would get since the only person in the circus who might have been able to give it was Melanie. If he was lucky it would be healed before anyone noticed. Who was he kidding? Jean-Claude would notice as soon as he showed up to feed the vampire. Maybe…Requiem was tied to Harry so maybe he would know what was going on. He'd never shared dreams with Harry before, as far as he knew only master vampires and their servants did that and neither of them was a vampire. But it was the only way to explain the bite mark, he remembered getting it towards the end when…Jason went red. Well if the dream was real then he had helped Harry loose his virginity. Richard was going to kill him, slowly. Could it get any worse?

----------------------------------

"You alright cub?" Harry looked up at Remus' question.

"Huh?" Was his intelligent answer.

"You seem to be a little out of it today." Remus explained patiently as he handed his godson a mug of hot chocolate. Harry shrugged, fighting down a blush.

"Weird dream last night, sorry."

"Weird how?" The werewolf asked worriedly.

"Just…personal weird." Harry swallowed and fought another blush. Remus gave him an odd look before suddenly smiling.

"Oh." He said in amusement.

"Oh what?" Harry asked, shooting him an unamused glare.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Remus held his hands up and retreated from the room. Harry snarled as the sounds of Remus' laughter reached him from the hall. Sure, laugh at his discomfort. Why on earth had he dreamt of having sex with Jason last night? But more importantly, why had there been blood on his lips when he woke up this morning?

----------------

Harry finished adjusting his wand holster, watching as his friends finished their last minute preparations. This was it. After years of fighting everything would end with this battle, one way or another. And he could admit if only to himself that he was beyond scared. There were so many things that could go wrong. If this didn't work then he would have led what fighting forces the wizarding world still had to their deaths.

"Relax." Harry jumped as Josh placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"We all know the risks and we still choose to fight. No matter what happens we've done the best we can. Got it?" The American gave him a stern look and Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I get it. Doesn't make any of this easier though." He admitted. Josh gave a final squeeze to his shoulder before moving away to finish his own preparations.

"Portkeys are set, ten seconds." Tim called and they all braced themselves, wands and guns drawn. With a tug behind the navel they vanished only to lands in a war zone. Without hesitating they opened fire, surprising the dark forces with the rear attack as planned. The Outcasts formed a protective ring around Harry, something he hated but knew was necessary. He had to make it to Voldemort alive or all this would be for nothing.

Draco fought without mercy, he knew better than most exactly what their opponents would do to them if they lost and he had a wife and unborn child to return to. He would not let his child be born into a world ruled by Riddle, no matter the cost. He smiled as Remus moved to cover his back. He had grown close to the remaining Marauder during their time in Japan and had come to see the older man as almost an uncle. He knew the werewolf wanted to be protecting his cub but he simply hadn't fought with them long enough to work seamlessly beside them. Watching the group of Americans fight together was awe inspiring, terror inciting if you were their target. So Remus would fight beside him because pack protected their own and after everything Draco was now a part of Remus' pack, something he liked. If anyone had told him that in third year he would have sneered at them but now the thought was comforting. If he fell his family would be provided for.

Harry stopped as he spotted Riddle and quickly knelt on the ground. He took a handful of deep breaths before muttering the necessary spells, preparing the surrounding area for what was to come. He opened his eyes and stood once finished, gaze going from one friend to another. They all flashed him a smile before heading off into the battle, he had to do this alone. He took a deep breath, Kek hissing comfortingly before slipping to the ground and moving to intercept Nagini.

"Hey Riddle! Let's end this once and for all!" Harry yelled, making the Dark Lord turn and stare at him. Harry stood firm and proud before the creature that had once been Tom Riddle. He needed the other wizard to come to him for this to work.

"Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed in delight. Harry glared at him but didn't say anything.  
"Did you like my gifts during you absence?"

"Not particularly." Harry shrugged, hands in his pockets. He fought a smirk as Voldemort hissed in rage. They both turned to stare as Kek ripped Nagini to shreds, the larger snake hissing in agony as the smaller snakes potent venom went to work.  
"Not a nice way to go." Harry commented blandly as the snake gave one last shudder before dieing.

"I will kill you for this boy!" Voldemort raged.

"Haven't had much luck with that so far have you?" Harry taunted. This time he let the smirk show on is face and that was enough to push Riddle over the edge. The older man approached quickly and then froze in shock as a visible wall of magic went up behind him. The two were now trapped inside a circle of pure magic, even the top was sealed from outside aide. Harry was taking no chances of Voldemort escaping. A whispered word activated the next spell, binding Riddle's body in place.

"What are you doing?" Voldemort's voice held the first traces of fear.

"Finishing this once and for all Tom." Harry stated coldly and then began chanting the spell Nicole and Rita had spent the last six months researching and then altering. He didn't even know what language he was speaking, he'd zoned out on that bit of the explanation. All that he care about was that it would work. He almost lost his concentration as he saw Remus fall from the corner of his eye but forced himself to keep going. He didn't know if his godfather was dead or merely injured but either way he would not let it be in vain. He gasped but kept chanting as the pain began. Locking his gaze on Riddle he could see pain and terror etched on the serpentine features and knew his own eyes had changed while his fangs had extended. He was pulling every bit of magic he had for the spell and a part of him realised it might be too much, that his body might not survive the drain. Then he felt more power flow through him as first Draco and then Requiem poured power down the family link to him. What nearly shocked him into stopping the spell was when another began adding power, this the warm power of a lycanthrope. He knew that power, it was Jason, but how? And then that power multiplied by several hundred and he knew somehow Jason was acting as a conduit for the pack. At the head of it he felt the welcoming strength of his cousin, his second father. He basked in the warmth of his love for a brief second before throwing the extra power into the spell. And Voldemort screamed.

Jason clung to his Ulfrics' arms as he felt the power of the pack pouring through him and somehow into Harry. Richard was cradling him in his arms, having caught him as he fell. Requiem staggered to their side and grabbed onto Jason's arm, giving him something else to help ground him. The three men vaguely felt others moving around them and speaking but it was too distant to matter. All that mattered was not losing themselves in the power rushing through them and into the young wizard across the ocean. Richard could feel Jean-Claude and Anita trying to help but this was a link they weren't a part of. He also felt Harry welcoming his power without fear of the beast it contained. He smiled as he felt Harry basking in his feelings for the only son he would probably ever have. None of them tried to control the power they sent, they simply gave it to the wizard and felt him weaving it how he needed. They could feel a dark presence near him but for now it was contained, the power of what Harry was doing holding it helpless. And then the link faded and they were back in the underground rooms of the circus. Jason whimpered, clutching at Richard's arms as he felt Harry drawing away from him. Richard held him tightly, rocking slightly in an effort to comfort him. Requiem gently brushed sweat matted hair from Jason's forehead even while keeping guard over the two men who meant the most to his lord. He would need to feed again and soon but for now he would support them as well as he could.

Harry felt the links fade away again as he began the final part of the spell. A distant part of him hoped they were all alright but that was pushed aside by the magic he was wielding. He watched with a detached sort of calm as something began emerging from Riddle's body. It was dark, but also reminiscent of the Hogwarts ghosts, it was Riddle's soul. Voldemort's screams became worse as the darkness was pulled ever so slowly from his body only to cut off abruptly as the last of it emerged. Red eyes glazed over before the body simply crumpled into dust. The dark mass floated briefly before plunging straight through Harry's chest. He screamed.

Draco watched through the shield as Harry writhed on the ground, mouth open in a silent scream. The fighting had stopped as soon as Voldemort had begun to scream, both sides too involved in watching their leaders to bother fighting each other. He winced as Harry's head bounced against the ground, hard, but there was nothing anyone could do until the shield was lowered and the only one who could do that was convulsing on the ground. But would they want the shield to drop? What if Harry couldn't do it, what if he was no longer Harry? They wouldn't know until it was too late either way.

No one breathed as the convulsions slowly stopped, leaving Harry lying utterly still on the ground. Only those with enhanced senses could detect any breath coming from the young wizard as the battle ground became eerily quiet. And then, ever so slowly he began to push himself upright. They all watched as he staggered to the edge of the shield and with a hoarse whisper collapsed it. Guns, wands and blades of various types were all aimed his way since neither side knew who he was with. And then a Death Eater crumpled to the ground, dead. Stunned looks were shared before another and then another dropped. Soon all those who bore the Dark Mark were dead, leaving only their unmarked creature allies looking distinctly nervous at suddenly being outnumbered.

"Surrender." A hoarse yet powerful voice commanded and all eyes turned back to the dark haired wizard who finally raised his head revealing tired emerald eyes.  
"Surrender." He repeated, slowly raising his wand to aim at a nearby vampire. They could all see his exhaustion but they could also sense the power barely leashed within him and one by one they surrendered or fled.

Harry stared at the carnage around him, fighting to stay on his feet. He was more tired than he could ever remember being previously in his life. Then again fighting for ones soul is a rather exhausting thing to do. But Tom Riddle was gone forever, there was no way back for him now. Personally he just wanted to sleep for the next year but he knew he wouldn't be allowed to.

"Harry, you okay?" He blinked and struggled to focus on Josh as the other Outcast approached a little warily. He nodded slowly and then collapsed in his friends arms, vaguely hearing someone shout for a medic as the world went black.

_TBC…_


	21. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer: Don't own them_

**Chapter 21 – Homebound**

Remus watched as Harry lay utterly still in the bed. This was the fifth safe house they'd had since Voldemort's destruction nearly a month earlier. And the stupid thing was it wasn't even the few of his supporters left alive that had caused them to move. Twice it had been the Ministry and the others it had been the Order. Dumbledore was desperate to get his hands on Remus' cub and there was no way he was going to let that happen.

Draco had stayed with the group for a fortnight before returning to his wife and unborn son in Japan. Remus didn't blame him, there were those who wanted him dead or imprisoned for his father's actions, despite the fact that he was now a Black and not a Malfoy. In fact, until Harry had children Draco was next in line for Lordship. A lot of people were unhappy about that. Then again according to the papers a lot of people wanted Harry locked up or killed for the way he had destroyed Voldemort. And they still had no idea how the press had found that bit out, not like they had actually showed up to help for their freedom.

Remus knew the Outcast's wanted to see their families again after so long apart but none were willing to abandon Harry and he was in no condition for an international portkey. He hadn't woken since he had passed out on the battlefield and Remus knew Lan was very worried. The longer Harry was comatose the less likely it was that he'd ever wake. Remus didn't know how he'd tell Richard, a man he'd never even met, that his son was never coming home.

------------------------------------

"Richard?" He didn't turn as Anita called him but he didn't pull away when she wrapped her arms around him.

"Why hasn't he come home yet?" She closed her eyes against the pain in Richard's voice.

"Battles take a lot of clean up Richard. He'll be home soon I'm sure. Requiem would know if he was dead."

"It's been nearly three years Anita. I just want him home."

"I know." She whispered, relaxing into his hold as Richard wrapped his arms around her.

-----------------------------------------

Emerald eyes slowly blinked open and then squeezed shut again as light hit them. Harry groaned and rolled over, burrowing deeper into the blankets. He only opened them when he felt Kek rub against his arm and hiss in excitement.

'Kek' Harry coughed, that had been more of a croak than a hiss but his throat felt like the Sahara.

'Sssslept for a long time.' His familiar answered, curling around Harry's wrist.

'What happened?'

'You dessstroyed the falssse one.' At Kek's answer Harry's eyes went wide, memories flooding back. He moaned in pain, a hand going to his head as more than his own memories swept through his mind. Harry gagged and had to roll to the edge of the bed to be sick, he really did not need to see that. He kept his eyes closed and slipped into a meditative trance, searching his magic for anything foreign and then relaxed when he found nothing. Tom Riddle was truly gone and even the memories of his life were beginning to fade, thankfully. Even as a child Tom had been pretty sick.

Harry shakily sat on the edge of the bed before pushing himself to his feet, staying still until the room stopped spinning. He frowned a she realised he didn't recognise the room. Had they changed safe houses while he was out? He staggered over to the bathroom and started the shower so it would warm up while he relieved himself. The hot water made him sigh in bliss as it relaxed tense muscles. You'd have thought lying in bed would make you so sore?

Once done he walked more gracefully back into the bedroom and found his clothes in the wardrobe, dressing for comfort since he was still sore. Once that was done he left to find the others. It was pretty easy to do, all he needed to do was follow the sounds of Josh and Nic arguing and he found the kitchen where they were eating.

"You guys talk loud enough to wake the dead." He joked as he walked in. The room went dead silent as everyone turned to stare wide-eyed at him.  
"What?" Remus was suddenly around the table and lifting him in a hug.

"You're okay cub." The werewolf almost sobbed.

"Air Moony!" Harry gasped but he hugged his godfather back just as tightly. He gulped air into his lungs when the werewolf loosened his grip.  
"What's happened since the battle?"

"Draco headed home after a fortnight. We've had to change houses five times, twice due to the Ministry trying to arrest us all and the others due to the Order. Dumbledore is desperate. Other than that everyone's healed and we've been trying to relax." Remus explained and felt Harry relax more in his arms.

"I saw you fall." Remus smiled and pulled Harry closer.

"I'm fine now cub. Got hit by a stunner of all things, friendly fire. I was revived in time to see you collapse so I've been a bit stressed."

"So we were right about them wanting to arrest us for being Dark?" Harry asked and was answered by multiple nods.  
"Joy. How soon can we head home?"

"As soon as I clear you for an international portkey. So back to your room." Lan ordered and Harry sighed but obeyed.

---------------------------------------

"Goodbye Moony." Harry hugged the last Marauder tightly and then watched as he vanished.

"Cheer up Harry, now that the war's over you can visit and I doubt Richard would mind putting him up for a bit." Harry nodded absently in agreement with Tim. He knew it wasn't that easy since Remus and Richard were both werewolves but despite everything the rest of the group still didn't know a lot about the bake stage politics of vampires and shifters. And for that Harry was glad, they deserved to keep some sort of innocence.

"So when are we leaving?" Harry asked but no one answered as Star flew through the door.

"Right now! Those stupid birds have found us again!" She yelled and they instantly went into action. Harry ran to his room and quickly packed it. He wasn't afraid of Dumbledore or any of the Order but he also didn't feel like dealing with the old man and his flunkies. He felt the wards tremble as he rejoined the others and then grabbed onto the portkey. It activated right as Dumbledore entered the room, wand drawn, but it was too late. They were all laughing as they landed in a forest.

"Did you see his face!" Josh managed to get out amidst his laughter and the others nodded.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, looking around.

"Home."

_TBC..._

_Short I know but hey it's an update._


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: Still not mine._

**Chapter 22 – Homecoming**

Richard frowned as he woke to the smell of sizzling bacon. Had Anita come by to cook him breakfast? That seemed unlikely. A quick glance at the clock showed him it was closer to lunch, not an unusual happening the day after the full moon. He staggered out of bed and down the hall only to freeze in the entrance to the kitchen. It was definitely not Anita cooking, though the hair was a similar enough colour this person was definitely male. Richard inhaled their scent and his eyes went wide. It had changed a bit but still...

"Harry?" he called hesitantly and the man spun to reveal that it was his cousin. The wizard gave him a shaky smile and Richard was moving. He pulled the smaller man into his arms and held on tightly.

"Air is good Richard." Harry told his cousin/father and the werewolf loosened his grip.

"It's good to have you home. You are home to stay right?" Richard asked and Harry laughed.

"Yes I'm home to stay. Probably been exiled or whatever from England already knowing the Ministry." Richard smiled at that and then stepped back, looking Harry over critically. Harry in turn sighed but allowed the inspection.

"You grew again, still too thin though. When did you get back?"

"Well I have been in a war you know. Didn't exactly always have time for three meals a day. But I'm fine Richard, a few new scars but nothing drastic. We got back into the country last night and then spent most of it at the Ministry reporting on what happened. I'm glad to get out of there! I never want to see another report form again! I was dead on my feet by the time I got in and I knew you weren't here because of the moon so I went straight to bed." Harry explained and then nearly tripped as Padfoot nudged him. The dog had barely left his side since he'd gotten home after nearly attacking him thinking he was an intruder.

"Good." Richard was relieved to hear that Harry had come out of the war pretty much unscathed.

"Oh, and I learned to do this." One second Harry was standing there and the next there was a cheetah sitting on the kitchen floor looking rather smug.

"HARRY!" Richard staggered back in shock and Harry reappeared laughing like mad and clutching the counter.

"The look on your face!"

"What....how?" Was all Richard could get out and Harry forced himself to stop laughing.

"I'm an animagus now. Neat huh? I was hoping for a canine or something but a cheetah's pretty useful. Fastest land animal and all that, really comes in handy when running from a group of annoyed Death Eaters."

"So you're not...no one bit you?" Richard nearly sagged in relief. While he was now happy with what he was he didn't want the life of a were for Harry.

"No, it's an ability like Parseltongue. I just needed to learn how, took six months to master it. Did you like it?" Harry smiled up at him and Richard had to smile back.

"Other than nearly being the first werewolf to die of a heart attack. Can I see again?"

"Sure, outside?" Harry actually bounced slightly and it was so good to see Harry so happy.

"Want to show off?" That earnt Richard an embarrassed blush.

Jamil, Shang-Da and Jason followed the sound of Richard laughing around to the backyard only to all freeze in shock. Their Ulfric was being chased and licked to death by a cheetah! The cat sniffed and then turned to face them, intelligent green eyes looking them over before the big cat ran and tackled Jason to the ground, licking him enthusiastically. Richard fell down he was laughing so hard.

Jason stared up at the feline crouched over him and then his jaw dropped. Hidden in the fur was a barely recognisable scar.

"Harry?" His shocked whisper got the attention of the two shocked enforcers. The cheetah licked him once more and then suddenly the weight pinning him lessoned and very human hands were holding his shoulders down.

"Hey Jason." Was the soft answer. And then Harry was pulling Jason's head up and claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. They parted, both panting for air but smiling. Harry reached out and pushed Jason's shirt aside to reveal a scar.  
"So it wasn't a dream?" Jason laughed and then rolled out from Harry, offering the younger man a hand up which was accepted.

"Nope. I had a hard time explaining your idea of a hickey though." Harry went beet red at that and stammered out an apology.  
"Hey, I'm not complaining, especially since I think that's what let me help you?"

"Yeah, thanks for that." Harry shrugged almost shyly and the two took the time to study the changes in each other. Jason hadn't changed much, his hair was a bit shorter than it had been and he was older than he had been but other than that he was the same. Harry on the other hand had shot up another three inches in height, making him taller than Jason but not as tall as Richard. He'd filled out a bit with maturity though he was a bit on the thin side. Once messy dark hair was straighter now that it had some length to it and Jason could see some new scars, though most had been there in their little shared dream or whatever it had been.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them both jump and look over at the other three sheepishly.

"Is there something you boys want to tell me?" Richard asked mildly and Jason gulped. Harry just shrugged.

"Jason and I shagged in a dream before the final battle." The wizard admitted airily and Jason whimpered.  
"Oh, and I bit him, think that may have done something." And then Harry spun to Jason.  
"You were okay after that? You weren't sick or anything?" He demanded and Jason shook his head. Harry relaxed.  
"Found out I am poisonous, didn't think of that when I bit you. Then again looking back I don't think either of us was thinking all that much."

"Okay, enough information!" Richard ordered and Harry shot him an innocent look.

"But Dad, you wanted to know." Richard growled at him and Harry laughed. Jason couldn't help grinning at seeing Harry so playful. He'd never seen him act so free and it was a wonderful change.

"So what was with the giant cat routine?" Jamil asked curiously after moving over to give Harry a one armed hug of welcome.

"I'm an animagus now. A cheetah in case you couldn't guess. Came in handy for spying and I got to keep Remus company on the full moon." All three lycanthropes stared at him in horror at that.  
"As long as I'm in cat form I'm immune and I could easily outrun him if Moony got violent. But he sees me as his packs cub even if the two of us are all that's left of said pack. Its loads of fun, the two of us would play games all night and I kept him from going anywhere near civilisation." Harry explained.

"I'd still prefer you not be around any of us during the full moon." Richard stated and Harry rolled his eyes.

"Richard I'm a twenty year old wizard and war veteran, I can take care of myself. But if it makes you feel better I promise, for now." Harry finally agreed and led the way inside. They all settled in the living room.

"So does anyone else know you're back?" Jason asked and Harry shook his head.

"Just the Ministry and the others parents by now. I only got back late last night."

"We should go to the Circus later, everyone will be there tonight." Jason told him, curling up beside Harry on the couch. Harry started slightly in surprise and then leant into him. Richard couldn't help a small smile at the sight of the two of them together. He wasn't all that sure about Jason being with Harry but if he made Harry happy then he wouldn't interfere.

"Sounds good to me." Harry answered.

-----------------------------

Anita smiled as Richard arrived, his bodyguards loyally at his side and Jason trailing them with....

"Harry!" She yelled, getting everyone's attention. All eyes focused on the young man at Jason's side and then at their entwined fingers.

"Hey Anita." Harry called in greeting, shocking her with a brief hug.

"HARRY!" Nathaniel yelled, nearly tackling the wizard who laughed and let Jason catch him as he stumbled back under Nathaniel's weight. With that the crowd surged forward to welcome the young man home.

"Welcome home little serpent." Jean-Claude whispered and Harry turned to him.

"Thanks, it's good to be back." Jean-Claude shook his hand and then moved to stand with Anita and Richard as Harry was lost in the crowd.

"Is he okay?" Anita asked from Richard's arms and the Ulfric nodded.

"A few new scars of course but...he's happy Anita. I don't think I've ever seen him this carefree before. You should ask him to show you his new trick latter. I think you'll like it." Richard told her with a secretive smile.

_TBC..._


	23. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__Sorry for the really long wait but I've kind of gotten hooked on SPN crossovers._

**Chapter 23 – Part at the Zeeman's**

"I missed you." Harry admitted softly and Jason grinned.

"Missed you too. Things haven't been the same without you." Jason told him, wrapping him in a hug.  
"So you plan on shocking everyone tonight?" Harry's answer was a mischievous grin and Jason laughed. Richard was at school for the day so it was just the two of them until tonight when everyone was coming over to give Harry a proper welcome home party. And it would be then that Harry would reveal he was an animagus and knowing Harry it would be in a way to give even the vampires a heart attack.

"What do you want to do today?" Harry asked and Jason shrugged, sure there was one thing he would love to do but he didn't want to push Harry. Then again Harry had practically cleaned his tonsils for him and in front of Richard yesterday...Jason felt Harry looking at him with a small grin and then Jason found himself sprawled on his back, Harry hovering over him.  
"Sure you can't think of anything?" Harry almost hissed and Jason shivered.

"Well, okay I can. You sure?" Jason asked and in answer Harry sealed his lips over Jason's.  
"Bedroom?" Jason panted when they parted for air and Harry nodded. There was an odd feeling and then Jason felt Harry's bed beneath him. He relaxed back and let Harry do as he pleased, shivering as his shirt disappeared by magic.

* * *

Richard opened the front door and wrinkled his nose; the house smelt like....sex? Maybe he shouldn't have asked Jason to stay with Harry for the day, then again Harry was no longer a child and the two were linked by magic. There were worse people for Harry to be with.

"You two up?" He called and then grinned as he heard a thump and the soft sound of someone swearing. A minute later Harry and Jason appeared from the hallway, looking very rumpled.

"Yeah yeah, laugh why don't you?" Harry grumbled at his cousin. Richard just grinned and ruffled Harry's hair while giving Jason a stern look. The younger wolf balked slightly and Harry stepped between them. He sent a small glare Richard's way and he backed off, not wanting to upset Harry.

"Got everything ready for tonight or did you get distracted?" Richard teased and Harry relaxed.

"It's all ready. Food's in the kitchen and drinks are in the fridge. How was school?"

"Not too bad. Have some marking to do before everyone gets here though." Richard answered, accepting the glass Jason handed him.  
"Look, you're both adults so I can't really say anything. I just don't want either of you getting hurt and I don't need to smell or hear it, okay?" Richard said and Harry grinned, hugging him. Jason just smiled at him in thanks.

"Don't worry; I'll re-ward my room now." Harry said and ran off down the hallway.

"Ulfric?" Jason asked and Richard sighed.

"I know you're not playing with him Jason. Just be careful, okay? I meant it; I don't want either of you hurt." Richard answered and Jason grinned. Richard just shook his head as Jason ran off to join Harry. Things were definitely going to be interesting until the newness of their relationship wore off.

* * *

Richard frowned as he realised both Jason and Harry were missing from the party. Since Harry was unveiling his other form tonight...that could not be good. He sighed and went to stand by Anita in case they did something to startle her into drawing her gun.

"What's wrong?" She asked and Richard wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Harry has something to show everyone and both he and Jason are missing. I'm thinking they're going for shock factor."

"Don't want me drawing my gun on reflex?" Anita asked with a grin and Richard nodded. Someone screamed and Jason, in wolf form came bounding out of the house, a cheetah hot on his heels. Anita tensed and Richard squeezed her slightly so she relaxed. The cheetah pounced the wolf and then two went tumbling across the lawn, scattering some of the guests as they rolled around.  
"Richard?"

"Told you they were going for shock." He groaned and Anita's jaw dropped. Did he mean....She looked at the cheetah in horror.

"Harry?" She called making everyone look at her and then the cat which got up from where it was sitting on the wolf and prowled over to her. The cheetah had a very distinctive scar and green eyes. It head butted her slightly and then suddenly Harry was standing there, still fully clothed.

"You wanted something Anita?" He asked innocently as everyone broke out into chatter.

"You....what....how?" She spluttered even as Jason walked over to sit beside Harry who automatically started petting him.

"I'm an animagus now. No, I'm not a werecheetah, is there even such a were?" He asked and Merle nodded.  
"Huh, didn't know that. It's just magic guys relax." Harry rolled his eyes and then the cheetah was back. He nudged Jason and the two went to curl up under a tree.

"See why I was holding you?" Richard asked and Anita nodded.

"Incredible." Jean-Claude commented and Richard smiled.

_TBC...._

_Short because I'm not fully sure where this is going at the moment but at least it's something!_


	24. Chapter 24 Decisions for the Future

_Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
__Sorry for the long wait, I just haven't had any ideas for this for a while._

**Chapter 24 – Decisions for the Future**

Jason grinned from his place in Harry's arms as Nathaniel and Gregory play fought over who got to pick the next movie. Things were back to the way they'd been before Harry had left for the war but were also better since Harry was a lot more relaxed. What was even more amusing was the fact that both Jean-Claude and Asher were also sitting primly on a couch, watching everyone. Actually Asher was pretty much focused on Nathaniel and Jean-Claude on Richard and Anita. He looked up at Harry who grinned at him, knowing what he had spotted. Harry winked and then looked over at his cousin who suddenly yelped and fell forward, right into Jean-Claude's lap, and then blushed, making everyone laughed.

"Harry!" Richard scolded and Harry just stared at him innocently.

"Yes Richard?"

"I know it was you kiddo."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. You two picked a movie yet?" Harry asked and Nathaniel held one up in victory. He put it in and they all settled in to watch it. Jason relaxed completely in Harry's arms as the movie started and he smiled as he felt Harry's lips brush against the top of his head. He'd never seen himself in this sort of happy, settled feeling relationship but now that he had it he never wanted to lose it.

* * *

Richard looked in the room to see Harry lounging on his bed, staring at something in his hand. He knocked softly despite the fact that he knew Harry would have detected his presence already. Harry looked up at smiled at him so Richard walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Something wrong?"

"No...just thinking."

"About...?" Richard asked and Harry sighed, tossing the object in his hand at Richard. It was a silver badge, engraved with Latin so obviously something to do with magic.

"It's an Unspeakables' Badge. We got them just before we left for the war as a way to keep the British Ministry from interfering with us. Now I just have to decide whether or not I'm keeping it, Ministry wants an answer by Friday. I know Josh has already said yes, so did Rita and Nicole. Tim's going back to Salem to officially graduate. Shelley's got an apprenticeship in Japan lined up and Lan will be in DC studying under some of the country's top Healers. Shelley's headed back to Australia to stay with some extended family for a while, same with Star except she's going to France. I seem to be the only one with no clue what he's doing." Harry explained softly.

"You're only twenty Harry; you have plenty of time to decide. Even if you turn the badge in you could apply for that job later, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." Harry answered, petting Padfoot.

"What about college? You've got the scores; you could apply for next semester. Do some general studies; see if anything takes your fancy." Richard offered and Harry frowned before nodding.

"Not like I can't afford it...what do I need to do?" Harry asked, taking the badge back and putting it into a leather folder.

"I can get the needed forms if you want to go locally or we can send away for the ones from any college in the country." Richard offered and Harry grinned.

"I'd like to go locally if I can get in." Harry told him and Richard grinned.

"Not just because of me and Jason?"

"No. St Louis is home now." Harry admitted and Richard reached out to hug him, happy that Harry wouldn't be leaving soon.

* * *

Jason grinned as he watched Harry filling out college applications. When they'd fist met Jason would not have imagined Harry going to college but now it was natural to think about Harry furthering his education. But it worried Jason...his college life had ended when he'd been infected. Would Harry think less of him for that? He nearly jumped when warm arms wrapped around him and gentle lips kissed the back of his neck.

"I love you Jason." Harry whispered shakily and Jason turned in his arms to stare at Harry in shock. He hadn't expected that...he knew how Harry felt about him but with everything in his past he'd figured it would take a few years for Harry to be able to actually say it. Seeing fear creeping into Harry's eyes, Jason smiled and reached out to cup Harry's cheek in one hand.

"Love you too Harry." He answered softly and Harry smiled shakily at him.

"You're worried since you dropped out." Harry whispered and Jason's eyes went wide.  
"Think this bond thing's getting stronger." The wizard admitted and Jason nodded.

"Yeah."

"Does it scare you?" Harry asked nervously and Jason shook his head.

"No. I've seen Jean-Claude and Anita dealing with their bond so I know these things get deeper and stronger with time and contact." Jason explained, smiling when Harry relaxed.  
"And yeah, guess I am a bit worried with you going to college." Jason admitted softly and Harry tightened his arms around him.

"Don't be, I don't care that you never finished. I love you for who you are. I know you like stripping and that's fine with me. You can't do it forever but then you'll find something else you like."

"And if I don't?"

"Then I guess I support us into our old age." Harry answered with a small smile.

"I couldn't ask you." Jason started but Harry cut him off.

"Jason I have way more money than I could ever hope to spend in ten lifetimes. If it ever happens then I can support us but I know you'll find something you like." Harry told him and Jason nodded.  
"Want to help with the paperwork? They seem to ask the weirdest questions." Harry told him and Jason laughed but nodded. They curled up together to work on the paperwork, laughing over some of the questions asked and then having to make some things up since Harry couldn't exactly put down that he'd been away at war for the last three years.

* * *

Richard stared up at the building in shock, watching as people walked by a few feet away without seeming to see it. The wonders of magic. He followed Harry and Jason into the building, Jamil following him. Harry headed past the front desk and deeper into the building, entering an elevator and hitting the down button. They seemed to go down for hours before the elevator came to a stop and Harry led them down another hallway before finally stopping and knocking on a door.

"Enter." A male voice called and Harry opened the door, leading them into a cluttered office.  
"Lord Potter-Black." The man's smile faded as Harry held out the leather folder.  
"I can't persuade you?"

"No sir, I've actually been accepted to college. Maybe in a few years but..."

"I understand. Good luck." The head Unspeakable said, holding out a hand to shake Harry's. That done they left the office.

"Now we're going to Washington University?" Jason asked and Harry nodded nervously. Jason took his hand and Harry smiled at him, walking closer to him. Jason was proud of Harry for getting to the University let alone choosing to major in Political Science. They made it back out onto the street, slipping into the stream of pedestrians easily and headed for Richard's car since it was too far to walk. Once they'd parked on campus they split up, Harry and Jason heading for admissions and Richard and Jamil heading for Louis' office.

* * *

"So when are you going to stop being oblivious?" Harry asked and Richard turned to look at him, confused.

"Harry?" He asked, looking up from his grading and Harry rolled his eyes.

"You, Anita and Jean-Claude? Ringing any bells?" Harry pushed and Richard just stared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Richard insisted and Harry snickered.

"Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know."

"Harry." There was a bit of a growl in that.

"Richard...I want you to be happy too. I know you love both of them, hell I can smell it on you when you're around them. Which means everyone round here knows too Rich. Why won't you do anything about it?" Harry pushed, staring at Richard.

"Harry it's...complicated. Anita and I...we were engaged and then...and Jean-Claude he..."

"They both love you back. I think that makes it less complicated than you think." Harry pointed out and Richard shook his head but Harry nodded.  
"Richard don't pretend to be blind. I know you've seen the way he looks at you, not to mention the way you look at both of them when you think no one's looking."

"Harry I can't..."

"Why not? You're tied to them for as long as you all live, why not try to be happy?" harry demanded and Richard stubbornly stared back down at his marking. Harry just shook his head but decided to let it go, for the moment.

_TBC..._


	25. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Thanks to those who answered my pleas for help with this one, especially Amanda_

**Chapter 25 – An Ending Is Just the Beginning of Something New**

Harry cuddled into Jason's side as they watched a movie. First semester of college was done and it was nice to just be relaxing with Jason. He also had an idea he wanted to talk to the werewolf about but he really wasn't sure how to bring it up or even if he should. Was it too soon? Would it hurt Richard? He was so confused but he didn't know who he could talk to. As if sensing his deep thoughts Jason pulled him closer and kissed his throat. Harry sighed and relaxed again, deciding he could think about it later, moving to nuzzle Jason's throat in return. Of course that was when the doorbell rang. Harry groaned in annoyance but got up to answer it, grinning at the woman revealed.

"Hey Anita, Richard's not home right now." Harry told her, letting her in. Nathaniel grinned at him and Harry hugged him.  
"Hey Nathaniel. So, social call?" He asked, heading back to the couch and pulling Nathaniel down to sit beside him.

"We haven't seen much of you since your birthday party." Nathaniel told him and Harry flushed in shame, reaching out to pull the wereleopard into another hug, Jason reaching around him to lay a hand on Nathaniel's arm.

"Nathanial." Harry started but his friend cut him off.

"It's fine Harry. Everyone understands you're busy with school and trying to get used to not being at war. Besides, you're on break now so you better start being seen in public." Nathaniel told him and Harry grinned, nodding in agreement.

"Well since we have to be seen and I know Nathaniel at least has to work tonight...how about Guilty Pleasures now that dear Harry is old enough?" Jason asked and Harry elbowed him in the ribs.

"I can't believe you actually want to take me to a strip club. Not afraid of competition?" Harry teased and Jason laughed, his fingers brushing against the healed fang marks in his neck.

"Nope." He answered and Harry smiled at him. Thanks to their bond they both knew the other would never stray, didn't stop them from teasing though.

"I better get Nathaniel to work, we'll see you there later then." Anita said and went to stand.

"Actually...there's something I'd like your opinion on. Jason could you take Nathaniel please?" Harry asked and Jason frowned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked and Harry smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

"Fine, I promise. Just want Anita's opinion without any preternatural hearing eavesdropping." Harry told him and Jason smiled.

"Okay. See you there." He kissed Harry and then left to make sure Nathaniel wasn't late. They waited quietly until Jason's car was well out of hearing range before Anita turned to Harry with a questioning look.

"Is this another situation like Richard wanting to adopt you?" She asked and Harry shot her a sheepish look.

"Maybe? Sort of?" He answered and Anita mentally groaned, why did he always ask her?

"Okay hit me with it."

"I want to get a place, for me and Jason." He stated and Anita stared at him before grinning.

"Really? So what's the problem?" She asked and Harry sighed.

"Is it too soon? Will it hurt Richard if I move out? Will Jason even want a place for just us?" Harry asked quietly and in that instant it was if the last three years hadn't happened, despite everything at his core Harry was a rather insecure young man.

"Jason loves you Harry and I know he doesn't really consider the Circus home. He hasn't served as Jean-Claude's Pomme de Sang since the two of you bonded so there's no problem there. As for hurting Richard, yes it may feel strange for him to be living alone again and he will miss having you around twenty four seven but he also knows you're not a kid anymore. Most people your age are living in dorms half was across the country from their parents, at least you'll still be in town. You are staying in St Louis right?"

"Of course." He answered immediately and she smiled at him.

"Then I don't see any trouble with it. So do you have a place already or will the two of you be house hunting soon?"

"With the opinion in the British Wizarding World towards its American counterpart neither the Blacks or Potters ever bothered with property here so I guess we'll be hunting." He told her and she nodded.

"Get somewhere like here or my place. Lots of privacy and tree cover." She advised and Harry grinned.

"I thought that was obvious. So, want a lift or do you want to drive?" he asked and from the mischievous smile she knew she was going to regret it but...

"A lift?" She offered and then Harry took her arm and the world dissolved until it felt like she was being squeezed through a straw only to suddenly find herself in the alley beside Guilty Pleasures. She leant against the wall and took some deep breaths.  
"Unless it's an emergency never do that again." She ordered and Harry laughed but agreed as they headed inside.

They joined Jason at Jean-Claude's personal table and settled in to watch the show. Laughing when poor harry went bright red and stammered even as she shoved money into Nathaniel and then Stephen's g-string's. After that Jason held him close and growled at anyone who tried to dance for the wizard, much to Harry's relief.

* * *

"So what's been bugging you?" Richard asked as he worked with his cousin on cleaning the yard up since they were having the group over for dinner later. He watched as Harry stopped raking the leaves and felt a surge of fear. Had something happened? Was Harry going to leave again?

"I um, well...okay just come out and say it." Harry muttered and Richard had to fight down a smile at that.  
"I was thinking of asking Jason if he'd like to get a place together, nearby." Harry said and Richard froze.

"You want to move out?" he asked and Harry looked over at him before dropping his rake and walking over to hug his cousin.

"Rich...let's face it, we've been getting under each other's feet a bit lately, what with your bodyguards and my boyfriend. Not to mention that despite all the charms on my room I know it still makes you a bit uncomfortable and I don't like staying overnight at the Circus. We wouldn't be leaving the city or anything and I'd still be over here all the time to see you. Is...is that okay?" Harry asked and Richard stayed quiet to think. While part of him never wanted Harry to leave he knew he couldn't smother him. Harry had been constrained by others for a lot of his life, he needed to know Richard would let him live his life.

"You better be over at least twice a week for dinner kiddo." He whispered as he hugged harry, feeling it when his cousin relaxed.

"We will. Now I just have to actually ask Jason." Harry muttered and Richard laughed.

"That'll be easy Harry." Richard told him, knowing Jason would say yes instantly. He knew the wolf had only stayed at the Circus so long because it was convenient not because he loved living there.  
"Come on, let's finish up since I know for a fact Jason will be here first so you can sneak away and ask him."

"You make it sound like I'm proposing." Harry grumbled and Richard grinned at him.

"Let's see...you're magically bound together, sleeping together every night possible and now going to ask him to get a place with you...I think you skipped that and went straight to married life." For that Richard got a levitated pile of dead leaves dumped on him.

* * *

Harry put the final dish away and then turned in a circle to study the house. He smiled as he felt familiar arms wrap around his waist, leaning back into Jason's arms.

"All done?" Jason asked and Harry nodded.

"We're all unpacked, the house is warded and everyone will be here in three hours for the house warming party. Whatever shall we do till then?" he asked, turning around to grin at the werewolf who shrugged and then simply lifted him up and ran to their bedroom, Harry laughing in his arms the whole way. It was a very good thing Nathaniel turned up half an hour before the party was scheduled to begin or else neither male would have been very presentable when Jean-Clause and Asher arrived. That would have been highly embarrassing. But thanks to Nathaniel's timely arrival and handy use of a bucket of ice cold water everything was ready. Plus both Nathaniel and Jason were ready to implement Harry's plan to get Richard together with the other two thirds of the triumvirate, with Asher waiting to back them up if needed since he was getting impatient in waiting for Nathaniel to be free. Harry had already threatened the blonde vampire should he ever hurt the wereleopard and Asher had sworn to never intentionally do so.

In the end it took Harry magically locking the three in a cupboard for them to work out their problems and Harry had been delighted, if not a little grossed out, when he opened the door to find his cousin being kissed by Jean-Claude while Anita pretty much groped him. So while they still had their problems the three were definitely getting on a lot better. It wasn't long before Nathaniel moved into Asher's rooms at the Circus. Richard had been alarmed when Requiem gained a room in Harry and Jason's basement until he realised the vampire saw Harry and Jason as much younger brothers, not potential lovers, though Richard nearly killed Jean-Claude when the vampire began wondering if the three could become a triumvirate as well. Harry had simply threatened the vampire with a life time of his blood always tasting like dirt and he had backed off instantly. No one knew if Harry could do it and frankly they didn't want to find out!

It took nearly a decade for all of the Outcasts to stop wondering if Britain would come after them but after Dumbledore died they all relaxed, he'd been the main threat since the Ministry was still having enough troubles without trying to cause an international incident. With all threats gone Draco moved himself, Hana and their son Sirius to St Louis to be closer to Harry and the others. Remus inevitably followed them, along with his wife Ally and he was accepted fairly easily into the pack, after all his godson was the Vargamor for the Thronnos Rokke Clan. Though he did twitch and jump like he had a bad case of fleas the first full moon with so many other shifters around. Richard himself took the time to teach Remus everything he needed to know about being part of a pack since Remus had never had one before, something that the rest of the pack had been horrified by so they all gave him time to adapt. Draco and Asher got on surprisingly well but then again Draco had been raised as one of the elite in a nearly medieval society so maybe it wasn't surprising. Meeting Hana had been nice, she'd kissed Harry in thanks for keeping her husband alive though the war, much to Jason's amusement and Harry's embarrassment. Little Sirius appeared to be a lot like his namesake already and had everyone wrapped around his little finger within moments of meeting him. Two years later he was joined by Michael Lupin, named for Ally's father. The two little boys became inseparable as they grew up and Harry just laughed at the chaos the new generation of Marauders caused.

Harry progressed through college at the normal rate and after graduating decided not to work outside helping the Pack, not like he needed the money. Although he could occasionally be talked into doing the odd job for the American Unspeakables or even taking Amanda's place if she was sick and unable to teach. But Harry's favourite times were the full moons spent in the woods, Jason in wolf form curled around his own cheetah, hunting together or just relaxing and watching other pack members hunt and roughhouse. Harry named Sirius heir to the House of Black, much to Draco's delight while Remus' second born son, James, he named heir to the House of Potter. That way both families could continue since it wasn't possible for Harry to have his own heirs. Not that it really mattered when both Jason and Harry realised they were no longer aging, something that took a few years since Wizards aged slower than muggles anyway due to their longer life spans. It was sad that they were going to outlive most of their friends and family but they would still have the vampires plus Richard and Anita, since after getting together fully they had taken the Fourth Mark. Harry of course decided to keep an eye on the other Outcasts children and future descendants for as long as he lived which amused Jean-Claude and the other vampires since they had a better idea of how complicated that could become depending on just how long Harry and Jason lived. Harry didn't mind and anything that made him happy was fine with Jason.

_The End._

_Hope you enjoyed and thanks for sticking around despite the frequent long waits. _


End file.
